


Unfit to be Mated

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gabriel, Breeding Kink, Dean Cooks, Dean in Panties, Dean is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Gentle Dom Castiel, Guilty Castiel, Jealous Dean, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Kink, Nature Versus Nurture, Omega Dean, Omega Garth, Omega Kevin, Oral Fixation, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean, Praise Kink, Psychologist Castiel, Sex Toys, Size Kink, True Mates, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 136,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty seven years old, Dean is far past an omega's prime, so he's spending his days working as a professor of home economics at the local Omega Academy. In his younger years, Dean had been declared unfit to be mated due to his disobedient behavior - so why did Castiel, an alpha of the wealthy and powerful Novak clan want him as his omega? How long can Dean pretend he's the perfect omega for his new, unusual alpha, and what will happen when Castiel discovers the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Omega Academy

Castiel groaned, wanting to get this over with. It was his yearly visit to the Omega Academy. Castiel hated these visits, but they had to be done, it was the only way he could get his family off his back. At thirty, Castiel should have been mated with numerous pups running around the house, but that wasn’t the case. Castiel was alone, and had been alone for the past seven years. Everyone in his family thought it was high time for Castiel to stop dragging his feet and pick an omega already.

It wasn’t like Castiel was opposed to the idea of a family of his own, quite the contrary. More than anything he wanted a mate, but Castiel knew he wasn’t fit to be mated. He wasn’t the typical alpha and no omega in their right mind would want to be with him. Hell, if he was an omega he wouldn’t want to be with himself. In fact, the main reason why Castiel had been single for so long was because he didn’t want to be a disappoint to his mate. That and the fact that Castiel didn’t exactly want the traditional omega (which was turning out to be impossible to find, not that he expected finding one would be easy.) 

For the past four years like clockwork, Castiel’s family had been forcing him to go to the Omega Academy and browse their stock. His fellow alpha siblings, Michael and Lucifer didn’t understand why he hadn’t picked one of the omegas. They were all young, beautiful, and obedient, what more did Castiel want? What more was required of an omega? However, his beta brother Gabriel was a little more understanding. These yearly trips wouldn’t be so bad if it was only Gabriel who accompanied him, but Michael and Lucifer insisted on visiting with him, which was why Castiel was currently groaning.

They had completely taken over the appointment, like usual. Not that Castiel minded, it took the focus away from why they were there, but it was so embarrassing! They were inspecting and manhandling the omegas like they already owned them - tugging on their dainty little cocks and probing their tight little holes. Castiel was afraid the rough treatment was going to hurt the poor things, but this is what they had been trained for, he reminded himself, giving and receiving pleasure.

“Did you see any you liked?” Gabriel whispered.

“What do you think?” Castiel replied.

“Cassie.”

“I’m not going to pick a mate just to appease them,” Castiel whispered sternly, “let them cut off my family allowance, I don’t need it.” Gabriel smirked at him. “What?”

“I admire you, you know, not giving in to them,” Gabriel replied. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I want this one,” Michael announced to the salesman, holding a blond omega by the back of its neck.

“Very good Mr. Novak, I just need you to fill out some paperwork and he’s yours to take home,” the salesman replied.

“Great,” Michael smiled, slapping his new omega on the ass. The omega took the hit silently and unflinchingly. “I like my omegas to make noise, understand?” he said to the omega.

“Yes Alpha,” the omega answered, looking at the floor.

“Omegas you are excused. Adam, someone will come to collect you shortly,” the salesman instructed. 

When the omegas were gone, Michael looked at Castiel, “Guess I don’t need to ask if you’ll be taking one home.”

“I’m starting to think he’s not picking one on purpose,” Lucifer mused.

“You think?” Castiel snapped back.

“I don’t understand you Castiel, it doesn’t matter which one you pick they’ll all deliver healthy pups, that’s what you want right?” Lucifer asked exasperated.

“It matters to me,” Castiel said fiercely. He wanted more than a breeding omega, he wanted a mate. Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks, their brother was a hopeless cause. They had discussed just giving Castiel an omega, knowing that once it bonded to him Castiel wouldn’t have the heart to give it away, and when the omega went into its first heat, Castiel wouldn’t be able to resist him. That possibility was looking more and more likely. As a member of the wealthy and influential Novak clan, Castiel didn’t have the option of not furthering the genetic line (even if he was the fourth son.) 

Gabriel, like a true beta, tried to be the peace maker. “Why don’t we go? Michael, I’m sure that new omega of yours is just dying to go home with you. You don’t want to leave him waiting for you any longer than you have to, do you?”

Michael smiled, he loved breaking in new omegas. He sneered at Castiel, “I’d rather be spending my time with him then with you anyways. You’re no alpha brother of mine.” He walked out of the room with the salesman and Lucifer following close behind. The worst part was Michael was right, Castiel wasn’t an alpha, not really, only in name. 

Gabriel squeezed Castiel’s shoulder reassuringly, “There’s always next year.”

Castiel appreciated the kind words, but he didn’t put much stock in them, he had given up hope of finding the right omega. The only thing that stopped Castiel from picking an omega this time around was his conscious. He couldn’t claim an omega knowing he wouldn’t be fully devoted to him. He couldn’t toss an omega away after he got bored with it and get a new one like Michael and Lucifer could. 

Gabriel and Castiel made their way across the lobby of the academy. Castiel spotted Michael, his new omega, and the salesman at the front desk. He sighed softly, subconsciously shaking his head. He hoped the omega would be okay with his new alpha. It wasn’t that Michael was a bad person, he was just strict and saw things in black and white. There was no compromising with him. It was his way or the highway, or rather, a one way trip to the omega shelter.

Castiel turned towards Gabriel to ask him a question when a flash of white caught his eye. Castiel’s eyes darted around looking for the source. When his eyes landed on it, his breath caught in his throat. Castiel was looking at the most stunning man he had ever seen. He had light brown hair, a strong jaw, and from what Castiel could tell, a tall muscular build. Castiel swallowed thickly not believing what he was seeing, there was no way this man was an omega. He was far too old - he looked of a similar age to Castiel and not the standard age of the teenage omega student, not to mention the man was built like an alpha. And yet, he was wearing the same plain white pants and long sleeve shirt that the omega students wore. Castiel needed to know who this man was, he had to know who this man was because Castiel wasn’t leaving the academy without him. Castiel wanted this beautiful man more than he wanted anything else in his entire life and he was going to have him! Castiel marched up to the front desk interrupting Michael and the salesman’s conversation.

“Who is that man over there?” Castiel asked, pointing to the man in white.

“I was in the middle of a conversation,” Michael said annoyed.

“Shut up Michael,” Castiel growled. Michael’s eyes widened in surprise, Castiel had never spoken to him like that before. “That man, who is he?” Castiel demanded.

“I don’t know Mr. Novak,” the salesman said, looking the mysterious man over.

“Why don’t you know? You’re the salesman, aren’t you supposed to know all the omegas here?” Castiel asked angrily.

“Only the ones ready to go home with an alpha Mr. Novak. I’ll find out who he is for you,” the salesman said, ready to scurry off to investigate.

“I know who he is,” a soft voice quivered. All four men looked at Michael’s new omega.

“Who is he?” Castiel asked, trying to sound polite. The poor thing was shaking, why was he shaking?

“That’s professor Dean Sir, he’s one of the home economics teachers,” the omega answered.

“Is he an omega?” Castiel asked.

“Yes Sir." 

Castiel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He turned towards the salesman, "I’ll take him.”

“Sir?" 

"I’ll take him, I want him, prepare him to go, I’m taking him home with me,” Castiel ordered.

The salesman smiled nervously, “Mr. Novak, I don’t know if that’s possible. He’s a teacher, not a student and besides, he’s much too old for you, well past his prime -”

Castiel grabbed the salesman’s tie, pulling him towards the counter top. “What don’t you understand about I’ll take him?” Castiel growled.

“Yes Mr. Novak, right away Mr. Novak, as soon as you release me Mr. Novak,” the salesman said. Castiel released the salesman and watched him through narrow eyes as he ran over to Dean, grabbing him by the arm. Castiel growled low in his throat, he didn’t like the salesman touching his omega - his Dean. Dean. What a lovely, strong, sharp name. Dean. The name was perfect, just like the omega.

“Holy shit,” Gabriel breathed.

“What?” Castiel asked, feeling calmer now that he knew Dean would be going home with him. “Why are you looking at me so strangely?”

“That’s the most alpha I’ve seen you since… well… that time in high school you beat up that alpha that tried to fuck me,” Gabriel said, halfway between fear and awe.

Castiel made to answer, but there was a slap on his shoulder and a rough squeeze, shaking him back and forth excitedly. “Now that’s how an alpha’s supposed to act! Take what you want! Demand your way!” The pride in Michael’s voice was evident. Finally, finally Castiel was acting like a proper alpha! About fucking time! “I won’t comment on your strange choice of omega, I don’t know how many litters you could get out of that ancient thing, but at least you have your own omega now! Father will be thrilled!" Michael said happily. 

*****

“I didn’t get picked,” the omega said sadly.

“It’s okay Kevin, you’re only fifteen. You shouldn’t even really have been in the group for sale today, you technically haven't graduated yet; but, you’re such a damn good student your professors and I didn’t see a reason why not to include you. You are as ready, more ready then most of the students here to be an alpha’s omega,” Dean reassured. He knew how hard omegas took rejection, especially Kevin who was an overachiever.

“Really? You think so?”

“I know so. In fact, since you’re technically done with your schooling, how would you like to be my assistant for the next year? You’ll get access to the teacher’s lounge,” Dean said, as if that was some great incentive.

Kevin’s face lit up, “You’d let me help teach the kids?”

“Not the cooking, that’s my specialty,” Dean winked, “but yeah, teach them how to run a household. Unless you’d rather help Professor Thomson with pup rearing.”

“No, no, I’ll help you… I’ll still be available for potential alphas though, right?” Kevin asked, sounding worried.

“Of course Kevin, you’re only going to be helping me out to pass the time. Most omegas don’t get picked until they’re sixteenth, some as late as eighteenth. Don’t worry Kevin, you’ll get picked, you have plenty of time,” Dean reassured. Kevin’s eyebrows knitted together as he worried his lower lip. “What?” Dean asked.

“I can’t, it’s a disrespectful question.”

“Try me,” Dean said, pretending to be amused. He knew what Kevin was going to ask and was prepared with an answer.

“Why weren’t you ever picked professor?”

“I didn’t want to be picked,” Dean lied. Well, it was only half a lie, he didn’t want to be picked by just any alpha.

Kevin gasped, “You didn’t want to be picked?” He didn’t even know that was a … an option. If he had said that in front of one of his professors… well, he didn't know what would happen. He supposed he would have been punished. Kevin was very proud of the fact that he’d never once been punished. He was a good, obedient omega. He couldn’t even fathom not wanting to be picked by an alpha. The very purpose of an omega was to cater to an alpha. It was biology! How could professor Dean go against biology? As much as Kevin liked Dean, he hoped he didn’t end up like him - alone and without an alpha.

Before Dean could reply, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Normally, Dean would wrench his arm away and punch the guy, but with the school being open to the public for visiting alphas, his disobedient behavior would reflect badly on the academy. As soon as they were alone though, Dean pushed the man off of him.

“What the hell man?” Dean yelled.

“You’re leaving,” the salesman replied.

“What do you mean I’m leaving? Where am I going?” 

“You got picked by an alpha, a very demanding alpha and I don’t want to keep him waiting,” the salesman said, starting down the hallway.

Dean followed the salesman demanding answers. “What do you mean I got picked by an alpha? I’m - I’m a teacher. I’m old, I’m -” Dean cut himself off in disbelief. This had to be a mistake. There was no way an alpha would want him as a breeder, so why would an alpha pick him out of the blue? Dean supposed he would make a good housekeeper, but again, there were younger, more energetic omegas for that. Maybe the alpha had a large household that needed an experienced omega? That had to be it, there was no other explanation.

“I tried telling him that, but he was adamant about taking you home. He almost strangled me.”

A smile tugged at Dean’s lips, an alpha wanted him that badly? It was just like the romance novels he secretly liked to read - a mysterious, powerful alpha appearing out of nowhere, sweeping an omega off their feet and whisking them away to their lavish home. 

“What ugh, what can you tell me about him? The alpha who wants me?”

“He’s a member of the Novak clan.”

“The Novak clan?” Dean echoed in awe. A wave of panic washed over him. Everyone knew of the Novak clan. They were one of the richest and most powerful families in America and he was going to be an omega to one of them? He knew they would except nothing short of perfection, and Dean was far from perfect. Hell, he’d spent so much time at the academy he’d forgotten most of the proper omega etiquette around alphas. 

As Dean followed the salesman, he realized they were heading towards the records room. Another wave of panic hit Dean, “You can’t give him my file!”

“I have to, it’s the law,” the salesman said, entering the records room.

“No, you don’t understand, as soon as he goes through it he’s not going to want me anymore.”

The salesman smiled, “Naughty pup were you?” 

Dean swallowed nervously, he was worse than a naughty pup - he was unfit to be mated. That was the real reason why Dean didn’t have an alpha, he was so rude and disobedient the academy refused to graduate him. But, the academy allowed him to stay on as a teacher because of his undeniable talent for cooking, and his unusual ability to have other omegas respond to him like an alpha. Dean took to the role immediately, but it didn’t matter how excellent a teacher he was, or how much he begged, the academy refused to remove their unmateable verdict. And by the time Dean turned twenty, his time had run out. 

“That was years ago, I’m sure a few bad marks aren’t going to deter your new alpha,” the salesman said, grabbing Dean’s thick file.

“I had more than a few bad marks,” Dean said softly. 

As they made their way back to the lobby, and to Dean’s new alpha, Dean tried to remember his omega etiquette training. Don’t make eye contact… keep your eyes down… always address you alpha as Alpha… only speak when spoken to… keep your answers short and concise… always follow behind your Alpha… always be pleasant and agreeable… Shit, that was all Dean could remember. He really had been a horrible student.

As soon as they entered the lobby, Dean dropped his gaze, blindly following the feet of the salesman. When the salesman stopped, Dean stopped. Dean wished he could look up and at least see who his new alpha was. He hoped his alpha was attractive, but at Dean’s age, he knew he should be grateful that any alpha wanted him, regardless of appearance. 

“Mr. Novak, I have your omega for you. I just need you to fill out some paperwork and you’re free to go,” Dean heard the salesman say.

“Thank you,” a gravelly voice replied. Dean bit his lower lip to keep from smiling. That was his alpha’s voice! His alpha! It was a beautiful voice too, deep and commanding, just like an alpha’s voice should be.

“I can’t believe you finally have an omega,” another voice said. Dean furrowed his brows, confused by the words. Alphas got their first omegas as soon as they presented, usually at thirteenth, but his alpha’s voice was not that of a thirteenth year old. Some families shared omegas, maybe this was his alpha’s first omega all to himself? But that was ridiculous, his alpha was a Novak, they could afford as many omegas for each sibling as they wanted.

Dean strained to hear what was going on over the hum of the lobby. He thought he heard scratching? Probably his alpha filling out his release papers. 

There were a few more minutes of silence before Dean heard the salesman say, “Thank you Mr. Novak, it was a pleasure doing business with you. Here is your omega’s file. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, thank you,” his alpha replied. There was a pause and a shuffle of feet, “Michael, usually I’d say until next year.”

Michael chuckled, “I’ll stay out of your hair from now on. Come on Adam.” Dean saw two pairs of feet walk away. “Walk out with me?” his alpha asked the other man. “Come along Dean,” his alpha said. Dean waiting until the two men turned around before allowing himself to smile. He loved the way his alpha said his name. It went right through him, sending shivers down his spine. Dean followed the two men outside into the parking lot, stopping when his alpha, or who he assumed was his alpha, stopped.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am for you baby brother. You call me if you need any help, or advice, or anything. Once you two settle in, maybe Sam and I can come over?” the other man asked.

“Of course Gabriel, you know you and your Alpha are welcomed any time. I’m not like Michael and Lucy,” Dean’s alpha replied. 

“Don’t let him hear you call him that,” Gabriel said, clearly amused. 

“What’s he going to do to me?” Dean’s alpha asked. “See you later Gabriel, give my best to Sam.” Dean watched Gabriel’s feet walk away and get into the car next to the one they were standing by. As Gabriel pulled away, Dean’s body hummed with excitement. He was finally alone with his alpha! Maybe now Dean could sneak a peak at him and find out why he had chosen him out of all the younger, more beautiful omegas at the academy.


	2. Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I can't believe all the attention the first chapter got! Thank you everyone who commented (what I live for), or left kudos, or subscribed, or who bookmarked it, or who just enjoyed it :) I'll do my best to write this to the best of my abilities. Buckle in for the ride everyone lol 
> 
> This is a fairly short chapter, I'm expecting the next one to be much longer.

“Dean, look at me please,” Castiel asked kindly. He wanted to look at his beautiful new omega and run his fingers through his hair - if Dean would let him.

Shit. 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Dean had absolutely no idea what to do. He knew omegas didn’t look at their alphas, at least, not directly; it was considered disrespectful - that lesson had been drilled into him. But, he also knew he was supposed to follow all of his alpha’s commands without question. What superseded what, his omega training, or his alpha? This had to be a test, it had to be, it was the only explanation! No alpha would ask their omega to disrespect them. His alpha probably flipped through his file, saw how disobedient Dean was when he was younger (the unmateable ruling thankfully buried deep in his file) and decided to test Dean to see if he was still disobedient. Yes, that had to be it! Dean was a good omega, an obedient omega, he wasn’t going to fail his alpha’s test! He was going to make his alpha proud! 

Dean kept his eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

Castiel frowned, why wouldn’t Dean look at him? Maybe he was shy, or nervous? Dean didn’t have to be nervous around him, he wasn’t going to yell at him or hit him. If Dean didn’t feel comfortable looking at him, well, that was okay, that would change in time. Castiel didn’t want Dean doing anything he was uncomfortable with. He sighed disappointingly, guess that meant touching Dean’s hair was out of the question. If Dean wasn’t comfortable looking at him, Castiel doubted he would be comfortable with his hair being touched.

“As I was not expecting to be bringing home an omega today, I’m afraid I’m completely unprepared for you… Is there anything in particular you require?” Castiel inquired.

Not expecting to be bringing home an omega? So, his alpha wasn’t looking for an experienced housekeeper then? And why was he asking if he required anything? He was an omega, he didn’t need anything other than food, sleep, and an alpha’s knot. 

“No Alpha,” Dean replied.

“Please, call me Castiel." 

Dean almost slipped, barely catching himself from looking up at his alpha. His alpha didn’t want to be addressed as Alpha? This was definitely another test. How many tests were his alpha going to give him before he was satisfied Dean was a good, obedient omega? 

"Well, you need more clothes then that,” his alpha said matter-of-factly, “come on, we need to go shopping.”

Clothes? Shopping? What - why? Omegas only wore clothes out in public, and even that was up to the alpha’s discretion. It was perfectly normal to see naked omegas walking behind their alphas. Was his alpha ashamed of his body, not wanting anyone else to see it? Of course he was, Dean scolded himself. He was ancient and freakishly tall, not to mention… Of course his alpha wanted to cover him up, but then, why did his alpha pick him and not some younger omega who's body he could show off? Dean shook his head, he was going to give himself a headache if he kept trying to analyze his alpha.

“Dean, I - I need you to get in car please,” his alpha said.

Dean silently swore, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed his alpha getting into the car. Dean was furious with himself, he hadn’t even made it out of the parking lot of the academy and he’d disobeyed his alpha. Maybe the academy was right, maybe he really was unfit to be mated. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t break his disobedient behavior. Tears formed in his eyes as he slid into the backseat of his alpha’s car, waiting for the punishment. He just hoped his alpha still wanted him after this screw up and didn’t return him to the academy, or worse, dump him at an omega shelter.

“Wouldn’t you rather sit up here next to me?” Castiel asked hopefully. He squinted his eyes, examining Dean’s lowered face. Was Dean crying? He was! Why was Dean crying? What had he done to make him cry? Guilt washed over Castiel. He never meant to make Dean cry, and worse, he didn’t know how to stop it. Castiel’s hand hovered over Dean’s head, should he pet him? That would be comforting, right?

Dean cried harder feeling his alpha’s hand stroking his hair. How did his Alpha even know he was crying? He was doing it silently like he had been trained to do. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Dean, it’s okay,” Castiel cooed, hoping it would make Dean stop crying. It only made Dean cry harder. 

Why wasn’t his alpha punishing him? Why was he telling him it was okay? He had disobeyed his alpha, it was most definitely not okay! Was his alpha calming him down for the impending punishment, or was his alpha saving his punishment for later? Dean would rather get the punishment over and done with.

“Shh, shh, Dean it’s okay, good boy, good boy,” Castiel continued to coo. Dean whimpered loudly at the praise. He loved being called a good boy. That’s what he was, that’s what he wanted to be - a good, obedient boy for his alpha. 

“Do you like that? When I call you a good boy?” Castiel asked, scratching behind Dean’s ear. Dean whimpered again, leaning into the touch. Oh that felt good. He couldn’t even remember the last time an alpha touched him like that - or if he’d ever been touched liked that. 

“Can you be a good boy for me and stop crying?” Castiel asked. Dean sniffled and inhaled deeply, trying to get his breathing under control. He could do that, he could stop crying and be a good omega for his alpha. 

“There, that’s better,” Castiel said relieved, “look how pretty you are when you don’t cry.” Castiel wished Dean would look up at him, he still didn’t know what color Dean’s eyes were. 

“Now, can you tell me why you were crying?” Castiel didn’t want to do whatever he had done to cause this again.

Dean swallowed, attempting to keep his voice even, “I didn’t notice you had gotten into the car. You had to wait for me and then you had to tell me to get into the car. I caused an inconvenience, I was a bad omega.”

“Oh Dean,” Castiel sighed softly, lovingly. “You didn’t cause an inconvenience and you’re not bad, nor am I upset with you. It’s to be expected when you don’t look up from the ground,” he mused. “Why do you do that? You can look up you know, even if you don’t want to look at me,” Castiel commented sadly. 

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied, eyes still down.

Castiel sighed again, Dean was still looking down and still calling him Alpha. _Give him time to adjust,_ he thought. Castiel carded his hand through Dean’s hair, grateful he could do that. 

“Just so long as you know I’m not mad at you,” he reassured before turning around and starting the car. Dean sat numbly, looking out the window, watching the academy, his home for the past fifteen years go by in a blur. 

Castiel tried filling the drive with small talk, “So, I hear you teach home economics.”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“How’d you become a teacher?”

“The academy offered me a job.”

Castiel smiled, looking at Dean in his rear view mirror, “You must have been a great student.” 

Dean remained silent. Not answering wasn’t lying, it was just withholding the truth. 

Castiel frowned, so much for conversion. 

*****

Dean had to admit, it was nice being able to see where he was going and not having to constantly stare at the ground. Of course, whenever he saw another alpha he had to drop his gaze. His alpha had given him another obedience test, trying to make him walk besides him, but Dean passed that one too, staying firmly behind his alpha - or rather, attempting to. 

His alpha had taken him to the alpha department and NOT to the omega department, telling him to look around and get whatever he wanted, sending Dean into another panic. His alpha was supposed to pick his clothes, not him! What if he picked something his alpha didn’t like? His panic quickly turned to anger. He just met his alpha! How was he supposed to know what his alpha liked? He wasn’t a damn mind reader! Dean let out a loud, frustrated huff.

“Dean? Everything okay?”

No! Everything is not okay, Dean wanted to say. “Yes Alpha, everything is fine.”

“You sure?”

Dean wasn’t supposed to lie to his alpha, but he was also supposed to be pleasant, and he knew if his alpha didn’t pick out his omega clothes then he would not be pleasant and probably end up having a panic attack and crying again from frustration. God dammit, was this another test? He was getting sick and fucking tired of these obedience tests. 

“Can we go to the omega department?” Dean asked.

“Oh,” Castiel said surprised, “sure. I didn’t realize we were in the alpha section.”

“And will you pick my clothes out for me Alpha?”

“Sure,” Castiel replied slowly, drawing out the word. It was an odd request, but if it made Dean happy, he was willing to do it. They headed to the basement, where the omega department was located. They were the only two people in the small space. Castiel walked into the sea of clothes, picking up a random shirt (they all looked alike anyways, there wasn’t much of a selection.) He held up a shirt to show Dean, “You like this?" 

"Yes Alpha,” Dean replied. It was a simple long sleeve beige shirt, much like the one he was currently wearing.

“This?” Castiel asked, holding up another shirt.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean said, barely looking at it. It didn’t matter what he wore as long as his alpha liked it. Out of boredom, Dean scanned the empty room. His eyes widened, stopping on a table full of panties. His entire face lit up with excitement. Dean loved panties! They were his favorite things to wear, and when his alpha mentioned shopping, he had secretly hoped that panties were what they’d be shopping for.

Castiel followed Dean’s line of sight. “You can go look. Pick out however many you like.”

Keeping his eyes down, Dean broke into a sheepish grin, “Thank you Alpha.” 

Castiel smiled watching Dean pour over the panties, picking up and inspecting each one. So his omega liked his head being petted, being called good boy, and wearing panties. Castiel could work with that. He wondered around for a few minutes, picking out more clothing, allowing Dean to indulge. 

“Can I see?” Castiel asked, coming up behind Dean. Dean laid out three pairs of conservative lace panties. “That’s it? I did say pick out however many you wanted.” Dean hesitated before grabbing four pairs of more risque lace panties. Castiel couldn’t help himself. “That’s better. I can’t wait to see you in those,” he growled in Dean’s ear. 

Dean whimpered softly, his alpha wanted to see him in his panties!? He wanted to see his body after all!? A small amount of slick leaked out of him at the revelation. Dean clenched his hole, trying to prevent any more from coming out. Dean’s pants were paper thin and if any slick got on them, they would stick to his skin, which his alpha would surely notice. The thought made more slick leak out.

Castiel gathered up the lacy garments, “Come on Dean, let’s get you home and into these panties.” Dean was grateful his alpha couldn’t see him waddling awkwardly behind him.


	3. Welcome Home (Not So Little) Omega

Dean spent most of the car ride home staring at the back of his alpha’s head. He approved of his alpha’s black hair, he’d always preferred men with darker features. That probably meant he had brown eyes and was tanner then Dean, with no freckles. Dean hoped his alpha didn’t mind his freckles, he’d tried his hardest to stay out of the sun after entering the academy, but by twelve the damage had already been done. If only he’d known. Dean slid across the back seat, trying to get a look at his alpha’s profile. He had a perfectly straight nose and sharp jaw covered in a five o'clock shadow. It was a strong, powerful profile like an alpha should have, and it lived up to Dean’s expectation of what a Novak should look like. He wasn’t sure about the scruffy facial hair though. 

When Dean looked out the window, he was surprised to see they were in the suburbs. He thought for sure his alpha’s home would be a sprawling penthouse in a city skyscraper or a huge mansion with ample acrage. This neighborhood wasn’t even a gated community! It made Dean smile, reminding him of the neighborhood he lived in until he was twelve.

“This is our street,” his alpha announced. Small children were scattered around playing with each other while beta and omega nannies kept a watchful eye over them. 

“And this is us.” They pulled up to a blue and white ranch style house. Dean grabbed his shopping bag, exiting the car. 

“Dean,” Castiel said, calling his omega over, “that grey house across the street there, a beta named Chuck lives there. He’s a widower with four kids - two alphas, a beta, and one who hasn’t presented yet, but we suspect omega. He’s a good guy, if you ever need anything, go to him. The red house on the left here, an alpha named Crowley lives there with two omegas. He’s not so bad if you know how to deal with him, but just stay clear of him for now okay?”

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied. 

“They know I’m a Novak, but they think I’m a distant cousin and not… fourth in line to the throne, so if you could not mention it I’d appreciate it. I live a relatively quiet life and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Yes Alpha.”

There was an awkward pause before Castiel said, “Well, let’s get you inside and settled in.” When Castiel turned around, Dean looked up, eyeing the back of his alpha. He was wearing a navy blue pinstriped suit. Odd for weekend attire. His alpha must have been a business man of some sort, no doubt working for the Novak family business. He had broad, powerful looking shoulders, and… and… Dean was looking down at him? He was taller than his alpha? That wasn’t right! That wasn’t right at all! He looked like he was barely six feet tall. Dean didn’t know if he found his alpha being so small annoying or enduring. Then again, he really shouldn’t be passing judgment. At six foot two, Dean was six inches taller than any omega had any right to be.

Castiel unlocked the front door, ushering Dean inside. “Welcome to your new home Dean. I hope you like it here, it’s as much your home as it is mine, so feel free to make any changes you want.”

Dean remained silent, waiting for his alpha’s pups to come racing around the corner to welcome him home - but there were none. From what Dean could tell, his alpha looked to be in his early thirties, he should have had a few pups under his belt by now. And there was no call from his mate welcoming him home either. His alpha was single? More likely widowed like Chuck across the street. Dean felt bad for his alpha, his mate must have died young if they didn’t get the chance to have kids. But, this raised a whole new set of questions. With only his alpha living in the house, he didn’t need an omega as experienced as Dean to run the house, or to look after children. And Dean was too old to be considered for breeding, so his alpha didn’t get him to start a family… He had bought him a ton of panties… Everything was pointing to pet. His alpha had gotten him to be a pleasure pet? But he was old and muscular and the exact opposite of what an omega should look like. Dean huffed softly to himself, it was just his luck to get a confusing and mysterious alpha. As much as Dean loved his mystery romance novels, he really didn’t want to be in one.

“I’ll give you the tour of the house and then you can make yourself comfortable. This is the laundry room, obviously. I do my laundry on Thursdays, if you want to do your wash with mine,” Castiel rambled nervously. He was so excited he couldn’t believe he finally had a mate to pamper and take care of. 

Dean frowned, following his alpha down a hallway. Do his laundry? Panties were supposed to be hand washed, did that mean his alpha expected him to wear the clothes he bought him after all?

“This is the master bedroom,” Castiel said, setting Dean’s file on the edge of the bed. Dean’s eyes flicked to the file before looking around the room. It was sparsely decorated with a dresser, end table, and a small writing desk. Most of the room was taken up by the largest and most comfortable bed Dean had ever seen. So that was where he’d be spending his nights from now on. Dean briefly wondered what his alpha was like in bed, and if he would enjoy the experience before hearing his alpha say, “master bathroom over there, not much to see.” Dean’s eyes landed on his file again as he followed his alpha back into the hallway.

“Living room,” his alpha said with a wave of his hand. It was the standard living room - couch, recliner, coffee table, lamps, gigantic sixty five inch curved screen TV, bookcases filled with… psychology books? “Kitchen,” his alpha said, coming to a stop.

“Wow,” Dean whispered.

“You like it?” Castiel asked. He hoped the kitchen would bring Dean some joy and happiness while living there with him. 

Dean scoffed, it didn’t matter if he liked it. “It’s a very beautiful kitchen.”

“I can cook a few things, but nothing compared to you I’m sure, being a teacher and all. It’ll be nice to have the kitchen used to its fullest potential. I only have the basic cooking utensils so you’ll have to buy whatever you need - speaking of which, I don’t have very much food in the house… Living alone… I’ll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow,” Castiel said sheepishly, on the move again. 

Dean followed his alpha down another hallway. “This is the guest bedroom,” he said, opening a closed door, “and this is the guest bathroom,” he opened the door across the hall, “and this,” his alpha said, opening the door at the end of the hall, “is your room.”

_My room,_ Dean wanted to ask.

“Actually either room is yours, but this one is a little larger so I thought you’d like it better. You can decorate it however you want, and get different bedding too. This is entirely your space Dean, it’s all yours.”

Why was he getting his own room? As the pleasure pet of a single alpha, he was supposed to share his alpha’s room. Was he not a pet then? Was he a housekeeper after all?

“I’m gonna change and freshen up. Please, make yourself comfortable, and Dean, welcome home,” Castiel said, closing the door to give Dean his privacy. Castiel was besides himself with excitement. Of course he would have preferred to have Dean share his room with him, but he didn’t want to overwhelm the omega. He was already in a strange new environment that would take time to adjust to, he couldn’t ask Dean to share a room with him, who was essentially a stranger.

Dean cracked his door open, seeing his alpha headed towards his bedroom. Slinking out of his room, Dean hugged the wall, careful not to make a sound. Just like the good old days he thought, back when he would sneak around the academy during sleeping hours as a student. He stood in front of the bookcase, trying to appear natural, pretending to look at the books. From where he stood, he couldn’t see in his alpha’s bedroom, but he could hear him shuffling around. _Go in the bathroom, go in the bathroom, go in the bathroom,_ Dean silently begged. As soon as his alpha was in the bathroom he could dart into the bedroom, take his file and hide it! Then his alpha would never be able to read it and take him back to the academy! 

Dean tapped his foot impatiently, what was his alpha doing in there? What was taking so long? Suddenly, his alpha passed in front of the open door. Dean remained still, pretending to examine the titles of the books, trying not to look suspicious. He smiled when he heard the bathroom door click shut. He waited a few seconds, just to make sure his alpha didn’t pop back out to retrieve something he’d forgotten. Gathering his courage, he darted into the room, grabbed his file and ran clear across the house back to his room. He did it, he pulled it off, he had his file in his possession! Dean looked around his room for a hiding place - the dresser was his only option. He set the file in the back corner of the lowest drawer.

There. Done… Now what? 

His alpha said he was going to change and freshen up, should he do the same? Yeah, his alpha would probably like seeing him in the new clothes he bought him. Dean laid out all the clothes on the bed, along with the panties, looking them over. Dean decided on the most conservative pair, trading his white academy uniform for them instead. A small smile tugged at his lips as he put the rest of them away in his dresser. Folding up his uniform, he placed it on top of his file. As he continued to fold and put away his new clothes, he still wasn’t sure how his alpha wanted him to dress, so he decided on the light blue pants and long sleeve shirt. He’d rather hear his alpha say take your clothes off instead of put your clothes on. 

When he finished, he wondered back into the living room. Not knowing what to do, he examined the books he was pretending to look at earlier in earnest. They were psychology books. Dean was fingering the spine of one of the books when he noticed his alpha looking at him. Dean looked down, his alpha hadn’t given him permission to touch his things.

Castiel hid his disappointment, as unlikely as it was, he had been hoping Dean would have changed into one of the pairs of panties he’d bought him. He really was dying to see more of Dean on display. But, he was a gentleman, he could wait until Dean was ready… Honestly, he should have been working on getting his omega to look at him instead of parading around in barely there undergarments. “You can look at those Dean, it’s okay. They’re all horribly boring though, just reference books for work - I’m a psychologist. The other bookcase has all the interesting books, feel free to read them if you want. What’s mine is yours Dean.”

“Thank you Alpha." 

"So… ugh… do you want to watch TV or a movie or?” Castiel asked awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. He didn’t know how to entertain, especially not a mate he was trying to woo. 

Dean wondered why his alpha was asking him what he wanted to do. He should be doing whatever his alpha wanted him to do. “TV is fine Alpha.”

Castiel frowned, Dean didn’t sound very convincing. “Oh, have you seen your file? I swore I put it on the bed and now it’s gone. I was looking forward to reading it.”

“No Alpha, I haven’t seen it,” Dean replied. He hadn’t seen it for a whole five minutes.

“Oh well, I’m sure it will turn up eventually. I know it had your medical history in it, do you have any allergies or issues I should know about?”

“No Alpha, I’m perfectly healthy,” just old and a little beat up, Dean wanted to add.

“That’s good to know… join me on the couch?" 

"Yes Alpha." 

As Dean turned away from Castiel, the light caught his pants just right revealing the black panties. Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat, he was wearing them understand his pants? How unusual! Oh what a naughty tease his omega was! Castiel was going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Or, so he thought, for Dean wasn’t sitting on the couch, he was sitting on the floor. Castiel instantly felt dejected. What was it about him that was so repulsive? Why couldn’t Dean stand to be near him, let alone look at him? He threw himself into the corner of the couch, resting his cheek on his fist. Taking the remote Dean handed him, he turned on TV, not watching it.

He didn’t understand why things weren’t going better with Dean. When his alpha patients came in complaining of issues with their omegas, he would tell them to be nicer to them, and to talk to them, and to ask them what was bothering them, or what it was they wanted, and that usually solved the problem. Castiel firmly believed an omega should be treated with kindness and respect, just like you would treat any beta or alpha. If an omega was treated that way, theoretically, there shouldn’t be any problems, but Dean was proving that theory wrong. Castiel had treated Dean with nothing but kindness since the moment he got him, so why was Dean acting like this? He wished Dean’s file hadn’t disappeared, perhaps there was something in there that would shed light on his behavior.

Castiel looked down feeling a weight against his leg. Dean was resting his head against him. _Well that’s something at least,_ Castiel thought. And then Dean did something completely unexpected - he rubbed his head against Castiel’s leg, nuzzling into it. A baffled huff escaped Castiel at the sign of affection. What a strange omega he had. Castiel petted Dean’s head, carding his fingers through his hair. He scratched here and there, smiling when he heard Dean’s contented little sighs, or felt Dean’s head nuzzle against him. 

"Good boy,” Castiel whispered, “good boy.”

Castiel checked his watch, it was already later than he thought. He needed to get going on dinner, especially since he had no idea what he was going to scrape together. He gave Dean’s hair one final ruffle before getting up from the couch. Dean pouted at his alpha’s absence. The last half hour had been nothing short of heavenly. Dean crawled onto the couch, looking for his alpha. He found him pulling things out of his refrigerator. Dean frowned, why was his alpha pulling things from the fridge? He wasn’t going to make dinn -

Dean bolted from the couch. Oh no, no, no, no, no. That was not acceptable. Dean was the omega, he was the one who was supposed to do all the cooking and cleaning, not his alpha. Dean didn’t know why his alpha was doing this, but he was going to be a good omega and stop his alpha before he went any further. Omegas cared for and looked after their alphas in all things, and sometimes that meant stopping their alphas from doing stupid ass things, like cooking dinner.

“Alpha,” Dean called, standing by the island counter.

“Yes Dean?” Castiel inquired. Dean couldn’t come out and tell his alpha not to do something, and he also couldn’t tell his alpha he wanted to do something, but he had to somehow stop his alpha! “Did you want to cook Dean?”

Thank fucking god. 

“Yes Alpha, let me do the cooking. I’ll take care of this, you go sit down and relax,” Dean said, bordering dangerously on telling his alpha what to do. 

“If you insist. Can I watch you cook though?”

“Yes Alpha,” Dean said, looking at the containers his alpha had pull out. 

He opened one smelling it - definitely leftover chicken. Not liking the looks of the other containers, he put them back in the fridge. The very, very empty fridge. His alpha hadn’t been lying, there really wasn’t any food. Dean remained calm, this is what his training had prepared him for. He scanned over the few items - milk, juice, coffee creamer, funky leftovers, butter, cheese, eggs - eggs! He could make something with those! There was much more food in the freezer, if you could call TV dinners food. Typical Alpha, Dean thought rolling his eyes. He looked in the pantry, not expecting to find much. There were some canned goods, boxes of macaroni and cheese, coffee, a random onion, various spices, basmati rice - OH! Dean knew exactly what he was going to make! 

“Where are you’re pans?” Dean asked.

“Bottom cabinet there.” Castiel watched in fascination as Dean grabbed a pan, filled it with water, dumped in some of the rice and the last of his eggs. “What are you making?" 

"Kedgeree. It’s usually a breakfast dish made with fish, but I didn’t have much to work with.”

Castiel blushed from embarrassment. He’d told Dean he wasn’t prepared for him. “Make me a grocery list and I’ll go shopping after work tomo- that reminds me, you’re going to be home alone for most of the day,” Castiel said, feeling horribly guilty. A day after bring home his mate and he was going to abandon him for the day. And the day after that, and the day after that for the entire week.

“That’s fine Alpha,” Dean replied. He figured his alpha would spend most of his time away from the house.

“Like I said, if you need anything, Chuck is a good guy.” They fell into a comfortable silence as Dean peeled the hard boiled eggs. “You want any help?” Castiel offered.

“No Alpha.”

Castiel felt even more guilty, letting Dean do all of the work. He should be helping his mate, nor just sitting around and watching him. “What kind of dish is this?” he asked curiously, “I’ve never heard of it.”

“Indian,” Dean answered, cutting up the onion.

“You can cook Indian food?” Castiel asked in awe.

Dean looked in the direction of his alpha, “I can cook any kind of food,” he proclaimed proudly. Castiel smiled, he loved seeing Dean so confident. While Dean was busy sweating the onions and pumping flavor back into the leftover chicken, Castiel set the table. “It’s almost ready, go sit down, go, go,” Dean ordered, not looking up from the food. “Oh, what do you want to drink?”

“Water,” Castiel replied, sitting down at the table. His first meal with his mate, and Dean had made it for him! He was so excited his body was practically humming. Dean grabbed two glasses of water and proceeded to make the most beautiful plate of food for his alpha. The rice was nice and fluffy, and perfectly spiced, and the eggs hadn’t been over boiled. Dean hoped his alpha would like the dish - he had to like the dish. He literally had to like it otherwise he’d be eating a nasty TV dinner because there was nothing else Dean could fix him.

“Here you are Alpha,” Dean said, setting the plate, fork, and glass down in front of him. He noticed his alpha had set a second place setting at the table (his alpha set the table, how did Dean miss that) before kneeling besides him. Surely his alpha didn’t expect him to sit at the table. That was just ridiculous.

Castiel frowned deeply. Why was Dean kneeling next to him? And where was his plate of food? “Dean, don’t you want to sit at the table?” he asked.

Was his alpha fucking serious? No, he did not want to sit at the fucking table. He wanted to kneel at his alpha’s feet and be hand fed like any other omega. Why would his alpha even ask that? Was this another obedience test? God damnit! Why was his alpha still insisting on testing him? He’d thought they were past that when his alpha had cuddled with him on the couch.

“Dean, don’t you want to sit at the table?” his alpha repeated.

Dean snapped, locking eyes with his alpha, “No! I don’t want -” Oh, wow, his alpha’s eyes weren’t brown, they were blue; a beautiful iridescent cerulean blue. His eyes swept over the rest of his alpha’s face. The five o'clock shadow he hadn’t been sure of at first made his alpha look rugged and feral, sending a shiver of arousal through him. His alpha’s tongue flicked out of his mouth licking his lips. Dean groaned softly, he wanted to be the one licking those plush, thick lips. Maybe his alpha was right, maybe he should be sitting at the table. Alpha knows best, right?

Castiel clenched his jaw in frustration. Fine, if Dean wanted to sit on the floor and eat his dinner so be it, at least he’d finally made eye contact with him. Castiel would take his victories where he could get them. Grabbing Dean’s plate, he scrapped off half of his food onto it, handed it along with a fork to Dean. Dean took it hesitantly, expecting retribution. He’d not only defied his alpha, he’d yelled at him! Maybe the plate of food was his punishment, his alpha still wasn’t hand feeding him like he should be.

“I’m sorry Alpha,” Dean said meekly. 

“It’s okay Dean,” Castiel sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Getting mad at the omega wouldn’t solve anything, it would only make it worse. 

There his alpha went again, forgiving his transgressions. Dean wished he could look up again and show his alpha how grateful he was that he was being shown mercy, but - wait a minute. That was the first thing his alpha had said to him, ‘look at me.’ Could it be… Was Dean wrong? Had he been mistaken? Had it not been an obedience test? Was his alpha just - quirky and wanted him to look at him? Slowly, Dean raised his eyes and saw his alpha was smiling down at him. Dean smiled back and felt his alpha’s fingers card through his hair. 

“See, isn’t that better Dean?” his alpha asked.

Oh yes, that was better. That was much, much better. Of course, he still wouldn’t be able to look at his alpha in public, but in the privacy of their home, Dean would be more than happy to indulge in his alpha’s quirky behavior. He would do (almost) anything his gorgeous alpha wanted him to do if it made him happy. Dean would look at him, and sit next to him on the couch and in the car, and even sit at the table (although, he would miss being hand fed.) Dean was determined to make his alpha the happiest alpha in the history of alphas.

“Yes Alpha, you were right Alpha, this is much better,” Dean smile.

“Good,” Castiel beamed. He was relieved to see Dean smiling and maintaining eye contact with him. He scratched at Dean’s head encouraging him to eat. Dean happily did as he was told, munching away on his food when he almost choked on his rice. His alpha let out one of the most orgasmic moans he’d ever heard (and he’d spent the last fifteen years surrounded by sexually frustrated omegas going through heats without any alphas around.) His alpha let out another pleasurable moan. Dean was suddenly glad his alpha had refused to hand fed him because if he had, Dean would be sucking down his fingers like they were his cock. His alpha’s cock. It was probably huge and would barely fit in his mouth spilling into this throat and - Dean shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that before - too late. Dean felt the slick ooze out of him.

“Dean this is amazing!” Castiel moaned, completely oblivious as to the effect he was having on the omega.

“I’m glad you like it Alpha,” Dean replied, torn between wanting to hear more of his alpha’s beautiful moans and telling him to stop. He was already sitting in a small puddle of slick and it was generally considered rude to go about leaking all over the place.

“I can’t wait to see what you can make with better ingredients.”

Dean had a sinking feeling he was going to be spending most of his dinners sitting in a puddle of his own slick from now on. Not that, that was entirely a bad thing, he just had to make sure to lay a towel down and take off his panties.

When they were done eating, Castiel offered to do the dishes. Dean knew he should have said no, that he would do them, but he also had to clean up his mess and change his pants. Dean figured letting his alpha do the dishes one time wouldn’t hurt anything, besides it was getting late and he wanted to be presentable for his alpha. Now that he knew how fucking hot his alpha was, he was looking forward to sleeping with him.

“Alpha, can I go to the bathroom?”

“Of course Dean, you don’t have to ask me that,” Castiel replied.

As soon as his alpha turned around, Dean mopped up his slick with his sleeve. He went to the guest bathroom - his bathroom, and stripped off all his clothes, letting them soak in the sink. He put on the lilac pants and long sleeve shirt (foregoing panties), hoping his alpha wouldn’t notice the wardrobe change. When Dean emerged from his room, he found his alpha sitting on the couch. Unlike earlier in the afternoon, he plopped down next to him.

Castiel was taken back by surprise. After Dean’s little outburst at dinner, he was sure Dean wouldn’t want to sit on the couch with him. Whatever had changed the omega, he was grateful for it, and the current lack of space between them. Again Castiel feared he’d have trouble keeping his hands to himself. Dean had his brilliant green eyes fixed on him as if he was expecting something.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Castiel asked.

“Sure Alpha,” Dean smile. 

The difference was night and day. Not seven hours ago Dean was crying in the back seat of his car refusing to look at him, and now he was smiling and sitting next to him like that incident had never happened. True, he was still referring to Castiel as Alpha, but the name was growing on him, even if he felt he didn’t deserve it. 

Castiel started the movie (his favorite apparently) and Dean waited patiently for his alpha to make a move on him. He remembered this from his training, not all alphas liked to jump into sex, some like to ease their way into it. His alpha must have been one of these. Dean continued to wait, and wait, and wait. Any minute, Dean thought, any minute now his alpha would pull him on to his lap and make him ride him, or push him down, flip him over and fuck him into the couch. Any minute now. Any. Minute. Now. 

ANY. 

MINUTE. 

NOW.

WHY WASN’T HIS ALPHA MAKING A MOVE ON HIM!? THE MOVIE WAS ALREADY HALF OVER! Maybe his alpha was too tired for sex? Yes, that had to be it. He even said he wasn’t expecting to bring Dean home, he was probably tired from the unexpected events of the day. His alpha would definitely have sex with him tomorrow. He’d come home from a long stressful day of helping other people and he’d need Dean to help relieve the stress. Dean hoped tomorrow would be an especially stressful day for his alpha. 

Castiel wished Dean would stop fidgeting, it was making it difficult to control himself. It made him want to run his hand up and down Dean’s muscular thigh, slip his hand into Dean’s panties and tease the little cock that was between his legs and make him fidgeting even more. And when Dean was arching into his touch and begging for more he’d tug the panties down and suck the little member into his mouth and -

Castiel cleared his throat, covering his crotch with a pillow. Things had been going so well for the past ninety minutes he didn’t want to alarm Dean thinking he couldn’t even sit next to him without popping a boner. Castiel knew he had to work on taming his thoughts when he was around Dean. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the movie came to an end. Castiel excused himself immediately, claiming he had to retire early as work required him to rise just as early. (In reality, he had to go masturbate, otherwise he was sure he was going to explode. It was taking quite the willpower to fight the alpha sex drive, especially since the only times Castiel felt it this strongly was during his ruts.)

“What about your lunches?” Dean called after him.

Castiel turned, “What?”

“Your lunches, do you want me to make them for you? I need to know for the grocery list.”

“Oh, um, you can make them for me if you want, it’s up to you.”

Dean smiled, “I’ll make them for you Alpha.”

“Thank you Dean, that’s very kind of you, and thank you again for dinner, it really was delicious.”

Dean felt himself blush, dropping his alpha’s gaze. “Thank you for picking me today, at the academy.”

Castiel smiled softly, “Goodnight Dean.”

“Good night Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way to much fun writing this. I hope everyone is having just as much fun reading it. 
> 
> Don't worry, Castiel's blue eyes haven't made Dean go soft...


	4. Home Alone

Fifteen years at the academy had drilled an internal alarm clock into Dean. He couldn’t even sleep in if he wanted to. He padded out of his room, finding the house empty. Looking around, Dean drummed his fingers on his stomach, his first day alone in his alpha’s house. He had the entire place to himself. He didn’t know what to do, his alpha hadn’t left him any instructions for the day. Hum… cleaning couldn’t hurt anything and it would pass the time, Dean thought. Best to start with the bathrooms, his least favorite - get them over with first. Dean opened the door of his alpha’s room, pausing when he heard a soft snore. 

His alpha was still home? Why was he still home, shouldn’t he be at work? Had he overslept? Should he wake him? Dean peaked around the door, seeing a mountain of covers slowly rising and falling. He crept inside, smiling fondly at his alpha’s head poking out of the covers. He looked so peaceful, Dean didn’t have the heart to wake him. He leaned over his alpha, debating whether or not he should give him a kiss on the cheek. Perhaps not, he didn’t know light a sleeper his alpha was. Spotting an alarm clock, he saw it hadn’t gone off yet. Dean crept out of the room, closing the door behind him. He wished there was more food in the house to make is alpha breakfast. Instead, he played around with the complex coffee maker and set to work cleaning the guest bathroom.

Castiel whacked his alarm clock into silence. Stupid thing. He rolled over, refusing to get up. He was having the most wonderful dream about a green eyed omega with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. 

Castiel bolted from the bed. 

Dean! Dean wasn’t a dream Dean was his mate! Castiel left his bed in search of the omega, but the scent of coffee caught his attention. He went to investigate and found everything perfect laid out for his coffee. _That was nice of him,_ Castiel thought. He poured himself a cup and one for Dean, resuming the search for his omega. 

He found him with his head in the toilet.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked.

“Cleaning - cleaning, I’m cleaning, cleaning is what I’m doing,” Dean’s brain short circuited. His alpha was towering over him wearing nothing but his boxers and holding two cups of coffee. Dean took in the miles of tanned, toned skin, longing to run his tongue over the highs and lows of his alpha’s body. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Castiel said peering into the toiled bowl, “it didn’t need it did it? I didn’t give you a dirty toilet did I?”

“Oh, no Alpha, it’s just, you didn’t leave me any instructions and I didn’t know what to do.”

His alpha handed him a cup of coffee, “Well, come keep me company before I go to work.” Dean took the cup, following him to the couch. (His alpha had a fantastic ass.)

“I thought you’d already be at work,” Dean said, sipping his coffee.

“I don’t take appointments before ten, I’m not a morning person." 

_Yeah, I can see that,_ Dean wanted to say. His alpha had a serious case of bed head, making him look adorably grumpy.

"What are you going to do while I’m at work?" 

"Finish cleaning, set up the kitchen how I like it - if that’s okay with you,” Dean remembered to ask. 

“Of course Dean. Oh, I have your list. My practice closes at six and it’s downtown so I probably won’t be home until seven.”

“Are leftovers from last night okay, or do you want me to make you something fresh?”

“Leftovers are fine. Really, Dean, don’t stress yourself out. Just because you taught home economics doesn’t mean I’m expecting you to cook three meals a days, seven days a week. In fact, it’s probably best if you don’t, your delicious cooking will fatten me up in no time,” Castiel teased.

Dean smiled at the compliment, “I wanted to make you breakfast this morning.”

“I don’t eat breakfast. A muffin or scone to go with my coffee, but that’s it.” Dean made a mental note of it. “Thank you for the coffee Dean, I have to get ready for work now.” His alpha was gone before Dean had the chance to ask if he wanted any help in the shower. It was common practice for omegas to wash their alphas, but Dean figured since Castiel didn’t bring it up, he didn’t partake, not wanting to be late to work.

As Castiel was leaving, he gave Dean a piece of paper with four sets of numbers on it - his cell phone, his work number, Chuck’s number, and the home phone number. He resisted the urge to kiss Dean good bye, instead setting on the awkward squeeze of the shoulder.

At half past nine, Dean was finally alone. For sure this time. Having finished his bathroom, he cleaned the master. It was surprisingly well kept for a single alpha, and much nicer than his bathroom. The shower alone was half the size of his bathroom. Plenty of room for an alpha and omega to fool around in. That was definitely the shower Dean would be using when his alpha wasn’t home - what his alpha didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, right? 

When Dean was finished, he moved to the kitchen. His eye caught the clock on the oven display, his alpha was in his first appointment by now. Dean wondered what kind of psychological problems alphas had. He knew some of the ones betas and omegas suffered from, but alphas? What kind of problems could an alpha possibly have? They lived the good life, no one telling them what to do, getting their way, doing what they wanted - who they wanted. It must be nice being an alpha, Dean thought. There were some nice things being an omega too, they got to have pups, and, well - the rest depended on the alpha that chose you. Dean was glad Castiel was the one who chose him. Despite their rocky start (which apparently was due to Dean’s paranoia), his alpha had been really good to him so far. He hasn’t yelled at him, or hit him, or forced himself on him (although, Dean wouldn’t have minded that.)

Dean reorganized the kitchen, making room for the future equipment. He threw away the funky leftovers and rearranged the nasty TV dinners in the freezer. Dean didn’t think it was right to throw them away, as disgusting as they were, it was too much food to get rid of. He’d just have to spend the next week eating them for lunch. Speaking of which, Dean was getting hungry. He decided to take a quick shower before eating.

Dean had no idea a shower could be so pleasurable. His alpha had a shower head that had multiple settings, and Dean tried every single one of them. Stepping out of the shower, Dean couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed. As he walked into the master bedroom, the large luxurious bed caught his eye. That’s where he should have spent the previous night, next to his alpha. His alpha… His alpha would never know.

Dean pulled the covers down, crawling into bed. He laid there entirely naked, exactly in the same place his alpha had, smiling smugly to himself. He rolled around, completely messing up the bed (he was going to change the sheets anyway so it didn’t matter.) Dean grabbed a pillow, breathing in his alpha’s scent. It was faintly musky, not overpowering like most alpha’s, with a hint of… was that rain? His alpha smelt like wet dirt? Dean thought it suited him, a peculiar scent for a peculiar alpha. Dean laid the pillow next to him. This is where he should have been last night, underneath his alpha, covering the sheets in slick and come… A smile broke over Dean’s face, he didn’t need his alpha to soil the sheets.

Dean took his soft cock in his hand, gently working it. How would his alpha react if he walked in right now and caught him masturbating in his bed? Humm… He’d probably stand in the doorway, watching Dean pleasure himself. Or, no - he’d storm into the room in a fury and grab both of Dean’s hands, pinning them above his head.

“What are you doing?” his alpha would growl, “I’ve told you not to touch yourself. Only I’m allowed to touch you.”

Dean started stroking his half hard cock.

“I’m sorry Alpha, I got bored waiting for you to fuck me,” he would apologize, not sorry at all. 

“So you thought you’d disobey me and touch yourself?" 

"Yes Alpha.”

“You’re just a naughty little pup, aren’t you?” his alpha would ask. Dean moaned, feeling slick leak out of him.

“Yes Alpha.”

“You’re so desperate for my cock you couldn’t even wait until I got home, could you?”

“N-no Alpha I couldn’t wait,” he would moan. 

“Well I’m home now, and you know what happens to naughty little pups, don’t you?” his alpha would threaten.

Dean’s hips rose off the bed as he stroked himself faster. “Yes Alpha,” he said out loud.

“Naughty little pups get punished, don’t they?” his alpha would growl low in his throat. Dean gasped as his body flushed and gushed slick. Oh he wanted his alpha’s cock so badly. His alpha would ghost over the shell of his ear, “Naughty little pups don’t get their alpha’s knots, do they Dean?”

Dean whimpered, “No Alpha,”

“Guess you should have thought of that before you disobeyed me and touched yourself,” his alpha would say, nipping at the lobe of his ear. 

“Yes Alpha, I’m sorry Alpha” Dean would apologize.

“I’m sorry too, I was looking forward to knoting you,” his alpha would sigh sadly. “I love fucking that tight, slick little hole of yours, feeling you stretch around me.”

“Cas - Cas,” Dean moaned breathlessly, fucking into his hand.

“Instead I just get to play with your cock,” his alpha would say, running his thumb through the bead of precome, spreading it over his head. Dean matched his imaginary alpha, thumbing the slit of his cock. He slid his hand back down, twisting his wrist as he went up, just like his alpha would tease. “I can smell your slick Dean. You like it when I play with your cock? When I use you as a toy for my own amusement?”

“Yes Alpha,” Dean whined, digging his heels into the mattress.

“Tell me Dean, do you taste as good as you smell?” his alpha would ask, dipping his head between Dean’s legs and lapping at his slick. Dean’s back arched off the bed as he pumped himself furiously, feeling the first coils of his release. His alpha would lick everywhere his tongue could reach, moaning how good he tasted and how he couldn't get enough and - -

“Cas - Caaaaas,” Dean screamed coming on himself. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as small tremors wracked through his body. Dean smiled lazily. _Take that sheets,_ Dean thought smugly. He groaned as he moved, realizing most of the mess had landed on him and not the sheets. He should have done this before his shower. As he cleaned himself off with the sheet, there was a loud knock at the door. Damn it, he hadn’t been that loud had he? How embarrassing.

There were multiple pounds on the door. “Police open up!”

Police! Police? What were the police going here?

“Castiel Novak, open up we need to talk to you,” they yelled. They were here for his alpha? Was he in trouble? Maybe he shouldn’t answer the door, he didn’t want to get his alpha into any more trouble. “Novak, we won’t ask again, we’re here for your omega." 

What the hell? Why were they here for him? Dean thought he’d better answer the door, if he didn’t, the police would visit his alpha’s office and then Dean would have no control over the situation.

"I’ll be right there,” Dean yelled back, slipping on a pair of his alpha’s boxers. Dean decided to do what he always did when faced with someone who didn’t know he was an omega - act like an alpha.

Dean threw the door open, “What?” he asked annoyed.

“Are you Castiel James Novak?” the officer asked.

The officer didn’t know what his alpha looked like? But he was a Novak, everyone knew the Novaks, didn’t they?

“Yeah,” Dean answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Did you purchase the omega known as Dean yester-”

Dean cut the officer off, pointing at him accusingly “Don’t you say that name around me, that good for nothing shit.”

“So you bought him?”

“Yeah,” Dean huffed annoyed, “I thought I was getting a good deal on him you know, he was an old teacher. How the fuck was I supposed to know he’d run away on me?”

The officer frowned, “He ran away from you? Why didn’t you report that?”

“He wasn’t worth the trouble. I’m glad he’s gone, I don’t want him back.”

The officer chuckled, “That bad huh?”

“You have no idea. Who would have thought, an omega teacher! They should be like - the epitome of an omega,” Dean said exasperated. 

“Yeah, the people down at the academy said he was a hellion in his youth. That’s actually why I’m here Mr. Novak, Dean was never meant to go home with you. I’m supposed to return him.”

“What?” Dean asked, genuinely confused.

“Apparently he was deemed unfit to be mated. The academy never intended for him to be released to an alpha. Liability issues or something,” the officer shrugged. 

"Never?” Dean asked flatly. 

“That’s what they said, and I can see why, he sprang the moment he had the chance. The principal said you can come back and pick a new omega free of charge. They don’t want this getting out, it could really damage their reputation. ‘Can you imagine the outcry,’ he said. ‘An unfit omega teaching other omegas? What was he teaching them? How much of his taint rubbed off on the students?’”

“Yeah,” Dean said softly. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Anyways, Mr. Novak, do you have any idea where he might of run off to? The academy is adamant about getting him back.”

“No, I don’t fucking know where he ran off to,” Dean snapped, “how would I fucking know?”

The officer nodded, “Thank you for your time Mr. Novak, have a good day.”

“You too,” he replied, closing the door. 

Dean felt sick. The academy never intended to release him? They expected him to live out his days there? Dean knew he was a good teacher, but he didn’t think he was that good of one. If only that was the real reason. In the rare case an omega was deemed unfit to be mated (Dean had seen it twice) the student would be kicked out and sent back to their family, but Dean didn’t have any family to go back to. He was essentially a ward of the school, and the academy wanted their property back. 

But he legally belonged to his alpha now! The academy couldn’t take him back, not without suing, and they wouldn’t risk such a media frenzy suing a Novak, would they? A distant relation perhaps, but not an immediate family member… His alpha was an immediate family member, right? He had said so, and Dean had heard him talking to a man named Gabriel who Dean knew was a famous Novak. And yet, the police officer didn’t know what his alpha looked liked, and his neighbors didn’t recognize who he was. Something wasn’t adding up and Dean needed answers. There was only one person Dean fully trusted.

Bobby Singer was a professor of omega etiquette. As an alpha, he and Dean immediately clashed. Bobby was gruff, and sharp, and intimidating, and all around just unpleasant to be around. Dean spent Bobby’s first year ignoring him, except for when they were forced together, like a staff meetings; then Dean would go out of his way to annoy the shit out of him. That was until one day, Dean privately caught a student misbehaving around Bobby, and Bobby wasn’t doing anything about it - just pointing his finger at the student and scolding him gently like a parent would. It was then Dean realized he’d never seen Bobby yell at or punish a student. Dean had been wrong about Bobby, he wasn’t the average alpha, he was just trying to strike the fear of God into the students so they wouldn’t misbehave because the alpha didn’t have it in him to punish an omega pup. Dean quickly warmed up to Bobby after that, much to the amused annoyance of the older alpha. 

Dean dialed Bobby’s number, praying he’d pick up. Four rings later, Dean heard the familiar cranky voice.

“Who is this?”

“Bobby, it’s Dean.”

“Dean! Are you okay? Where are you?” the alpha demanded, clearly panicked.

“I’m fine Bobby, the academy didn’t tell you what happened?" 

"No!”

Of course not, why would they, Dean thought. “I got picked by an alpha.”

“You what? But - Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I couldn’t ask for a better alpha,” Dean said, feeling himself smile. 

“Really? Well, that’s great Dean, I’m happy for you.”

“You don’t sound very happy,” Dean said skeptically. They’d know each other for the past eight years, and Bobby had become something of a father to him.

“It’s just, unexpected you know? I’m gonna miss seeing you around,” Bobby said, with a hint of sadness. 

“Yeah, tell me about it. You can come visit me - I think. I’ll have to check with my alpha, but he’ll probably say yes, he’s kinda weird like that,” Dean said, feeling his smile grow. 

“So who is this mysterious alpha who stole you away?”

“He’s a Novak,” Dean answered proudly.

“Really? Well it’s not Lucifer, otherwise you wouldn’t be talking to me. I heard Adam went home with Michael. Which one picked you?”

“Castiel,” Dean replied, the name easily rolling off his tongue. 

“Castiel? I ain’t never heard of a Castiel Novak.”

Dean frowned, “Oh yeah? And exactly how many Novaks have you heard of?”

“Besides Lucifer and Michael? There’s the patriarch Nathan, the playboy Balthazar, the celebrity baker Gabriel… ugh… There’s Raphael and Uriel, they’re the company’s legal team…. um… And there’s a Remiel. I don’t know what he does, I just like his name. So no, I’ve never heard of no Cas-ti-el Novak.”

Dean huffed, flustered by Bobby’s answer, “Well it’s a big family you know? You can’t have heard of all of them." 

"Hey, be grateful you got picked by a nobody Novak and not Michael or Lucifer. I hear they’re hell to their omegas,” the alpha admonished. 

Dean frowned, fourth in line to the throne wasn’t a nobody. Why didn’t anyone know who his alpha was? “Hey, listen, this is important. I just had the police snooping around here looking for me. Apparently there was a mistake and I wasn’t supposed to go home with my alpha - being unfit and all. I pretended I was my alpha and told the officer I - the omega ran away, so if anyone asks, you didn’t talk to me, okay?”

Bobby chuckled, “Still causing trouble, eh Dean? Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thanks Bobby.” There was a knock at the door. "Oh what now,“ Dean groaned. "Hey, I gotta go. I’ll call you again okay?”

“Okay Dean, take care of yourself and that alpha." 

Dean hung up the phone and went to the door, peering through the peep hole. There stood a bearded man with curly hair, holding what looked like a small nine year old in his arms. That had to be Chuck. What was he doing here!? Dean opened the door halfway, hiding his nakedness behind it. 

"Wow,” the beta’s eyes widened in surprise, “Castiel wasn’t lying when he said you were tall. I’m Chuck from across the street,” he greeted.

“Hello Sir,” Dean replied through down cast eyes.

“Please, just Chuck, call me Chuck, and you can look at me I don’t care.” A beta who didn’t want to be addressed as Sir? Was this entire neighborhood full of peculiar people like his alpha? “And this here is Cullen, but everyone calls him Cupid because he’s so loveable,” Chuck said, tickling the boy. The boy giggled and squirmed in his father’s arms, but made no attempt to stop him or get away. 

_Yep, definitely an omega,_ Dean thought. Dean smiled at the boy and stuck his tongue out at him playfully. Cupid giggled and covered his eyes, burying his face in the crook of his father’s neck. 

“I saw the police car outside, thought I’d check to see if everything’s okay.” 

“Oh yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. The academy sent them to do a welfare check. I’d lived there for so long they wanted to make sure I was adjusting okay,” Dean blatantly lied, praying the police wouldn’t question the neighbors. The police usually didn’t exert too much effort into omega cases anyways. 

“That was nice of them,” Chuck paused, bouncing Cupid in his arms, “your alpha said I could invite you over if you wanted. He doesn’t want you getting lonely.”

“I’m actually in the middle of cleaning.”

“Oh, right. Okay, don’t let me stop you. The offer still stands though, feel free to drop by any time. I’m almost always home.”

“Thank you Chuck, I’m sure I’ll take you up on that,” Dean said, not knowing what else to say. 

“Cool, I’ll see you around then,” Chuck said, turning to leave. Cupid looked up at Dean, waved good bye and stuck his tongue out at him. Dean closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. And here he thought he was going to have a quiet day home alone. 

Returning to the master bedroom, Dean finally - finally, stripped the bed of it’s dirty sheets and stuffed them into the washing machine. Putting new sheets on the bed, he smiled looking over his handy work. His alpha would be none the wiser. Dean’s stomach suddenly let out a loud rumble. Dean checked the time, it was an hour later than he usually ate. Not feeling like a TV dinner, Dean made himself macaroni and cheese, and tried to plan out the rest of his afternoon.

He could dust and vacuum, but that wouldn’t take more than an hour. If there was any food in the house, he’d start on the cooking for the week, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. He was going to spend the entire day cooking. That would be fun! Maybe he’d make something for Chuck. Taking care of four pups with no mate or omega couldn’t be easy. 

*****

Castiel had no idea what comte cheese was, but he hoped it wasn’t too vital to any of the dishes Dean had been planning to make. It was the only ingredient Castiel couldn’t find on Dean’s extensive grocery list, which included six types of flour and five variants of sugar. Seriously, why did any one person need six different flours? Castiel had never spent so much money on groceries in his life. Castiel grabbed as many bags as he could and entered the house, finding Dean waiting for him on the other side of the door.

“Oh Alpha,” the omega said, sounding put out, “let me help you. Is there any more in the car?”

“Yeah, but it’s a lot of food, you should start putting it away. I don’t want to mess up your kitchen putting things where they don’t go,” Castiel said, setting the groceries on the counter. Dean smiled at hearing the kitchen referred to as his. It had been a long time since he’d owned anything. Dean started putting the groceries away, pleased to see his alpha had the good sense to bring in the refrigerated items first. When Castiel brought in the last of the groceries, he wait a few minutes before casually saying, “I got a call at the office today.”

“Oh?” Dean replied, stocking the pantry.

“It was from Chuck. He said the police paid you a visit. Why didn’t you call me and tell me?” Castiel asked.

That bastard, Dean thought, no food for him! Dean couldn’t tell his alpha the truth, but he also couldn’t lie to him, could he? Yes, yes he could. There was no way Dean could return to the academy knowing what he knew. “I’m sorry Alpha, I didn’t think it was important. It was just the academy checking up on me.”

“That’s what Chuck said you told him, but I’ve never heard of an omega academy sending police to checking in on a newly released omega. Once the money exchanges hands those schools couldn’t care less about the omega,” Castiel frowned, speaking from experience. He’d seen his brother Lucifer do terrible things to omegas still in the lobbies of the schools, and no one moved a muscle to stop it. Then again, what could anyone do against Lucifer and Michael? Not even the police would get involved, and Castiel had tried, oh he had tried. 

“You forget though, I was a teacher. I lived there for fifteen years, not four. It’s a big adjustment.”

“I suppose,” Castiel sighed. He’d never met an omega teacher before, maybe the academies did treat the teachers better than the students.

Dean stepped out of the pantry admiring his work, “There, done.” 

“Can I see?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Of course Alpha,” Dean replied. 

Castiel stood behind Dean, peering into the overflowing pantry. “Wow,” he breathed in awe, absentmindedly stroking the back of Dean’s neck, “this is beautifully organized Dean.” Dean sighed happily, loving the praise and small touch from his alpha. He couldn’t wait for the night ahead of him. 

“Let me show you the fridge,” Dean said proudly. 

“Wow,” Castiel breathed again, looking at the packed freezer and fridge, “I’m gonna get so fat.”

Dean laughed, taking the dinner leftovers out, “I’ll try my hardest not to let that happen. This will only take a few minutes to heat up so hurry up and go change. I’ll have dinner ready before you know it.”

Castiel smirked, running off to do as his omega ordered. He found it cute, Dean bossing him around. After Castiel changed, he barely had enough time to set the table and grab their drinks. Dean split the food between two plates, wishing it was only one. Setting his alpha’s plate down in front of him, Dean noticed his place wasn’t set at the table. Why wasn’t it there? 

“Sit down Dean,” Castiel said, gesturing to the floor. Dean looked down and saw his place setting. 

Oh. 

His alpha wanted him to sit and eat on the floor now… and still not be hand fed. Well that sucked. Dean didn’t want to sit on the floor if his alpha wasn’t going to hand feed him. He sank to his knees, silently eating his dinner. Dean didn’t understand, his alpha had been being so nice to him, and letting him get away with things he shouldn’t have, so why wasn’t his alpha hand feeding him? Another one of his alpha’s quirks no doubt. Oh well, at least he had tonight to look forward to. Speaking of which -

“How was work?” Dean inquired.

“Good,” Castiel replied. He didn’t really feel like talking about his work, not that he could say much anyways.

“Was it stressful?” Dean asked hopefully.

“No, but tomorrow could prove to be. I have a long appointment with a… trying patient that I need to prepare for tonight. I’m sorry Dean, but I won’t be able to watch TV with you tonight. I’m already going to get a later start on my preparations then I would like.”

"Oh,” Dean said disappointed.

“I’ll make it up to tomorrow night, I promise,” Castiel smiled, stroking Dean’s hair. Dean smiled weakly, he’d already been waiting his entire life to be intimate with an alpha, he could wait one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for a name close to Cupid and saw that Cullen means, 'son of the holy' and thought well isn't that perfect! Hehe


	5. Castiel's Growing Mystery

Something was gently shaking Castiel. 

“Alpha, Alpha, wake up,” a voice whispered.

Castiel opened one eye. Dean was smiling at him with a plate of something in one hand and coffee in the other. Castiel closed his eye, groaning loudly. 

“Dean,” he said roughly, “you shouldn’t have done this.” Castiel opened both eyes, and saw Dean was frowning. Placing his hand on Dean’s thigh, he squeezed it gently. Dean looked at him questioningly. “This gives me absolutely no incentive to get out of bed and go to work. I want to spend all day here with you." 

Dean let out a sigh of relief, "I thought this would be a nicer way to wake up then the alarm clock.”

“Indeed,” Castiel moaned, “what do you have for me?" 

"I made you chocolate chip scones,” Dean replied happily, “they’re still warm from the oven.”

Castiel smiled, oh how he wanted to pull Dean into a kiss. “Thank you Dean,” he said, taking the coffee from him. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No Alpha.”

Castiel scooted over, making room for Dean. “Get in, have one with me.”

Dean grinned, he was being invited into his alpha’s bed! Of course! His alpha was into morning sex! No wonder his alpha hadn’t touched him for the past two nights! Dean crawled into bed next to his alpha, handing him the plate of scones.

Castiel bit into the warm scone, moaning obscenely. “Dean, this is so good!” Dean beamed at the praise, he loved when his alpha praised his cooking. He also hoped his alpha would start praising how good he was in bed too. “So good,” Castiel repeated, leaning his head back against the headboard. Dean’s eyes trailed down his alpha’s toned chest and settled on the dark nipples, wanting to lick them.

“I noticed you changed my sheets,” Castiel commented, sipping at his coffee.

“What? Oh, yeah. I took the liberty, hope you don’t mind. People tend not to change their sheets enough.”

“Are you going to do more cleaning today?”

“No, I’m going to cook,” Dean replied happily. “Start making things I can freeze and cook for later. Not sure what I want to fix you tonight. Is there anything you want in particular Alpha? You mentioned today would be stressful and I want to fix you something I know you’ll like.”

Castiel forced a smile, he really didn’t want to think about his upcoming session. “I’ll like anything you fix me, I’m sure.” Realizing Dean hadn’t eaten the second scone, Castiel picked it up and offered it to him.

Dean’s breath hitched. His alpha was offering to feed him? Exhilaration raced through Dean. Leaning over, he took a bite of the lukewarm scone. Castiel’s eyes widened slightly. He wasn’t expecting Dean to do that. Oh no, Dean didn’t think he was was forcing him to eat from his hand was he? Castiel had always thought the practice of alphas hand feeding their omegas was degrading, and the few omegas who had been willing to talk to him in his office had confirmed it. Castiel set the scone down guiltily. He would not make that mistake again.

Dean chewed happily, oblivious to his alpha’s self-reproach. Dean checked the time, only ten minutes before his alpha had to get ready for work. Any moment he would roll Dean over and fuck him into the mattress… Any moment now.

“Speaking of tonight though, I did promise you I’d make up for my lack of spending time with you last night. Is there anywhere or anything you want to do?”

“You’d… take me somewhere?” Dean asked in amazement. Omegas only went wherever their alphas went - if they were lucky enough to leave the house.

“Of course Dean,” Castiel smiled. He wanted to show off his mate like anybody else. “I also want to get you a bike or something so you don’t have to be stuck at home all the time.”

“You’d let me out alone in public too?” Dean asked. It wasn’t uncommon for older omegas like Dean to be on their own in public, but it was still risky. It was a well known fact some alphas would poach older omegas to use as their nannies or housekeepers. Why buy an old used up omega when you could steal one for free? As such, it was out of the question for younger omegas to go out on their own, even in groups. Wars had been waged over alphas fighting to reclaim their beautiful stolen omegas. 

“I’ll be honest with you, if you didn’t look like an alpha I wouldn’t feel comfortable letting you out of my sight, for your own safety you understand. But, I think it’s safe enough to let you be on your own. Or, Chuck could go out with you when I’m at work, if you want. I know he can get a little stir crazy being in the house all day,” Castiel said with a roll of his eyes.

Dean nodded, taking in the information. He looked at the clock again. Five minutes left. Dean frowned, he’d wish it’d be longer for his first time, but it wasn’t up to him. Any moment now his alpha would pop his cherry and he’d feel a real alpha’s knot and not the fake one like the academy forced him to practice on…. Any moment now. 

Any. 

Moment. 

Now.

“Thank you for breakfast Dean, it was delicious… I have to get ready for work now,” Castiel said, handing Dean his plate and empty coffee cup. He watched his alpha go into the bathroom and close the door behind him.

“Damn it Cas!” Dean cursed under his breath. What the hell was with his alpha? Why wouldn’t he fuck him? Sure he was old and (even his alpha admitted) built like an alpha, but Castiel didn’t seem to mind that. He’d bought him panties for Christ’s sake! So his alpha was attracted to him… maybe? Was his alpha shy like a beta could sometimes be? Dean supposed given his alpha’s other peculiarities it wasn’t that far fetched. Maybe his alpha just needed an encouraging sign from him to ease his nerves? Dean sighed, he’d find out later that night.

Dean padded into the kitchen, made his alpha’s lunch, and packed half the scones to share with his coworkers. Did his alpha have coworkers? A secretary at least, to be sure. When his alpha appeared to say goodbye, Dean handed him the food.

Castiel raised an eyebrow in confusion, “More scones?”

Oh wow. That was a really great look on his alpha. Dean looked down, feeling himself blush. “We have enough for tomorrow, but there are still too many for the two of us to eat. I thought it’d be nice if you shared them with your coworkers instead of throwing them away. Not - not that I’m trying to tell you what to do Alpha,” Dean added quickly.

“That’s very thoughtful of you Dean. I’m sure my secretary will be most appreciative,” Castiel replied warmly. _Dean is so kind, he’d make a great father someday,_ Castiel thought lovingly. He have to wait to bring up pregnancy when things progressed more, they’d still haven’t even kissed yet! Castiel hoped that would change soon. Looking over and seeing Dean in his bed this morning was nothing short of amazing. He couldn’t wait until he got to wake up next to that every morning.

After Castiel left, Dean started cooking. His goal was to make enough meals lasting for at least a week. ‘It’s always good to have pre-made meals ready to go, you never know when an emergency will pop up,’ he had told his students. Not to mention, some alphas worked their omegas so hard the only time they had to eat was when their alpha and alpha’s family was asleep. It was just easier to heat something up after an exhausting and emotionally trying day… after day, after day. Dean wished he could have spared his students from the harsh realities of life as an omega, but they had to be prepared.

Dean was half way through making the meals when the phone rang. He recognized the number - it was Bobby.

Dean answered the phone, “Damn it Bobby, you can’t call here, I don’t have permission from my alpha to use the phone.”

“Well hello to you too,” the gruff voice replied. “I’m sorry Dean, I thought it was safe to call you. You’re the one who called me you know, I thought you’d have permission,” Bobby said shortly.

Dean couldn’t help chuckling, “Bobby, when have I ever asked permission to do what I want.”

“Dean, you’re not at the academy anymore, you have to obey your alpha,” Bobby warned.

“Ahh, don’t get all preachy on me. I know the risks just as well as you do. Besides, I’m sure it’s fine, me talking to you.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure Dean. I know some alphas are extremely possessive and don’t let other alphas talk to their omegas, especially alphas that are on friendly terms with their omega.” 

A smirk pulled at Dean’s lips, he wouldn’t mind his alpha being a little possessive of him. That’d be kinda hot actually. “So what are you calling and causing trouble for?”

“That Castiel Novak, I did some looking into him.”

“Really?” Dean asked, unsure if he was annoyed or touched.

“What? You call me up telling me the name of your alpha and you don’t think I’m gonna do some digging?”

Dean sighed, “Alright, what you’d find?”

“Next to nothin’! It’s weird Dean. I found his birth certificate - he’s the second son of Nathan Novak and his first breeder, the one who gave birth to Michael.”

“Making Lucifer and Gabriel his half brothers.”

“Obviously. And I also found your alpha is a psychologist with his own practice, but other than that - nothing.”

“Nothing!?” 

“Nothing. I’m telling you Dean, something isn’t adding up about him. I couldn’t even find a presentation announcement and a family like the Novaks would definitely have announced the presentation of an alpha.”

“Yeah, no, I know, alphas are big deals… Will you call me again if you find anything else?”

“You told me not to call you, you don’t have permission, remember?” Bobby scolded.

“Shit. I’ll get permission tonight, okay Professor Singer?” Dean mocked. “Would that make your proper etiquette ass happy?”

Bobby huffed, “Do you even remember any of your etiquette training?”

“Not really,” Dean grinned into the phone.

“I’m gonna go before your disobedient ass gives me a heart attack.”

“Bye Bobby,” Dean replied fondly. Dean drummed his fingers, deep in thought. An alpha without a presentation announcement was pretty fucking bizarre.

*****

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, glad that his last appointment was over with. It hadn’t gone quite as badly as he had feared; in fact, the session had ended half an hour early, and that was half an hour sooner he could be home with Dean. He was packing up his things to go when his secretary entered his office.

“Mr. Novak, there’s an alpha here to see you,” the secretary said.

“Tell him to book a session for another day, I’m going home.”

“He doesn’t want a session. He said he wants to talk to you for a few minutes to see if you’re the right psychologist for him, and since we’re still open for another half hour, I said it would be fine.”

Castiel pursed his lips to keep from saying anything unprofessional to the beta. “Marvin, please check with me next time before agreeing to last minute meetings,” he said curtly.

“Yes Mr. Novak, sorry Mr. Novak,” the beta apologized.

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again. Go ahead and bring him in,” Castiel sighed. So much for going home early, Castiel thought annoyed. Castiel grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, waiting for the inconsiderate alpha to enter.

When he did, Castiel rose to meet him, offering him his hand, “Hello, I’m Castiel Novak.”

The alpha removed his baseball cap, shaking Castiel’s hand, “Robert.”

“Please, sit,” Castiel said, gesturing to the chair, “so, Robert, Marvin tells me you’re trying to determine if I’m the right fit for you. I promise you, I will do my best to help you.” Robert remained silent. “What would you like to talk about? What brings you here today?" 

"My omega of seven years ran off with another alpha.” 

Typical alpha, Castiel thought. Maybe if you didn’t treat him like shit he wouldn’t have run off. “What happened?”

“What do you think happen? My omega saw an alpha he liked better than me and he ran off with him.” 

Castiel kept his face neutral. “This sounds like a matter for the police, not myself. What is it you would like me to help you with?” Unfortunately, he had heard this time and time again, omegas running away from abusive alphas.

“My omega, he looks happier with the new alpha. I’ve been watching when they go out. I’m going to get him back, but how do I stop him from running off again?”

“I could tell you how to win him back, and prevent him from running off again if I was so inclined to, but I’m not. It’s probably for the best he doesn’t find his way back to you. I don’t help abusive alphas recover omegas. However, if you’d like help correcting your behavior -”

Robert frowned, cutting Castiel off, “You trying to tell me how to treat my omega? I can treat him any damn way I want to! He’s my property! What kind of psychologist are you? What kind of alpha are you?”

Castiel bristled at the insult, “Not the psychologist for you. Please leave.”

Robert got up in a huff, putting his baseball cap back on. “I’m gonna get my omega back!” he declared, walking out of the office. Castiel pinched his nose again, he couldn’t stand most alphas. He hated how they thought they were entitled to everything and everyone they wanted. They never once stopped to put themselves in the shoes on an omega. That would make them think twice.

 _He’s alright for an alpha,_ Bobby thought as he walked out to the parking lot. He was relieved to hear Castiel wouldn’t help an abusive alpha get their omega back, and was impressed that Castiel had remained level headed when challenged. Bobby was glad Dean had ended up with Castiel, with Dean’s inclination for disobedience, he needed an alpha with a deft touch. Bobby supposed he could stop worrying so much. Dean appeared to be in safe hands - despite Castiel’s mysterious nonexistent past.

*****

Dean sat on the couch next to his alpha, waiting to make his move. He hadn’t decided on what he was going to do; perhaps a hand on the knee, or maybe taking his alpha’s hand in his. Dean had to be careful, omegas weren’t allowed to initiate sexual activities. They were supposed to be receptacles for their alpha’s pleasure, not seek out their own. But, given his alpha’s past behavior, Dean knew he wouldn’t be punished.

Dean scolded himself, Bobby was right, he was was getting too lax in is behavior. He was an omega, he had to obey his alpha. Just because his alpha hadn’t punished him in the past didn’t mean he wouldn’t punish him in the future. His alpha had already let him get away with so much. Dean knew he shouldn’t tempt fate… but he wanted to feel the alpha inside him so badly it was worth the risk.

Dean scooted closer to his alpha, sitting thigh to thigh and arm to arm. Castiel subconsciously moved his arm, resting it on the top of the couch, allowing Dean more room. Ever so slightly, Dean moved in closer and closer until his shoulder was leaning against Castiel’s chest. Castiel’s arm came down, wrapping around Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled, snuggling in even more. Castiel looked at Dean in surprise, when had he gotten so close to him? He nuzzled into Dean’s hair, happy that the omega was becoming more comfortable around him. He was even happier when he heard the contented sigh escape Dean.

Dean was in heaven. His alpha’s arm was firmly around him and his nose gently rubbed against the back of his head. It was a wonderful dichotomy. Dean let out a shaky moan, unknowingly putting his hand on Castiel’s thigh. Castiel bit his lip, he wanted to nibble on the omega’s jaw and suck on his neck, but Dean already seemed overwhelmed as it was. Poor pup, Castiel thought, he probably hasn’t been held since entering the academy. It gave him an idea.

“Dean,” Castiel said softly, “may I sit you on my lap?”

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied breathlessly. 

Castiel easily pulled Dean onto his lap. “Wrap your arms around my neck and lean against my chest,” he instructed. Dean did as he was told, instantly melting into him. He loved feeling so close and connected to his alpha. Castiel ran his hand up and down Dean’s back soothingly. Dean let out another shaky moan. Castiel smiled fondly, continuing to rub Dean’s back. Dean squirmed, sitting lower on Castiel’s lap and resting his head against his arm. It put Dean’s profile perfectly on display for Castiel. Castiel lightly kissed the bolt of Dean’s jaw and watched as Dean’s eyes slid closed and a small smile formed on his lips.

They stayed like that for an hour, with Castiel applying gentle kisses as he rubbed Dean’s back. When Dean pulled away, Castiel saw he had tears running down his cheeks. Castiel frowned, wiping the tears away. “What’s wrong Dean?”

A smile broke over Dean’s face. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong Alpha, that felt… perfect.” It was exactly what he didn’t know he wanted. He felt safe and secure and - dare be say loved? But that was ridiculous, alpha’s didn’t love their omegas. Still, the feeling was euphoric. 

Castiel mirrored Dean’s smile, “Good, good, I’m glad you enjoyed that. I like making you feel good.” Castiel framed Dean’s face in his hands and tilted his head down, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Do you want to cuddle some more?”

“Please Alpha?” Dean asked hopefully. The thought didn’t even cross his mind that he was the one who was supposed to give his alpha pleasure, not the other way around. The next few days passed much in the same way, with Dean and Castiel spending up to two hours a night just cuddling and bonding with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not terribly pleased with how choppy this chapter is, but now the story should really start taking off. I have things planned for our boys!


	6. Dean's Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Castiel has sensitive nipples... I did say the story would be taking off now xD

Castiel woke up to the blare of the alarm clock. Castiel groaned, why hadn’t Dean woken him up? He had quickly come to cherish waking up to Dean’s smiling face and a plate of freshly made sticky buns or coffee cake. Castiel silenced the alarm and dragged himself out of bed. He expected to find Dean bustling around in the kitchen, but he didn’t; in fact, the coffee machine wasn’t even turned on. Castiel frowned, Dean had probably overslept, but something told him to check on the omega anyways.

He lightly knocked on the door before cracking it open. Castiel heard Dean before he saw him - whimpering loudly and calling for his alpha. At first Castiel thought Dean was indulging in “personal time,” but Dean had all day and an empty house for that. Castiel peeked around the door. Dean was curled in on himself as tremors wracked through his body. Castiel instantly recognized the signs. As he approached Dean, he saw the omega’s clothes were drenched with sweat, making them stick to his skin.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel whispered, brushing the damp hair away from his forehead. Dean’s head snapped up at hearing his alpha’s voice. 

“Alpha,” Dean whined, reaching for Castiel.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going into your heat?” Castiel asked, torn between hurt and concern. Why didn’t Dean tell him about his impending heat? Surely Dean wasn’t scared that Castiel would take advantage of him? Hadn’t Castiel proved he was trustworthy and could control himself around the omega?

Castiel had it all planned out, he was going to make Dean as comfortable as possible during his heat. They were going to have a long talk before hand about what Dean could expect from him and how Dean didn’t have to worry, and what could he do to ease Dean’s discomfort and - damn it! This wasn’t how it was supposed to go! Dean wasn’t supposed to spring it on him! He wasn’t prepared for this at all! He didn’t even have a space made up for him!

“I forgot,” Dean whined.

“You forget? Dean how can you forgot something as important as your heat?” Castiel scolded. Dean turned away from the admonishment. Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s damp hair, “Shhh, it’s okay Dean I’m not mad at you. I just wish you had told me. I didn’t want you to go through this. How long is your heat for?”

“Two days.”

“That’s it? Okay, okay,” Castiel could handle that. “I’m going to take your shirt off okay?” Dean nodded, raising his arms up. Dean’s skin was hot to the touch, the omega was burning up. Castiel needed to cool him down fast. Castiel peeled off the soaked shirt and deposited it on the damp sheets. (Castiel would have to clean up the bed once Dean was feeling better.) 

Castiel was about to pull Dean’s pants down when Dean’s fingers firmly wrapped around Castiel’s wrist. “Don’t,” he said, “leave them on.” Castiel was surprised at how strong Dean was, but be shouldn’t have been, given how large the omega was.

“Alright Dean, whatever you want. I’m going to pick you up and and set you on the tile floor. Do you prefer the kitchen or the bathroom?”

“I don’t care,” Dean moaned, “I don’t care, I don’t care, I want you to fuck me.”

“I know Dean, I know,” Castiel soothed as he picked up the omega. If he wasn’t so worried, he would have teased Dean and asked him how he was supposed to fuck him with his pants still on. He carried Dean to the kitchen and gently set him down, telling him, “I’ll be right back okay, don’t go anywhere.”

Castiel ran to his bedroom grabbing a pillow, his cell phone, and a towel from the bathroom. When he returned, he found Dean crawling on his stomach in the direction of the master bedroom. “Oh Dean,” Castiel whispered. So he was one of those omegas - of course he was. 

The urge to breed was so strong in some omegas that they would do anything, including risk harming themselves to get to their alphas. In fact, some omegas had to be restrained during their heats for their own safety. Castiel hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that.

“I’m here Dean, I’m here,” Castiel cooed, placing the pillow under Dean’s head. 

Dean inhaled deeply. “Alpha,” he moaned dreaming.

Castiel dialed up his work number as he soaked the towel under the cold stream of the kitchen faucet. “Marvin, it’s Castiel… Yes I know it’s late… Reschedule him, I’m not coming in today, I have an emergency… I’m fine, it’s my omega… Cancel my appointments for today and Monday. Tell the clients they can reschedule for any free time I have including weekends and evenings. I’ll even do house visits, but not this weekend. I can’t leave my house for the next three days,” Castiel said, grateful that Dean’s heat fell on a Friday. “Thank you Marvin… No that’s it, call me if anything comes up… Goodbye.”

Castiel set his phone down on the counter, and gently squeezed the excess water from the towel, laying it over Dean’s torso. “Do you feel better?" 

"A little, thank you Alpha. Will you fucking me now?” Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel shook his head, “No Dean, that’s your heat talking. I’m not going to take advantage of you when your hormones are reeking havoc on you.”

“It’s not hormones! I want your knot! I want it!” the omega demanded. 

Castiel gently removed Dean’s hands, "Even if that was true, this is no way for our first time to go." 

Dean whimpered in frustration and rolled onto his stomach. Castiel, thinking Dean wanted him to put the towel on his back, did so. Propping himself up on his knees and elbows, Dean pulled his pants down just enough to expose the swell of his ass. Castiel swallowed hard, feeling his cock start to harden involuntarily.

Dean reached around and spread his cheeks to show his alpha how slick and ready he was for him. "Don’t you want to fuck me Alpha? I’ve never been fucked before. My hole is still nice and tight for you - just for you, no one else.”

“Dean,” Castiel moaned thickly. He had no idea Dean was still a virgin. All omegas from academies were guaranteed virgins (half the incentive from buying from academies) but Castiel figured with Dean being as old as he was, he would have fooled around and have some prior experience. It reinforced Castiel’s commitment to protect Dean from himself. He didn’t want Dean’s first experience to be one of regret, but the sweet, fruity scent of Dean’s slick was starting to get to him. The omega smelled divine. Castiel knew if he was in his rut he wouldn’t have been able to resist Dean. The thought worried Castiel. 

Castiel ghosted his fingers over Dean’s ass. Dean gasped at the touch of his over sensitive skin. “Are you gonna work me open with your fingers? Are you worried I won’t be able to take your cock? I can Alpha, I can take your cock fucking me -”

“Dean!” Castiel interrupt for his own sanity. He pulled Dean’s pants back up, covering his slick backside. Dean whined low in his throat, flattening himself against the floor in frustration. Castiel took the towel and briefly ran it under the cold water before returning it to Dean’s chest. 

Dean moaned, arching his back. The cold felt wonderful against his heated flesh. “Why don’t you fuck me? Don’t you want me?” Dean asked sadly, picking at the towel. Suddenly, he huffed and folded his arms over his chest like a petulant child. He stayed liked that for a good five minutes while Castiel stroked his damp hair. 

“Alpha?” Castiel head Dean say in a small voice. Castiel looked down, the omega looked mortified. 

_The first wave of Dean’s heat is over,_ Castiel thought with relief. He tried reassuring Dean as best as he could, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Dean, you can’t control it.” The poor omega was just a victim of his biology. “How do you feel? Can I do anything for you?”

“Can I have some water?” Dean asked sitting up.

“Of course,” Castiel replied, getting Dean a glass of ice water. Dean chugged half of it down. Castiel refilled it, handing it back to Dean. “Do you feel well enough that I can leave you for a few minutes? I have to strip your bed.”

Dean started to rise, “I can do that, it’s my fault I made a mess.”

“No Dean, I want you to stay right here.” Dean tried to protest, but Castiel silenced him. “Dean,” Castiel said sharply, “you’re weak, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I can manage pulling a few sheets off your bed, I’m not that hopeless. When you feel your next cycle starting call for me okay?” Castiel asked, cupping Dean’s face.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean nodded.

“Good boy,” Castiel smiled as he kissed Dean’s forehead. Castiel left Dean, hopping he would have a few minutes to tidy up. He stripped Dean’s bed of everything, gathered it up in his arms, and threw it into the washing machine. Turning the machine on, he dumped in some soap and grabbed some clean sheets, returning to Dean’s room. He had just finished putting on the fitted sheet when he heard Dean call him.

Castiel returned to the kitchen, sitting next to Dean, “I’m here.”

Dean smiled hungrily at his nearly naked alpha, “You’re very handsome Alpha.”

“Thank you Dean. You’re very handsome as well.”

“I bet you’re even more handsome without those boxers on,” Dean mused, slowly crawling over Castiel’s legs.

“Dean,” Castiel warned.

“What? Can’t I admire my alpha?” Dean pouted.

“I think you want to do more than admire.”

Dean grinned widely, quickly nuzzling into Castiel’s crotch.

“Dean! Dean!” Castiel shouted in surprise. He parted his legs, struggling with Dean to get him to stop. He could feel Dean mouthing at his cock through his boxers and fuck it felt good. Nothing but a thin piece of fabric separating his cock from the hot mouth of an eager omega. But it was wrong! Very, very wrong. “Dean stop!” Castiel commanded, throwing Dean off of him.

Dean laid on the floor next to him, staring at his crotch. “There it goes,” Dean said reverently. Castiel looked down and saw to his shame, his cock was fully erect. “I think you liked that,” Dean said with a shit eat eating grin. “You want me to suck on it? I’ll suck on it real good Alpha.”

Castiel exhaled through his nose, trying to remain calm. It hadn’t even been an hour and he was already at the end of his rope. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he could just get Dean to shut up. The more Dean spoke the more Castiel imagined and the more Castiel imagined… 

“Dean,” Castiel pleaded brokenly. 

“Yes?” Dean asked sweetly.

Castiel knew his plea to stop, or any future pleas were pointless. Dean was only doing what his biology demanded him to do - breed. Dean couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, which Castiel was positive Dean wanted. No omega enjoyed going through their heats - at best they were exhausting.

“Why don’t you fuck me? I know you want to, you can’t deny it, not with that,” Dean grinned, pointing at Castiel’s hard cock. 

“Just because I have an erection doesn’t mean I want to sleep with you. My penis responded to stimuli, that’s it,” Castiel lied. He did want to fuck Dean. He wanted to make Dean scream and moan in pleasure until the only word the omega knew was the name of his alpha - and Dean throwing himself at Castiel wasn’t helping anything. 

“Liar,” Dean challenged. Castiel remained silent, watching Dean toss and turn on the floor. It was a few minutes later when Dean stilled and rolled over onto his side, curling in on himself.

Another wave over with.

Castiel leaned over Dean and saw his eyelashes were wet with tears. “Dean, I’m going to finish making your bed and then I won’t leave you again for the rest of the day okay?” Castiel rose to leave when he thought he heard Dean say something. Castiel crouched down, “Yes Dean?”

Tears prevented Dean from speaking.

“We don’t ever have to bring up this day again, okay? This is why I wished you had told me about your heat, so we could have prevented this. You won’t have to go through this again, I promise.”

But that wasn’t what had made Dean cry. 

Castiel returned to Dean’s room and quickly finished making his bed. He took a moment to palm at his erection, trying to make it go away. He hated that he had been aroused by something Dean had no control over and hadn’t consented to. (The alpha was as much a victim of his biology as the omega was.) This was exactly what Castiel wanted to avoid! Why hadn’t Dean warned him damn it! 

Castiel returned to Dean, who was still curled in on himself. Gently, he took the towel from Dean and gave it another soak, draping it over Dean’s side. 

“Will you cuddle with me?” Dean asked.

“Of course Dean, anything you want,” Castiel replied as he spooned with Dean.

“Except sleep with me.” Dean rolled over and nuzzled into Castiel’s chest. Castiel stroked the back of Dean’s head, smiling when he heard Dean’s familiar contented sigh. The peace lasted until Castiel felt soft kisses being pressed into his chest. 

“Dean,” Castiel scolded gently.

“Mmhm what? I’m just kissing you. Can’t I just kiss you?”

“No Dean.”

“Why not? What harm does a few kisses do?” Dean asked as he kissed lower. 

Castiel scooted just out of reach of Dean’s kisses. “Because kisses lead to other things.”

“Ideally,” Dean smiled as he reached over and licked one of Castiel’s nipples. Castiel inhaled sharply and scooted as far away from Dean as he could until his back hit a cabinet. Castiel was trapped with nowhere to go. Dean was on him in a second, licking and sucking at the dark nubs. 

“Dean, stop,” Castiel said through a breathy moan.

“It doesn’t sound like you want me to stop,” Dean commented with a teasing flick of his tongue. 

Flipping over onto his front, Castiel attempted to rise, but Dean had wrapped his arms around his waist, so all Castiel could do was crawl away, dragging Dean with him, who was sucking hickeys into his back. At least it was better than Dean unwillingly giving him a blow job.

Castiel decided to try another tactic, “Alright, alright, you win. I’ll fuck you.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, “Really?”

“Yes.”

Dean immediately released Castiel and got on his hands and knees for his alpha.

Well that was easy, Castiel thought.

“Alphaaaaa,” Dean whined, swaying his hips side to side enticingly. 

“Yes?”

“You said you’d fuck meeee. I want to feel your knot inside me!” Dean demanded.

“Oh, I didn’t mean I’d fuck you right now,” Castiel clarified. 

“Alpha!” Dean yelled annoyed. He quickly crawled over to Castiel and sat on his lap, grinding down hard. “If you won’t fuck me I’ll do it myself,” Dean declared, reaching to remove Castiel’s boxers. Castiel caught Dean’s wrists, struggling to get him off. Unfortunately, it only made Dean writhe on top of Castiel more, and by the time Castiel was able to wrestle Dean off of him, his entire crotch was drenched in Dean’s slick. Castiel pinned Dean’s to the floor, sitting on his plump, slick ass. There, now the omega couldn’t go anywhere.

Dean bucked his hips, tempting Castiel to fuck him, but Castiel didn’t take the bait. Instead, he slid up farther onto Dean’s body, sitting on his lower back. 

This was going to be a long and sexually frustrating forty eight hours.

By ten o’clock, Dean was exhausted enough so that Castiel could move him to the carpeted living room to sleep. At least they would both get a few hours of rest before Dean’s cycle started up again - or so that’s what Castiel thought.

***** 

Dean awoke in the middle of the night. He was momentarily disorientated before remembering he was in the living room. Turning on his side, he bumped into something warm and solid. A smile broke over Dean’s face. His alpha was asleep and finally at his mercy. Dean sniffed at him and noticed he no longer smelled of his slick. His alpha must have taken a shower or something while he was asleep. Dean frowned, he liked his alpha having his scent on him. It added to his disappointment.

Yesterday, when Dean realized he was going into heat (it honestly did slip his mind with the police and Castiel’s growing mysterious past) he was ecstatic. His alpha would FINALLY sleep with him! There was no way an alpha could resist an omega in heat! And yet, somehow his alpha was able to. Dean didn’t understand it. 

He pleaded the entire day and did everything he could think of to get his alpha to touch him - and nothing. He showed him how slick he was for him, offered to suck him off, even tried to mount him! Nothing worked! Dean was baffled, why wasn’t his alpha using him? Why even have him at all? The point of having an omega was so they could serve and pleasure their alpha, and Castiel wasn’t letting him do that. If Dean couldn’t get his alpha to touch him during his heat, he didn’t know how was he going to get his alpha to touch him at all. Dean felt like a failure. He really was unfit to be matted. 

But, yesterday wasn’t all bad, he did enjoy the few intimate moments he was able to have with his alpha. And he loved the few sounds his alpha had made, including the way he moaned Dean’s name. Dean hopped he could get him to do that again today. Despite yesterday’s difficulties, Dean wasn’t going to give up on his alpha, he was still going to try and pleasure him to the best of his abilities. He just wanted his alpha to be happy. Dean turned his attention to the sleeping alpha. In the soft glow of the living room electronics, Dean could see his alpha was still in boxers. Well, wasn’t that inviting. 

There were two ways Dean could approach this. Did he want to go for quality, or quantity? Dean knew he probably wouldn’t be able to ride his alpha for very long before he woke up. He still didn’t know how heavy a sleeper his alpha was, but Dean doubted his alpha would sleep through that. Same with sucking him down - Dean would probably only get away with a few minutes of that.

Cautiously, Dean applied a gentle kiss to the side of his alpha’s ribs. Castiel remained asleep. Dean applied another kiss - Castiel still remained asleep. Dean carefully kissed his way up his alpha’s smooth chest and licked experimentally at a nipple. His alpha had seemed to greatly like that yesterday… But, Castiel still remained asleep. Dean sucked on the nub lightly, releasing it when his alpha let out a soft moan. Now Dean was on to something!

Dean moved to the other one, sucking on it harder. Castiel moaned Dean’s name low in his throat. Dean smiled against his alpha’s chest and gently bit the hardened nub. His alpha moaned again as his hips instinctively jerked up. Dean took the hint. 

“Let me take care of that for you Alpha,” Dean whispered as he trailed his hand down his alpha’s body. His fingers slipped under the waistband and were barely able to wrap around Castiel’s cock. His alpha was huge! Oh he couldn’t wait to feel that thick cock fucking into him. It made Dean leak in anticipation. His fingers searched blindly for the knot glad. Finding it, he gently rubbed it, pulling a louder moan from his alpha. Dean couldn’t wait to make that pop either. Oh there were so many things he wanted to do to his alpha if only he would let him! Why was he resisting so much? Dean was positive he could make his alpha feel amazing!

Dean shallowly stroked his alpha near the base of his cock as he teased a nipple with his tongue. 

“Dean,” Castiel whined in his sleep. 

Dean grinned smugly. If this was the only his alpha would let him touch him, then so be it! He stroked his alpha faster, biting and sucking at his nipples. The pleasurable noises Castiel was making were sending Dean into a frenzy, making him leak profusely. He wanted to make his alpha come - he wanted to see it and know he was the cause of it. Dean took his alpha’s cock out of his boxers and gasped at its size. It was a solid nine inches. Dean's mouth watered. 

Sticking his hand between his legs, Dean gathered up some slick and started stroking the entirety of his alpha’s cock. Castiel moaned out Dean’s name, lazily bucking his hips. Dean breathed heavily, watching his alpha respond to his touch. He was so turned on his own cock was aching. All yesterday his alpha had told him not touch him, or not to kiss him, but he never said anything about Dean not touching himself. And Dean would have too, but he didn’t want his alpha to see his cock. But now it was dark and his alpha was asleep, so it was safe. 

Dean got himself off as fast as he could (which didn’t take long) eager to get back to his one chance of pleasuring his alpha. Putting himself away, he returned to stroking his alpha, determined to make him come. Leaning over, he sucked on a nipple as hard as he could, and with his free hand, rubbed at his alpha’s knot gland.

“Dean, Dean," Castiel moaned as he arched his back. 

"You like that?” Dean asked with a sharp bite.

“Yes! Dean! Fuck! Yes!” Castiel moaned loudly. Dean sucked at the bite when all of the sudden Castiel yelled, “God damn it Dean! Fucking hell! Get off of me!”

Dean immediately stopped touching his alpha. He’d never heard him so mad before. Why was his alpha mad at him? He was just trying to make him feel good.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel apologized more calmly, “I just… wasn’t expecting to wake up that way."

"You didn’t like it?” Dean asked confused. It certainly sounded like he had been enjoying it.

“That’s not the point. You’re under the influence of your heat, you’re not thinking clearly,” Castiel said sharply.

Dean didn’t understand what his alpha was getting at. Yes, he was going through his heat, but that wasn’t… preventing him from thinking clearly? It made it harder for him to control himself around his alpha, and his mouth tended to run a bit, but it didn’t alter his state of mind. Is that really what his alpha thought? Just because alphas could go a bit nuts during their ruts didn’t mean omegas did during their heats. Dean was perfectly aware of what was going on. 

“Please Dean, go back to sleep. You have another long day ahead of you and you need your strength,” Castiel said, obviously irritated.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied obediently. He felt miserable. He had tried to pleasure his alpha and it upset Castiel enough to yell at him. He’d have to apologize to him tomorrow.

*****

Castiel was furious at himself! Why hadn’t he woken up sooner!? How long did that go on for? Why did his body have to love it so much? All that work he did resisting Dean the day before was undone in a matter of minutes. He could have seriously traumatized Dean and he was asleep! 

But, at least that was the last of Dean’s heat induced frenzied outbursts. Dean seemed to have calmed down from the previous day. No more throwing himself at Castiel or whining to be fucked. Dean just sat on the couch with an ice pack on his head, curled up next to Castiel watching TV, softly whimpering for his alpha now and then. This was more Castiel’s speed, this he could handle. This was what he was expecting. He would be better prepared for next time, even if Dean sprang it on him again. Castiel knew what he in for now - one day of hellish sexual temptation and one day of cuddly recovery. Castiel was glad omegas only went into heat three times a year… Then again, hopefully by Dean’s next heat they would be a mated couple and there wouldn’t be any consent issues… Meaning it would be a completely different experience… Meaning Castiel wouldn’t be prepared again… damn it! Castiel couldn’t win. He just wanted Dean to be comfortable and not suffer through his heats - was that too much to ask for? 

By midnight, Dean declared his heat was over with. Castiel sighed in relief, their lives (and the wooing of Dean) could go back to normal. “I’m glad to hear that. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"No Alpha.”

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to stay home tomorrow and keep an eye on you - just to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Castiel frowned, the last time Dean’s answers were so cold was when he brought him home. The omega was probably just tired from his heat. “I took Monday off for you. I know your heat wasn’t easy, and I want to do something fun with you, spoil you if you will. We could go to the movies, or I could take you shopping again, or we could go to the mountains - anything you want Dean.”

“Oh, we can just stay home, we don’t have to go anywhere,” Dean replied. He didn’t want to be an inconvenience for his alpha. 

“I want to do something for you, please? You deserve something for what you went thorough.”

Dean looked at his alpha skeptically. He had massively displeased him just this morning, so why was he being rewarded? And yet, his alpha seemed adamant about doing something nice for him, and Dean did want to please his alpha after the disaster that was this morning. Maybe this was the way to make it up to him? 

“We’re starting to run low on certain groceries. Can we go to the grocery store?”

Castiel huffed a laugh, “Yes Dean, we can go to the grocery store, but I was thinking of something… more exciting?”

“Oh, um… Can I think about it and get back to you?”

“Of course… Well, I’m going to go to bed. I always sleep in during the weekends, so feel free to do whatever while I’m asleep,” Castiel instructed.

“Do you want me to make you breakfast?”

“That won’t be necessary, lunch maybe, if you feel like it.”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Goodnight Dean,” Castiel said, kissing Dean lightly on the forehead.

“Goodnight Alpha,” Dean replied weakly as he watched his alpha go to his bedroom. I should apologize to him, he thought. Dean sat there, thinking about what to say. I’m sorry for acting like an omega and wanting to please you? No, that probably won’t go over well. I’m sorry you’re a weird ass alpha who I can’t figure out? That definitely wouldn’t go over well. In all of his training (not that he remembered much) he’d never heard of an alpha not using their pleasure omega while they were in heat. Everyone knew that was the best time to use them, they’d be more willing to do anything. Dean was starting to question if he even was a pleasure omega anymore. In fact, now that Dean thought about it, Castiel never did explicitly state that’s what he was, Dean had just assumed it, and he had been wrong in assuming things with his alpha before. So… maybe he was the companion of a lonely alpha? That could be feasible. _Back to the guessing,_ Dean thought irritated.

Dean rose from the couch, still feeling he should apologize for his behavior that morning. If he wasn’t a pleasure omega, then it really was out of line. As he approached his alpha’s room, he saw the door was slightly ajar. Not wanting to upset his alpha even more by waking him up, Dean peaked through the crack to see if he was asleep.

His alpha was most definitely not asleep!

Castiel was naked and pumping himself furiously. Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. There his alpha was, huge cock in hand, back arched, head thrown back, quietly moaning Dean’s name.

Wait - what? His alpha was moaning his name? But - but - what? Dean was stunned. He didn’t know what to think - he couldn’t think! He just stood there, hiding behind the door, watching his alpha masturbate to him. Joy washed over Dean. He wasn’t a failure after all! His alpha had enjoyed his advances! His alpha did desire him! So then why had he been so upset and insist on putting up such a fight? 

What kind of game was his alpha playing with him!? Dean was determined to find out.


	7. Castiel's Confession

Castiel wasn’t kidding when he said he liked to sleep in. By the time Castiel emerged (showered and dressed) it was noon. After a quick lunch, they were back cuddling on the couch. Castiel was reading his tablet, catching up on the few emails Marvin had sent him regarding the updated appointments. Most of his clients were fairly understanding and had rescheduled for a week later, with some opting for evening sessions in the upcoming days.

Dean on the other hand was debating how he was going to bring up what he had seen and heard the night before. He still wasn’t over it, his alpha had been thinking about him while pleasuring himself! It made Dean giddy.

Dean didn’t think he should blurt out what he had seen. Given it was done behind closed doors, his alpha would probably be embarrassed that Dean had witnessed it. (Not that he should be, alphas pleasured themselves in front of their omegas all the time.) Dean figured his previous assertion was right then, his alpha was shy. Painfully shy. Ridiculously shy even. Dean felt bad for his alpha, it must have been hard for him, being so shy and wanting Dean, but not being able to act on his desires. He wished his alpha had just told him, but Dean understood why he hadn’t - being shy wasn’t very “alpha.” In fact, none of his alpha’s behavior was very “alpha” now that Dean thought about it.

Dean wrapped his arm around his alpha’s waist, snuggling in closer to him. Castiel set his tablet down and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean happily nuzzled into his alpha’s chest, breathing in his scent. He wondered if he was starting to smell like Castiel yet. The longer an omega was around an alpha (and beta to a lesser extent) the more they started to smell like them. Soon one whiff and everyone would be able to tell he was Castiel’s omega. The thought pleased Dean immensely.

“Have you thought about what you want to do tomorrow?” Castiel asked.

“No, I’m sorry Alpha,” Dean replied. 

His mind had been preoccupied with… more important matters. 

I shouldn’t say anything, I should show him I like him and that he has nothing to be shy or scared about,

Dean thought. He was starting to grow weary of all the miscommunication between them. There was no way his alpha could misunderstand the meaning or intention of a hand on his crotch. Then again, Dean had just attempted telling Castiel how much he liked him, and the alpha wouldn’t hear of it - wouldn’t shut up about hormones and shit. But, his heat was over with now, so his alpha couldn’t hide behind that anymore.

“Could you remind me of my options again?” Dean asked as he kissed his alpha’s neck.

“We could go to the movies, or to the beach, or to the mountains, or shopping or…” Castiel trailed off, distracted by Dean trailing kisses up and down his neck. Castiel wasn’t sure if this was residual influence from Dean’s heat or not. These kisses weren’t frenzied, they were calculated, slow and sensual. Castiel knew (hoped) they wouldn’t be cuddling forever and this did seem like a logical progression.

 _Well look at that, he isn’t freaking out,_ Dean thought relieved. He nipped at his alpha’s neck, sucking a hickey into his skin.

“Dean, I can’t show up to work with a hickey, it’s unprofessional,” Castiel said regretfully. He could finally indulge in the pleasure of feeling his omega’s soft, plump lips on his skin without feeling guilty.

“Not where anyone can see them,” Dean retorted, moving to his alpha’s collarbone. He licked along the bone, sucking at different intervals.

Castiel wondered if he should stop Dean, see if this was entirely of his own volition. Maybe he should check in with him, just to be sure. “Dean,” he said, running his hands up and down the omega’s back.

“What?” Dean asked, licking over the line of hickeys he made. “Oh, you want an answer don’t you? About tomorrow.”

“Ugh… yeah,” Castiel moaned. Right? That was right wasn’t it? That’s why he’d said Dean’s name.

Dean unbuttoned Castiel’s shirt half way, kissing the top of his chest. “I don’t want to go to the movies. Maybe shopping, you can buy me more panties. I’ve ruined a few pairs with my slick thinking about you late at night,” he confessed. (It was really only one pair, but multiple sounded better.)

“You - you have?” Castiel stuttered as his grip tightened on the omega.

“I have,” Dean mused, “thinking about all the things you could do to me, and how good it would feel.” Dean slipped his hand into Castiel’s shirt, slowing teasing a nipple with his thumb.

Castiel moaned thinking this had to still be from his heat.

“I like the mountains though, haven’t seen them in over a decade. It’d be nice to see them again,” Dean said casually, playing with the hardened nub. 

“Yes, yes, we can do that,” Castiel assured breathlessly.

Dean hovered in front of Castiel’s face, inches away from his mouth. “Good,” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. As Castiel leaned in, Dean pulled back just out of reach, making Castiel chase after him in vain. _This is ridiculously easier than two days ago,_ Dean thought. Dean leaned in again, pinching Castiel’s nipple. 

Castiel moaned Dean’s name, arching his back. Fuck he wanted to kiss Dean… Wait, this was moving kinda fast, wasn’t it? They were just cuddling and now, now he was writhing and moaning under Dean wanting to explore the omega’s mouth with his tongue. 

“What?” Dean asked, ghosting his lips over Castiel’s. 

Castiel gasped softly, failing to capture the omega’s lips again. “This is -”

“Nice,” Dean interrupted.

“Yes, but -”

“But?” Dean asked as he pinched Castiel’s other nipple.

Castiel gasped as his hips jerked, “Fast - aren’t we?”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Dean asked, trailing his hand down. What in the hell had he been so worried about? A pinch here, a suggestive whisper there and he had his alpha moaning incoherently. And half hard too, Dean discovered to his delight as he started to palm his alpha through his jeans.

“Fast Dean, aren’t we going a - a little fast?” Castiel asked in a rush.

“I don’t think we’re going fast enough,” Dean quipped, applying more pressure.

“No Dean, I think we should slow down a little,” Castiel barely managed to get out. Fuck, Dean was making it impossible to think. 

Dean licked at his alpha’s full lips, drawing a whimper from him, “I don’t think we should slow down.”

Castiel’s head started to spin, becoming overwhelmed with stimulation. He really did need to slow down. Castiel reached for Dean’s hands, “Yes Dean, we need - stop. I think - too fast -” 

Dean snapped.

“God damn it Cas! I am so fucking sick and tired of your shit! What is your problem? You’re an alpha, act like a fucking alpha! Take charge of a situation! I’m tired of doing all the work here. I know you want to fuck me Cas so just do it already! I saw you masturbating to me last night alright? I don’t understand you. What are you waiting for? I told you I wanted you, but you didn’t fucking believe me - not that that should even fucking matter! You’re an alpha, be an alpha! Do you even know how to be an alpha? You haven’t acted like an alpha once since I’ve been here and I’m starting to wonder if you’re even one! Fuck! I’m more of an alpha then you are!”

Both men were stunned at the outburst. Dean couldn’t believe he had said all that, yelling and insulting his alpha! Accusing him of not being an alpha! What the fuck was he thinking? He wasn’t thinking, that was the problem. He’d let his mouth get the better of him. He was a horrible omega. Unfit to be mated? More like unfit to be an omega. He should have presented as an alpha - if only.

A self deprecating laugh broke the strained silence. The sound made Dean sick to his stomach. 

“I thought, I thought… It doesn’t matter what I thought,” Castiel laughed, rubbing the palms of his hands over his face. “You’re right Dean, you’re absolutely right. I’m a terrible alpha.”

“No Cas - Alpha -”

Castiel raised a hand to silence him, “I owe you an explanation.”

“You don’t owe me anything Alpha,” Dean said regretfully. 

“Please Dean, you deserve to know, for putting up with me.”

“I’m not putting up with you! I don’t know why I said those things. I was frustrated. I’m sorry Alpha, I shouldn’t have said those things. I’m - I’m a disrespectful, no good, horrible -”

“Dean.”

“Yes Alpha?”

“Shut up.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Castiel inhaled and exhaled deeply, steadying himself to confide in Dean what he had never told anyone. “I was never supposed to be an alpha.”

“What?” Dean questioned softly.

“Everyone thought I was going to be an omega. My father thought so, my brothers thought so, the extended family thought so, the house omegas thought so, the doctors thought so, I thought so. I was naturally kind, and helpful, and polite, and obedient, and small for my age, all signs of an omega. I was an omega, I wanted to be an omega,” Castiel smiled wistfully.

Dean was baffled, who wanted to be an omega? They were at the bottom of society's totem pole. Then again, an omega Novak would probably have a different life then a regular omega.

“Everyone was so sure of it, my father instructed everyone to start treating me like an omega - which my alpha brothers and relatives took to instantly. And my father started having me train as an omega. You know how fathers always raise their pups hoping how they’ll present,” Castiel commented.

Oh yes, Dean knew.

“So growing up, I spent most of my time around the house omegas. I spent more time around them then I did my own family, except for Gabriel,” Castiel added with a genuine smile, “and they started teaching me how to cook and clean.”

Of course, Dean thought, that’s why this house was so well kept, that’s how Castiel knew how to do his own laundry and clean up after my heat, that’s how he knew to bring in the perishable groceries first. All basic things an omega should know. 

“They even let me help take care of the pups,” Castiel said fondly. “I was so naive back then. I thought the pups were the results of love and wanting a family. I remember, the house omegas used to tell me, ‘alpha and beta Novaks are far to busy and important to be troubled with pup rearing.’ They were very careful not to mention most of the men who impregnated them wanted nothing to do with the pups until they were a few years away from presenting. And even then it was to figure out what they were going to do with them after they presented - which ones to bring into the family business, which ones to exclude.”

Castiel paused before continuing. "But, as you know, pups can’t legally start their formal training until they present. So I waited in anticipation for my twelfth birthday to present as an omega. I was so excited. I was going to learn how to care for and take care of my very own alpha, and I was going to have his pups. Or maybe he would share me and I would care for his beta too and have his pups, or maybe they would take turns breeding me.” Castiel barked out a bitter laugh, “I was so fucking stupid.”

Dean frowned, it was the same thing he had been taught at the academy. When an alpha and a beta wanted to start a family, they would get a breeder omega (if they hadn’t already accidentally impregnated their pleasure or housekeeper omega. Sometimes couples would still get a breeder regardless. Breeders were specialized in pup rearing after all.) Usually the alpha would breed the omega, but depending on the alpha, he would let the beta try. 

“You weren’t stupid Cas, you were a child. That’s what you were taught, that’s what was expected of you,” Dean tried to console. 

"Exactly,” Castiel replied sharply, “I was so wrapped up in my misguided ideas of being an omega I didn’t see what was going on right in front of me. I didn’t see how poorly the omegas I lived alongside with were being treated. I only saw what my father wanted me to see. I was young and dumb Dean, young and dumb, but that’s no excuse.”

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself,” Dean commented softly, “you were a child.” Dean was met with silence and an icy blue stare that was undeniably alpha. “So what happened? You’re clearly an alpha.”

“Not according to you,” Castiel smirked, not giving Dean the chance to respond. "I didn’t present after I turned twelve. I was devastated. All I ever wanted was to care for someone I loved and I wasn’t going to get that chance. But still, I hung on to the hope that I would present omega. Any pup can present as late as eight months after their birthday; but after month six, I knew it wasn’t going to happen… I freaked out. Everyone thought I was going to be an omega. I was supposed to be an omega. I had to be an omega! Being an omega was my life - so I faked my presentation.”

“You faked an omega presentation?” Dean asked skeptically. An omega presented by going into their first heat. 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. “I’d been around enough omegas in heat to know what to do, how subtle or extreme to go.”

“But how did you fake the temperature? The slick?” Dean asked curiously. 

Castiel smiled slyly, “A magician never reveals his secrets. A few days after that I had the best omega tutors starting me on my training. And a few months after that, I presented the week after my thirteenth birthday - as an alpha. I was horrified. I didn’t want to be like my alpha siblings, I couldn’t be like them. I couldn’t boss people around, I didn’t want to bend people to my will. So, I hid the fact I was an alpha. I thought I could be an omega by sheer force of will. I was able to keep up the charade for two years.”

“Two years?” Dean gasped astounded. Castiel was able to fake six heats and hide four ruts? How the fuck was he able to do that? Wait a minute, two years? That was right when omegas started their pleasure training. Did Castiel get trained in the pleasurable arts of the omega? Dean didn’t know which answer he wanted more. Instead, he decided on, “What happened after two years?”

“I was visiting Gabriel at his school - oh, he’s a beta. Alpha and beta education is close enough so they can attend the same schools. Well, school had just gotten out, and I couldn’t find him. I knew gym was his last class so I decided to check the beta locker room. I assumed he was making out with someone and lost track of time. He was kinda a flirt, still is,” Castiel chuckled. “As an alpha, or an omega, I technically wasn’t allowed to go in, but the sport teams were already out practicing so I thought a quick peak would be safe.”

“Did you find him?”

“I found him alright, found him trying to fight off an alpha who wanted to fuck him against his will.”

Dean gasped, that was precisely why omegas went to their own separate schools. “What happened!?" 

"I put a stop to it. I wounded the alpha so badly I almost ripped out his jugular. Pretty hard to claim you’re an omega after that… My alpha ranking came as quite a shock to my fellow alpha relations,” Castiel commented amused.

Dean couldn’t picture the calm, gentle alpha hurting anyone. “So then what happened?”

“What do you think happened? My omega tutors were replaced with alpha ones and I was trained, or rather, attempted to be retrained as an alpha. It was a disaster. I’d spent my whole life being treated like an omega and now everyone expected me to act like an alpha - and I couldn’t, I just couldn’t. I wasn’t arrogant or demanding, and I wasn’t going to treat betas like they were beneath me, or omegas like they were property. That wasn’t me, that never was me, and it never will be Dean. You have the wrong alpha for that,” Castiel stated.

Castiel continued, “My father was furious. Not because I wasn’t acting like an alpha, but because I wasn’t an omega and had hid it for so long. Since I was supposed to be an omega, the family kept me away from society. Novaks don’t make omegas, they only produce alphas and betas which is part of the reason why the family rose to power. I became the forgotten son, the Novak no one knew about, just like my father wanted. You see, I later learned that because omega Novaks are so rare, they’re highly prized, and their existence are kept secret,” Castiel explained.

“Why?” Dean asked confused. Castiel smiled wickedly, turning Dean’s stomach. He already knew what Castiel was going to say. There were whispers of elite families doing it for centuries.

“So the family could breed them with other Novaks - purebred Novak pups. I was to be bred to my brother Lucifer, and to Michael, and probably to whatever other family member that wanted to fuck me. That’s why my father encouraged and fostered my omega behavior. I was going to make purebred pups for him, the first in four generations,” Castiel smiled self deprecatingly.

Castiel’s confession made Dean want to throw up. To be used as your own family’s breeder? Fuck - and Dean thought his father was bad. “That’s fucking disgusting,” he said angrily. What the fuck was wrong with people? 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, “The ancient Egyptians used to do it. Breed siblings to keep the bloodline pure.”

“Yeah, still fucking disgusting,” Dean repeated.

Castiel continued with his story, “So when it turned out I was an alpha, it became quite the issue for my father. He couldn’t just bring me out into open society, everyone would wonder where I had come from, and why hadn’t my presentation be announced? And inevitably, the tabloids would start to dig. Incestral breeding is as you know, extremely illegal; so, my father continued hiding me away. As soon as I was legally old enough I moved out of the house and started telling people I was a distance relation to the Novaks. Not many are interested in people outside of the immediate family, and with Lucifer and Michael having broods of their own now, no one cares if I say I’m a second or third cousin.”

“But someone could look up your birth certificate and see you’re a direct descendant,” Dean accidentally blurted out. 

Castiel barked out a laugh, “Why would anyone do that?”

“I don’t… know,” Dean muttered. “Hey, how come you’ve never said anything to the police or have written a book or something. That would be a best seller - an alpha raised as an omega.” The realization suddenly hit Dean, “Is that why you got into psychology?”

“What am I supposed to do, turn in my father, my brothers and who knows however many other people? It would tear the family apart, not to mention destroy our business. I can’t leave the innocent Novaks destitute, that’s not fair to them. Besides, there’s no proof they wanted to breed me, so the most they would be charged with is conspiracy, and those charges would find a way of getting dropped, so… as to a book? I’ve toyed with the idea, even had a titled picked out - Nature Verses Nurture. Clever right? It would have to fictionalized of course, don’t want anyone poking into my past - not that they would find much; but still, like I said, I like my quiet life here in the suburbs. And yes, that’s why I went into psychology, so that I could help others. I have a unique perspective you could say. One foot in the alpha world, and one foot in the omega world. So you were right Dean, I’m not very much of an alpha at all.”

"Cas - Alpha…” Dean didn’t know what to say, what could he say to such a bombshell? Castiel’s behavior, it all made sense now; he was trying to treat Dean like an equal, exactly what Dean had always wanted. Castiel rose from the couch, headed towards the door. “Where are you going?” Dean called after him.

“I’m going for a drive, I need to clear my head.” Castiel paused a beat, “I thought if I treated you with kindness and respect that it wouldn’t matter that I wasn’t a traditional alpha, but I see now I was wrong. You’ve made it perfectly clear you don’t want me as your alpha, and I can’t blame you, I wouldn’t want myself as an alpha either - too much baggage. So I’ll respect your wishes and no longer be your alpha. I’m sorry for what I’ve put you through Dean, it was never my intention to make you suffer. I’ll return you to the academy tomorrow morning,” Castiel said, already out the door.

Dean panicked. 

The academy? He didn’t want to go back to the academy! He didn’t want to be abandoned there again! He wanted to stay here with Castiel, with his alpha! 

Dean ran to the door, “Cas! Alpha! Wait!” 

There were things of his own he had to tell Castiel, but Castiel was already turning off their street. Dean was devastated. His alpha was going to return him because he thought he wasn’t “traditional” enough for Dean. Dean didn’t want a traditional alpha, he just wanted an alpha he could understand, and he had that now. _Dean you fuck up,_ he scolded himself. 

“Castiel should know the truth, the whole truth before returning me. That’s what I owe him,” he said to himself. 

The omega had a few confessions of his own to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should say something important about this chapter, but I don't know what... I will say the concept of nature versus nurture in this chapter (and more prominently in the next chapter) is pretty much the reason why I started writing this verse. The sentence, "I was never supposed to be an alpha," popped into my head and I thought, I can build a story around that xD


	8. Understandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments on the last chapter. It was immensely fun reading everyone freak out hehe.

Castiel drove to the only place he could think of, his brother’s bakery. He had to talk to Gabriel. Gabriel always knew what to say to make him feel better - and stuffing his face with pastries helped too. Pastries… Castiel had found the most delicious meat pie pastries in the freezer while Dean was passed out asleep during his heat. Tears stung Castiel’s eyes, he was going to miss Dean. He was going to miss everything about Dean. He was going to miss his cooking, and waking up to his smiling face, and even the way he bossed him around. Especially the way Dean bossed him around. Being two inches shorter than him made it easy to pretend Dean was an alpha. Not to mention his little temper tantrum outbursts. 

Where was he going to find another omega that had so much personality, so much life, so much fight in him? He didn’t want the usual omega who would roll over and do as they were told - he didn’t want a brainwashed omega like he had been. But he didn’t want another omega, he wanted Dean! It had taken him almost a decade to find Dean (out of sheer dumb luck no less) he didn’t want to give him up, not without a fight; but it was wrong to keep Dean against his will. Then Castiel would be just as bad as most alphas and he wouldn’t have that. He cared for Dean deeply, and he wanted him to be happy, even if it meant he was the one who had to suffer.

By the time he reached Gabriel’s bakery, Castiel was a mess, barely holding it together; and when he saw his brother covered in flour, he lost it.

“Cassie what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, taking him to a private nook.

“My omega hates me,” Castiel wailed as tears poured down his cheeks. 

“Congratulations Cassie, you’re officially an alpha!” Gabriel teased. Castiel cried even harder. “Oh Cassie come here,” Gabriel said sympathetically, pulling Castiel into his arms. Castiel sobbed on the beta’s shoulder in a very un-alpha like manner. “Castiel, I have no idea what’s going on between you and your omega, but I’m positive he doesn’t hate you.”

Castiel wrenched himself away from Gabriel. “Yes he does! He doesn’t want me as his alpha. I’m not "alpha” enough for him,“ Castiel said with air quotes.

"Didn’t you warn him you were a little different?”

“No. I didn’t think it would matter. I thought if I treated him like an equal everything would be okay,” Castiel admitted quietly. 

"You know you can’t do that. You have to treat him like an omega.”

“I’m not going to treat him like shit,” Castiel replied annoyed.

“I didn’t say treat him like shit. Come on Cassie you know me better than that. He’s an omega, he’s biologically different from you and I and no one can fight their biology - including you. Do you remember when you thought you were an omega? You told me all you wanted to do was please your alpha, that’s all your omega is doing and you’re probably confusing him giving him so much autonomy. I’m surprised at you baby bro, you lived through that, how could you not think that was going to mess with your omega’s head?”

“I had the disposition of an omega, I never actually was one. I don’t know what makes them tick, I can only guess.” 

"Yeah, but you’re also a psychologist. It’s your job to know what’s going on inside people’s heads,” Gabriel retorted. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to talk to an omega? Alphas rarely bring them to my practice, and I can’t just talk to them on the street, their alphas would rip my head off. The only thing I have to go on are my experiences, what a handful of confused omegas tell me, and a few shitty omega psychology texts that are more propaganda than science,” Castiel said angrily. “Yes, omegas are biologically different than us, but that doesn’t mean they enjoy being treated how they are. There’s got to be a balance and I’m simply trying to find it with him.”

“And did you tell him that?”

“…No…” Castiel admitted guiltily.

“Well shit Cassie what did you expect? For him to go against the omega training that was drilled into him?” Gabriel asked exasperated. 

“Kinda, yeah. He is older than the average omega and I thought… I don’t know, maybe I’ve been away from omegas for too long. I just want him to be happy with me,” Castiel sighed.

Gabriel nodded sympathetically, “I know Cassie, I know. Let me get you something, do you want an eclair or a napoleon?”

“Both.”

Gabriel chuckled, “Coming right up.” A minute later Gabriel returned with a pastry in each hand. He set them, a fork, and a glass of milk down in front of Castiel. His brother muttered a thank you before shoving a fork full of napoleon into his mouth.

“I told him I was going to return him to the academy tomorrow morning,” Castiel said, politely covering his mouthful of food with his hand. “I don’t know what else to do. He doesn’t want to be with me, he made that very clear. I won’t keep him against his will, but I don’t want to give him back. He’s perfect Gabriel, I’m never going to find another omega like him - I don’t want another omega, I want him.”

“So talk to him and figure something out?” Gabriel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His baby brother could be incredibly dense sometimes. 

“I know that!” Castiel snapped. Like Gabriel had said, he was a psychologist. Talking, listening, and counseling was what he did for a living. His issue with Dean should be a piece of cake to fix - or a piece of napoleon in this case. 

“So then what are you doing here?”

“I had to get out and clear my head. He yelled at me and said some things that… unexpectedly dug up old memories,” Castiel grudgingly admitted. 

“Your omega yelled at you? I had no idea you liked them so feisty,” Gabriel teased.

“The feistier the better,” Castiel smirked. He paused a beat, turning serious, “Do you think I over reacted?”

“Telling him you were going to return him without talking it over with him? Fuck yeah!”

"He blindsided me with his accusations! Telling me I wasn’t really an alpha; so I told him about my childhood -”

“You told him?” Gabriel asked, clearly shocked.

“So he’d understand why I am the way I am. I still want things to work between us and it’s important he knows about my past. It’s shaped everything about me.”

“Then why didn’t you tell him sooner?”

“Because I didn’t think it mattered!” Castiel yelled, realizing he just contradicted himself. “Oh. Shit. I’m an idiot,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Oh god, he probably thinks I’ve been playing mind games with him! He even said he didn’t understand me! How could I be so stupid!?”

“Exactly what I’ve thinking,” Gabriel smiled.

“Shit, I gotta go, I have to talk to Dean,” Castiel announced, rising from his seat.

“You want me wrap up the eclair for you?" 

"No, no, thank you Gabriel, I’m good,” Castiel replied as he stuffed the last of the napoleon into his mouth.

“Dumbass,” Gabriel whispered fondly as he watched Castiel leave. 

*****

Castiel threw the door open, barging into the house. “Dean, I have to talk to you, where are you? Dean?” He spotted him sitting on the couch. Castiel made his way over to him. “Dean, we need to - where was that?” he asked, pointing at the thick open file on the coffee table.

Dean looked straight ahead, “I hid it.”

“You hid it? Why?”

“Because I thought if you read what was inside you wouldn’t want me and you’d return me to the academy; but you’re returning me anyways so it doesn’t matter now,” Dean said coldly. Castiel walked around the front of the couch, looking at Dean. The omega’s eyes were bright green and glassy from crying.

Castiel sat next to Dean, taking his hand in his. “I don’t want to return you Dean, that’s what I thought you wanted, a different alpha.”

Dean looked at Castiel as fresh tears threatened to spill. “I don’t want a different alpha, I want to stay here, with you.”

“You do?" 

Dean nodded yes. 

"Oh,” Castiel breathed in relief.

“So, I can stay?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Yes Dean, of course you can stay. You can stay with me for as long as you want to, and even then I might not let you go,” Castiel said, cupping Dean’s face.

Dean leaned into the alpha’s touch, crying in relief. He wouldn’t be abandoned again after all. Castiel wrapped the omega in his arms, rocking Dean back and forth. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Castiel cooed, “you’re not going anywhere.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I was frustrated, and I like you, and I want to make you happy, and I know I could be doing a better job, but I don’t know how if you won’t tell me,” Dean rambled.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. I didn’t realize all the confusion and frustration I was inadvertently causing. I just wanted you to be yourself Dean, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. Forget your omega training and just be you,” Castiel said as he carded his hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing, forget his omega training? Forgot the last fifteen years of his life? That was impossible! Like it or not the academy had played a large role in shaping who he was. His eyes darted to his file, “But what if you don’t like who I am?”

Castiel chuckled, “Dean, you’re talking to an alpha who started as an omega, remember? What’s so bad in your file you don’t want me to see?”

Everything, the omega wanted to say. Dean pulled himself away from Castiel, drying his eyes with his shirt. The alpha had told him about his past, it was only fair Dean did the same.

“I wasn’t supposed to go home with you, the salesman made a mistake,” Dean confessed.

Castiel frowned, “What do you mean?” He wasn’t giving the omega back.

“When I was a student there, I was deemed unfit to be mated. I was so disobedient, they refused to graduate me and put me up for sale. They said it was for my own good, that it was too dangerous to release me to an alpha. I guess the salesman didn’t know who I was because he released me to you.”

Castiel had a million questions. How disobedient was he? What did he do? How badly was he punished? How was he not kicked out? How did he become a teacher? Why did he stay at the academy? “But that had to be…”

“A decade ago,” Dean provided.

“How can a decade old ruling still apply you? You’re weren’t even a student, you were a teacher. How can they still hold that over you?”

Dean fidgeted nervously, “I was a ward of the school… You weren’t the only one who didn’t present like they were supposed to.”

Castiel gasped softly, of course. It would be much harder for a pup raised as an alpha to adjust to life as an omega as opposed to an alpha raised as an omega.

“I didn’t care what I was, but my father wanted an alpha, so I became an alpha. When I presented as an omega, I was terrified. I didn’t know what was happening to me, my father had told me about ruts not heats. He walked in on me -” Dean stopped, taking a deep, shaky breath. “He walked in on me naked, moaning for an alpha’s knot with two fingers inside myself. I didn’t know what I was doing, I just knew it made me feel better. My father started screaming at me, saying I was a worthless omega slut and he wouldn’t have a breeding whore for a son. He told me he was going to sell me to an omega pleasure house, at least then he would make a profit off of me. I knew my father didn’t care for omegas, but I didn’t think he’d get rid of me. And then my baby brother came into my room, looked at me calm as can be, and told my father to sell me to the academy, he’d get a better price. How does an eight year old even know that? I don’t know how he convinced him, but twenty minutes later, I was being sold to the academy. That was the last time I ever saw either one of them.”

“I’m so sorry Dean,” Castiel said. Unfortunately, Dean’s situation wasn’t that uncommon; although, unwanted omegas usually ended up in brothels, not academies. Thank God for Dean’s younger brother.

Dean sighed, “It’s not your fault.”

“What was his name? Your brother?”

“Sam.”

“That’s the name of Gabriel’s alpha.”

"Don’t suppose he’s mentioned a long lost older brother named Dean?”

Castiel frowned, “He’s an only child as far as I know. I’ll help you find him though, your brother, if you want.”

“Really? You’d do that?” Dean asked in awe. 

“I’d do anything for you Dean,” Castiel said reverently. 

Dean smirked, “You sound like an omega.” 

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. What was wrong with him!? First he questioned the alphaness of his alpha and then he flat out called him an omega? Calling an alpha an omega was the lowest of the lowest insults. It should have gotten him beaten, or beaten and dumped at a shelter, but Castiel continued to stare at him like he was the most precious thing in all creation. It was half flattering and half unnerving, having that intense alpha stare on him. It suddenly occurred to Dean that Castiel probably didn’t consider being called an omega an insult. He did used to want to be one after all. Maybe a part of him still did. It would explain his attraction to the tall, disobedient omega. But Dean knew no other alpha would be as forgiving as his. 

“I don’t know if I should find my brother. It’s been fifteen years and I don’t know how he presented. What if he’s an alpha like my father?”

“Given the fact he suggested you be sold to the academy and given an education, I doubt he’d be like your father,” Castiel reassured.

“People change - I’ve changed,” Dean stated.

“How so?” Castiel prompted gently. He wanted to know everything about Dean’s past.

“The first few years at the academy were Hell. I tried explaining to them I didn’t belong there, the heats were… a biological mistake. I was an alpha, not an omega! I was raised to be an alpha, I felt like an alpha! I didn’t feel like an omega. I didn’t want to be stuck at home bossed around against my will all day.” 

Castiel nodded sympathetically. It was like listening to himself talk about his childhood - feeling one way and presenting another. 

"I did everything I could think of to misbehave and not act like an omega. I yelled, talked back and picked fights with teachers, I skipped classes, didn’t do my assignments, even tried running away a few times. It’s all in there,” Dean said as he pointed to the file.

“Did they punish you?” Castiel asked gently.

Dean chuckled, “Oh yeah, they punished me. Nothing physical, they didn’t beat me or whip me - don’t want to damage the merchandise. I was a very pretty omega, I would have been worth quite a bit of money,” Dean said with a hint of pride.

“You still are a very pretty omega,” Castiel replied.

Dean felt himself flush. He was almost tempted to ask Castiel how much he paid for him. “They ugh, they liked to keep me in isolation a lot. Didn’t want my bad behavior to rub off on the other students. There was a good chunk of time where all I saw were the four walls of my room and my teachers for one on one lessons. After two years, I guess the omega hormones finally kicked in or something because the idea of being an omega suddenly wasn’t so bad. I really enjoyed cooking, and the pups they brought in to teach us how to take care of - they were pretty damn adorable. I started catching myself daydreaming about cooking for an alpha, and him telling me how delicious it was, and having him rub my big belly full of his pups.” Dean flushed again, he hoped he would get that second bit with Castiel.

“But I was Dean, the disobedient omega. I couldn’t suddenly start behaving out of the blue. I didn’t want them to think they had broken me, and there were still plenty of things I didn’t like about being an omega. I didn’t like being told what to do, or having no control over my life - products of being raised an alpha I guess. But, I was getting pretty tired of being in near constant isolation, so I mellowed out a bit - until the pleasure lessons started. Those were the worst,” Dean huffed, shaking his head back and forth at the memories.

“Not for why you’re thinking; don’t worry, they didn’t hurt me. An omega’s no good if they don’t like sex, at least, that’s what the academy thought. I tried telling my pleasure professors - an alpha and omega, that the lessons were pointless. I was an alpha and alphas don’t get fucked, they do the fucking. The alpha grabbed me and forced me over his knee. He pulled my pants down and spanked me… He spanked me until I was rutting against his thigh and moaning for a knot. He stood me upright, still half naked and asked me if I was an alpha why was I hard, leaking slick and begging to be fucked. I didn’t have an answer for him, so they continued the lessons. They had to hold me down and strap me to the table to get me to practice taking a fake knot. It felt so good and I hated myself for liking it so much. The whole time I could hear my father’s voice calling me a slut and a whore and that’s what I felt like because I couldn’t get enough of it. I loved the feeling of being full, and the thought of that fullness being caused by someone who I cared about, and who hopefully cared about me as well… My father was never a very affectionate person, even at the best times.”

Castiel understood, it was the same thing he had wanted, having a deep connection with another human being. 

Dean continued, “The years passed and as I got closer to graduation, I straightened out completely. I wanted to be a good omega for an alpha. I wanted to please him, and take care of him, and have his pups, like you did. I knew there was a chance I wouldn’t be attracted to the alpha who picked me, but the urge to please and breed was all consuming… Did you ever feel that?”

There was something about that last line that rubbed Castiel the wrong way, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He ignored it and squinted his eyes in contemplation at Dean’s question. “I wouldn’t call it consuming; no, but it was something I wanted.”

“Then you’re no omega,” Dean stated seriously. “It’s in our blood - our biology - to be submissive and want to please. I can’t fight it, at least, not all the time. When graduation day came I was… ecstatic. That night would be my first opportunity to be chosen by an alpha who wanted me and go home with him and leave the academy forever! I walked out into the ceremony with the others in my class and -” Dean paused, overwhelmed by the traumatic memory. “The principal himself pulled me out of line in front of everyone - the entire school body, the visiting family, the potential alphas. He announced I - I wouldn’t be graduating. That I - I was,” Dean took a deep breath. “I was unfit to be mated. I was utterly humiliated. I didn’t understand, I had been on my best behavior for the last six months. I thought that would be enough, but it wasn’t.”

Castiel knew he should have said something sympathetic like he was sorry Dean went through that - but he wasn’t. He was glad Dean wasn’t allowed to graduate, because if he had been, he wouldn’t be sitting here with him now. 

“After the ceremony, the principal and my teachers came into my room and told me they couldn’t graduate me, for my own safety. The damage my father had done was permanent. I was still too much an alpha. Six months of behaving myself didn’t change who I was. Be it a day, a month, a year, eventually my alpha would give me a command I wouldn't want to do and he would dump me at an omega shelter - or worse; and since I was their ward, they were responsible for my safety, and what was to be done with me. So, they offer me a job as a home economics teacher since I liked cooking so much. I behaved myself for a couple of more years hoping I could change their minds, but by the time I turned twenty, I knew my chances of getting chosen were slim to none; and when I hit twenty-two, I could go back to being as bad as I wanted to be. No alpha would pick me after that - or so I thought,” Dean smiled. 

“How old are you?” Castiel asked. Dean couldn’t have been more then twenty-five. 

“I’ll be twenty-eight in three months.”

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise. Dean was going to age wonderfully, which was good, because the alpha was planning to keep Dean for the rest of his life. 

“The academy gave me a lot more freedom as a teacher, it was way better then being a student. I got to do what I wanted - teach how I wanted - no one told me how to behave, the kids looked up to me, I took some under my wing - kinda made up for not having pups of my own… That’s - that’s it, that’s my past. Like I said, details are in there,” Dean said, pointing to the file. “Every offence - and good remarks too. I wasn’t all bad, I do have a few redeeming qualities,” Dean smirked mischievously. 

Castiel closed Dean’s file. He would read it eventually, maybe take it to his office to do so. It didn’t feel right to read it in front of the omega. "Well I for one am glad that you got deemed unfit to be mated, otherwise you wouldn’t have ended up with me, and I think you’re perfect just the way you are.”

Dean’s entire body flushed and hummed with electricity. He’d never been called perfect before. “But I’m old and tall and-”

“Perfect,” Castiel interrupted firmly. 

Dean hesitated replying. His alpha had said to be himself, and if Castiel couldn’t appreciate his sassy, sarcastic remarks, then there was no point in indulging in this weird fantasy where his alpha didn’t want him to act like a perfectly obedient omega. 

“You’re just saying that because you’re more omega then alpha.”

Castiel smirked, “And since you’re more alpha then omega, I think we balance each other perfectly. So see? I’m right. What’s that saying, alpha always knows best?”

Dean grinned from ear to ear, maybe they could make their unusual pairing work. “Oh! There is one other thing I should probably tell you,” he said sheepishly. 

“Yes?”

“So… um… You know how I said I wasn’t supposed to go home with you? Well, remember when that police officer was here and I said it was for a welfare check? The academy actually sent him to retrieve me from you, being unfit and all. I think they were worried you would sue them for not disclosing I was unfit to be mated. They were probably terrified of that, being taken to the cleaners by a Novak. The information that would have come out during the trial would have ruined their reputation, letting an unfit omega teach other omegas… So I said I was you and that Dean had ran away so they would leave us alone…” Dean trailed off. 

"Oh, I see,” Castiel replied calmly, “I wish you had told me the truth Dean.” He couldn’t be too mad, Dean had chosen to stay with him of his own free will instead of returning to the academy. Dean was even willing to break the law to stay with him. That was sweet in a twisted sort of way, and extremely alpha. Castiel hid his shiver of excitement. 

“I know Alpha, but then you would have started asking questions and - I was so afraid of you returning me. I didn’t want to be abandoned at the academy again!”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s thigh reassuringly, "I understand.” Dean smiled relieved. “But please don’t lie to me again, or hid things from me. I want things to be honest between us. If you don’t like something I’m doing, tell me, let me know. If you want something from me, tell me and I’ll do my best to give it to you. I don’t want us guessing at what each other wants again, okay?”

“Yes Alpha,” Dean nodded. This was exactly what he wanted and never thought he would get from an alpha - respect and treatment as an equal. 

“You don’t have to keep calling me that,” Castiel commented.

“I know, I -” Dean paused, smiling shyly, “I like calling you Alpha.”

Castiel returned the smile, “Alright. So, now that we finally understand one another, what now? Where do we go from here?” 

Dean thought for a moment. “I think we should completely start over, reintroduce ourselves.” He stuck out his hand, “I’m Dean.”

Castiel chuckled as he shook Dean’s hand. “Hello Dean, I’m Castiel.”

“Hey Cas, nice to meet you.”


	9. Alpha to the Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time to introduce a tiny bit of kink (with more to come) into this verse!

“May I pick out your clothes for the day?” Castiel asked shyly.

Dean’s eyes widened as a broad smile spread across his face. “Yeah! Sure!” Opening up the dresser draws with his outfits and panties in them, he watched as his alpha made his selection for him. Dean was pleasantly surprised by Castiel’s request, especially after spending last night in separate beds again.

Castiel had asked if they could still take things slowly between them. He had been single for a while (he wouldn’t say how long) and was a bit overwhelmed by his feelings towards Dean. He didn’t want to share a bed with the omega and have one thing lead to another and - Castiel just wasn’t ready for that. He reassured Dean that he wouldn’t have to wait too much longer to be intimate, he just needed to… ease back into the swing of things. Dean wasn’t terribly happy with the outcome of their talk, but if going slow made his alpha happy, then he was willing to comply. Especially if it meant more cuddling and snuggling in Castiel’s warm bed like they had done that morning - no complaints there.

“There,” Castiel said, drawing Dean’s attention to the clothes laid out on the bed. Castiel had chosen the grey outfit and the blue panties. Castiel was especially partial to the blue panties, he liked seeing his color on Dean. As for the grey, they were going out for the day and Castiel didn’t like the idea of Dean being too much on display. He didn’t want any other alphas (or betas) getting any ideas. Dean belonged to him. He was the only one who got the privilege of seeing what was hiding under the thin material. 

“I’ll um, leave you to get changed,” Castiel said, closing the door behind him. He was afraid if he stayed to watch Dean change, they wouldn’t be leaving the house any time soon. 

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the car driving to the grocery store. Castiel almost regretted telling Dean to sit in the front seat. Dean was looking out the window curiously, asking question after question. It was somewhat distracting, but not as distracting as the glimpses of panty Castiel got when a sunbeam hit Dean just right.

“How do you want me act when we’re in public?” Dean asked. 

“What?” Castiel replied distracted.

“How do you want me to act in public? That’s kinda important, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah. Just stay close to me, okay?”

Dean arched an eyebrow. That was it? He could do that.

As they pulled into the parking lot, it suddenly occurred to Castiel that this could be the first time Dean had been out in public since entering the academy. If that was the case, Dean would be in for quite a shock. A lot had changed in the past fifteen years. Castiel pulled into a park and before he’d even turned the engine off, Dean was out of the car.

“So much for staying close,” Castiel muttered as he exited the car. Dean was probably just excited, being out for the first time in so long… Castiel really should have taken him to a better place then the grocery store for his first outing. At least they’d be visiting a park after the shopping was done. 

Dean bounded over to to Castiel, pushing a shopping cart. “I got you a cart, Alpha,” he said proudly.

Castiel’s heart fluttered. Dean was so eager to please, how could he be upset with him? Castiel took the cart from the omega. “Thank you Dean.” Dean beamed down at him. “But please don’t run off again like that." 

The smile vanished from Dean’s face as his gaze fell to the ground, "I’m sorry Alpha, I was just trying to be helpful. I didn’t mean to disobey you, it won’t happen again.” You idiot, he scolded himself, you can’t even follow the simplest of commands. 

“Dean, look at me please,” Castiel said, cupping the side of the omega’s head. Dean immediately looked up at him. Castiel smiled reassuringly, “I know you were just trying to help. You’re my good boy aren’t you?”

Dean whined low in his throat hearing those magic words. “Yes Alpha, I’m your good boy.”

“But I told you to stay close to me didn’t I?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“And you ran off as soon as you could didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry Alpha.”

“I’m not mad at you Dean, but you have to listen to me, please? It’s for your own good. I have to keep an eye on you, I don’t want another alpha stealing you away from me,” Castiel said, scratching Dean’s head. With Dean being so tall, he could probably fight off an alpha himself, but Castiel didn’t want Dean to have to worry, or deal with that. Best to avoid it all together. 

Dean felt himself flush, “No one’s going to steal me Cas. I’m pretty sure you have me all to yourself.” He liked knowing his alpha was watching out for him. It made him feel wanted and… cherished, like he was something special to be protected. 

“And you also thought no alpha would pick you after twenty-two didn’t you?” Castiel mused. 

“True, but you are kinda strange for an alpha,” Dean sassed. Castiel gave Dean’s hair a playful tug that went straight to his cock. He liked when his alpha was a little rough with him. Dean wished he would be rougher. 

“Just be my good boy and stay close to me, please?” Castiel asked.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied, lamenting the loss of his alpha’s fingers in his hair. He could be a good boy for his alpha, he wouldn’t mess up again. He remained firmly by Castiel’s side as they entered the grocery store. “Wow,” he whispered, scanning the area.

“Dean, when was the last time you left the school campus?”

“A week before you got me. Why?”

“A week?” Castiel asked confused.

“Yeah, teachers aren’t confined to the campus like students are. My friend Bobby and I would go to the movies once a week. You didn’t think-” Dean smirked mischievously, “You didn’t think I hadn’t seen the outside world in fifteen years, did you?”

Castiel blushed in embarrassment feeling like an idiot. So what if had? “Then what was the wow for?”

“This is a nice grocery store! Look, they have someone making fresh sushi, and their deli looks delicious - look at all those rotisserie chickens. And their selection of artisan cheeses!” Dean squinted, looking at the seafood counter towards the back of the store, "Is that a lobster tank back there?” Dean looked at Castiel who was starting at him blankly. “What? I appreciate a good grocery store.”

“Come on,” Castiel said, pushing the cart in the direction of the baking aisle. 

“I can’t believe you thought I hadn’t been outside the academy in fifteen years. That’s pretty funny Cas,” Dean chuckled. “What, like I was locked away and didn’t know about the internet or iPhones?”

“You don’t have to make fun of me,” Castiel said irritated.

Aww, Dean hurt his little alpha’s feelings. Wasn’t that cute. Dean leaned down, and gave his alpha a hard kiss on the cheek. “Sorry Alpha.”

Castiel was taken aback by the force of the kiss. “You’re lucky you're cute,” he muttered as a smile played at the corner of his lips. “Now, can we please be quick about this? I want to take you to a park I know in the mountains." 

Nine items later, they were three away from being finished. They were walking through the produce section when a spiky piece of fruit caught Dean’s eye. He stopped to look at it, thinking Castiel would stop next to him. When Dean looked up to ask Castiel if he knew what it was, Castiel was already halfway across the department. Dean was heading over to Castiel (with the mysterious fruit in hand) when another alpha stopped him. 

"Hey, do you know where the peanut butter is?”

Dean didn’t know what to do or say. The alpha must have mistaken Dean for another alpha. This was exactly why Dean had asked Castiel how he wanted him to behave in public! The question seemed innocent enough, but Dean didn’t know if he should answer or not. His alpha had not given him permission to talk to other alphas - or betas for that matter. Dean knew when in doubt, it was always better to err on the side of caution. Dean remained silent, shaking his head no.

Castiel sighed, where had Dean gone to now? He was just next to him. Castiel looked behind him and saw Dean shaking his head no at another alpha. 

Castiel saw red. 

He was on the other alpha in a second. Castiel grabbed the other alpha, driving him into the tomatoes. 

“He is mine!” Castiel growled fiercely at the trapped alpha.

“I didn’t know he was yours,” the other alpha growled back. Castiel searched the man’s face for deception. Finding none, he slowly released his grip on the man. The alpha growled a warning and Castiel moved enough to allow him to free himself and back away.

Dean let out a sigh of relief, that could have ended badly. It was incredibly hot though, seeing his alpha go primal like that. Honestly, Dean didn’t know if Castiel had it in him, with his unconventional up bringing and all. It was reassuring to know that Castiel could, and would protect his claim on him if he had to. He wouldn’t let another alpha steal him away without a fight. 

“He was just asking if I knew where the peanut butter was. I didn’t say anything to him though, since you didn’t tell me protocol on interacting with other alphas,” Dean said to his alpha’s back.

Castiel turned around slowly, fixing his icy gaze on the the omega. _Why’s he looking at me like that, I didn’t do anything wrong,_ Dean thought. Castiel lunged at the omega, pulling him by the hair down to his eye level.

“You’re mine,” Castiel growled.

Oh fuck.

“You’re mine, do you hear me Dean? Mine!” Castiel repeated as he fisted Dean’s hair.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied breathlessly as slick leaked out of him from the display of power. 

Who the hell was this? Where had he come from? Where had he been hiding all this time? What happened to his cute, blushing, little alpha that was here just five minutes ago? 

“Say it!” Castiel demand, “Say you’re mine! Only mine!”

More slick leaked out of Dean. He couldn’t believe this was the same man who blushed at getting teased. The abrupt change was sexy as hell. 

“I’m yours Cas - Alpha, I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m so fucking yours.” Dean was so slick he could feel his pants sticking to him.

“And don’t you forgot it,” Castiel growled over Dean’s lips. 

Dean whimpered, hoping his alpha would kiss him, or bend him over whatever the fuck he was up against and knot him right there in front of everyone watching. Fuck that’d be hot, Dean thought, having people watch as his alpha claimed him, reminding him who he belonged to. Dean wondered if he should beg to be knotted, would that please his alpha? Would that make him go even more primal? 

Oh God, what am I doing, Castiel thought horrified. I went primal over an alpha asking Dean where the peanut butter was. He stopped growling and abruptly released Dean, walking back to the cart. This was not good, this was not good at all. Alphas were expected to be somewhat possessive over their omegas, but this? This was the kind of jealous behavior Castiel treated in his patients! The other alpha wasn’t a danger and meant no harm, and yet Castiel wanted to rip him apart limb from limb for talking to Dean. And Dean! The way he had treated him! Like - like he was some possession he owned! Castiel was disgusted with himself. He was no better than the Novak alphas and betas he saw using the house omegas for their own purposes. _I really am an alpha Novak after all,_ he thought bitterly. 

Dean whined in frustration. His alpha was such a tease! Getting him all hot and bothered and then leaving him hard and leaking! Dean padded over to Castiel, placing the unknown fruit in the cart. He didn’t care it was, he was getting it for the memory.

“I’m sorry about that,” Castiel said, unable to look at the omega.

“About what?" 

"Going primal like that.”

Aww fuck no! His alpha wasn’t seriously apologizing for that was he? Apologizing for being an alpha? That’s how he was supposed to act! A strange alpha gets too close to your omega, scare him off! Your omega forgets who’s in charge, remind him! (Of course, Dean would be having very different thoughts on this matter if he wasn’t head over heels crazy for Castiel.) It didn’t matter how Castiel was raised, or what he thought, there was no doubt in Dean’s mind now that Castiel was indeed alpha to the core. Dean just had to find a way to bring it out in him, and he was more than happy to do so. 

“I liked it,” Dean smiled.

“You did?”

“Obviously,” Dean replied, turning around to show his alpha the slick stained pants.

“Oh,” Castiel said softly with a frown. That was what aroused the omega? Castiel was doomed. He hated going primal, he was more evolved then that. He didn’t let his base emotions dictate his actions. The only times he went primal were when he went through his ruts, or when someone he loved was in danger (and when other alphas innocently talked to Dean apparently.) How was he supposed to please Dean when the very thing that aroused him made Castiel uncomfortable?

They gathered up the last of the items and headed towards the check out. Only three lines were open and all were at least four people deep. A few omegas were on their knees in front of their alphas (and two betas), keeping their cocks warm in their mouths or sucking on them while they waited. More slick leaked out of Dean. He wanted to be one of those omegas. He wanted to show his alpha what a good boy he could be for him. 

Dean’s heart beat quickened as he said to Castiel, “I could do that for you Alpha.”

Castiel blushed deeply. He was already desperately trying not to look at what was going on around them and now Dean was offering to do it? Even since Dean had mouthed at his cock during his heat, Castiel couldn’t stop thinking about the omega sucking him off, and now it could become reality. All he had to do was tell Dean to get on his knees, pop his cock out, and he could watch Dean suck on his head while his bright green eyes looked up at him pleadingly for praise, which he would gladly give. 

And great - now he was half hard. 

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Castiel said. He wouldn’t use Dean like he was his own pleasure toy! Castiel wanted Dean to enjoy their sexual acts of his own volition, not because it was expected of him as an omega. He was not another knothead alpha damn it! He was not another alpha Novak! 

“Okay,” Dean replied disappointed. It was probably “moving too fast” for his alpha. Still, he had to try. Dean watched the couples with jealous envy. It was clear most of the alphas (and betas) were just using their omegas for their own pleasure, but there was one couple where the alpha was cradling the back of his omega’s head as the omega slowly sucked him off, looking up at him adoringly. That - that’s what Dean wanted right there. He sighed longingly.

By the time it took them to check out and return to the car, Dean’s slick had dried, leaving a nice dark stain on his pants. At least now it looked like his alpha had used him. The thought cheered Dean up a little.

Castiel started the car, setting off for the mountains. “I know this place, it’s really nice. It’s a park with walking and hiking trails. I go there to be on my own sometimes. I like to be out in nature - except for the beach, I fucking hate like the beach. I don’t like sand sticking between my toes, or the stench of rotting kelp, or it touching me in the ocean, or the seagulls crapping everywhere -” Castiel caught himself, hastily adding, “Unless you like the beach, then we’ll go to the beach. The beach really isn’t that bad, I can always sit under an umbrella and wash my feet before getting in the car." 

Dean smiled at the new information about his alpha. He could just picture himself building sand castles while his alpha sat under an umbrella, muttering angrily to himself, but trying to stay pleasant for his sake. It would probably be adorable. Dean was almost tempted to ask if they could go to the beach instead, just to watch his alpha suffer his way through trying to make him happy; but Dean decided to save that for another day.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I do like the beach when it’s storming out. I like hearing and watching the waves crash on the shore. I enjoy walking along the shore and feeling the spray of the ocean on my face, and there aren’t any seagulls or people around - I’m sorry, I’m rambling,” Castiel apologized.

“It’s okay, I like listening to you talk,” Dean replied, “you have a soothing voice.”

Castiel was trying to fill the drive with conversation. When omegas traveled with their alphas, it was common practice for them to pleasure their alphas while they drove, or for alphas to play with their omega’s cocks. Castiel was afraid if he stopped talking, one of these things would happen. He was fairly sure Dean wouldn’t offer to go down on him as he had just turned Dean down at the grocery store, but the other one…

Castiel hadn’t told Dean not to touch himself, and omegas would sometimes do that when they were bored or wanted attention from their alpha. If Dean pulled out his little cock and started to play with it, Castiel wouldn’t be able to stop himself from watching out of the corner of his eye; and that watching would turn to wanting to touch, and that touching would lead to having to pull over and there wasn’t nearly enough room in the car for all the things Castiel wanted to do to the omega. 

It was too bad Dean wasn’t wearing a dress, Castiel thought. Then Dean wouldn’t have to deal with the inconvenience of pulling his pants down; he could just lift up his dress and there his cock would be, nice easy access. I bet he’d look great in a dress, the alpha mused. He still hadn’t seen the omega’s legs, but they were miles long and appeared muscular, and perhaps there was a slight bow in them? Castiel wasn’t sure. He also wasn’t sure what kind of dress he’d prefer on Dean. Would he like a short, flowing dress what could catch in the wind and tease glimpses of Dean’s cock (he wouldn’t want Dean to wear panties under the dress, that would defeat the purpose of the dress); or would he want Dean to wear a tight dress so when he was hard his cock would strain and leak against the fabric? Castiel felt himself getting hard from thinking about the endless possibilities. He needed to take his omega dress shopping as soon as possible, but that wouldn’t be until - God damn it, his rescheduled evening appointments were this week! He didn’t want to wait two fucking days to see Dean in a dress! He wanted to see it now! 

Dean looked at his alpha who had gone silent, wondering what he was thinking about. He was about to ask him when he noticed his alpha’s pants were tented. His alpha was thinking about him! Or rather, Dean hopped his alpha was thinking about him. He longed to know what was making his alpha hard with desire. He’d be more then happy to do it for him, whatever it was. 

*****

“It’s beautiful here,” Dean said as he looked out the window. 

The city streets had given way to mountains covered in lush, vibrant forests. Dean rolled the window down and was hit by a chill, the songs of birds, and hints of human voices. 

“How long can we stay for?” 

“As long as you want to,” Castiel replied.

Dean could easily spend hours out here, walking around the trails with his alpha, getting to know him better. As he rolled the window back up, he saw an alpha walking his omega on a leash. Dean frowned, he hoped his alpha wasn’t going to do that to him. He didn’t like the idea of being collared or leashed. He was an omega, not a dog.

“You coming?” Castiel asked, already out of the car.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied quickly. As he stepped out of the car, a shiver wracked through his body.

“I’m sorry about the cold, I didn’t think to check the temperature before we left.” 

“I’m fine Alpha,” Dean replied. He wasn’t going to let a little chill ruin his day out with his alpha. 

“I’ll keep you warm,” Castiel smiled, holding his hand out for Dean to take. Dean returned the smiled, lacing his fingers with his alpha’s. They started down the path hand in hand, passing other couples.

“I haven’t been to a place like this in years, not before the academy,” Dean confessed.

“Your friend Bobby never took you?" 

"He was older, had trouble walking. We mostly went to the movies and the mall to buy things for the students they were too embarrassed to ask their fathers for.”

“Like what?”

“Mostly romance novels and pleasure toys. It’s Hell going through heats without an alpha. The academy does what it can to help the students, but there never seemed to be enough toys, or the right toys, or enough of the right toys. I had to break up a couple fights over who got to use what toys,” Dean chuckled. “They weren’t serious fights, more tugging back forth and pouting then anything. It was kinda cute honestly, but omegas have to learn how to share, especially since a lot of alphas have more than one omega.” Dean’s stomach suddenly dropped, he had no idea if Castiel had plans to get another omega in the future. He didn’t want to share his alpha. He wanted to be Castiel’s only omega. 

“How did you decide who got the toy?” Castiel asked.

“I gave it to the younger student. I figured the older student didn’t need it as badly, they’d have their own alpha soon enough. If they were the same age, I gave it to the better behaved one." 

"Did you have any favorite toys?” Castiel asked shyly.

“Yes,” Dean answered coyly. He liked vibrators, and plugs, and toys with knots so large they borderlined hurt when they popped inside of him. But Castiel could discover those things about the omega for himself.

The two men slowed and came to a stop in front of a large tree. Castiel looked at Dean, who was looking up at the tree. There was no other word to describe Dean then stunning. His head was tilted back in silent contemplate as sunbeams gave his hair an ethereal, golden halo. He would fit perfectly in any stained glass church window. 

“May I kiss you?” Castiel asked quietly.

Dean looked at his alpha and smiled, “Yes please.”

Castiel leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Dean’s. It was nothing short of heavenly, feeling Dean’s lips move against his own. Castiel deepened the kiss, swallowing the soft moans that escaped the omega. Castiel wanted to make Dean moan louder, make him writhe against him, make him beg for his touch. He guided Dean up against the tree he was looking at, pinning him against it.

“Cas,” Dean moaned into his alpha’s mouth. 

Castiel growled approvingly, licking the omega’s lips. Dean gasped in surprise, and Castiel took advantage, biting Dean’s lower lip. Dean moaned, grabbing at Castiel’s body. He couldn’t be close enough to the alpha. Chest to chest and crotch to crotch wasn’t good enough for him. Castiel bit Dean’s lip again, slipping his tongue inside the omega’s mouth. Dean groaned loudly, opening wider to allow his alpha more access. The kiss quickly turned all teeth and tongue, as the two men fought for dominance.

In the frenzy, Dean slid his hands under Castiel’s shirt, delighting in the warmth he found. It wasn’t the only thing Dean found. He toyed with the alpha’s nipples, making him growl loudly and shove his hips against Dean’s. 

There we go, Dean thought satisfied, there’s his alphaness coming through. 

Dean just had to press the right buttons and get him riled up. Thankfully for Dean, he was a master at pushing people’s buttons. Dean pinched and twisted both of the nubs and the alpha growled Dean’s name, grinding into him. 

_Oh this was good, this was very, very, good,_ Dean thought as slick started leaking from him. 

One of Dean’s hands left Castiel’s chest and slowly made its way down to the front of his alpha’s tented pants. Hesitantly, as not to spook Castiel into saying they were going too fast, Dean cupped and held what he could. They stayed like that for a minute, kissing as Dean cradled Castiel. 

Time to see if Dean could press any more buttons. “I like your cock,” he said softy, gently rubbing Castiel. 

“Good,” Castiel growled as he gently rocked his hips against the offered hand.

“It’s nice and big,” Dean observed, feeling the outline of it.

“You like big cocks?" 

Dean accidentally whimpered at the question as more slick leaked out of him. He was supposed to be getting his alpha worked up, not the other way around! He did like big cocks, the larger the cock the larger the knot and he loved large knots.

"I like your big cock,” Dean said, gently squeezing Castiel. Castiel growled loudly, biting down hard on Dean’s neck. Dean whimpered out a moan at the sensation as slick poured out of him. Castiel licked over the bite and sucked on it as his hands slid underneath Dean’s thin shirt. He was disappointed by Dean’s lack of response from having his nipples teased. 

“They aren’t sensitive like yours are,” Dean said.

“Pity, I’ll have to find something else to play with then,” Castiel mused.

Dean panicked. He didn’t want his alpha to see his cock yet, not like this, not without a warning, not when things were finally going so well. Castiel’s hand was half way down to its destination when Dean was saved by Castiel’s phone vibrating.

“Cas, I had no idea I had such an effect on you,” the omega teased.

“No, you don’t have any idea,” Castiel quipped, nipping at Dean’s lower lip before backing away to checking his phone. Dean was baffled. He and Castiel were just in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session and his alpha could just stop to check his phone? No lingering touches, no rubbing up against him, no nothing. Like they hadn’t even been doing anything physical. 

“Gabriel wants to know how things are doing between us, and if he and Sam can visit us some time this week,” Castiel announced. “What should I tell him?” 

How could his alpha be so calm and collected? This wasn’t being in control of your emotions, this was… This was acting like nothing amazing and wonderful and physical had just happened between them… Was Castiel not fully aware of his actions? Did he have no idea just how alpha he had been acting? Was he even aware he had been acting like an alpha at all? 

It was plausible Castiel didn’t, given his unconventional upbringing. But, wouldn’t his first omega bring out those feelings in him? Dean gasped as a memory suddenly came rushing back to him. Back at the academy when he had been handed over to Castiel, he had heard a man tell Castiel he couldn’t believe he finally had an omega. Of course! Growing up an omega Castiel probably didn’t want another omega, he wanted an alpha! And Dean acted like an alpha, but he was an omega! And Castiel had even said he was overwhelmed by his feelings for him… He was the alpha’s first omega! This was the first time Castiel was actually feeling like and experiencing alpha emotions! No wonder Castiel thought they were moving too fast! Oh it all made such perfect, logical, beautiful sense! He thought they were moving too fast because he was going through all of this for the very first time! And Dean was the one to break him in! Oh, how exciting! His alpha had no idea what was in store for him. 

‘Good and increasingly getting better according to Dean,’ was the text Gabriel received. It was followed half a minute later by, ‘you can drop by after 6:30 any day after Wednesday. And Dean wants to make you guys dinner, so don’t eat.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Castiel does have (although somewhat limited) sexual experience, this is just the first time he's experiencing what it's truly like to be an alpha in regards to someone he's attracted to.


	10. The Dinner Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out nothing like I had originally planned and honestly I don't even know what to think about it.

“Caaaas, you’re distracting me,” Dean whined happily as he finished up the dinner preparations.

The alpha was pressed up against the omega’s back, licking and nibbling at his neck. They had become much more physical since their visit to the mountain park - not that they had much time for physicality. Lately, Castiel had been coming home late from his rescheduled evening appointments (and catching up on his beloved sleep.) But, Dean had been able to squeeze in some cuddles, and kisses, and teasing gropes. And, after tonight’s visit from Sam and Gabriel, it would be the weekend, and Dean could really go to town riling up the alpha.

“Didn’t the academy teach you how to deal with a distracting alpha?” Castiel mused, sucking on Dean’s neck.

“Yeah,” Dean replied shakily, “but theory is different from application.” Castiel rumbled out a laugh. “I’m almost done, then you can have me all to yourself.”

“For ten minutes! And then Sam and Gabriel will be here,” Castiel pouted. 

“They’ll only be here for a few hours, what are you so impatient for?” Dean winked.

“I just like being with you, and we haven’t gotten to spend much time together lately,” Castiel said as he squeezed Dean’s hips. 

“We have the whole weekend ahead of us,” Dean replied.

“That’s right, isn’t it? I want to take you shopping,” Castiel said, nipping at Dean’s ear.

“For more panties?”

“For a surprise. I want to spoil my good boy with presents,” Castiel said. Dean ground his ass into his alpha’s crotch. “Or maybe I want to spoil my naughty boy with with presents,” Castiel growled softly, grinding back. Dean’s breath caught in his throat. “You like it when I call you a naughty boy, hum? Are you my good little omega, or my naughty little omega? Hum, which is it pup? It makes no matter to me, you’re still getting presents either way.”

Dean couldn’t speak. He didn’t care what his alpha called him, good boy, naughty boy, little omega, pup, it was all fucking good.

“Oh, Dean, you leaked through your pants. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Castiel trailed off blushing. He hadn’t even really said anything particularly dirty. Dean leaked slick from that? He wasn’t even trying to arouse the omega, just figure out what he liked to be called. Castiel puffed up with pride. He couldn’t wait to see Dean’s reaction when he actually tried to turn him on. 

“Would you please go change into something clean? Sam and Gabriel will be here any minute.”

The omega turned around, “What are they like? Your brother and his alpha,” he asked curiously.

“Good people, you’ll like them. Gabriel won’t want to be called Sir, and you can look at him all you want. He’s probably going to flirt with you just to annoy me - and Sam. Gabriel is a horrible flirt, I don’t know how Sam puts up with it,” Castiel huffed, rolling his eyes. “Sam is a good alpha - bit traditional, he works at an omega shelter.” Castiel was about to say more, but there was a knock at the door. 

“Go change,” Castiel instructed, pecking Dean on the lips. Dean ran off, and Castiel went to open the door. He was met by a smiling beta and a puzzled alpha.

“Where’s your omega?” Sam blurted out.

Gabriel drove his elbow hard into the side of his alpha, “Don’t be rude.”

“That’s not rude! How is that rude? Omegas always answer the door!” Sam exclaimed.

“It’s okay,” Castiel reassured Gabriel. “He’s changing, come on in. Make yourselves at home, I’ll go get him.”

As soon as Castiel was out of earshot, Gabriel hissed, “I can’t believe you said that!”

“What? Why was that so bad?”

“You know Castiel is different.” Gabriel hadn’t told his alpha about his brother’s past.

“Yeah, I know. So what, that means he doesn’t expect his omega to be ready to receive guests?” 

The small beta glared at him. 

Sam threw his hands up in defense, “I’m just trying to understand. I know when we get our omega, if he were still getting ready when our guests arrived I’d be pretty mad - and embarrassed.”

“Since Cassie is different, it stands to reason he would treat his omega differently too.”

“This is going to be an interesting night isn’t it?” Sam mused.

“To say the least,” Gabriel muttered. He was curious to see how his baby brother interacted with his omega.

Castiel and Dean appeared in the living room, hand in hand. Sam’s eyes widened in shock, the omega was almost as tall as he was! How was that even possible?

“Sam, Gabriel, this is Dean. Dean, Sam and Gabriel,” Castiel introduced. 

The name caught Sam’s attention. He had an older brother named Dean once, but that was a long time ago… This omega would be the right age… but that was impossible, wasn’t it? As soon as Sam presented as an alpha, he went to the omega academy Dean had been sold to, hoping he would still be there; but the salesman said there wasn’t any student named Dean, nor was there a bill of sale. Sam assumed Dean had run away and started checking the shelters periodically. That’s why he started working at one, hoping against hope that Dean would appear - but he never did. (Unfortunately, Sam left before the salesman could say there was a young teacher there by the name of Dean.)

“Hello Dean,” Sam said. The greeting felt strange on his tongue.

“Hello Sir,” Dean replied with down cast eyes. Dean was on his best behavior, he didn’t want to embarrass his alpha in front of his brother and his brother’s alpha (even though Castiel had told him not to worry about it.)

With the couch occupied by Sam and Gabriel, Castiel led Dean to a chair. Castiel sat and pulled Dean down onto his lap. (He didn’t want Dean sitting on the floor.) It was a bizarre sight, seeing an omega that was taller than their alpha.

“That’s a big boy you got there Cassie.” Gabriel winked knowingly. Sam growled softly. Gabriel turned to his alpha scolding him, "Oh calm down, he’s not as big as you Gigantor.” The beta returned to his brother, “So things are going well between you two?”

Castiel ran a hand up and down the omega’s side, “Things are going great, right Dean?”

“Yeah, like he’s gonna to say no, things aren’t going great,” Sam huffed.

Castiel frowned, “He has told me when he wasn’t happy with something. Dean isn’t some complacent, brainwashed omega, he has opinions of his own.”

“Opinions on what?” Sam asked in disbelief, “He’s not a beta.”

“Dean has lots of opinion on things! Don’t you Dean?” Castiel asked the omega.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied happily. He had a whole host of opinions and he was grateful his alpha appreciated them.

Sam folded his arms over his chest, smugly asking, “And did you ask his opinion of you buying him, or did you just pay for him and drag him back to your place?”

“Saaam,” Gabriel hissed.

“What? It’s a legitimate question.”

Castiel frowned, it was a legitimate question. No, he hadn’t asked Dean’s opinion if he wanted to go home with him. He just saw Dean and wanted him, so he took him. Sam was right, he should have asked Dean, but he wanted the omega so badly he wasn’t thinking… He wasn’t thinking… 

Castiel looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye. What was it Dean had said? He might not be attracted to the alpha that picked him, but the urge to please and breed was all consuming. Is that what was going on between them? Were Dean’s feelings for him strictly biologically driven? Was he not genuinely attracted to Castiel? Was Dean only letting Castiel touch him because he wanted to make the alpha happy? Was Dean only kissing him because Dean knew it was what he wanted? Was their entire relationship a lie? Would Dean be just as happy with any alpha? Would he have spread his legs for any alpha that chose him instead of Castiel? Did they not have a special connection after all? Was Castiel just an escape from the academy? 

Gabriel knew that look on Castiel’s face. Something was wrong, be he couldn’t say anything in front of Sam. He decided to change the subject and try to get his brother’s mind off of whatever was troubling him. “We have an announcement!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

“Oh?” Castiel replied weakly.

“You want to tell him Sam?” Gabriel asked.

Sam broke out into a smile, “We’re going to get a breeder!”

"Congratulations!" Castiel tried to be happy for his brother, he knew how much he’d been wanting pups. 

Gabriel grinned, "We’re not pregnant yet, hell we don’t even have our breeder yet.”

“Still, it’s a big decision, starting a family. Where are you getting your breeder from?”

“I’ve got my eye on an omega at the shelter I work at. He’s a little older, in his early twenties, already a couple of litters under his belt. His alpha died in a car accident and none of the alpha’s family wanted to take him in so they dropped him off a couple of months ago. He’s really sweet, constantly talks about his past pups. That’s what we’re mainly looking for you know, a caretaker. Gabe is going to meet him tomorrow and if he gives his okay, we’re gonna bring him home,” Sam said.

“Are you both going to try for pups?“ Castiel inquired. 

"Just Sam,” Gabriel replied. Castiel understood the decision, as hard as it must have been for Gabriel. As a beta, there was a higher chance of him producing omega offspring, and once Gabriel learned what would have happened to Castiel if he had been an omega - Gabriel didn’t want that to happen to his own pups.

Dean whispered something in Castiel’s ear. “What’s his name?” Castiel asked.

“Garth.”

“Do you know him?” Castiel asked Dean. Dean shook his head no. He never taught a student by that name. He whispered something else in Castiel’s ear. 

“Alright,” Castiel replied as Dean hopped of his lap. He went to the oven and removed the beef Wellington. Dean wasn’t trying to impress the celebrity baker, nope, totally not. Same reason why he’d made a baked Alaska for desert. Totally not trying to impress; but, if Gabriel felt the need to praise his cooking skills, Dean was fine with that.

“Dean says dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes,” Castiel announced.

“What did he make?”

“Beef Wellington and a baked Alaska for desert,” Castiel answered.

Gabriel grinned, “Ambitious.”

“Dean loves to cook.” Castiel dropped his voice, “I think he’s trying to impress you. I told him to fix something easy so he didn’t have to fuss and spend so much time in the kitchen, but he didn’t listen. He has a mind of his own, it’s what I like about him.” Castiel knew better then to say love in front of the other alpha. Alphas weren’t supposed to love their omegas. They were supposed to love their mates - their beta mates. 

"Where did you get him?” Sam suddenly asked.

“At the omega academy, he was a professor of home economics.”

“Which omega academy?” Sam asked.

“Ugh - the local one? I don’t know, one of my other brothers arranged it. Why?” Castiel asked. 

“Just curious.” 

“Hey Dean, which omega academy did you teach at?” Castiel yelled. 

“The one on Kripke and Edlund,” Dean yelled back. 

Sam furrowed his brows deep in thought. Was that the one his father had sold Dean to? He couldn’t remember, it was so long ago. He was so little when it happened, he barely remembered Dean as it was. He supposed he could just ask Dean if he was sold to the academy by his father and brother… Sam looked at the omega buzzing around the kitchen. He looked happy here, with Castiel. What if that was his long lost brother? Did he really want to stir up old traumatic memories? Ignorance is bliss, isn’t it? 

Sam excused himself and headed towards the bathroom. He needed a minute to himself. He had been searching for Dean for so long he’d given up on finding him. (He didn’t even tell people he had a brother anymore.) But if the omega in the kitchen was his brother… What then? Where was he supposed to go from here? Did Dean even want a relationship with him - the brother who abandoned him. 

Gabriel jumped at the private moment, “Are you and Dean going to have pups?” 

Castiel opened his mouth and immediately shut it. He had wanted pups with Dean, thought - no assumed - Dean wanted pups with him too; he hadn’t gotten around to asking him. But Castiel only wanted pups if Dean wanted pups with _him_ and not because it was an ‘all consuming’ biological urge. If that was the case, Dean wouldn’t care who the father was. He could have pups with any alpha, it didn’t matter - he could have them with Sam. Castiel wasn’t interested in being Dean’s sperm donor. He had almost been used by his father, he wasn’t about to be used by Dean as well.

“I’m not sure, we haven’t discussed it yet,” Castiel finally said. 

"Are you worried you might have an omega?”

Castiel hesitated before answering yes. It was also part of the reason why he had resisted getting an omega for so long, and why he didn’t sleep around. If he did have a pup that eventually presented omega, he didn’t want his father somehow getting a hold of him.

“Well I hope you do, then our pups can grow up together and overthrow the family business,” Gabriel said whimsically.

Castiel let out a hardy laugh, “We’re not royalty, or dictators.”

“Feels like it sometimes,” Gabriel grumbled. (Their father hadn’t exactly been supportive of Gabriel going into the culinary arts, even if he was a beta.)

“Not all of our family is bad you know,” Castiel scolded.

“I know, I know, my perspective is warped,” Gabriel said, playfully mocking the psychologist. “I'm friends with cousin Balthy... You know, he could start his own Novak empire with all the night cubs he owns.”

“How many does he own now? Three?”

“Five,” Gabriel corrected, “and the last time we talked, he said he was thinking about opening up a hotel in Vegas.”

Castiel scoffed, “Balthazar isn’t that rich!”

“He has business partners Cassie,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes, “and he told me I’d be the hotel’s executive pastry chef.”

“You think Sam would relocate?”

“He better! I am the bread winner of the family. And there are tons of omega shelters there he could work at, if he even wanted to work. I’d be making so much money Sam could be a stay at home dad,” Gabriel said amused.

“You think Sam would be okay with that?” Castiel asked skeptically.

Gabriel smiled, “I think so. Sam wants pups just as badly as I do. He’s told me he wants a house full of ‘em.”

"That’s rather unusual for an alpha,” Castiel remarked.

“Well, he is an only child.”

“Which is also unusual. Are you sure he’s an only child?”

“Yeah why?”

Before Castiel could tell Gabriel about Dean’s brother, Sam had returned. “I’m going to see if Dean needs any help in the kitchen,” Castiel announced. 

“He’s going to help Dean?” Castiel heard Sam ask as he sat down. He secretly smiled seeing the beta elbow the alpha again. Sam didn’t mean to be rude, and technically he wasn’t being - he was just a product of society.

As Castiel entered the kitchen, he looked at Dean with new eyes. Why was he doing this? Because he wanted to, or because he was biologically driven to?

“Hey Cas, I don’t need any help. I’m already plating so if you could tell the guys it’s ready,” Dean said.

Castiel popped back into the living room, “Dinner’s ready,” he informed. All three took their seats, with Castiel at the head of the table. The alphas were served first, and then the beta, and then Dean made a plate for himself and sat next to Castiel on the floor. 

“This is very good Dean,” Castiel said. He wanted to moan his praises and pull Dean into a kiss and tell him it the most delicious thing he’d ever eaten - but Dean’s past comments had him second guessing himself.

Dean tried not to look too disappointed. That was all his alpha was going to say? Where were the obscene moans and praises? Where were the head scratches and hair ruffles? Where were the kisses? Maybe Castiel was embarrassed? Maybe he was trying to control himself?

“Dean this is excellent,” Gabriel praised, “and I’m not just saying that. This is delicious. The meat is cooked perfectly, the pastry is nice and flaky. You’ve got some serious talent.”

“Thank you,” Dean replied, but he didn’t want to hear the beta’s praise, he wanted to hear his alpha’s. He stabbed a piece of asparagus and shoved it into his mouth. 

“How come you’re not feeding your omega?” Sam asked. (Gabriel muttered an 'oh my god'.)

“What do you mean? I’m feeding him.”

“Not hand feeding him,” Sam replied, “I’m surprised at you, I thought you would.”

Dean’s eyes widened. Things had been going so well between him and Castiel he had completely forgotten to bring up wanting to be hand fed.

“Why would I feed Dean scraps off my plate like a dog?” Castiel asked irritated.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Garth told me some omegas enjoy being hand fed. It builds stronger bonds between an alpha and their omega. You and Dean seem pretty close, I just thought-”

“Well you thought wrong,” Castiel interrupted. The fact that Dean didn’t bring this up only reinforced Castiel’s belief that he was nothing special to Dean, just another alpha, just an escape from the academy. 

Dean frowned, why was his alpha so opposed to hand feeding him? That Garth omega was right, hand feeding did create a stronger bond. It was why he had wanted to be hand fed in the first place.

“Did you ask him if he wanted to be hand fed, or did you just assume he didn’t want that because you didn’t want that?” Sam asked.

Castiel threw his utensils on the table. He was sick of Sam questioning and commenting how he treated Dean. Dean was his omega, he could treat him anyway be wanted to, he didn’t have to answer to Sam.

“Stop telling me how to treat Dean! When you get Garth I’m not going to tell you how to treat him,” Castiel yelled. A tense silence filled the air. 

Gabriel rarely saw Castiel so upset. He couldn’t stop himself from egging the alpha on. “But isn’t a big part of you being a psychologist telling alphas how to treat their omegas?" 

Castiel growled at the beta, "That’s different.”

“I’m not trying to tell you how to treat Dean, I’m just trying to understand why you’re not treating him like an omega,” Sam said.

“Because I don’t want to,” Castiel growled.

“You know he’s biologically different from us right? You can’t treat him like an alpha,” Sam said.

“Yes I know that!” Castiel snapped. He had been nothing but reminded of that fact all night. Dean was an omega, an omega who’s urge to please and breed was all consuming, just like any other omega. His early years as an alpha meant nothing apparently. 

Dean wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He hadn’t even done anything and he’d ruin dinner. He made his alpha look like a fool in front of his brother and his brother’s alpha. Oh why didn’t he bring up the hand feeding earlier? Then all of this could have been avoided. He was a failure of an omega, truly unfit to be mated. His teachers had been doing him a kindness when they refused to graduate him. Castiel was a good alpha, he deserved better then him. He should have gone back to the academy with the police officer when he had the chance, then his alpha would have been spared this humiliation. 

When it was time, Dean served dessert to a round of polite oohs and awes, but as soon as Sam and Gabriel were finished eating, Sam said they had to leave, claiming it was getting late. Before they left, Gabriel whispered an apology to his brother.

“It’s fine,” Castiel reassured, “I know Sam didn’t mean anything rude by what he said. Dean and I do have an unusual arrangement.” 

"Then why have you been off the whole night?” Gabriel whispered worriedly. 

Castiel smiled mournfully, “You’ve got more important things to worry about. I hope things go well with Garth tomorrow… I really am happy for you Gabriel.” They hugged briefly and Castiel was alone with Dean once more. 

Castiel returned to the kitchen where Dean was already cleaning up. He stood there, silently watching the omega. The significance of the hand feeding was yet another in a growing list of important things Dean hadn’t told him. The hidden file, the the unmatable ruling, the police visiting - would having no sincere feelings towards him be added to the list as well?

Dean turned around and jumped in alarm at the sight of the alpha watching him. “I am so sorry about tonight Cas, I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that.”

“Is it true, what Sam said? About hand feeding creating a stronger bond?” A bond that apparently Dean had no interest in with him.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied, “I wanted to -”

Castiel’s raised hand cut the omega short. Castiel didn’t want to hear another lie. He never wanted to hear another lie from Dean again.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you about it.”

“Yes, you should have,” Castiel said softly. The calmness of the words ripped through Dean. He wished Castiel would scream at him, or hit him, or throw something at him - he knew how to deal with that. Dean didn’t know how to deal with the cold, reserved disappointment of Castiel.

“How can I make it up to you?” Dean asked.

_How indeed,_ Castiel thought. “I’m going to bed, please don’t wake me tomorrow.” 

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied meekly. What else could he do or say? He’d already upset his alpha so much, he didn’t want to make it worse.

As Castiel retreated to his room, he hoped Dean would come running up behind him and tell him yes, he wanted to be hand fed by him, he wanted that special and meaningful bond with him. But Dean didn’t, instead remaining in the kitchen, cleaning.

The two alphas laid in their separate beds, looking up at their separate ceilings, thinking about the same omega. One hoped he’d just found his long lost brother, and the other hoped he’d hadn’t just lost his lover. Neither man had absolutely no idea where to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand Dean and Cas still aren't fully communicating xD I SWEAR there will only be a tiny bit more of this drama. (And then we can switch to Dean and Sam not communicating xD) Like I said, this chapter took a way different direction then I was expecting, but I think it will make the next two chapters significantly better (or at least more fun to write on my part xD)


	11. Dean's Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah. Sorry for this update taking longer than usual. I fought tooth and nail with my muses over this chapter (which I know I shouldn't do as it only waists time, and I always end up losing anyways - always. ) I wanted to added more angst and drama to this chapter (and story at large) but Castiel basically cursed me out and demanded smut - so that's what you got, smut.

Dean was still thinking of how he could make up for the disastrous dinner when Castiel emerged from his room the next day. Unfortunately, he was at a complete loss. His training hadn’t prepared him for an alpha like Castiel. He’d been trained to expect and take various forms of punishment, or to be dumped at a shelter - not have an alpha silently walk off without so much as raising his voice to him. What was Dean supposed to do with that? 

The only thing Dean could think of (and even that was a stretch) was seducing Castiel. If done correctly, no mistake an omega could make was so bad it couldn’t be forgiven by sexual favors. However, he and Castiel hadn’t had sex yet, or anything close to sex yet. Not that, that even mattered since the last time he tried to seduce Castiel (during his heat) he had resisted him. If Dean tried to seduce Castiel into forgiveness, it would more likely than not end in failure. But Dean had to try. He was willing to do anything to fix the rift between them.

Dean looked up from his novel, scanning for the alpha. He spotted him sitting at the table eating - no, picking at leftovers. Dean decided to wait until Castiel was finished eating to see what he was going to do next before making his move. Eventually, Castiel came and sat next to Dean on the couch. That was a good sign; a very, very good sign. Dean could work with that.

Dean wasn’t sure if he should bring up last night again, but he figured what the hell, what was the worst that could happen? “I really am sorry about ruining dinner last night,” Dean said as sweetly as possible.

Castiel offered Dean the most heartbreakingly bittersweet smile, “You didn’t ruin dinner Dean.”

Oh.

Then what the fuck was Castiel’s problem? Was it the hand feeding? Why would Castiel be so upset about - 

OHHHH. 

Shit. 

Of course. 

His alpha probably thought since he never brought it up, he didn’t want to be hand fed - didn’t want that deeper bond between alpha and omega. Well that was easy enough to fix.

“I want to be hand fed,” Dean stated. 

Of course Dean would say that now, Castiel thought, now that I know the significance of it. “Alright,” he replied coldly, not looking at Dean. 

Dean frowned, “Alpha, what’s wrong?”

Castiel struggled to get the words out, he wasn’t looking forward to having this conversation. He didn’t want an affirmation of his fears. “I’ve been thinking of what Sam said. He was right about me buying you, I just grabbed you and ran.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “What else were you supposed to do? Omegas don’t get a choice in what alpha picks them.”

Exactly, Castiel wanted to say, you’d like any alpha who picked you, I’m nothing special. Still not looking at Dean, he replied, “Still, I should have asked you, you might not have wanted to go home with me.”

“Of course I would have wanted to go home with you,” Dean said. If Castiel had talked to him before hand Dean would have made it his mission to go home with the scruffy, blue eyed alpha.

“You would have gone home with any alpha that picked you,” Castiel said quietly, finally looking at the omega. 

“Well, yeah, that is the law Cas, omegas don’t get a choice,” Dean stated, “but that doesn’t mean I wanted to go home with just any alpha, you know? I wanted an alpha that was nice, obviously, and who I was attracted too, obviously,” Dean grinned.

“Are you? Attracted to me?” Castiel asked in a small voice.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean blurted out. “Of course I’m attracted to you! I wouldn’t be doing half of the things I’m doing if I wasn’t attracted to you!”

Was that true, or was Dean only saying that? Castiel couldn’t be sure. He wasn’t sure of much anymore since last night’s dinner. “Are you sure it’s not because of your, ‘all consuming urge to please and breed?’” Castiel asked with air quotes. 

"What? What are you talking about?” Dean asked baffled.

“I’m talking about you only like me because I’m the alpha who brought you home! There’s nothing special about me! You’d be acting this way for any alpha that took you away from the academy!” Castiel snapped.

Dean narrowed his eyes, insulted. “For a psychologist you’re a fucking idiot you know that? If I didn’t like you don’t you think I would have run off? Or gone with that police officer? Or be trying so hard to please you? Or try talking this out with you? If I wasn’t attracted to you I wouldn’t have thrown myself at you during my heat, or constantly be trying to touch you all the time! You think I’m such an omega slut I’d spread my legs for just anyone who brought me home?” 

"I don’t know!” Castiel yelled, “I don’t know! I saw how the omegas I grew up with acted and then you tell me you have an all consuming urge to please and breed and what am I supposed to think? I don’t know if it’s me you desire or if you’re just settling for me because I’m the alpha you ended up with.”

Dean’s attitude soften despite himself. (He wanted to stay mad at the alpha damn it!) Dean could imagine what went on in the Novak house, and if that was the bulk of what Castiel had to draw on from omega behavior, it was no wonder Castiel was questioning his faithfulness to him. As for his other concern, Dean didn’t know what to think of that. He’d never heard of an alpha questioning whether or not their omega was attracted to them. It didn’t matter if an omega was attracted to their alpha, it only mattered if an alpha - actually, it didn’t even matter if an alpha was attracted to their omega. An alpha didn’t have to be attracted to an omega to use it.

Dean looked the alpha in the eyes. “I’m not those omegas Cas. I’m not like most omegas. I was deemed unfit to be mated, remember? I’m not - I’ll never do anything I don’t want to do. There’s too much alpha in me for that. And I am attracted to you Cas, regardless of you being my alpha or not. I like being around you, I enjoy your company and I want to be around you as much as possible. Hell, if Chuck or Crowley had brought me home I’d have left them as soon as I saw you,” Dean smiled. 

“You don’t even know what Crowley looks like, you might think he’s very handsome,” Castiel replied mater-of-factly, “you might leave me for him.”

“I’ve never seen anyone as handsome as you before. That five o’clock shadow and blue eyes of yours put a spell on me,” Dean winked. 

Castiel rolled said blue eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips. There went that omega charm. Dean did made some valid points; if he didn’t feel anything for the alpha, he wouldn’t be trying to work things out with him. It’d be far easier for him to keep quiet and let Castiel think whatever he wanted. Castiel was convinced enough he’d been worrying over nothing, Dean really did care about him. The alpha allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief.

“So you only like me for my body is that it?” Castiel teased.

“Yep, you got it,” Dean grinned broadly. “Now, is there anything else we should talk about? Anything else? Because I don’t want to go through this again with you.“

Castiel huffed, "You sound like an alpha scolding their omega.”

“You do kinda act like an omega, keeping things to yourself and over thinking them.” The irony that Dean was doing just that two weeks ago was lost on him.

“I know, I tend to be in my own head over analyzing things. Goes with the job I guess." Castiel paused a beat, "Do you really think I’m an idiot?” 

“No Cas, I don’t think you’re an idiot. I think you’re considerate to a fault, but I appreciate how much you care about me. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined I would end up with an alpha as kind and thoughtful as you. I know how lucky I am that you’re my alpha.”

Castiel smiled shyly, he liked being praised just as much as Dean, and heard it just as rarely. “I’m sorry for doubting you Dean, Sam put the idea in my head and I don’t want you doing anything you feel uncomfortable with or feel obligated to do simply because you’re my omega. The things I was allowed to see once my father knew I was an alpha…” Castiel trailed off at the memories.

Dean wanted to ask what, but knew this wasn’t the time. “I’d never do anything sexual out of obligation, and if I was uncomfortable with something, I’d let you know.”

“Thank you… So, are things okay between us again?” Castiel asked hopefully.

Dean arched an eyebrow, “I think I should be asking you that.”

"Yes, things are good again. Better than good. I’m sorry for being an assbutt, it won’t happen again,” Castiel apologized.

Dean giggled at his alpha’s strange terminology as he wrapped his arms around Castiel in relief. He just needed to be reassured that he was doing the right thing, just like an omega would with an alpha… The realization gave Dean an idea. Instead of waiting for Castiel to make the first move like a normal alpha would, maybe he should do it. Take matters into his owns hands. 

Dean dropped his voice low and seductive, “See that it doesn’t. Now that there aren’t any more issues -” Dean interrupted himself, asking in his normal voice, “There aren’t any more issues we need to talk about, are there?”

“No others that I can think of, but I’m sure more will come up eventually,” Castiel replied. 

Dean continued in his seductive voice, “Now that there aren’t any more issues, does that mean I can have my way with you and show you just how attracted I am to you?” Dean didn’t want to seduce Castiel out of forgiveness anymore, now he wanted to seduce him just for the hell of it and show his alpha just how badly he’d been wanting him.

Castiel turned as red as a tomato. “What do you want to do to me?”

Dean grinned, climbing onto the alpha’s lap. “I want to make you feel good, would you let me do that for you Alpha?”

Castiel silently nodded up and down, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. He was caught off guard by the quick turn of events, but if Dean said everything was okay between them, and he wanted to do whatever he was going to do of his own volition, Castiel didn’t see a reason to stop him. He was rather curious to see what the omega had in mind.

Dean took Castiel’s hands, and placed them around his hips. He ground against Castiel lightly, smiling when he felt Castiel’s hands tighten their grip as his hips lift up to meet his.

“You like that?” Dean asked.

Castiel barely stopped himself from saying ‘yes alpha.’ (He’d spent almost as much time daydreaming about having an alpha as he’d spent daydreaming about having an omega, and even then the omega wasn’t very submissive in bed.)

“I asked you a question,” Dean said, grinding against him harder. 

Castiel answered by squeezing Dean’s ass and claiming his mouth. Slipping his tongue inside, he explored the omega’s mouth languidly, savoring the feel of Dean’s tongue against his own.

“How’s that for an answer?” Castiel mused, giving Dean’s ass another squeeze.

“Works for me,” Dean mumbled against Castiel’s lips as his fingers popped the button on the alpha’s jeans. Surprisingly, Castiel didn’t try to stop him. Dean pulled the zipper down and slipped his hand inside.

Castiel groaned feeling Dean’s hand wrap around his cock. Dean pumped it, feeling it harden completely before pulling it out in the open. Finally getting a good look at it, Dean let out an appreciative sigh. It was big, and thick, and beautiful, just like an alpha cock should be. Dean wanted to get his mouth on it immediately. 

“Everything okay?” Castiel asked worried. Dean was just staring at his cock. Was there an issue with it? Did Dean not like it?

“You’re huge.”

“Is that a problem?” Castiel asked innocently.

Dean laughed through a snort, “No, it’s no problem. I like 'em huge.”

Castiel blushed again, which Dean thought was adorable. “What are you gonna do to me?” Castiel asked in the same innocent tone. 

Dean slid off of Castiel, making him pout in confusion (which Dean also thought was adorable.) Kneeling before Castiel, Dean tugged his boxers and jeans down a little before answering, “I’ll be happy to show you Alpha.” Spreading Castiel’s legs wide, Dean kneeled between them. 

Castiel locked eyes with Dean who was calmly running his hands up and down the alpha’s thighs. Castiel wondered how Dean could be so calm, he was practically out of his seat in anticipation. Dean just smirked and dipped his head between Castiel’s legs, placing a gentle kiss at the base of the alpha’s cock. Castiel felt like all the air had been taken out of the room. Castiel wasn’t particularly experienced with receiving oral sex. His last partner from years ago hadn’t like giving it, so Castiel never got it, and the partner he had before that, (if you could call him that) was only able to do it a handful of times as Castiel felt too guilty to enjoy it. Castiel hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself and last for more than two minutes.

Dean kissed, licked, sucked, and mouthed his way up all glorious nine inches. By the time he reached the head, Castiel was breathing heavily and steadily leaking precome. Dean couldn’t believe how responsive Castiel was to the feather light touches, it was like the alpha had never had this done before. Oh. That was a nice thought, to be the first to give him this pleasure and hear all the lovely desperate sounds Castiel was going to make for the first time. 

Looking up at Castiel, Dean slowly dragged his tongue along the slit, gathering up the bead of liquid. Castiel’s hand flew to the base of his cock, squeezing it as hard as he could.

Dean pouted playfully, “You don’t want me to make you come?” 

Castiel couldn’t breath, couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. He was too caught up watching Dean’s pink tongue dancing across his head. He tightened his fist around himself as his hips automatically jerked up, pleading for Dean to take him into his mouth. 

"Greedy alpha,“ Dean smirked as he mouthed the tip of Castiel’s head.

The sight of Dean’s lips gliding over his slick head made the alphas’s head spin. 

"Sor - sorry,” Castiel stuttered out. Fuck he wanted to push his cock past Dean’s lips and watch the omega suck him off. He’d been wanting that for some time now. 

“Don’t be sorry, I like seeing you like this, desperate for my mouth,” Dean said, licking the sensitive underside of Castiel’s head. It made Dean feel powerful, knowing he could reduce the usually stoic alpha to a stuttering mess with a few teasing touches. 

“Do you want to watch me suck your cock? Would you like that Alpha? Seeing your big cock in my mouth?” Dean asked sweetly, batting his long eyelashes. The alpha let out a high pitched whine which Dean took for a yes. Castiel watched through lust filled eyes as Dean’s lips parted over his head, creating a tight seal. 

And then Dean started to suck and Castiel lost his fucking mind.

Castiel’s head fell back as Dean swirled his tongue, listening with glee to the alpha’s breathy moans. The sounds Castiel were making were intoxicating, he never wanted them to end. Castiel managed to lift his head up just in time to see a few more inches of his cock slid into Dean’s mouth. He groaned, loving the sight of Dean’s mouth being split open and filled by his cock. He could easily sit and watch Dean suck him off all day. Nothing fast and furious, Castiel would prefer to watch Dean going slow, and taking his time. 

Dean wished he could take more of Castiel, deep throat him all the way to the base, but it had been ages since the omega practiced. Besides, with the noises Castiel was making and the glazed over look in his eyes, Dean had a feeling the alpha wouldn’t care if this was the best he could do. He tried peeling Castiel’s hand free from his cock, but he wouldn’t budge. Dean released Castiel, telling him to relax, that he would put his hand there and make sure Castiel didn’t come until he wanted to. Castiel acquiesced, and Dean wrapped a hand around the base as he sucked the alpha back down again. With Castiel’s newly freed hand, he carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, making him moan happily. Castiel’s hips jerked at the sensation, driving his cock deeper into the omega’s mouth. 

If Dean’s hand wasn’t around Castiel, he would have come right there. As Dean sucked and bobbed along Castiel’s length, whatever his mouth couldn’t reach, he pumped with his free hand. It was only moments later Dean felt Castiel pushing lightly on his shoulder. He looked up at his alpha questioningly.

“Just, just the head, your mouth, use your hand for - oh Dean,” Castiel moaned. He couldn’t take the dichotomy of those bright green eyes looking up at him so sweetly while his mouth was wrapped around him doing unspeakable things. Getting the drift of Castiel’s request, Dean pulled back and closed his eyes, focusing his attention on the head while stroking the entirety of Castiel’s length.

Castiel let out a shaky moan, god Dean looked beautiful like this - looked like he was made for this. Castiel laced his fingers in the omega's hair, “You look beautiful Dean, with my cock in your mouth. God you look beautiful with your lips stretched around me. I love watching you suck me off, and you’re so good at it too, aren’t you pup? Such a good boy for your Alpha.” 

Dean moaned loudly at the praises, causing Castiel’s hips to rise off the couch. He loved hearing how much he was pleasing his alpha and what a good job he was doing. Castiel fisted Dean’s hair and gently started rocking his hips, fucking into Dean’s mouth. "Fuck you feel amazing. So good, so good for me Dean, my beautiful little omega.” 

Dean whimpered, he loved being called a little omega. Nothing about him was little, but the pet name made him feel not quiet so abnormal. The thought of him being Castiel’s perfect little omega made Dean hard and leak slick, but he ignored it. This was supposed to be about making his alpha feel good and having him come down his throat - which he was determined to make happen. He stopped stroking Castiel and moved to the knot gland, rubbing it teasingly.

Castiel gasped in surprise, speeding up his thrusts. Dean palmed at himself, trying to make his own erection go away before Castiel saw it - but it was too late. "You touching yourself Dean? You should - should take your cock out and let me see it. I wanna see you touching yourself for me. I can’t wait to see your cock Dean. I can’t wait to touch it, can’t wait to make you moan from my touch,” Castiel said thickly, thrusting into Dean’s mouth. 

Hearing Castiel babble, Dean removed the hand that was wrapped tightly around Castiel’s cock and wondered how long it would take him to come. Dean continued to rub the gland, trying to get it to pop. It shouldn’t be long now. Looking up at Castiel, Dean gasped in surprise. Castiel’s eyes were bored into him, watching him intensely. Dean stared back, working the gland as fast as he could. 

The gland finally popped, and Castiel came with a growl, filling Dean’s mouth with come. Dean swallowed as much as he could, but it wasn’t enough. Much of it spilled out of his mouth and slid down his chin. The sight of Dean’s mouth over flowing with his essence triggered Castiel to come a second time, even harder than before. 

When Castiel finished, the front of Dean’s shirt was covered in come. Dean released Castiel with a lazy grin and licked repeatedly at the large, swollen knot. He couldn’t wait to feel that monster inside of him, stretching him to his breaking point. Castiel whimpered at the gentle touch, he was beyond over sensitive - and he couldn’t get enough of it. Taking the knot into his mouth, Dean sucked on it hard. Castiel cried out, firmly holding Dean in place. The alpha had never felt anything so pleasurable in his entire life. He didn’t know anything could feel so good. 

Dean felt something wet land on the back of his neck. Castiel must have come again. Dean gave the knot one last teasing lick before lapping up the come that was oozing down Castiel’s cock. Dean continued to lick and suck at the head, swallowing the last few spurts of come Castiel gave.

When Dean noticed Castiel starting to soften and his knot go down, he climbed back on top of Castiel and easily pushed him down on the couch. He shoved his tongue into the alpha’s mouth, forcing him to taste himself.

“That was fucking amazing Dean, you were amazing,” Castiel whispered in a daze against Dean’s lips. Dean felt himself blush, everything he’d done to Castiel was fairly basic, he hadn't even deep throated him. “I want to touch you, I want to make you come too,” Castiel declared as he blindly searched for Dean’s cock. 

Dean caught Castiel’s hand and brought it to rest on his ass, "Next time Alpha, this was just for you. To show you how much I like you and that you have absolutely nothing to worry about.“

"But, but, fuck - I want to do so many things to you Dean. I want to make you moan and beg for me,” Castiel said, biting the omega’s lower lip wantonly. “I want to make you feel just as good as you made me feel.”

“We have plenty of time for that later, I promise,” Dean replied, kissing Castiel hard to end the conversation.

“If you say so,” Castiel said, “if you say so, but I’m having my way with you next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a personal note, my birthday was yesterday and I'm meeting Misha Collins in eleven hours. 
> 
> Holy shit.


	12. Dean's Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. Okay, sorry for this update taking so long. I was recovering from the Supernatural convention (if anyone wants to read my little blurb about it, the link will be in the end notes.) Also, and more importantly, the story has finally reached the point where it will now be smut heavy. Unfortunately, smut takes me a lot longer to write, so I think updates will now be once a week instead of every three days or so.

The afternoon passed in a blur of cuddles and lazy kisses. They were bunkered down on the couch, only half watching whatever was on the television, enjoying each other’s company. Dean was wrapped in Castiel’s embrace with his face buried in his alpha’s chest. Periodically, Castiel would kiss Dean’s forehead and card his fingers through his hair. Things felt different between them now, they were closer, more connected to one another. A true alpha and omega pair.

Dean stirred from Castiel’s chest, checking the time. It was almost time for dinner. The omega tried wiggling out of Castiel’s arms, but the alpha held on to him tightly.

“I have to fix dinner,” Dean said.

“Oh,” Castiel replied slightly disappointed. 

“You can keep me company if you want.”

Castiel smiled softly, “I’d like that.” 

Castiel followed Dean into the kitchen where he preheated the oven and rooted around in the freezer. He pulled out a large plastic zip lock bag and set it on the counter. He then grabbed a cookie sheet from under the oven and started arranging the small circular food items from the bag onto the cookie sheet. 

“What are those?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Mini quiches, perfect bite size morsels for hand feeding,” Dean grinned excitedly. "I made three kinds, ham and cheese, spinach, and bacon.“

"Seems like a lot of work for such little things. Wouldn’t it be easier to make one big quiche?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, but since these are more labor intensive they keep me busier during the day. It can get kinda lonely without you,” Dean admitted.

A twinge of guilt washed over Castiel. He hated leaving the omega home alone, especially when he didn’t have to. There were numerous alphas who brought their omegas to work with them. He could do the same and let Dean spend the day in his office or lobby - but then Dean would probably be bored out of his mind. At least at home Dean could cook and lounge around. 

Castiel thought he’d ask anyways, “Would you like to come to work with me one day?”

Dean broke into a wide grin, “Yes Alpha, I’d love to see where you work.”

“Alright, I’ll have to see when you can come in. There’s some alphas I treat I don’t want you around.” 

“Awesome,” Dean replied happily, moving to set the table. A few minutes later, he took the quiches out of the oven and arranged them on a plate for his alpha. Setting the plate in front of Castiel, he keeled down next to him.

Castiel looked at the plate of food, then at Dean kneeling next to him, then back at the plate, and back at Dean. 

“Dean, would you mind sitting at the table while I feed you? I don’t feel comfortable feeding you kneeling next to me,” Castiel said. It made him feel like he was feeding a dog, and Dean was most certainly not a dog.

“Oh, um, okay,” Dean replied surprised. 

He didn't really care where he sat as long as he was being fed. Rising from his knees, Dean sat on the chair next to his alpha. Castiel took a bite out of the small quiche and held the remainder of it to Dean’s lips. Dean smiled shyly and opened his mouth to take the offered food. Castiel carefully placed the quiche on Dean’s tongue. Dean chewed it happily, swallowed it, and waited for the next morsel to come. The omega was in absolute heaven, knowing that Castiel cared enough about him to hand feed him from his own plate. Castiel ate half of another quiche and then popped the rest of it into Dean’s mouth.

And so the dinner went. It wasn’t anywhere near as bad as the alpha thought it would be. In fact, he couldn’t even recall why he had thought hand feeding Dean was such a disagreeable idea. Dean certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, so it wasn’t degrading. Nor was it sexual. In his eagerness, Dean would accidentally scrape his teeth against Castiel’s fingers, but that was it; there was no sucking or tantalizing licks. Just the omega sweetly taking food from his alpha’s fingers. 

As dinner drew to a close, Castiel asked shyly, “Dean, do you want to move into my bedroom?” The alpha had been thinking about it for a while, but wasn’t sure when to bring it up. Now seemed as good a time as any.

“Really? You'd share your room with me?” Dean replied excitedly. He was finally being invited into his alpha’s bed, and he could only imagine where that would lead to. This day was getting better and better!

*****

A few hours later, after a dessert of (hand fed) cream puffs were enjoyed and Dean had transferred his clothes to his new shared bedroom, he found himself in bed with his alpha - reading. Not the most exciting way to spend their first night in bed together, but the omega couldn’t complain. Castiel’s head was gently resting on his shoulder as he went over some notes for his Monday appointments. Dean pretended to read his book, inhaling the damp earthy scent of his alpha. It would be all over him come morning. The omega couldn’t wait.

Castiel stared blankly at the words in front of him. This wasn’t what he had planned, but his nerves had gotten the better of him. That afternoon had been the first time in years since he’d been intimate with another person and he was hoping Dean would make the first move again; but when Dean didn’t, Castiel panicked and grabbed some files from his desk, pretending to go over them. So there Castiel currently laid, head resting on Dean’s shoulder, at a complete loss of what to do. 

“I’m going to sleep,” Castiel announced, setting the files aside. He hoped once the lights were off he’d find his courage. “You can keep reading I don’t mind. What are you reading?” 

Dean showed the cover of the book to his alpha. 

Castiel nodded approvingly, “Good Omens, that’s one of my favorites.”

“There’s a character named Crowley!” Dean exclaimed.

Castiel chuckled, “Yeah, they do have some similarities those two. Sometimes I wonder about him, if he’s read the book and is trying to be like the character. Wouldn’t surprise me honestly… Okay goodnight,” he finished awkwardly.

“Hang on, I’ll go to sleep with you, just give me a second,” Dean replied, setting his book on the end table. Castiel was going to protest, but Dean stripped off his shirt and the alpha suddenly forgot what he going to say. “I always sleep in my panties, you don’t mind do you?” Dean asked as he kicked off the sheets to pull his pants down. 

Castiel silently shook his head no. Of course he didn't mind, why would he mind if Dean slept in his panties? Only good things could come of Dean sleeping almost completely naked next to him. The alpha swallowed a moan at the sight laid out next to him. The omega was stunning in nothing but black, lacy panties. Dean started to pull the covers back up, but Castiel stopped him. Why would Dean want to cover himself up?

Without thinking, Castiel laid in between Dean’s legs.The omega’s eyes widened in surprise and panic. The alpha was dangerously close to his cock, pressing kisses into his muscular thighs. Castiel worried the soft warm flesh between his teeth, sucking on it hard. He growled possessively as hickeys form on Dean’s skin. He loved seeing the marks on the omega, knowing he was the one who had created them. 

Castiel nuzzled lovingly into Dean’s crotch, and he heard a strange, pained whine escape the omega. Castiel looked up concerned. Dean was staring down at him, clearly frightened.

Castiel furrowed his brow, “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“I’m tall,” the omega blurted out.

“Yes, I know that,” Castiel replied kindly.

“I’m - I’m not built like an omega.”

Castiel was fully aware of that, it was rather obvious. “I know you’re not built like an omega Dean. I like that about you. I like that you’re taller then me. I like that you look like an alpha. Remember who you’re talking to,” Castiel smiled reassuringly.

That was true, Dean reminded himself, Castiel had grown up wanting an alpha and apparently he still wanted that, or at least wasn’t opposed to it.

Castiel laced his fingers with Dean’s, placing a reassuring kiss on the back of his hand. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong, and hoped his suspicions were right. “I like you for you Dean, it doesn’t matter to me what you have between your legs, or don’t have between your legs. Trust me Dean, I’ll still like you whatever you’re hiding under there.”

Dean took a deep breath hoping Castiel was telling the truth; that it truly didn’t matter whatever was between his legs, Castiel would still want him. Hooking his thumbs in his panties, Dean pulled them down and waited with baited breath for his alpha’s reaction.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel said thickly, taking in the sight. His cock was just as beautiful as the rest of the omega. And he had a perfectly proportioned scrotum too! Omegas weren't supposed to have those. Their cocks were so little they couldn't impregnate anything, so the need to produce sperm disappeared, and they had evolved without a sack. Dean having one was a genetic oddity (probably due to the size of his cock) and it sent a filthy thrill through the alpha knowing the omega had the ability to come.

“I’m fairly larger,” Dean said, fighting the urge to cover himself.

Dean was extremely large for an omega, but not as large as a beta. Still, at four and a half inches, Dean was endowed enough for certain… non - traditional omega activities. “You’re the perfect size,” Castiel said, feeling himself start to harden at the possibilities. 

“No I’m not! I should be half this size! I should have a cute, pink little cock not - not this thing!” Dean yelled, tugging at the offensive appendage. "Or this!" he added, squeezing his sack with disgust. "What do I even need this for!?" 

Castiel lovingly removed the panties from Dean’s body. “I think it’s cute and little. You’re really not that large Dean,” he reassured. 

“Yes I am! I can get my whole hand around it,” the omega said in despair.

Castiel huffed as he crawled up Dean’s body. Pulling himself out, he laid his cock next to Dean’s smaller one. “Look, you’re not even half as big as I am, okay? No you don’t have a tiny omega cock, but I’m glad you don’t. They’re purely decorative, you can't hardly do anything with them. But yours - yours is large enough for -” Castiel stopped himself. He didn’t want to alarm the omega with his unorthodox desires. 

“Large enough for what?” Dean asked puzzled.

“Large enough,” Castiel said mysteriously.

“Large enough for, for sucking on? Maybe?” Dean asked shyly on a hunch. Alphas didn’t suck omegas, partly because they were too small and partly because, well, it just wasn’t done. But as Dean had learned, Castiel was not the typical alpha. 

“Definitely large enough for sucking on,” Castiel grinned, “would you like me to do that for you pup?" 

“Please?” Dean asked sweetly. As Castiel got into position, he confessed this was his favorite part of the pleasure training he received. "You got pleasure training?” the omega asked surprised. 

“A little bit, not much beyond this,” Castiel replied. 

Dean was about to ask what else, but his breath caught in his throat when Castiel swallowed him all the way to the hilt. Castiel moaned happily around Dean, it had been ages since he last done this, but it all came rushing back to him like second nature. (He’d fantasized about it enough over the lonely years.) He loved the sensation of Dean hard in his mouth, there wasn’t anything else like it. The way his cock was firm yet soft, the way it twitched and pulsed at his ministrations. 

Dean shuttered out a moan, revealing in the feel of the alpha’s hot mouth engulfing him. He never thought he would feel this again after becoming a teacher. It was pretty much the only upside to having such a large, unsightly cock. Soft, pleasurable moans drew Dean’s attention downwards. Castiel’s eyes were closed and he was bobbing at a steady pace. The alpha sounded like he fucking loved this, like going down on the omega was the best thing in the world. Dean leaked slick at the thought that he should be so lucky to have an alpha with an oral fixation. That was traditionally an omega characteristic. No wonder Castiel thought the omega’s cock was the perfect size. 

Castiel pulled up and swirled his tongue around Dean’s head, groaning low in his throat. The omega felt so good in his mouth Castiel started fisting himself, pretending it was Dean’s hole. He wished there was a way he could suck and fuck Dean at the same time. He wanted to be buried inside of Dean while Dean was buried inside of his mouth. 

When Dean caught sight of Castiel fucking into his hand, it sent a rush of blood to his cock, making him blurt out he’s never seen or heard anyone who liked sucking cock as much as the alpha.

Castiel pulled off with a hard suck and a deep blush staining his cheeks. It wasn’t very alpha behavior, but he couldn’t help it; it just felt so good suckling on the omega’s cock. “Yeah, like you would even know,” he quipped. 

“I do too know! I’ve had my cock sucked before,” Dean said smugly. 

Castiel’s gaze grew icy. “What?” he asked sharply.

“I’ve had my cock sucked before, lots of times.”

“What do you mean you’ve had it sucked lots of times?” Castiel growled, “I thought you were a virgin - untouched.”

“I am a virgin, but when my pleasure teachers saw how big I was, they let the other students practice sucking me off.”

Castiel’s blood boiled with rage. He bolted up Dean’s body. “How many?” he growled in Dean’s face. 

“What?”

“How many greedy little omega mouths got to suck you off before me?" 

"I - I don’t know,” Dean stuttered in surprise. 

“How many?” Castiel demanded. 

“I don’t know! Hundred and fifty maybe?”

Castiel inhaled sharply. “One hundred and fifty? One hundred and fifty omegas got to touch you before me?” he asked enraged. “You’re mine Dean! Do you hear me? Mine! Your body belongs to me!” he growled fiercely. 

Dean gasped in surprise at his alphas sudden change. It was just like in the grocery store, blushing one minute and asserting his dominance the next. “Yes Alpha, I’m yours, only yours." 

“No one _ever_ gets to touch you again except for me. You’re mine now, this is mine now!” Castiel declared, gripping Dean’s cock and sack. “No one will ever suck you off again except for me!” he growled possessively. 

"Yes Alpha, it belongs to you,” Dean breathed as more slick leak out of him. He had no idea Castiel was so possessive. Defending him from an unknown alpha was one thing, but getting this upset over past omegas touching him? He could understand if it was an alpha, but omegas were nothing. Their touches meant nothing. What was Castiel getting so worked up about?

"Did they make you come? When they sucked you off?” Castiel growled out.

“They weren’t allowed to stop until I came,” Dean admitted. 

Castiel growled loudly, pumping Dean roughly. “Your orgasms belong to me Dean. I’m the cause of your pleasure now. You will only come because of me. Those omegas didn’t deserve to touch you. They didn’t know how lucky they were to touch you. They didn’t appreciate you like I do. You are mine Dean. My perfect, beautiful, precious omega. Come for me Dean, I want to see the face you made for those ungrateful omegas before me. ”

“I’m trying Alpha,” Dean whined. He wanted to be a good omega and come for his alpha. 

“Try harder,” Castiel growled as he stroked, “you could come for multiple meaningless omegas but you can’t come for your alpha? Don’t you want to be a good boy and come for me pup?”

“Yes Alpha,” Dean gasped, “I’m sorry, I’m - I’m trying. I want to come for you Cas, I do but, but -” Dean didn’t understand why he was having so much trouble. He had been trained to come on command (but that was years and years ago now.)

Castiel open his mouth to speak and got hit with the scent of Dean’s fruity slick. The smell drove the alpha wild. Without warning, he flipped Dean onto his front and spread his slick cheeks. The omega’s hole was wet and inviting and the alpha couldn’t resist. Castiel licked over the hole, and there was an explosion of flavor on his tongue. Dean whimpered loudly and fisted the bed sheets tightly as Castiel licked over his hole repeatedly. He had no idea anything could feel so good. 

“Did any omega ever do this to you?” Castiel asked.

“No Alpha,” Dean moaned, “you’re the first.” 

“Good,” Castiel growled against the opening. He pushed his tongue inside slowly, stretching the omega open. Dean gasped loudly at the strange sensation. He had practiced taking knots while he was a student but - not - not whatever this was. Castiel gently slid his tongue in and out of Dean, carefully listening to the omega’s high pitched moans, making sure they stayed pleasurable. 

He was so mad that those omegas were allowed to practice on Dean! To use him as a sex object! They didn’t care about Dean, they didn’t care what Dean wanted or what felt good to Dean! They just wanted to make sure they knew how to pleasure their future alpha! They took and they took and they took from Dean without giving him anything back! Dean deserved better then that! Dean deserved to feel amazing, to feel just as good as he had made him feel earlier that day. Dean deserved to feel like an alpha. He deserved to feel the sensation of coming like an alpha, not like an omega. 

Castiel curled his tongue and scooped out as much slick as he could, eating the omega out. Dean suddenly went ridged and came with a gush, screaming the alpha’s name.

A swell of pride washed over Castiel, he had done that to Dean. He had pushed him over the edge and made him fall apart in the best possible way. 

“You liked that pup? My tongue in your ass?” Castiel asked, lapping up the slick that had gushed out from Dean’s release. 

Dean could only moan in response. He whimpered softly feeling Castiel’s mouth still working his hole. Once Dean was clean of slick, Castiel gently rolled him onto his back. The alpha looked at the come covering the omega's body in disbelief. Dean had actually done it. He could gush like an omega and come like an alpha. The revelation made Castiel's head spin. He would have to investigate this further when he was thinking more clearly. He eagerly licked the come off of Dean’s soft, spent cock and where it had dripped onto the delicate skin of his sack. The salty come mixed with the fruity after taste still in his mouth creating a flavor that was uniquely Dean. Crawling back up Dean’s body, he growled into his neck. He wanted so badly to bite the omega and claim him, but he wouldn’t, not without Dean’s permission.

“I’m sorry I got so worked up,” Castiel apologized nuzzling into the omega’s neck. “I don’t like the idea of other people touching you. You are very special to me Dean and I know no one will ever treat you like I do. You deserve nothing less than adoration.“

Dean was taken aback by Castiel’s words. He was just an omega. Sure he fit Castiel’s peculiar alpha kink, but at the end of the day he was just an omega, like any other omega. Embarrassed by his angry outburst, Castiel apologized again and promised it wouldn’t happen again, he would be gentler with him next time.

"You weren’t rough with me,” Dean said. Despite Castiel’s loud growling and sharp words, physically, he had been very gentle with him. 

“Did you like what I did? I know I should have asked your permission first, but you smelt so good Dean I couldn’t help myself.” 

“You don’t have to ask for my permission Alpha, you can do anything you want to me. And of course I liked it. I came didn’t I?” Dean grinned.

“I’d feel more comfortable asking for your permission Dean. I know omegas are trained to come no matter what if that’s what the alpha wants, regardless of whether or not the omegas enjoy what is being done to them, and I don’t want to put you through that.” 

“I enjoyed it very much, don’t worry,” Dean said, kissing Castiel. Dean frowned, “Is that what I taste like?”

“Mmhm delicious isn’t it?” Castiel asked, “fruity and tangy at the same time. Like candy almost.”

“So you got a sweet tooth eh? Does that mean you’re going to be licking me down there again?” Dean smiled mischievously. 

(He wondered if Castiel had learned that in his pleasure training, Dean certainty hadn’t.) Castiel blushed embarrassed. Dean thought it was unbelievably adorable, Castiel getting so embarrassed at how much he enjoyed using his body. He kissed Castiel again, feeling something hard press against his hip. 

“Alpha you’re still hard! Doesn’t that hurt? Why didn’t you come?” Dean scolded. 

“Because I wanted to make you come. You wouldn’t let me earlier,” Castiel said simply.

Dean shook his head back and forth, “It doesn’t matter if I come or not, you’re the alpha, you’re -" 

Castiel kissed Dean silent. "It matters to me. And as your alpha, whatever matters to me, matters to you, yes?”

Dean sighed heavily, “Yes, but that’s gotta hurt Alpha, let me take care of it for you,” he said, squeezing Castiel. 

“No. I can take care of it myself. I want you to enjoy what’s left of your after glow and go to sleep. Don’t worry about me Dean. Tonight was for you, like this afternoon was for me,” Castiel smiled, kissing Dean’s forehead. Dean sighed again, giving in. He knew it was pointless to argue with his alpha. 

“There’s my good boy,” Castiel smiled, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Can I get you anything? Water? Juice?”

“No Alpha,” Dean yawned. He should have been asking his alpha that, not the other way around. 

Castiel patted Dean on the head, “I’ll be back in a moment and then I’ll cuddle with you, okay?” 

“Yes Alpha,” Dean nodded. That did sound nice, he loved when his alpha cuddle with him. 

By the time Castiel came back from taking care of his erection, Dean was already fast asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to my experience at the convention!
> 
> http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com/post/145823769851/alright-heres-my-story-i-was-in-the-photo-op


	13. Dress Shopping

Dean awoke in the strong, warm embrace of his alpha. Hearing Castiel snoring softly, Dean carefully rolled over to face the sleeping man. Castiel’s lips were pursed, as if inviting Dean to kiss him - so he did. Castiel didn’t stir. Dean smiled softly and kissed him again, and again, and again. The alpha remained firmly asleep. Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head back and forth. So much for his fear of his alpha being a light sleeper. Castiel could probably sleep through anything, including being blown awake, and where was the fun in that? 

As much as Dean loved being in his alpha’s arms, he was getting restless. He wasn’t accustomed to laying around in bed. Back at the academy, he was up as soon as he was awake. Carefully, as not to wake Castiel, he turned back around and crawled out of the embrace. Dean paused when he heard a soft, threatening growl. Turning, he smiled fondly at his alpha. Castiel was blindly searching for the missing omega in his sleep. Dean kissed Castiel on the forehead which seemed to calm the irritated alpha.

Dean padded into the living room, surveying the area. He had to keep himself busy while his alpha slept. He looked at the kitchen, he hadn’t cleaned it in a few days… When Dean was finished a half hour later, he looked in on Castiel. He was still asleep. Dean decided to clean the spare bathroom. Another half hour later Dean checked back in with his alpha… who still fast asleep. 

Hot and sweaty from cleaning, Dean took a shower in the master bathroom, hoping it would wake the sleeping alpha. He was sad he’d be washing the scent of his alpha off of him, but he was sure Castiel would get it all over him again. As Dean entered the bedroom to dress, he saw Castiel was still asleep. Dean huffed in annoyance, this was getting re-goddamn-diculous! The alpha couldn’t sleep the day away, he had promised to take him shopping! Dean toyed with the idea of poking Castiel awake, but decided against it. He didn’t want a grumpy alpha on his hands. Dean knew if he was going to wake up his alpha, he better have something delicious to offer him. Dean headed back to the kitchen to whip something up.

Castiel woke up just in time to see the omega walking in with a tray full of food.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Dean grinned, pleased to see the alpha finally awake. Castiel groaned, he had wanted to wake up with the omega in his arms and have a slow, lazy morning with languid, explorative touches. Dean set the tray of food on top of Castiel, but the alpha waved it away. Dean frowned, Castiel had never refused his food before. Dean set the food on the end table and felt a hand grab his own.

“Come back to bed,” Castiel whined sleepily.

“I’m already dressed and ready to go,” Dean replied in relief. 

“Come back to bed,” Castiel repeated, forcefully pulling Dean back into bed. He landed on top of Castiel with a hard thud. Castiel wrapped his limbs around Dean, happy that the omega was back in his arms where he belonged. Castiel sighed contentedly, “You’re so soft and warm. I don’t want to get out of bed.”

“But you said you’d spoil me with presents,” Dean reminded him. Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s neck. Despite the omega’s shower, he was starting to smell like Castiel’s scent. It pleased the alpha immensely. 

“We have the entire day, don’t be so impatient little one,” Castiel said, pressing kisses into Dean’s warm neck. 

Dean blushed at the pet name. He decided to try a different tactic to get his lazy alpha out of bed. “I’m sorry Alpha, I’m just excited. I’ve never been spoiled before,” he said sweetly.

Castiel sighed, he was being rather selfish, wanting to keep Dean in bed with him all day. He could always cuddle with Dean when they returned from shopping. Letting out a great sigh, Castiel sat up, “What did you make for me today?”

“Pancakes,” Dean replied, setting the tray of food down in front of his alpha. Castiel began cutting up the cakes so he could feed bites of them to Dean - with a fork. He was not going to get syrup all over his fingers, that was disgusting. Not as disgusting as sand between his toes, but pretty damn close.

“Hey Cas.”

“Yes Dean?”

“That thing you did with your tongue last night, did you learn that in your omega pleasure training, because I sure as hell didn’t,” the omega grinned.

Castiel blushed shyly, “No, I didn’t learn that from my pleasure training.” He stabbed a piece of pancake with his fork, offering it to Dean.

Dean took it and asked with a full mouth, “Do alphas have some sort of formal pleasure education?” As far as Dean knew, alphas acted on instinct and filled in the rest from watching other alphas. His father had just started telling him the basics before he presented omega. Those had been painfully awkward conversations.

“Not exactly, but alphas are allowed to have their first omega as soon as they present, to hone their procreation skills,” Castiel said, taking a bite of food.

“Were you allowed an omega when your father found out you were an alpha?” Dean asked curiously.

Castiel nodded, “I was allowed my pick of the house omegas, but I declined taking one for myself.”

“I’m your first omega, hu Alpha?” Dean said proudly, taking another bite from the offered fork.

“My first official omega yes,” Castiel said off offhandedly, hoping Dean would leave the painful subject alone. 

“Official omega,” Dean echoed, surprised and slightly hurt. He thought he was his alpha’s first - period.

As much as Castiel didn’t want to talk about it, he felt he should add, “I developed a crush on one of the house omegas three months before I left for college. We fooled around a little, as teenagers do. Nothing serious, I didn’t knot him.” Thank God, Castiel thought as an after thought. 

A wave of jealousy washed over Dean. What had gone on between his alpha and that omega? Dean’s mind ran away with possibilities. (Fooled around as teenagers do. What the fuck did that mean? Dean never have the luxury of fooling around!) Did they lay in bed together touching each other? Did Castiel stick his tongue inside the omega like he had done to him the night before? If Castiel hadn’t gone off to college, would he have taken that omega for himself? Why didn’t he take the omega off to college with him? Dean tried to put those thoughts out of his mind, it wouldn’t do any good to dwell on them. He should be grateful really, his alpha was in his prime, he should have knotted and bred countless omegas. As far as Dean knew, he would still be his alpha’s first knotted (and hopefully bred) omega. At least that was something to take comfort in, but it failed to stop the jealously eating away at Dean.

*****

Dean was being lead around by the hand in a giant, Omega SuperStore. Apparently, the alpha was having trouble finding what he was looking for. Dean suggested they ask an employee for help, but in true alpha fashion, Castiel declared he didn’t need any help, he’d find what he was looking for himself. The omega waited a full ten minutes before pointing out there was an upstairs.

"You’re so smart! See, we didn’t need any help,” Castiel said, hugging Dean once they were on the escalator. Dean hadn’t a clue what Castiel wanted to buy him. Most of the clothes (including the panties) and the sex toys were on the first floor. Maybe he was going to get some fancy new kitchen gadgets? He had been meaning to ask if he could get a blender. Now that it was getting colder he wanted to make soups. When they reached the top of the escalator, Dean’s eyes widened in shock. 

“You want me to wear dresses?” Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He wasn’t some cute, petite little omega. He was an omega trapped in an alpha’s body. 

Castiel stuttered nervously, “You don’t have to, if - if you don’t want to. I just - I thought - Maybe - Just try one on for me please?”

Dean couldn’t help but wonder if that other omega of Castiel’s wore dresses. He probably did, and he probably looked great in them too. He was probably a cute, petite little omega with a cute, petite little cock too! But Castiel was his alpha now! Castiel liked him even though he was wasn’t cute and petite! Castiel liked him even though he didn’t have a cute and petite cock! Castiel picked him to be his omega, not the other one! Castiel liked him! Castiel wanted HIM! If his alpha wanted him to wear a dress then by God he was going to wear a dress. He was going to wear the fuck out of a dress! He was going to wear a dress so well Castiel would never think of that other omega again! Castiel was HIS ALPHA!

Dean shrugged his shoulders, playing it cool, “Yeah okay, I can try on a dress or two.”

Relief broke over Castiel’s face. “Thank you Dean,” he said grabbing the omega’s hand and dragging him into the sea of dresses. He started pulling dresses indiscriminately, holding them up to Dean’s broad frame. “Pick out any you want,” he told Dean, attempting to figure out the omega’s size.

Dean smirked to himself, it was pretty cute seeing the alpha so excited. He bet that other omega never made Castiel this excited, other wise he would have taken him to college with him. But the alpha didn’t! He left him at home with the other omegas where he fucking belonged, Dean thought smugly.

Dean grabbed the nearest dress and held it against him to show his alpha. Castiel sighed through his nose, shaking his head back and forth. He grabbed another dress and held it up to Dean. "I don’t understand!“ he growled in frustration. "Why don’t any of these look like they’ll fit you!”

“Because I’m built like an alpha and alphas don’t wear dresses,” Dean replied matter-of-factly. 

“We found your other clothes just fine, and your panties too! Why are dresses so different?” Castiel asked exasperated.

“Really?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, “so you think it’s normal for omegas to wear floods?" 

The alpha frowned, "What are you talking about?”

Had Castiel really not noticed? Dean stuck his leg out, “My pants don’t reach my ankles.” Dean stuck his arm out, “My sleeve does reach my wrist. These clothes are two sizes too small for me.”

Castiel frowned, he thought that was the omega style. He never did pay much attention to fashion. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. I haven’t been able to buy clothes in a store since I was eighteen. Guess I’m used to ill fitting clothing.”

"What about your panties, do those fit okay?" 

"Yeah, those come in pretty large sizes, some alphas make their betas wear them.”

“So… no dresses for you then,” Castiel said disappointed, “I’ll get you some correct fitting clothing Dean, don’t worry, even if I have to sow them myself.” Castiel hung his head down, starting to walk out of the dress department. “I’ll buy you whatever you want in the store, for your presents. Or do you want to go somewhere else?”

The alpha looked so sad it almost broke Dean’s heart. He just wanted to see his omega in one little dress - that wasn’t too much to ask for. Dean took a deep breath, not fully believing what he was about to suggest. “There is one other possibility,” Dean said, taking his alpha’s hand. He lead Castiel over to the other side of the store.

“Maternity clothes?” Castiel asked thickly. The alpha’s brain immediately went to Dean being round with child - their child, and Dean’s flat chest filling out with warm, sweet milk. “If - if you feel comfortable wearing maternity clothes,” Castiel said, trying to hide the growing tent in his pants. 

“I’ll try some things on for you,” Dean said leading Castiel deep into the department. Dean had heard that maternity clothes were very comfortable, so maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Castiel gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek and began looking around. Dean followed behind Castiel as he started pulling almost every dress he passed. Ten minutes later, the alpha’s arms were over flowing with dresses.

“Aren’t you going to pick any out?” Castiel inquired.

Dean smiled amused, “I think you picked out all the dresses Alpha.”

Castiel blushed slightly, “You don’t have to try all these on, I just want you to have options.”

“I’m just teasing Cas. I think I saw a dressing room over there,” Dean said, pointing in the direction.

“After you,” Castiel replied. They passed another alpha and omega pair as they entered the changing room, the odd look the other alpha gave them not lost on Dean. Castiel hung up the dresses on the multiple hooks as Dean closed and locked the door of the changing station. The alpha sat on the bench and waited for the omega to put on a little show.

Dean looked through the numerous dresses, finally choosing a blue one. Shimmying out of his clothes, he pulled the dress over his head and examined himself in the mirror. The sleeves were quarter length which Dean liked, now that the weather had turned. The chest had a fairly deep neckline to show off the cleavage he should of had. Dean ran his hands over his flat chest, would Castiel still be attracted to him once he was bread and showing? They hadn’t talked about pups yet, but Dean wanted them - eventually. He’d have to bring it up before his next heat. Dean looked at his legs in the mirror and swallowed a groan. Oh who was he kidding? He wasn’t some lithe little omega with slender, hairless shapely legs. It looked like crooked tree trunks were growing out of the bottom of the short dress. 

Dean let out an audible sigh. “What do you think?” he asked, turning to face Castiel.

The alpha was practically drooling.

“Come over here,” Castiel whispered thick with arousal. Feeling more confident, Dean walked over to Castiel, stopping right in front of his face. “My pretty little omega in his pretty little dress,” Castiel growled approvingly, running his hands up and down Dean’s muscular thighs. The omega blushed at the praise, he’d never tier of his alpha referring to him as little. Castiel reached up under the dress and pulled down the panties, helping Dean step out of them. Folding them, he placed them next to him before sliding his hands back up the dress, coming to rest on Dean’s backside. 

“Lift up your dress Dean,” he instructed softly.

Dean slowly lifted up the dress, revealing his limp cock. Castiel nuzzled into it, mouthing at it affectionately. He sucked it into his mouth, working it until it grew hard in his mouth. Releasing him, Castiel pulled Dean’s dress back down, admiring the way the fabric tented around his cock. 

“Try on another dress Dean,” the alpha instructed.

“Are we getting this one?” the omega inquired.

“If you want it. You can get as many as you want, or as few as you want.” Castiel didn’t want to force Dean into these dresses, he already felt blessed just being able to watch Dean try them on.

With Castiel’s reaction, Dean was definitely going to get at least a few; see if he couldn’t rile the alpha up any by wearing them around the house. He tried on a white dress with cap sleeves next. Dean liked it because it laced up the front, fitting snugly against his chest. Castiel liked it because the chest panels were sheer and slightly see through, and easily adjustable for when Dean started to fill out. (The alpha might have had a kink he wasn’t ready to share with Dean yet.) 

Next was a tight, red, scooped neck dress, but Dean didn’t like it and told Castiel as much. “It’s too confining, I can’t move around in it. I like the looser dresses better.”

“Alright, whatever you want Dean,” Castiel replied. He was sad he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the view of Dean’s cock strained against the tight fabric, but he supposed that’s what the panties were for.

In the end, Dean picked out seven dresses, a few oversize maternity sweaters, and two pairs of sweat pants - and a blender. As they stood in line to pay, Dean spotted the alpha who gave them a dirty look. His omega stood behind him looking miserable. It gave Dean an idea. Dean cupped Castiel’s erection (which he’d noticed as soon as he modeled the first dress) and started palming it teasingly.

Castiel gasped in startled surprise, blushing at the public, intimate touch. “Deeeean,” he whined softly, half from embarrassment and half from arousal. The alpha was becoming quite fond of the omega putting the moves on him.

“Let me take care of this for you Alpha,” Dean said sweetly.

“We’re in public,” Castiel hissed. 

“So? It’s my job to care of you. Let me take care of you Alpha. You know how well I can suck you off, I can take care of this in no time,” Dean said, dropping his voice low. The alpha blushed beautifully. _Our roles should have been reversed,_ Dean thought, not for the first time. 

Castiel swallowed hard, he loved when Dean talked dirty. He did, more than anything wanted the omega to drop to his knees and fuck into his mouth - but that was wrong! Those thoughts were wrong! “Dean, when we’re intimate together, it’s special -”

Dean kissed the alpha hard, taking his breath away.

Castiel broke the kiss, “I don’t want you thinking I’m using you.”

“But I’m your omega. You’re supposed to use me,” Dean said, still palming Castiel’s cock.

“But-”

Dean cut him off, trying to appeal to his alpha nature. “I want you to use me. I wanna be put on display. Wouldn’t you like that Alpha? To show everyone I’m yours, that I belong to you and only you?" 

Castiel’s hips jerked involuntarily against Dean’s hands. Yes, he wanted that, of course he wanted that. 

"Come on Alpha, what do you say?” Dean asked, kissing Castiel. 

“Not in public,” Castiel moaned against Dean’s lips, rocking against his hand. Dean unzipped Castiel’s zipper, but the alpha caught his wrist, growling softly. Dean slipped a few fingers inside, brushing against Castiel’s hard cock. 

"Dean,“ Castiel warned softly. He wanted the omega’s touch, but felt guilty about the public setting. It’s didn’t seem right.

"Party pooper,” Dean pouted playfully, “let me zip you up Alpha, wouldn’t want your giant cock falling out and seducing anyone. I want you all to myself.” Castiel blushed deeply. Dean found the alpha’s modesty adorable. He’d have to remedy that. 

“It’s our turn to pay anyways,” Castiel muttered. Dean zipped him up and Castiel went to pay the cashier. Dean looked behind him and caught the other alpha staring at him, no doubt wishing that his omega was as forthcoming to please in public as Dean was. Dean couldn’t stop himself from winking at him.

*****

Dean held his precious blender as he followed Castiel into the house. Setting the shopping bags on the kitchen table, the omega started to unpack them.

“You want me to slip into one of these?” Dean asked, holding a dress up.

“Please?” Castiel replied.

“Any particular one?”

Castiel shook his head no. Dean stripped off his clothes, including his panties and threw on the simple black dress he’d been holding. He could feel the alpha’s eyes boring into him.

“Am I expected to wear these around the house now?” Dean asked with a smirk. 

“Expected, no, but I do like the looks of you in them,” Castiel said shyly. 

Dean approached Castiel slowly, swaying his narrow hips seductively. “Do you want a closer look?”

Castiel grabbed Dean, pulling him into a heated kiss. The omega took it as a yes. Castiel guided Dean over to the couch, where he happily straddled the alpha. Castiel’s hands shot under Dean’s dress, one hand wrapping around the small cock, and the other gently massaging his sack. He groaned loudly into Dean’s mouth. This was exactly what he wanted. Easy access to his omega. 

“Last night - I noticed - you came two different ways,” he spoke in between kisses. 

Dean froze, he hadn’t realized he’d done that.

"Did you come twice - or was it - the same orgasm manifesting itself twice?” Castiel asked breathlessly, kissing down the omega’s neck.

“Same orgasm. I’m sorry Cas, that usually doesn’t happen,” Dean apologize.

Castiel pulled away and looked up at Dean in confusion. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because! Omegas don’t come with their cocks, they gush through their hole! My body doesn’t behave like an omega and I want to be your good omega, but my body hates me!” Dean lamented.

“Well I liked it, in fact, I want to make you do it again,” Castiel said before sucking on Dean’s Adam’s apple.

“You - you do?” Dean asked in disbelief. 

During his pleasure training, the only time he was allowed to come like that was when the other students were practicing sucking him off. All other times he had to come like an omega or he would be punished. Dean had spent years fighting his body’s natural urge to come both ways.

“How do I make you do it again?” Castiel nipped at Dean’s neck.

“Um…” 

Dean didn’t know. He’d spent a lifetime trying to repress his ability. He knew if he stroked himself long enough he could come, but that usually didn’t make him gush. It was then his eyes landed on Castiel’s lap, his cock clearly straining against the fabric. Dean freed it, pulling his pants down to his knees. The alpha’s cock jetted up, standing tall and proud against his stomach. Dean lifted up his dress and rubbed his erection against Castiel’s. A small smile passed over Dean’s face as he watched them rub against one another. 

“What are you thinking?” Castiel asked.

“You’re right, my cock does look little compared to yours.”

“Told you so,” Castiel said, kissing Dean lightly, “you have a beautiful little cock.” He squeezed Dean’s sack gently, making the omega’s hips jerk forward. “How do I make you come and gush?” the alpha whispered against his lips.

“Let me sit on your cock Alpha,” Dean said, removing his dress.

Castiel frowned, “I don’t think so pup.”

Dean bounced in frustration. “Why not?” he whined, “you said you wanted to make me come both ways and that would definitely do it. Don’t you want me to come on your cock Cas?”

Castiel’s cock twitched with excitement at the prospect of being buried inside the omega. “Of course I want that pup, but -” Castiel trailed his hand up Dean’s backside, dipping a finger into the slick crack. Dean gasped, arching his back. “You feel that pup?” Castiel said, teasingly rubbing his finger around the edge of Dean’s wet hole.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean moaned. Castiel’s reserved calmness added to the erotic sensation.

“That’s your hole pup, your tight, virgin little hole. Now look at my cock,” the alpha instructed. Dean looked down at Castiel’s massive, leaking cock. "I don’t want to hurt you Dean.“

"You’re not gonna hurt me Cas! I can take it! I spent fifteen years fucking myself on fake knots,” Dean replied.

“Be that as it may, real cocks are different from fake ones. You’ve never felt a cock pulsating inside of you, pumping you so full of come you’re drowning in it from the inside out,” Castiel said, still rimming Dean’s hole.

“I want that Cas, I want to feel that. I’ve dreamed about that,” the omega confessed.

“In time pup, in time. But first I want to spend a few days opening you up and stretching you out, just to be safe,” Castiel said.

“Cassss,” Dean whined.

“Starting now,” Castiel said, gently pushing a finger into Dean’s wet, tight, warm hole. Dean sighed deeply at the penetration, at least some part of the alpha was inside of him. Dean took the finger easy enough, so Castiel added a second finger. 

Dean moaned, rocking back on the alpha’s fingers. This wasn’t so bad, he thought, it was a lot better than when he used his own fingers. 

Castiel watched as Dean slowly fucked himself on his fingers. “That feel good pup?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed.

“You pretending it’s my cock?”

“Yes Alpha,” the omega moaned, “wish it was your cock.”

“I know pup, I know, soon. You’re doing so well taking my fingers, should I add a third one?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, pausing in his movements. Castiel slipped another finger in, scissoring his fingers apart. The omega was opening up nicely for him. Dean was right, he probably could have taken his cock, but the alpha wasn’t taking any chances. Besides, he had a feeling Dean would like what was in store for him. 

Dean bounced on the fingers forcefully, and Castiel’s cock oozed precome as he watched entranced as the omega’s cock bounced against his stomach. He grabbed the hard, neglected cock and vigorously started stroking it.

Dean pitched forward, crying out. His hole clenched around Castiel’s fingers just as Castiel’s hand was clenched around Dean’s cock. Dean hastily unbuttoned Castiel’s shirt, throwing it open. He didn’t know if he was going to come, but if he did, he didn’t want to come on Castiel’s shirt. And since the alpha’s shirt was open, Dean pinched the dark, hardened nubs.

Castiel groaned loudly, driving his fingers deeper into Dean. He was starting to regret not being buried inside the omega. Dean toyed with the alpha’s nipples, running his thumbs over them as Castiel rubbed his thumb over the omega’s slit, driving each other closer to the edge of release. Dean knew just what to do. He scooted as far back on Castiel’s lap as he could, and bent down, latching onto one of Castiel’s nipples. Castiel arched his back, thrusting his hips up, desperate for any contact on his now throbbing cock. Dean sucked as hard as he could, lightly flicking his tongue back and forth over the swollen nub. Castiel let out a strange sound that was half whimper and half growl, as if he couldn’t make up his mind. 

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel’s cock, timing his strokes with the alpha’s on his own cock. Castiel’s fucked up into Dean’s hand for a few moments, and then to the omega’s dismay and disappointment, the alpha released his cock. Castiel blindly grabbed for his cock, but couldn’t find it. (Dean’s talented mouth and hand were making it impossible for him to think.) Castiel looked down and saw their crotches were so far apart their cocks couldn’t touch. That wouldn’t do, that wouldn’t do at all.

He pulled Dean flush against him, forcing Dean to sit up, and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Dean getting the message, let go of Castiel’s cock and the alpha started to stroke. Dean gasped at the new sensation, loving the feeling of his cock pressed up against the other mans.

“Come for me Dean,” Castiel said thickly as he pumped the both of them. He was close himself and didn’t want to come before Dean. He wanted to make sure Dean was satisfied before indulging in his own release - if he could hang on long enough. Dean closed his eyes and focused on the three fingers slamming in and out of him, pretending they were his alpha’s cock. Reaching between them, he rubbed Castiel’s knot gland in quick circles. He removed his hand just in time to feel the knot pop against his own cock, triggering his release.

After Castiel came the first time, Dean scooted back to lick the come off of Castiel’s chest and nipples - causing Castiel to come again - making Dean having more to lick clean. It was a wonderfully vicious cycle. Castiel had to forcibly push Dean off of his chest, claiming he was too sensitive and that he couldn’t take anymore. He didn’t think he could come again. Castiel looked Dean over, the omega was covered from chest to thigh in various bodily fluids. Unfortunately, as much as the alpha wanted to, it was too much to clean up the same way Dean had done to him. Castiel would have to make it up to him. 

“I need to - clean you up,” Castiel said sleepily, overcome by all the energy he spent. 

“Cas your knot hasn’t even gone done yet, I can do it,” Dean reassured. He thought it was sweet that Castiel was tying to care for him when he was still technically in the middle of his orgasm. 

“Did you gush?" 

Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. "Yes Alpha,” he lied. But, if Castiel’s cock had been in him instead of his fingers, Dean would have, so he didn’t feel too guilty about the fib. Dean rinsed off in the shower and grabbed his book and a wet wash cloth before returning to the couch. Castiel was waiting for him, still hard and barely awake. 

“Can weeee cuddle?” Castiel asked through a yawn. 

“Sure Cas,” Dean replied, laying against the armrest of the couch. Castiel crawled on top of the omega, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Castiel was out in five minutes flat. Dean read for the next hour with the exhausted alpha sleeping on top of him, periodically cleaning up the come that trickled out of Castiel’s cock as his knot finally went down.


	14. The Movies

Castiel was back in the Omega SuperStore when his phone rang. 

“Hello Gabriel,” Castiel answered.

“Hey Cassie!” came the beta’s cheery reply.

“This is a pleasant surprise. How are things going with Garth?”

“He started his heat last night so Sam and him are… you know. Hopefully we’ll have a little one nine months from now,” Gabriel said happily.

“I’m sure you will,” Castiel reassured. Alphas were exceedingly virile and had no trouble siring offspring. It wasn’t such a sure thing with betas.

“Can Sam and I come over after Garth’s heat and introduce him to you and Dean? I promise Sam’ll be better behaved.”

“Don’t worry about it, it was actually good that Sam raised those questions. Gave Dean and I some things to discuss. I’ll have to run it by him - the visit, I’m sure he’ll want to cook up a feast. He got a blender yesterday and he won’t stop talking about all the things he wants to make with it.” Castiel realized he was rambling, “I’m sure it’s fine, you, Sam and Garth coming over.”

“Good, good,” Gabriel said in a far away voice, clearly distracted by something, “speaking of Dean…”

“Yes?” Castiel prompted.

Castiel heard a strangled sigh come over the line. “Sam told me something this morning…”

“Yes?” Castiel prompted again. Getting information out of Gabriel had always been like pulling teeth.

There was a long pause. So long that Castiel thought the call had dropped until, “Sam thinks Dean is his brother.”

“What?” Castiel breathed in disbelief, “but you said he was an only child.”

“I thought he was an only child, and you said yourself that was odd.”

“Why does Sam think Dean is his brother? Why didn’t he say he had a brother before?”

“He won’t say why exactly, just that he has a feeling. And I asked him the same thing. He said he’d given up hope finding Dean and that it was less painful for him to say he was an only child. Sam feels really guilty about selling Dean to the academy and never finding him after he presented,” Gabriel said.

“Well he didn’t look very hard for him if Dean was just down the street the whole time!” Castiel spit out.

The venom in the alpha’s words took the beta back. “He went looking at the academy as soon as he presented, but they said they didn’t have a student named Dean. He didn’t think Dean would be a teacher. He figured Dean had run off, which apparently is why Sam started working at omega shelters." 

Castiel didn’t know what to say. He was angry at Sam for giving up so easily, for not exploring all the options, however far fetched they might have seemed to him - but he was only a thirteenth year old kid, Castiel reminded himself. Then again, all these emotions could be premature. Sam wasn’t even sure if Dean was his brother. There was one definitive way to know once and for all.

"Sam’s last name was Winchester right?” Castiel asked. When Sam and Gabriel got married last year, Sam had taken the beta’s name (after some convincing) to get the benefits of being a Novak. Uncommon, but not rare when a beta came from a more prestigious family then their alpha.

“Yeah.”

“So I’ll ask Dean what his surname was before entering the academy,” Castiel reasoned. That information, along with the name of his father and the omega who birthed him was all on the first page of Dean’s file back at Castiel’s office, which he had finally started to read. But, Castiel hadn’t started reading from page one. He had flipped through the file, skimming at random, reading the more sensational parts like a horny alpha in rut.

“Don’t mention this to Dean,” Gabriel said hurriedly, “Sam wants to be the one to tell him.”

The alpha nodded in approval, Sam should be the one to tell Dean, not him. “And I assume this would take place during the visit?”

“Yes.”

Castiel took a deep breath. For good or bad, Dean’s life was about to change. “I’ll see you then.”

“Bye Cassie.”

“Goodbye Gabriel,” Castiel said, ending the call. _What a small world we live in,_ he thought as he headed towards the cashier.

*****

“You’re late!” an annoyed omega announced as Castiel walked through the door, “and I had plans!”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, what plans could Dean possibly have? "I’m sorry Dean, it’s only fifteen minutes later than usual. I would have been home sooner, but I stopped at the store to buy you another present,“ Castiel said, raising the small bag to show Dean.

Dean bit his bottom lip, smiling shyly. "Oh. What’d you get me Alpha?”

“You tell me about these plans of yours first,” Castiel said, joining Dean on the couch.

“I really miss going to the movies on a weekly basis. I was wondering if we could go to the movies tonight. I know I should have brought it up sooner but… we always watch TV for a few hours after dinner anyways so we won’t be back super late. You’ll have plenty of sleeping time,” Dean smiled sweetly.

“And dinner?” Castiel inquired.

“We could get cheeseburgers at the food court,” Dean answered with the same sweet smile.

Castiel checked his watch. If they left now, they should be back around ten. “Alright, we’ll go tonight and see how it goes. If we aren’t back too late we can go again next week, Friday or Saturday.”

“I don’t like going on the weekend, it’s too crowded,” Dean replied truthfully. (And he didn’t think Castiel would like it either for what he had in mind.)

“Alright, we’ll go during the week. I’m not a big fan of crowds myself,” Castiel admitted.

“Awesome!” Dean declared delighted. “Now what’d you get me?”

“What? Oh, it can wait til tomorrow.”

“Caaaaasss,” the omega whined, giving Castiel a pathetic pout. (He was learning that usually worked on the alpha.) “Let me see it or I’m gonna be miserable wonderin’ what it is all night.”

Castiel smirked, “I wouldn’t want my little omega to be miserable all night at the movies. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Dean did as instructed and felt something placed in each hand. He opened his eyes and happily yelled, “Plugs!” _What a thoughtful gift,_ he thought. Now he could go around pretending his alpha was inside of him. “Thank you Alpha!”

“I said I wanted to spend a few day opening you up and I thought this would be the most effective way. This large blue one has a knot. Just press this button here at the base,” Castiel demonstrated making the knot pop. “It’s pretty close to the size of mine.”

“Oh Cas,” Dean breathed, feeling himself start to leak and harden. “Can I wear one out?”

The question took Castiel completely by surprise, he wasn’t expecting that request. “If, if you want to.”

“Put it in me?” Dean asked, handing the alpha the smaller green plug. He wanted to save the knotted one for when he was home alone.

“Of course Dean,” Castiel replied as the omega lifted up his dress and presented his wet hole to him. Castiel licked his lips. The last time Dean did that was during his heat and Castiel hadn’t let himself take advantage of it.

The plug looked like it would easily slip in, but Castiel wanted to make sure - for Dean’s safety of course. Castiel leaned down and licked over Dean’s hole. Dean groaned, he should have known Castiel was going to do this. Castiel pushed his tongue inside, and wigged it around.

“Caaaaas,” Dean moaned, fighting the urge to push back on the tongue, “we’re gonna be late.” As much as Dean loved this - and he did love it - he had a plan to keep to and that regrettably did not include his alpha eating him out. 

Castiel wiggled his tongue again and slurped loudly against Dean’s hole before gently sliding the plug in, making sure it was secure. 

“Sorry,” Castiel apologized, staring at the plug nestled between Dean’s cheeks. 

_It looks like a cork,_ he mused. Castiel wondered when Dean got aroused, would the slick back up? And if he removed the plug, would the slick come rushing out into his eager, waiting mouth? Could he drink straight from the source? His aching cock certainly hoped so. He intended to find out when they returned home. 

“You just taste so fucking good,” Castiel said, voice rough with lust.

Dean blushed and his cock twitched. What could he say to that?

“Go change into something warmer Dean, I don’t want you getting cold.”

“Yes Alpha,” Dean replied standing up. He took a moment to adjust to the feeling. It had been ages since he’d had a regular old fashioned plug inside of him. Ever since he’d discovered vibrating knotted toys he’d been hooked on them. He wondered if Castiel knew about those. Those would open him up even more. It was certainly easier to walk around without a knotted plug. Dean had only tried that twice before deciding that wasn’t for him. Then again, he did like pretty gigantic knots.

“Hey Dean,” Castiel called after him.

“Yeah?” Dean paused turning around.

“Could you… lift up your dress so I can watch you walk away?” the alpha asked sheepishly. Dean grinned and hiked up the dress, wiggling his ass as he walked away. Castiel sighed longingly, wishing the plug was his tongue.

*****

Dean moaned obscenely taking the last bite of the greasy cheeseburger. Castiel blushed lightly, wondering if that’s what he sounded like eating Dean’s food. (In reality, Dean was moaning because he was rocking the plug against the seat of the chair pretending it was Castiel.)

“What movie did you want to see?” Castiel asked, politely wiping his mouth.

“The Occult Truth, it’s one of those fake documentaries. I’m a sucker for supernatural movies, even the shitty ones. Ghosts, demons, zombies, vampires, werewolves, anything supernatural I’ll watch,” Dean replied with his mouth full of food. 

“What’s your favorite movie?”

“Oh man, that’s hard. I don’t know if I have a favorite…” Dean trailed off. “Interview with the Vampire is classic, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans is fun… um… Oh, the Swedish version of Let the Right One in is good, I liked the book better, but no surprise there. Pride and Prejudice and Zombies is cute. And Crimson Peak is weird. Stunningly beautiful, but weird. What about you? What’s your favorite movie?”

“Wings of Desire and Dogma,” Castiel replied without thinking.

“I’ve never heard of either of those,” Dean admitted.

“You’ve never heard of Dogma?” Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean shook his head no. “We’re watching that tomorrow night after dinner,” Castiel said firmly. 

“Okay,” Dean smiled. He gathered up the garbage onto the tray and went to throw it away. He was half way to the garbage when he spotted a familiar bearded alpha. Without thinking, Dean ran over to him (cheeseburger wrappers flying off the tray.)

“Bobby!” the omega shouted excitedly.

“Dean?” the older alpha asked confused, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m here with my alpha, we’re gonna see a movie.”

“Your alpha’s here? Castiel?” Bobby asked, looking around nervously. He hadn’t exactly made the best first impression. 

“Yeah, he’s right over there,” Dean pointed, too far away to see the dark expression on his alpha’s face, “you wanna meet him?”

Castiel jumped up, recognizing the man Dean was talking to. That was the man who demand help retrieving his run away omega. Why was he talking to Dean!? And Dean knew better than to talk to strange alphas. What was going on here? Castiel was about to find out.

The alpha strode over to the pair. 

Dean smiled at Castiel, “Alpha, this is m-”

Castiel cut him off, pulling him away from Bobby. “I know who he is,” he snarled at the other alpha.

“You do?” Dean asked confused.

Bobby held his hands up in defense, “Mr. Novak-”

“What are you doing talking to my omega?” Castiel growled.

“Cas, this is my friend who I told you about. The one who I would see movies with,” Dean said, trying to smooth things over.

Castiel frowned, “This is him? He worked at the academy with you?”

“Yeah.”

Castiel looked between the omega and the other alpha. Something wasn’t adding up. “This man came into my office demanding I help him get his run away omega back.”

“What?” Dean asked amused. “I’ve known Bobby a long time and he’s never had an omega. Shit, he could hardly discipline the students.”

“But he said -”

“Mr. Novak,” Bobby interrupted, “when I found out you had acquired Dean I wanted to see what kind of alpha you were. Dean’s like a son to me and I wanted to make sure he was safe, so I checked you out. I wanted to see how traditional of an alpha you were.”

“And did I pass your test?” Castiel asked testily, though in reality, he was glad there was someone else in the world who cared about Dean’s well being. If anything happened to Castiel, he was going to leave Dean with Sam and Gabriel, but now with their own (soon to be pregnant) omega - well, it was nice having a plan B.

“Obviously, otherwise I would have come rescued Dean myself,” Bobby said gruffly. Castiel growled softly at the threat.

“But he didn’t have to and he’ll never have too because I have the best alpha in the world!” Dean exclaimed happily, trying to reassure both alphas. The tactic worked.

“You really think so?” Castiel asked softly.

Dean grinned, “I do Cas. Now, I believe you were going to take me to the movies Alpha.”

Castiel looked back at Bobby who had been watching them with a critical eye. Wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist he said, “You heard him, I’m taking him to the movies." 

He was about to turn and leave when Dean said, "Hey Cas.”

“Yes Dean?”

Dean worried his bottom lip, he was really pushing it now. “Bobby is my only friend besides you. Could he… maybe come over once a month for coffee? If it’s alright with you Alpha?”

“As long as I’m home, yes.” It wasn’t that Castiel didn’t trust Bobby - Castiel didn’t trust any alpha. (It had taken him six months to stop glaring at Sam like he wanted to kill him and another six to just warm up to him. And another six after that to be convinced that he wasn’t dating Gabriel just for his name and money.) “In the meantime, you may talk to him on the phone.”

The omega broke out into the biggest smile Castiel had ever seen. Dean was the sun and he was shinning just for him. He threw his arms around Castiel, rubbing his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck. “Thank you Cas,” he whispered. Then to Bobby, “See? Told you I have the best alpha.”

“You have an indulgent one, I’ll give you that,” Bobby replied gruffly, though happy to see Dean so overjoyed. “Thank you Mr. Novak,” he said with a respectful nodded.

“You’re welcome Mr….”

“Singer.”

“Mr. Singer. I’m sure you and Dean can arrange the details later? We have a movie to catch,” Castiel said, giving Dean’s hip an affectionate squeeze.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Dean waved goodbye. As they walked towards the theater, he said, “It doesn’t surprise me, him checking up on you. We were very close. He was more of a father to me then my own father was.”

Castiel was tempted to ask Dean about his father and his surname, but the alpha didn’t want to pry. If Dean wanted to tell him he would. Besides, the information was all in Dean’s file anyways. He’d have his answers in a few short hours. Castiel didn’t want to risk suspicion. 

They were greeted when they reached the ticket counter.

“Two for The Occult Truth,” Castiel said.

“Would you like the alpha or omega showing?” the ticketer asked. The two answered simultaneously.

“Alpha.”

“Omega.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “You want the omega showing?”

Dean put on his best pout, “Please Alpha?”

“You sure?”

“Jesus Christ yes I’m sure!” Dean exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

“Omega showing,” Castiel told the ticketer. He paid, got their tickets ripped and entered the lobby. Castiel couldn’t believe Dean would voluntarily pick the omega showing - unless - of course! He’d be happy to do that for his little omega.

“Do you want any popcorn or candy?” Castiel asked.

“Not for ten fuckin’ dollars,” Dean huffed.

“It’s my treat, I don’t mind.”

“I’d rather have that ten dollars go towards another plug,” Dean winked. Castiel swallowed hard. Well, that settled it then. 

They entered the theater and were instantly hit with the sounds of sex. There weren’t that many people in the theater, seven in total, but all were engaged in some sort of lurid activity. The couple in the front, the alpha was gently bouncing the omega on his lap, who was impaled on his cock. The couple in the back, the alpha was nursing from his heavily pregnant omega. And the threesome dead center - Castiel groaned, of course that’s the aisle Dean chose.

“Come on Alpha,” Dean called, squeezing past the two omegas on their knees. Castiel muttered an apology as he went by, desperately trying not to accidentally brush up against the omegas. He had almost gotten into a fight with one alpha, he didn’t want to get into a fight with another one.

“Perfect seats,” Dean announced. Castiel checked his watch, ten minutes until the movie started. Ten minutes until the lights would go down and he could shut everyone out and focus on making his omega feel good.

“Oh, Sam and Gabriel are coming over in a few days, they want to introduce us to Garth,” Castiel said.

Dean frowned, “Is that a good idea? The last time they came over you got all weird afterwards.”

“I’m not going to get weird,” Castiel reassured. _Though you might,_ he thought. He briefly wondered if he should say something to Dean. Warn him about the life changing event that was shortly about to take place. How would Dean react knowing his alpha had kept such a big secret from him?

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “If you say so.”

They fell into silence waiting for the movie to start. Dean’s mind was spinning, already trying to plan the feast. Castiel’s mind was also spinning, but for a very different reason. The alpha sitting a few seats away from them had his cock out and both his omegas were working on it; one at the head and one at his knot gland. The thought drifted into Castiel’s head of Dean having an identical omega twin, and both of them fighting over his body until he declared they would just have to share. Castiel shivered, oh the things he could do with two Deans instead of one. Too bad it was never going to happen.

Dean felt the shiver and noticed the small tent in his alpha’s pants. He figured it was from the three sitting away from them. Dean hoped he wouldn’t regret sitting so close to them. He had done it to get Castiel comfortable with the idea of using him in public, that it was perfectly normal alpha behavior - not to get off on it! That’s what he was for! Thankfully, the lights went down and the trailers started to role.

“This is my favorite part,” Dean whispered, crawling into his alpha’s lap. Castiel was prepared for this, it was after all why they were in the omega showing. He ran his hand up and down Dean’s back, careful not to jostle the plug with his thighs. 

After each trailer they exchanged comments, “that looks stupid,” “I wanna see that,” “I’ll see it if you want too.”

When the movie started, Castiel whispered, “You want me to touch you pup?” Dean was surprised by the question. He didn’t think Castiel was going to come out and ask. He thought he was going to have to butter him up some. 

“Please?”

Castiel reached inside of Dean’s sweatpants, teasingly tracing Dean’s cock through the panties. Dean sighed happily, loving the feel of his alpha’s touch. Castiel then pulled the panties down and freed Dean’s cock and sack.

“Caaaaas,” the omega whined, “take me out all the way.”

“No.”

“No one’s gonna see me it’s dark.”

“I’m aware of that, but I want to touch you under your sweats,” Castiel replied. 

He didn’t know why, he just wanted to, and since he was the alpha in the relationship, he allowed himself this small indulgence of denying Dean. He ran his hand up and down Dean’s length, pausing to thumb at his head or gently squeeze his sack. He didn’t want to get Dean off, he just wanted to play with him. The omega sighed contentedly, rubbing his ass against Castiel’s muscular thigh. 

“Is the plug okay?” Castiel asked.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean moaned softly as he worked it back and forth. 

He allowed Castiel to fondle him for an hour, he had a plan to keep to after all. He slipped his hand under Castiel’s shirt and tugged at a nipple. He felt the alpha’s entire body jerk. He rubbed it a few times, feeling it along with Castiel’s cock harden. He even gave it a blind flick, earning Dean an aroused growl. _Well hello there alpha,_ he mused. He could feel Castiel’s erection pressing into his thigh. He palmed it, and Castiel’s hips thrusted up to meet the touch as his grip tightened around Dean’s cock. Dean unzipped Castiel, and the alpha caught his wrist just he had done in the Omega SuperStore the day before. 

“It’s dark, no one can see you,” Dean reassured.

 _It’s not that,_ Castiel wanted to say. Dean did seem pretty adamant about wanting to touch him, he had even pulled the same stunt yesterday. Slowly, Castiel released Dean’s wrist. If this was what the omega really wanted, then okay.

 _Haha, phase two is a go,_ Dean thought triumphantly as he popped Castiel’s button and brought him out. The alpha shifted in his seat. He’d never sat in the open with his cock hanging out before. He couldn’t decide if he liked it or not, it just simply was. But then Dean started to pump him and he most definitely liked that. 

They stayed like that for a bit, watching the movie while stroking each other until Dean gracefully slipped off of Castiel’s lap and in between his legs. He didn’t bother asking for permission, he knew what the alpha’s answer would be.

“Dean,” Castiel said as he put his hand on the omega’s shoulder.

“What?” Dean replied clearly irritated, “it’s dark no one’s going to see you.” If he couldn’t get Castiel to let him suck him off here of all places, he didn’t know how he was going to get the alpha to let him suck him off in public.

“But you’ll miss the movie,” Castiel said regretfully. If this was what Dean wanted, they could have stayed home.

Dean was touched. Castiel really had been taking him to see a movie with no sexual motive. It made the omega want to please his alpha even more. “It’s okay,” he smiled, “I accidentally read some spoilers so I know how it ends.”

Castiel hesitated a beat before giving his consent. Dean eagerly sucked Castiel down, least the alpha change his mind. He had more than half of Castiel in his mouth (Dean had been practicing on a cucumber earlier that day) when he felt a hand on his shoulder again. _What now,_ Dean groaned to himself.

Castiel leaned down, and Dean could hear the shyness in his voice. “You don’t have to deep throat me. I ugh… I like when you only go half way. I like -” Castiel felt himself blush and was glad for the cover of darkness. 

Dean pulled off of Castiel, “You like what Alpha?” Castiel reminded silent. _Looks like I still have to work on that modesty of his,_ Dean thought. “Tell me, please?”

“I like seeing your lips stretched around my cock and knowing it’s too big for you to take.” Castiel didn’t like saying it, it felt like he was objectifying Dean; but he couldn’t deny it felt good to confess it. It felt primal. It felt alpha.

Dean’s cock twitched and his eyes widened with lust. If that’s what Castiel said with a little promoting, he couldn’t wait to hear what he’d say once he was no longer so modest. He had a feeling the shy alpha would be great at talking dirty once he loosened up. 

“I knew you liked watching Cas, but I had no idea you had such a filthy mouth,” Dean smirked.

“Filthy? I’m not the one who just had a cock in their mouth,” Castiel teased back. 

Dean grinned, he loved Castiel like this, flirty and at ease. “You complaining?”

“No, no, by all means continue.”

The omega was happy to oblige. He took Castiel back into his mouth, bobbing half way and sucking on the head. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, watching as he worked. Or rather, tried to watch - it was very dark. But he felt everything Dean was doing to him. He felt Dean’s tongue run along his knot gland and down his sack before it was wholly sucked into Dean’s mouth. Castiel groaned, he didn’t want to come, but Dean was making it impossible. He gently tugged on Dean’s hair to get his attention. The omega looked up, and slowly kissed his way up Castiel’s cock before coming to rest at the top, tonguing the slit.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned.

“Yes Alpha?” Dean asked sweetly. He loved the way Castiel said his name when he was aroused. 

“Don’t make me come, it’ll be too messy.”

“I don’t mind getting messy, I’m supposed to be filthy remember?” Dean said, giving small kitten licks to the head.

“Dean,” Castiel groaned, tightly wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. He loved the thought of Dean being his filthy little omega that would let him do anything to him. “I wanna take you home and finish this properly.”

“But the movie isn’t over yet.”

“Fuck the movie, I wanna make you come on my tongue,” Castiel growled. 

That was all Dean needed to hear. He carefully put Castiel’s erection back in his pants (amazed that it fit) and they hurriedly left the theater. 

They were home in record time. 

Castiel dragged Dean to the bedroom, shedding clothing as they went. By the time they reached the bed, they were both naked and agonizingly hard.

“Get on your knees and elbows,” Castiel said roughly. The omega did as he was told and Castiel was greeted with a beautiful sight. He ran his hands up and down Dean’s ass, squeezing firmly, “You have the most beautiful ass I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you Alpha.”

“And the best tasting one too,” Castiel said as he nipped at the plump flesh. Dean blushed, and if all his blood wasn’t in his cock, he would have wondered if Castiel had tasted that other omega before him. “I’m gonna take the plug out okay?”

“Yeah.”

Castiel gently pulled the plug out and replaced it with his mouth, not wanting any of the sweet liquid to escape him. His tongue went in easily, and he proceeded to eat Dean out for the next hour until the omega was a sobbing, come covered mess. 

And that’s how the next few days passed; with Dean stuffed with a plug during the day and thoroughly being eaten out for a few hours before bed. All in the name of him safety being able to take Castiel’s cock. The omega was truly blessed to have such a caring alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crazy about the abrupt ending, but I don't like writing similar sex scenes back to back (too repetitive) so.... I'm sure you guys can guess what will finally happen in the next sex scene ;D


	15. Reunion

Dean was restlessly roaming around the house making sure everything was in order for the visit when he heard it - an earth shattering scream. Dean and Castiel exchanged looks before running to the door to investigate. Castiel peered through the peep hole and not seeing anything in the dying light of evening, cautiously opened the door. Peaking around it, Castiel let out a relieved sigh.

“It’s only Crowley,” Castiel announced, opening the door for Dean to see. Dean poked his head out and saw an alpha he assumed was Crowley, dragging an omega out of his house.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Alpha it’ll never happen again!” the omega screamed through a terrified sob. 

“No, it won’t! I’m getting rid of you!” Crowley declared. Dean was surprised to hear he was English. Dean had never met a foreigner before. He remembered Castiel saying Crowley was difficult to get along with, was that why? Were English alphas really that different from American alphas? They couldn’t be that different… could they? 

“What do you think the omega did to piss him off so much?” Dean inquired. 

“I have no idea,” Castiel replied, “this is the second one I’ve seen this happen to though.”

“Really?”

“About five months before I got you this exact scenario took place with the previous omega.”

Dean frowned in thought, “You said he had a second omega? You know of any problems with that one?

"Not that I’m aware of… You think he’d stick with just the one,” Castiel commented.

“You would think. Well, if he does get another omega, I hope he’'ll be up to the challenge.”

“As do I. Come on, we don’t want to watch this,” Castiel said rubbing Dean’s arm. It was always painful for Castiel to see an omega getting disposed of and he didn’t want any reminders for Dean when he sold to the academy - especially not today of all days. Dean went back inside, but not before looking over his shoulder just in time to make out Crowley shoving the omega into his car. A shiver ran down Dean’s spine. The sight was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place it and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Dean checked on his croquembouche (he’d been keeping an eye on Castiel to make sure he hadn’t eaten the crowning cream puff) then checked on the five individual chicken pot pies that were warming in the oven.

“Dean, come here, relax,” Castiel called out to him, “you’ve been working hard all day preparing for tonight.”

Dean went over to Castiel, sheepishly replying, “Not really. I already had the pies done. I just made dessert.”

“And it’s a stunning dessert, I can’t wait to try it,” Castiel smiled, pulling Dean into his arms.

“Do you think I should have made snacks?” Dean asked worried. He wanted tonight to go better than last time for his alpha’s sake. He didn’t want Castiel to be upset again. 

Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands. “Dean, relax,” but he could still feel the omega fidgeting nervously. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s, and Dean instantly went boneless. “Relax,” he repeated.

“Yes Alpha,” Dean sighed, returning the the kiss. They kissed languidly, exploring each other’s mouth. Castiel’s hand slipped under Dean’s pants, gently palming the omega’s steadily growing erection. Dean broke the kiss saying, “The last time we fooled around before they came over I had to go change remember?”

Castiel moaned low in his throat at the memory. “I’d hate for you to have to change out of this outfit.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I don’t even match.”

“I love this sweater on you. It brings out the green in your eyes. As for the pants, you are right, I could do without those,” Castiel grinned.

“And what? Greet our guests in my sweater and panties?” Dean teased. 

Castiel’s cock twitched. That was a nice thought. “Best not, I don’t want to have to jump you in front of our bro - guests,” the alpha quickly recovered. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he and his brother had ended up with another set of (long lost) brothers, and how that was practically mathematically impossible; and how it would practically have to be divine intervention. But it was only a fleeting thought. Castiel kissed Dean hard to distract him from his slip. It worked, and the omega pulled Castiel on top of him, wrapping his legs around him.

“How about a quickie,” Dean suggested, smirking mischievously.

“No Dean.”

“Why not? Last night you said I was finally ready to take your massive cock and knot,” Dean pouted. They were quickly nearing their first month together and they STILL hadn’t slept together. The plugs and Castiel’s tongue had been great, but Dean was getting impatient for the real thing. Twenty seven years was a long enough wait!

Castiel blushed slightly, those were not the exact words he had used. He liked Dean thinking he was massive. In reality, he was average at best (for an alpha). “We’re not having a quickie for your first time Dean.”

Dean huffed, “Why not?”

“Because!” _Isn’t it obvious,_ Castiel thought. An idea suddenly came to him. He continued in a low, seductive rumble, “Because Dean, when I’m inside of you, feeling your virgin hole stretch around me for the first time, I want to take my time and enjoy it. I want to revel in the fact that I’m the first to split you open on their cock. I want to hear every desperate moan and whimper that escapes your lips as I slowly fuck into you. I want to hear you beg for my knot. And when I’m satisfied with your begging, then maybe I’ll let you have it. I’ll pump you so full of my seed it’ll oozes out of you for hours afterwards. Maybe. If you’re very good for me. Would you like that Dean?" 

"Yes Alpha,” Dean whimpered, thrusting his hips up. He wanted that more than anything. It was all he ever thought about anymore. 

“So you see why we can’t have a quickie? Nothing is going to be quick about my claiming and knotting you for the first time Dean Novak,” the alpha growled. Castiel wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what his words were doing to Dean. He was starting to learn how to play the omega just as well as the omega played him with his pleading pouts and whines. (Castiel had no problems with talking dirty in general, it was having to admit to something he liked or wanted that caused him embarrassment.)

“Can we cancel tonight? Tell your brother I came down with the flu or something?” Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel smiled softly. _Would that I could, would that I could,_ he thought. “You know I can’t. But…” he trailed off.

“But?” Dean grinned.

“I can feel you leaked through your pants.”

“Your fault!”

“You get that wet from me talking to you pup?” Castiel smirked. The omega remained silent, but his blush spoke volumes. “Normally I would tell you to go change, but since I’m not sure when exactly our guests will be arriving, it would be a shame for you to change into fresh pants and for them to get ruined again. You might as well strip from the waist down and stay naked for me until they arrive.”

Dean grinned, already pulling his pants and panties down. “Only if you clean up your mess.”

“My mess?” Castiel said, pretending to be insulted. He then struck a thoughtful pose, saying, “Well, I did help cause it. I guess it is only fair I help clean you up.”

"Exactly,” Dean breathed, feeling Castiel lick his inner thigh. Being the caring alpha he was, Castiel thoroughly licked Dean’s thighs clean before moving up to his cock. Strictly speaking, he didn’t need to clean there - yet. But, he thought it would be more practical to suck Dean first and then clean everything up as opposed to cleaning his hole first, which would make him come. Then Castiel would have to cleaning that up, then cleaning up the slick that leaked out from cleaning up his cock… If only they had more time. 

But, since they didn’t, Castiel took Dean all the way to the hilt. He swallow around the head, pulling the most beautiful sounds out of the omega. Unfortunately, Castiel wasn’t able to enjoy them for long because there was a knock at the door. Castiel growled loudly in annoyance, and the next thing he knew, Dean was coming down his throat. The omega was more aroused then he thought. In his surprise, Castiel swallowed it down as best be could. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he told Dean to catch his breath, clean himself up, and go put some pants on.

“Just a minute,” Castiel yelled as he rose on wobbly feet. Sporting a healthy erection himself, Castiel closed his eyes and pictured his brother and Sam having se- Yep, that did it. It wasn’t completely gone, but good enough. When Castiel reached the front door, he looked over his shoulder, and not seeing Dean on the couch, opened the door.

Sam sighed in relief seeing Castiel. He thought he was ready to face Dean, to face his long lost brother, but apparently not.

“Hello Sam,” Castiel greeted.

“Hello Castiel,” Sam replied.

“Please, come in.”

Sam entered, nervously looking for Dean, followed by Gabriel, chipper as ever, and finally their new omega, Garth. Castiel looked the breeder up and down as he closed the door. He was tall for an omega, not as tall as his Dean, but at five foot eight, he was as tall as they usually came. And he was thin too, with a long nose and a mop of brown hair. 

“Dean will be out in a minute, make yourselves comfortable,” Castiel said. Sam and Gabriel sat at opposite ends of the couch, with Garth sitting on the floor in between them. “Ah, here he is now,” Castiel announced. As Dean made his way into the room, Castiel noticed he still looked a little blissed out, and it was sexy as hell. Dean sat on Castiel’s lap, melting into him. 

Sam looked the omega over. That was his brother, Castiel had confirmed it. According to Dean’s file, he was brought to the academy on January 28th, a few days after his twelfth birthday by his alpha father John Winchester and unpresented eight year old brother Sam. Not to mention the name of the omega who birthed Dean was Martin, same as Sam. 

It felt… weird sitting across from the man who was his brother. Was Dean his brother? Biologically, genetically, yes. But they hadn’t seen each other in almost fifteen years. Sam had spent more of his life without a brother then with one. What made a brother, blood or time? Or maybe both. Sam wasn’t sure. He also wasn’t sure how to continue. Thankfully, his mate came to his rescue.

“Sooooo, this is Garth, our new omega. Garth, this is my alpha brother Castiel and his omega, Dean,” Gabriel introduced.

“Hello Sir,” Garth said happily in Castiel’s direction, not looking at him directly. Then at Dean, eyes wide in surprise, but voice still cheery, “Hello Dean.”

“You can look at me, it’s okay,” Castiel said. Garth looked at his alpha for permission. Sam gave it with a nod. Garth looked at Castiel and smiled. “And you may cal-” Castiel stopped feeling a hard pinch on his thigh. He looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

“My alpha,” Dean whispered, still a little out of it.

Castiel’s heart exploded. Dean didn’t want another omega to call him by his name. Dean was possessive of him. Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead affectionately. 

“Never mind,” Castiel said to Garth. Addressing his brother, he asked, “How are things with you?”

“Great! We’re hoping to know by Thanksgiving if we’re pregnant. Speaking of which, where do you want to do Thanksgiving this year?”

“That’s a week away right? Um… It doesn’t matter to me. You have a preference Dean?” The omega shook his head no.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, “Doesn’t matter to me. Sam, where do you want to have Thanksgiving?”

The alpha vaguely registered his name was said. “What?” What were they talking about? Pregnancy? Thanksgiving?

“Where do you want to have Thanksgiving?” Gabriel asked his alpha. 

“Do you want to have it at our house again? That’d probably be easiest. Garth can cook and you can help, or you can cook and Garth can help. I know how controlling you are when it comes to your kitchen,” Sam said. Garth unconsciously nodded his head in agreement. 

“We’ll bring a side dish, or a dessert,” Castiel offered.

“Do you make candied yams?” Dean inquired.

Gabriel grinned, “It’s my favorite side dish.”

“Do you make pumpkin pie?”

“Of course!”

Dean frowned, he wasn’t sure what he was going to make then. At least he’d have a week to think about it.

There was a moment of silence before Castiel asked, “Do you have any baby names picked out yet?”

“I like Rudy and Jessie,” Sam smiled. Jessie was the name of his first love back when he was a freshman in college. He was going to claim him and marry him after they graduated, but sadly, Jessie died in a house fire. Sam vowed he would name his first born Jessie, in his honor. (He hadn’t told Gabriel that, and thought it best not to tell him. Naming a child after a dead lover was a little… odd.)

Gabriel made a noise of disgust, “Not Rudy. Jessie is okay, I like James or Jamie better. Garth mentioned Bernard, I kinda like that. Sounds aristocratic.”

“James is nice, good biblical name,” Castiel replied.

Gabriel lovingly rolled his eyes. Castiel almost had an obsession with biblical names. Back when Castiel thought he was an omega, he had all the names of his future pups picked out. There was an Aaron, and a Benjamin, and a David (but not Daniel, Castiel didn’t like the name Daniel), and an Elijah, and a James. (No Luke, Luke reminded Castiel too much of Lucifer, and he didn’t like Samson or Samuel either.) And finally there was a Thomas. Castiel didn’t think he was going to have six pups, but he wanted to give his alpha options. Of course, that was before Castiel learned omegas usually didn’t have a say in naming their pups.

“Yeah, well, we beat you to it,” Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out at his baby brother.

“Can you please control your mate Sam? He’s extremely disrespectful and highly obnoxious,” Castiel said with a hint of amusement. Before Sam could reply, someone’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“Guess that’s the cue to serve dinner,” Dean said softly. Everyone made their way to the table, sitting at their respective spots. (Garth again sitting on the floor between his alpha and beta as they took turns hand feeding him.) 

Dinner went much better this time around. Castiel moaned and groaned about how delicious Dean’s cooking was, causing Gabriel to snicker which confused Castiel. 

"It’s very good, no?“ Castiel asked enthusiastically. 

Sam didn’t comment on Castiel not hand feeding Dean. (Castiel had become quite fond of hand feeding Dean and considered it almost sacred. It was too special to be done in front of others, which Dean was completely fine with.) However, Sam’s eyes did nearly pop out of his head when he realized Dean was sitting at the table with them. Gabriel kicked Sam’s foot under the table, but neither said anything.

After dessert was devoured (Gabriel declared it was the most beautiful croquembouche he’d ever seen not made by him) Garth helped Dean clear the table and start washing the dishes.

The two alphas and beta shared a look. It was time. Sam disappeared to the spare bedrooms and Castiel went over to Dean. "Dean, Sam would like to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Dean replied.

“Privately.”

“Privately?” Dean echoed in concern. What could Sam possibly want to talk to him about? And privately? Whatever Sam had to say he could say it in front of his alpha. He told Castiel as much, somewhat loudly and rudely.

“Just listen to what he has to say okay? Please? For me Dean?”

“Fine, whatever,” Dean sighed. “Don’t break any of my dishes,” he said to Garth who just smiled and nodded. (Dean wasn’t sure what he thought about Garth. The omega was nice… almost a little too nice. Nice to the point of it being suspicious.) Castiel took Dean’s hand and lead him to the spare bedrooms. Dean stopped abruptly when he saw Sam sitting on the bed. 

Oh no, no, no, no. He could see where this was going. He couldn’t believe Cas would do this! This didn’t make any sense! Why would Cas act so possessive over him and then let another alpha use him? … Threesome? Was Cas into threesomes? They’d never talked about threesomes… They’d never even really talked about sex before, what they liked, what they didn’t like. Dean didn’t like the idea of a threesome. 

Castiel didn’t understand why Dean had frozen mid step. Maybe he thought Sam was mad at him or something because of the previous dinner? Dean had seemed extra worried about tonight. “Sam just wants to talk to you. I’ll be right there if you need me,” Castiel reassured, pointing to the couch.

“Talk to me about what?” Dean demanded.

“I think it’s better if he told you,” Castiel said. He gave Dean a kiss on the forehead and left him alone with Sam. 

Dean leaned against the door frame. “I’m not going to let you knot me!” Dean said defiantly, looking Sam right in the eyes.

“What? I don’t want to knot you!” Sam exclaimed. He suddenly realized how this must look to the omega. An alpha wanting to talk to him alone, in a bedroom. Sam jumped off the bed. “I just want to talk to you.”

“We’ll quit pussyfooting around and talk!” Dean demanded. All this secrecy was making Dean nervous.

 _This is definitely my brother,_ Sam thought. He didn’t remember much about Dean, but he remembered his give ‘em hell attitude, even at age twelve. 

“Dean.” 

Sam had played out this conversation a thousand different ways in his head. Sometimes he would say, “I’m your brother,” and Dean would throw his arms around him and cry how much he missed him. Or he would be the one who started crying and Dean would comfort him telling him it was okay, and that he forgave him for allowing him to be sold to the academy and for not finding him sooner.

“What!?” Dean snapped angrily.

“I’m sorry,” Sam blurted out, “I’m sorry about everything. I’m sorry I let Dad sell you, I’m sorry it took me fifteen years to find you.”

Out of the thousands of possibilities of how Dean could have reacted, the way in which he did never even crossed Sam’s mind.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the alpha suspiciously. “What the fuck are you talking about?" 

Sam took a step forward, "Dean, it’s me, it’s Sammy, your baby brother.”

Dean folded his arms and shifted his weight onto his other foot. “Prove it.”

“Prove it?” Sam asked confused.

“Yeah, prove to me you’re my brother. Everything you said Cas could have told you from my file. If you’re really my brother, tell me something only we would know.” Dean didn’t actually think (didn’t want to think) that Castiel had set this up, but it was rather suspicious. He tells Cas about his baby brother named Sam and poof, suddenly his brother’s mate is claiming to be his long lost brother? What are the chances of that? 

Sam wasn’t prepared for this. “I don’t know what’s in your file. I don’t know what you told them or didn’t tell them. Did you tell them our birth omega died in a fire? And that you rescued me?" 

Dean stiffen. He’d never told anyone that.

"Or, or what about -” Sam silently cursed to himself. 

He honestly didn’t have that many memories about Dean, only three years worth; so, he went with what he remembered best. 

“I remember the day dad sold you to the academy. It was a few days after your twelfth birthday. You were extra excited because you’d be a teenager next year and you’d present alpha and Dad would be proud of you, his alpha son… But you presented omega and dad walked in on you… I remember him yelling and I remember telling him to sell you to an academy and not a pleasure house. I remember Dad making you sit in the back seat with me and I held your hand all the way to the academy as you burned up, begging Dad to tell you what was happening to you. I remember you screaming for us, for us to help you as the people at the academy took you away.” 

Sam couldn’t continue, the memory was too painful even for him.

The more Dean heard, the more numb he became until he shut down completely, withdrawing into himself. He’d spent a lifetime trying to forget that day, and he had been partially successful. He had completely blocked out the drive over and the separation; but thanks to Sam, it all came rushing back to him like it happened yesterday. His knees gave out and he slowly slid down the door frame. When he hit the floor, he pulled his knees up, tightly holding them to his chest.

Sam panicked. This was not the way this grand reunion was supposed to go! There were supposed to be hugs and tears of happiness and forgiveness and catching up on each other’s lives, not Dean blankly staring at the wall curled up into a ball. Sam wasn’t equipped to handle this, even with his degree in Omega Studies. Thankful, his brother-in-law was a psychologist. Castiel would know how to handle this, wouldn’t he?

“Castiel?” Sam yelled for the other alpha. 

“Yes?” Castiel replied as he walked down the hallway. As he approached the room he looked around asking, “Where’s Dean?” Sam pointed to the omega crumpled up on the floor. Castiel gasped, fell to his feet, and wrapped his arms around Dean protectively. 

“Dean, Dean are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Dean heard him, but didn’t have the will to respond.

“What did you do to him?” Castiel yelled, demanding an explanation from Sam. “You said you were going to to talk to him!" 

"I was talking to him! He wanted me to prove I was his brother and the only thing I could think of was describing the day he was sold to the academy.”

If Sam wasn’t Gabriel’s mate, Castiel would have attacked him right there. “You picked the most traumatic day of his life? What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologized, “it was all I could think of.” 

Castiel didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t care how sorry Sam was, that wasn’t going to fix this. The damage was already done. His mate was upset - more than upset - and it was all Sam’s fault! Dean was right, this was a mistake. He never should have let Sam come over. 

_Why didn’t I listen to Dean? Why didn’t I trust him,_ Castiel berated himself. "Get out,“ Castiel growled at Sam. 

"I’m sorry,” Sam repeated, not knowing what else to do or say. 

“GET OUT!” Castiel bellowed. Launching himself at Sam, he violently shoved the taller alpha out of the room, causing him to go flying backwards. 

Sam was stunned by Castiel’s outburst. He had never seen the other alpha upset before. Castiel was the calmest, most level headed alpha he knew. Then again, he had just accidentally rendered Dean into a catatonic state. He’d probably act the same way if someone had done that to Gabriel or Garth. _What was I thinking bringing that up,_ Sam scolded himself. Of course Dean would react badly! Sam was disgusted with himself, he had hurt his brother for the second time in his life. 

_It probably is best if I leave,_ Sam thought as Gabriel came running over. He didn’t want to do any more damage, he’d already done enough. At least Dean knew who he was now, and where to find him if he ever wanted to talk to him again - which Sam doubted. 

“Sorry,” Sam muttered into the air one last time as he left Castiel to care for the unresponsive omega by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was writing this chapter, I realized a few things. With the timeline I've set up, Sam is currently 23 and since Gabriel is older then Castiel, he's at least 31. I did not realize there was that big of an age gap. No wonder Gabriel is so eager for kids xD This also means Sam must have been with Jessie when he was 18 to about 19. I had Sam and Gabriel marry last year, so Sam would have been 22. (Hey that fits perfectly with Sam wanting to get married after college yaay xD) That means there was only three years separating the two relationships. Sam and Gabriel dated for roughly a year and a half before they got married. That puts Sam at 20. That means Sam met Gabriel roughly a year and a half after Jessie died... Damn Sam you kinda rushed into that relationship with Gabriel didn't you? Or I inadvertently rushed it... I now feel a need for a Sam and Gabriel backstory, but I'm not sure when that will happen.....


	16. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much plot! I hope all the emotional events are believable and don't come off as weird or forced.

“Dean, Dean, say something please,” Castiel pleaded as he stroked the side of the omega’s face. When Dean didn’t respond, Castiel scooped him up in his arms and carried him to their bed. Castiel tucked him in and crawled into bed, spooning behind him. 

“It’s okay, I’m right here,” Castiel whispered. “I’m right here, I’m not going to leave you. You’re safe with me.”

Castiel felt like a hypocrite telling Dean he was safe with him. He was his alpha, he was supposed to protect him from all things, and look what happened to Dean. He had failed to protect his omega. Castiel would never forgive himself, or Sam. He continued to hug Dean tightly, whispering it was okay and that he was safe. He wanted to tell him he would never abandon him and that he loved him, but the omega was overwhelmed enough as it was.

Dean listened to Castiel’s soothing voice for an hour. It was comforting and reassuring that he was sticking by his side and helping him through this and not demanding he get the dishes done or yelling at him for going unresponsive. Not that Dean thought Castiel would, but he had never been more grateful for his alpha’s unusual un-alpha behavior.

Eventually, Dean mustered up enough energy to say, “You’re squishing me.”

“What?” Castiel asked as he propped himself up on his side to look at Dean.

“You’re squishing me. It’s starting to hurt.”

“Oh. OH!” Castiel exclaimed, immediately releasing Dean. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dean replied softly.

“How are you?" 

"I’m…” Dean trailed off. He wasn’t sure how he was. Apparently his long lost brother was no longer lost. And he was an alpha. Dean had always thought Sam would present beta. So much for that. “I’m overwhelmed. It’s a lot to take in,” he answered honestly.

Castiel ran his hand up and down Dean’s arm. “I’m sorry, this is my fault. I should have warned you.”

Dean frowned, “You knew?”

“Gabriel called me a few days ago and told me Sam thought you might be his brother, so I checked your file and everything matched. I didn’t think it was my place to tell you, but I see now that I was wrong. I should have told you, it would have spared you the trauma you’re going through now. I didn’t think Sam would be stupid enough to bring up… what he did. I am profoundly sorry about that, and putting you through this.”

Dean scoffed, “I’m not going through trauma. And you have nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t know Sam was…”

“No, I didn’t know, but you were right, I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have let him talk to you alone. And Dean, given you hadn’t moved or said anything in nearly two hours, I’d call that trauma,” the psychologist replied.

Oh. Damn. “Well I’d call it processing.”

The alpha lightly huffed through his nose. If that’s what Dean wanted to call it, fine. He wasn’t going to argue semantics with a clearly traumatized omega. “And how is the processing going?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “I never thought Sam would be so tall, or an alpha. It’s a shock, you know? This stranger pretty much telling me he’s my brother. I think once I get to know him some more -”

Castiel cut him off, “Are you serious? You want to talk to him again? Absolutely not, no. Out of the question. He put you in a catatonic state Dean! Lord knows what would happen next time you talked to him.”

“He didn’t do it on purpose. I asked for proof and - he didn’t have much to choose from.”

Castiel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Do you hear yourself? You’re making excuses for him!" 

Was he? Dean honestly didn’t know. 

"He literally could have picked any other proof or, or memory, but he didn’t. He picked the absolute worst one possible.”

“No one’s perfect.”

“How can you be so forgiving? How are you not furious?” Castiel asked dumbstruck. This didn’t seem like Dean at all. This seemed like standard, apologetic, agreeable omega behavior. The exact behavior Castiel detested. 

“He’s my brother Cas. I love him, no matter how big a fuck up he is,” Dean smirked.

Castiel growled softly, “I’m glad to hear you acknowledge he fucked up, big time.”

“Well yeah! But I’m not gonna stay mad at him forever, or never talk to him again. I’ve already missed out on fifteen years of his life I don’t want to miss anymore.”

Maybe is was because of Castiel’s tumultuous relationship with his own immediate family, but he couldn’t understand why Dean would want a relationship with Sam, not after this episode. Sam wasn’t an eight year old child anymore, he was a grown man with his own pup on the way. He should know better than to bring up something so traumatic. Unless, he really had no idea how traumatic it was was for Dean. But that was ridiculous, Sam worked at a shelter. He saw omegas being dropped off on a daily basis. And sure, some of them were glad to be getting away from their alpha, but there were those who were scared and traumatized by the sudden abandonment like Dean had been. Sam should have been fully aware of the effect the traumatic memory would have on Dean. The fact that Sam didn’t - or worse - didn’t care, infuriated Castiel even more. How could Sam have such little regard for Dean’s feelings?

“And what’s going to happen if Sam brings up that day or memory again?” Castiel demanded to know.

“I’ll be prepared. I’ll tell him I don’t want to talk about it, or we can talk about it for a few minutes or… He just blindsided me and I regret shutting down, I do. I’ll be better prepared next time,” Dean reassured.

“There will be no next time,” Castiel said firmly.

“What? Cas, come on, you’re over reacting.”

“I am not over reacting! I am your alpha and it is my duty to protect you!”

Dean stared at Castiel blankly. “He’s my brother.”

“And you need protecting from your brother, for your own good Dean. I don’t want you to go into shock again, or, or go into convulsions.”

“Cas-”

“I am your alpha Dean and what I say goes!” Castiel yelled. Why couldn’t Dean see this was for his own good?

“You’re seriously pulling the alpha card?” Dean asked flatly.

“I’m not pulling anything. It’s not safe for you to talk to him.”

“You know, now that I know who he is I could run away and go talk to him. Aaaaand you wouldn’t be able to report it because I technically already ran away from you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Castiel growled.

“He’s my brother Cas. He was my world for the first twelve years of my life. Not a day went by that I don’t think about him. Just because he fucked up and I freaked out doesn’t mean I shouldn’t ever talk to him again. We’re family Cas. I know… I know you’ve had issues with your family and… and,” Dean sighed, not even knowing what he was trying to say. “You, Sam and Bobby are all I have in the world. Please don’t take Sam away from me right after I’ve found him again.”

_Well fuck,_ Castiel thought in defeat. He could relate to that. Dean and Gabriel were all he really had. He and Gabriel had gotten into terrible fights before and never once had he thought about not talking to him again. Like Dean had said - family, and who was he to take Dean away from his family? He was not going to be one of those alphas.

“The next time you speak with him, I’m going to be present. I don’t want this happening again,” Castiel said.

Dean’s face lit up, “Really? You’re gonna let me talk to him again?”

“I don’t like it, but I don’t want you running away. And you did say whatever Sam had to say he could say in front of me and I didn’t listen to you, so I’m listening to you now. That’s what I always tell my clients, listen to your omega, respect what they have to say, and I didn’t listen to you the first time and you got hurt because of it.”

“I wasn’t hurt, and even if I was, it wasn’t your fault, it was my brother being an idiot,” Dean grinned.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because! I can call my brother an idiot again. I haven’t been able to do that in fifteen years!" Castiel looked at Dean suspiciously. "What?”

“You don’t move or speak for nearly two hours and now you’re smiling and joking about talking to him again?”

“I told you, I was processing, and now I’ve processed.”

Castiel highly doubted that. He decided to test the waters. “Do you want to talk about that day?”

Dean shifted uncomfortably, “No.”

That’s what Castiel thought, but unlike Sam, he knew not to push it. “Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Cas.”

*****

The next morning, Dean woke Castiel as usual. Castiel asked Dean if he wanted to go to work with him, and Dean said no, surprising himself. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Castiel was fine with that, he had a feeling the omega was still processing. He told Dean he would be home an hour early and not to worry about dinner, he would be the one making it tonight.

When Dean started to protest, Castiel said, “I do know how to make a few edible things. I have a little training remember?”

Dean muttered “fine,” but in reality he was relieved. He was just going to pull out something pre-made from the fridge. Maybe soup. He really didn’t feel like cooking, which was unusual for him. Hell, he didn’t feel doing anything. He just wanted to cuddle up on the couch with his alpha. Thankfully the weekend was around the corner so he’d be able to do just that. Once Castiel had left, Dean scanned the titles of the books on the bookshelf. He’d finished Good Omens a few days ago and was looking for something new. He picked out Angels and Demons by Dan Brown. He read the first few pages and it was good, but he couldn’t get his mind to focus; it kept wandering back to the day he was sold to the academy. He put the book down and decided to fold some laundry. 

Dean genuinely liked folding laundry, it was his favorite household chore. He liked separating the clothes and watching the piles get smaller and smaller until they were gone, replaced by stacks of neatly folded clothes; and he found the repetitive motion of folding soothing. As he pulled out the socks and undergarments from the laundry pile, he allowed himself to think back to the day Sam had mentioned.

He wasn’t mad at Sam, honestly he wasn’t. He was grateful. If it wasn’t for Sam he would have been sold to a pleasure house - by his father. He was the one Dean had contempt and hatred for, not his baby brother. His father should have loved him no matter what he presented. It didn’t matter to Dean that Sam accidentally threw him into shock, it was nothing compared to what John did to him. There was nothing Sam could do that would ever compare to the sins of their father.

A horrible thought suddenly occurred to Dean. What if John was going to be at Thanksgiving dinner? Dean couldn’t deal with that, he wasn’t ready for that. He didn’t even want that. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with John Winchester, the man who sold his son as soon as he learned he was an omega.

When Castiel returned home with a bag in each hand, he found piles of clothes neatly arranged on the living room floor and Dean on the couch, curled in on himself.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Castiel asked in concern as he set the bags down.

“I don’t want to go if he’s there, I don’t want to go!” Dean cried, shaking his head back and forth.

Castiel petted Dean’s head trying to calm him. “We don’t have to go anywhere Dean, shhh, it’s okay Dean, it’s okay.”

“I don’t want to go if he’s there,” Dean repeated.

“Who Dean?”

“John, my dad. I don’t want to go to Sam’s house for Thanksgiving if he’s there.”

“Okay Dean, don’t worry. I’ll call Sam tomorrow and ask if he’s coming and if he is, we’ll have our own little Thanksgiving here okay?” 

Dean nodded childishly. 

“I have to put a few groceries away and then I’ll come cuddle with you okay?” 

Dean nodded again. 

“Can I get a smile? Please?” Castiel asked scratching behind Dean’s ear. It broke the alpha’s heart seeing Dean like this. 

Dean gave a weak smile. 

“There’s my good boy,” Castiel said, kissing Dean’s forehead. 

This was more of the behavior Castiel was expecting from Dean after Sam left. As Castiel put the perishables away, he reflected that it did make sense for Dean to have a more visceral reaction to (even the thought of) his father than his brother. His father had been the one to carry out the original trauma. (Castiel could certainly relate.) Perhaps that was why Dean had been so forgiving of Sam’s faux pas. Castiel however, was not ready to forgive and forget.

The alpha wrapped the omega in his arms, still trying to comfort him. “I got you a present,” Castiel said, grateful that his hunch to pick up a gift for Dean after work was right.

“Thank you Alpha,” Dean said softly, taking the bag from Castiel. He already felt a little better just knowing his alpha had gone out and bought this with him in mind. He loved knowing Castiel thought about him. It made him feel special. 

“I hope you like it.”

Dean pulled out the book and looked it over. It read, The Unofficial Harry Potter cookbook. _Oh… kay,_ Dean thought. His alpha had gotten him a children’s cookbook.

“There were so many cookbooks to choose from. There were Kosher cookbooks and British cookbooks, and Portuguese cookbooks, and Scandinavian cookbooks and Indian cookbooks, and I didn’t know what to get you, but I remembered you saying you like supernatural movies and I saw this one and I know he’s a wizard and that’s supernatural right? I saved the receipt if you want to exchange it.” 

Honestly, Dean would have preferred a proper cookbook from a proper chef, but Castiel looked so damn hopeful that Dean liked his gift the alpha was practically beaming. 

“I love it Cas, thank you,” Dean smiled. Castiel broke out into a beautiful gummy smile. Dean sighed to himself, maybe there would be a few good recipes in the book worth trying out. He was sure Cas would be willing to be his guinea pig. 

“I’ll start going through the book tonight and picking out which recipes to make first.”

“There’s no rush, although, speaking of food, I should start on dinner.”

“What are you going to make?” Dean asked curiously.

Castiel opened his mouth and then closed it. “I don’t know what it’s called, but it’s basically a chicken noodle casserole. It was one of the very first things I learned how to make and honestly, it’s probably the best tasting thing I can make.”

“I can’t wait to try it, do you want any help?”

“No, I want you to relax; but you can watch if you want to.”

Dean smiled, “I’d like that." 

It was a fairly straightforward chicken noodle casserole, with the exception of cream cheese and sour cream which earned Castiel a strange look from Dean, but as soon as he took a bite of it he declared he was stealing the recipe. 

"Cas, man, you’ve been holdin’ out on me. This is delicious! I’m gonna make you cook more often and see what else you’ve been hiding from me.”

Castiel blushed lightly at the praise, “Nothing I make is going to be better than this.”

“Then you’re gonna make this more often!”

“I can do that,” Castiel smiled softly.

*****

When Castiel awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find Dean still asleep in his arms. The stress of the past few days must have finally caught up to him. As much as Castiel didn’t want to, he decided to let Dean sleep. Now was not the time to wake him with intimate touches. So in the meantime, Castiel rolled out of bed and gave Sam a call. 

To say Sam was surprised was an understatement. (Castiel was pleased to hear the first thing out of Sam’s mouth was asking how Dean was doing.) When he inquired about John attending Thanksgiving dinner, Sam assured him he would not be attending. 

“In that case,” Castiel had said, “you may expect us to attend. But, if you’ve lied to me and John shows up, we are gone.” Castiel hung up before Sam could reply. He’d give the other alpha the rules for talking to Dean and his tongue lashing for what he did to him in person.

Castiel returned to Dean who was still sleeping, and crawled back into bed, snuggling up to him. He couldn’t wait to tell Dean the good news. Hopefully, it would cheer him up some. Despite the present and dinner, Dean had still been quieter than usual and it worried Castiel. He didn’t want the omega slipping into depression. 

Some time later, green eyes peered through blond eyelashes at him.

“Good morning,” Castiel smiled, kissing the tip of Dean’s nose.

Dean sleepily moaned, “good morning,” and then frowned. “I slept in, I never sleep in. What time is it? Why didn’t you wake me? You must be starving,” Dean said throwing the covers off. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist, “Stay in bed a little longer. There’s no hurry to get out.”

Castiel looked at the time on the alarm clock, “It’s ten o'clock! By the time we’re done with our showers it will be eleven and half the day will be gone!”

“So?”

“So! … So?”

“You have to take time to enjoy life Dean.” Castiel didn’t want Dean working himself into a frenzy, thinking there were things that had to be done. 

Dean squinted, “Are you trying to initiate morning sex?”

Castiel huffed a laugh, “No.” (At least not yet.) “You don’t always have to be cooking, or cleaning, or doing laundry. It’s okay to relax and zone out in front of the TV sometimes, or get lot in a book.”

“I know.”

“Or lounge around in bed with me,” Castiel smiled shyly.

“Oh… Um…” Dean said hesitantly.

“What?” Castiel frowned.

“Honestly? Once I’m awake I like to get out of bed. I like to do my lounging later in the day, or at night… if you don’t mind.”

Castiel wondered if that meant morning sex was off the table then. Pity. He liked the idea of slowly fucking Dean awake. Or maybe blowing him awake. Anything really. 

Castiel remembered to answer, "Oh no, I don’t mind.“ There was a long awkward pause and then a hopeful, "Can I help you shower?" 

"I should be helping you shower,” Dean replied.

“So… is that a yes?”

Dean sighed dramatically, “Yeah, I guess, alright.”

“Try not to sound so happy about it,” Castiel teased.

“Sorry Alpha, I can’t wait to have your hands all over me,” the omega teased back.

“That’s better,” Castiel smirked. 

Once they were in the bathroom, Dean asked, “Have you called Sam yet?”

“I have, and he said we are the only guests.”

Dean nodded as he stripped off his clothes, "Good.” 

He turned on the shower and stepped under the warm stream, waiting for his alpha to join him. Castiel took his time getting out of his clothes, enjoying the sight before him. Water was streaming down Dean’s toned, freckled body. He wanted to trace every droplet with his tongue; however, Castiel wasn’t sure how Dean was feeling and the last thing the psychologist wanted was for Dean to somehow link trauma with sex. There would be plenty of other times for teasing touches in the shower. For right now, Castiel wanted to wash the trauma away.

Castiel stepped into the shower behind Dean. The taller man turned, his wet hair plastered to his face. “I just realized, this is our first shower together. Why have you waited so long?”

“Because showering together is going to take some time -”

Dean interrupted, arching his eyebrow playfully, “Is that right?”

“Personal hygiene is very important and I do not have the time in the morning before work to wash you as thoroughly as I would like and -”

“Shit Cas, how filthy do you think I am?”

Castiel bit his lip to keep from saying something crude. “And not to mention showering together can be very dangerous.”

“Oh? How so?” Dean replied with a knowing grin.

“It can lead to… activities that should not be performed on slippery surfaces.”

Dean giggled, “No shower sex, got it. Although, I have to admit, I’m a little disappointed. I was looking forward to seeing you all wet and glistening for a change.”

Castiel blushed, suddenly feeling like the omega he thought he was growing up. “You’d like to see that?” he asked, heart fluttering as he reached for the shampoo. _You’d like to see me pretend to be an omega,_ he wanted to ask. Castiel squirted some shampoo into his hand, and worked it into Dean’s scalp.

Dean moaned lightly as Castiel’s fingers worked his scalp, “I am in the shower with you aren’t I?” he smirked. Castiel guided Dean under the stream of water and rinsed the shampoo out. He had moved on to the conditioner when Dean asked, “Can I wash you?”

“After I’m done with you, yes,” Castiel replied. The conditioner was rinsed out as well and Castiel squeezed a generous amount of body wash into a hand towel.

Dean whistled, “That’s some fancy stuff you got there. What are those? Scent pearl bead things? Back at the academy I used a good old fashioned bar of soap. No frou frou stuff for me.”

Castiel ran the towel over Dean’s toned chest as he talked. “Is that right? Then why is it as soon as you moved in I started noticing my bottle of frou frou body wash mysteriously getting lighter and lighter?” Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shit. “Um…”

“I’m waiting,” Castiel teased, running the towel up and down Dean’s arm.

“It was the only soap you had.”

“You could have asked me to buy different soap. I’ve no problem getting good old fashioned bar soap,” Castiel replied, moving to the other arm.

“I don’t want to tell you what kind of soap to buy,” Dean replied, feeling Castiel move to his back. 

Truth be told, he actually like the alpha’s fancy frou frou soap. He like the way the weird smelly things felt on his skin and how they left it so soft. He’d never had anything like that at the academy, nor ever allowed himself to buy something so indulgent. (The sex toys he bought were to help him through his heats of course…) Dean didn’t know why he felt the need to tease Castiel about it, or lie about liking it, but he did. 

Castiel slowly worked the towel across the expanse of Dean’s back, then down his ass and in between his cheeks. 

“It’s okay if you like my frou frou soap Dean, but I’ll buy you a few bars of soap anyways.” 

Castiel came around the front, swirling the towel around Dean’s abdomen. Maybe Dean didn’t think he deserved to be pampered? That was unfortunate, because all Castiel wanted to do was pamper his omega, now and forever. Castiel got on his knees and lovingly started to wash the muscular legs. Hopefully those powerful legs would be wrapped around him soon. 

Dean smiled to himself, he really did love his alpha in this position. Probably because alphas weren’t supposed to be in this position. Dean had no idea how he got so lucky with Castiel. Maybe it was the universe compensating him for the past fifteen years. If that was the case, Dean would gladly go through it all again in a heartbeat. Castiel, as Dean had realized, was something special. The care Castiel had been providing, it was like an alpha caring for their mate, not their omega. Not even a beloved, prized omega. That would be something, Dean mused to himself, an alpha taking an omega for a mate instead of a beta… Get that out of your head Dean, he suddenly scolded himself. Castiel will never claim you and take you as his mate. He’s different sure, but he’s still an alpha. He’s meant to mate with a beta, not an omega. 

Trying to distract himself from his thoughts, Dean grabbed the shampoo and poured some of it onto Castiel’s head. The alpha looked up as if to say, ‘really?’ 

“You’re the perfect height! And you said I could wash you.”

“I did,” Castiel said, giving Dean’s thigh a kiss. 

Dean forced a smiled and started working the shampoo into Castiel’s hair. It suddenly occurred to Dean that he had no idea how long it would be like this for, just the the two of them. Alone. His alpha was already thirty, how much longer was he going to be unmated? True, Castiel had said he wanted him, but omegas were primarily breeders. It was not unheard of for alphas to buy omegas years in advance of actually needing them just so another alpha couldn’t breed them. Is that what’s going on here, Dean wondered. Is Cas just biding his time with me? But I’m old, surely another alpha didn’t want to breed me?

Fortunately, Castiel started washing Dean’s cock and all negative, self doubting thoughts vanished. He was too caught up in the alpha’s touch to care about anything else. 

When Castiel finished, Dean pouted, “You’re not even gonna kiss it? You kissed my thigh." 

Castiel chuckled and pressed his lips to the half hard member. 

"Thank you Alpha,” Dean grinned. Future beta mates be damned, he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean, he just can't seem to wrap his head around the fact Castiel likes him without any ulterior motives. Thanks for that John -_-
> 
> Oh, and next chapter some smut you've all been waiting for :)


	17. Knot Pop Cherry Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amused by the title of this chapter. It's fun to say.

The weekend had done Dean wonders. He finally felt like himself again. Everything was back to normal, which was why he currently had the large blue plug inside of him. Castiel was away at work for a few hours (consulting betas nervous to see their families at Thanksgiving) and Dean wanted to surprise him when he got home. He wanted to make it up to Cas for having to put up with everything over the past few days. Although, Dean knew his alpha would say there was nothing to make up for. All the more reason why Dean wanted to surprise Castiel. But, that was still a few hours away. Dean had to entertain himself until then.

There was no cooking to be done and it was too early to fix what he was going to bring to Thanksgiving dinner (pea salad and pumpkin pie.) Dean drummed his fingers on his knee deep in thought. Black Friday was coming up… He wasn’t going out. All omegas knew Black Friday sales were a rip off (the closer to Christmas the better the sales got); but it did mark the start of the season and Dean had no idea what he was going to get his alpha for Christmas.

Castiel wasn’t a very materialistic person. Yes he owned a fair bit of stuff, television, computer, phone, the usual things. But as far as cherished possessions went, they were far and few between and almost all of them had been gifts from Gabriel. And even then, it was the sentiment Castiel cherished, not the actual object. The alpha had never cared much for worldly good, leaving the omega in a pickle. What to get Castiel? Dean had to get him something! He would have to pick Sam and Gabriel’s brain during Thanksgiving.

Dean continued to drum his fingers trying to think of a way to pass the time. There was… one way in which he could entertain himself… Might as well… Had been a while since the last time…

Dean went to their bedroom and stripped off his clothes. Stretched out on the bed, he took his soft cock in his hand and let his mind wonder. He imagined Castiel lying next to him, intensely watching his every move, as he’d catch him doing sometimes.

‘Wanna touch?’ Dean asked his fantasy alpha. 

Castiel licked his lips and nodded eagerly. Not wasting any time, Castiel leaned over and licked Dean’s slit. Dean moaned lightly, rubbing his thumb over his slit, trying to simulate the sensation. He imagined Castiel teasing his head with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth, working it like a lollipop. Dean groaned, trying to imitate the phantom touches. The alpha took him all the way to the hilt, swallowing around him before pulling back and bobbing along his length. Dean was fully hard now and stroking himself vigorously. The best part about this fantasy was that it wasn’t very far from reality. When Castiel arrived home Dean could ask him to suck him off and Castiel would happily drop to his knees and go for as long as Dean wanted. Of course, that fact was a double edged sword.

Dean stopped stroking and moaned in frustration. He felt like he was wasting his time. He knew his fantasy wouldn’t be anywhere near as satisfying as his alpha. Why expel the energy fantasizing about it when he could wait a few hours and get it for real? But, Dean was already hard and leaking from more than one hole and that simply had to be taken care of.

Dean rolled over onto his stomach and lightly rutted into the mattress, just to take the edge off. The omega tried going with a different fantasy. He imagined Castiel sitting behind him, telling him to present. Dean got on his knees and elbows, and spread his legs wide, displaying the plug. Castiel moaned appreciatively, squeezing Dean’s hips. He leaned over Dean and told him what a good little omega he was, keeping himself nice and stretched, ready to be used at a moment’s notice..

'Ready for you,’ Dean replied in his head, 'only you Alpha.' 

He felt Castiel smile against his skin as he growled, ‘mine.’ The alpha pulled back, admiring Dean’s plump ass. (Dean reached behind and started working the plug back and forth.) 'And this is mine too,’ Castiel said, gently wiggling the plug. 'Are you pretending it’s me inside you?’

“Yes,” Dean moaned out loud, working the plug faster. 

'You want me inside you that badly pup?’

“Yes,” Dean moaned again.

'You want me to fuck you?’ Castiel growled.

“Yes,” Dean whined.

'Then show me. Take that pretty plug of yours and show me how badly you want me to fuck you.’

“Yes Alpha.” Dean tightly gripped the base of the plug and started thrusting it in and out of his slick hole, imagining Castiel watching and praising what a good job he was doing fucking himself with the plug.

Little did Dean know Castiel was actually watching him. Castiel’s last patient cancelled unexpectedly, so he left the office early. When he arrived home, (after a quick stop) he heard Dean moaning and thought something was wrong. Racing to the bedroom, the alpha was gobsmacked to find Dean on his knees with the large plug in him. 

Castiel was about to announce his presence when Dean started fucking himself with the plug. The alpha thickly swallowed a moan. He’d fantasized about secretly watching the omega touch himself before. Not so much because he got off on secretly watching Dean, but because of curiosity. Castiel wanted to know what Dean would do in private when he thought no one was watching, or listening. Would he moan his alpha’s name or another? (Did Dean have a celebrity crush Castiel didn’t know about? Who would it be? Was was it he liked about him?)

As if to answer him, Dean moaned Castiel’s name.

A rush of arousal washed over Castiel. Dean was masturbating to him? What was Dean fantasizing about? Probably getting fucked by the way he was working the plug - getting fucked by his alpha. Castiel puffed up with pride. His omega wanted him that badly? Dean couldn’t wait the few hours until he got home? The thought was intoxicating.

Dean continued thrusting the plug in and out of himself. Fantasy Castiel was inside him now, filling him up with his cock. He was slamming into him, growling how he couldn’t wait to knot him and breed him full of his pups. 'Do it,’ Dean thought, 'knot me.’

'You want my knot that badly? You can beg for it better than that,’ Castiel growled. Dean groaned loudly, letting his imagination run wild.

Castiel had been palming at his erection as he watched Dean, but now the omega was thrusting back on the plug and moaning obscenely and Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. Unzipping his fly, he freed his cock. He timed his strokes with Dean’s thrusts, imagining he was fucking into the omega. It was highly erotic to the alpha, touching myself while watching Dean touch himself while fantasizing about him. 

Dean was desperate to come, but the plug just wasn’t doing it. (He knew he had spoiled himself back at the academy by only using vibrating toys.) He hoped popping the fake knot would do it, because if not, he didn’t know what he was going to do. He really didn’t want Castiel coming home and finding him whimpering in sexual frustration. Or maybe he did. He didn’t know what his alpha would prefer. He didn’t know much about what Castiel liked in bed. He’d have to figure that out soon. 

Castiel held his breath as Dean stilled the plug. What was Dean going to do? Was he going to turn around and catch him with his cock out? The prospect thrilled the alpha. Instead, the omega did something even more tantalizing - he popped the fake knot. Castiel moaned wantonly, grabbing the base of his cock. Dean’s hole was stretched around the fake knot beautifully. _So that’s what my knot would look like inside of him,_ Castiel thought, rubbing his own knot gland. The image would definitely be used for future fantasies, as well as what Dean was currently doing with the plug.

Dean had popped the knot and still hadn’t come. He groaned in mounting frustration at a loss of what to do. Maybe he could simulate the vibrations of his favorite toys somehow? Very carefully, Dean wiggled the knotted plug around. It didn’t move much, and it didn’t feel anything like his old toys, but he did like the idea of his alpha still trying to breed him while they were knotted together, which was what he was imagining.

Castiel, who had been stroking himself as he watched, had to stop. He was so turned on watching the omega with his fake knot he didn’t want to come before having the opportunity to bury his cock inside of Dean. 

Lost in his fantasy, Dean didn’t realize Castiel was behind him (or even home) until he felt the bed dip under his weight. Dean’s eyes flew open as he whipped around, coming face to face with a very aroused alpha. 

Dean let out a sigh of relief, “Shit Cas, you scared the fuck outta me! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Castiel couldn’t speak; all the blood in his head had gone south. All he wanted to do was take the plug out and replace it with his achingly hard, leaking cock.

“How long have you been home?” Dean asked suddenly embarrassed. How much had his alpha seen, and more importantly, had he liked what he’d seen?

Castiel suddenly leaned forward and kissed Dean roughly, leaving the omega breathless. “I’ve been home long enough. I heard you moaning my name and saw you fucking yourself with your plug. Don’t worry pup, I thoroughly enjoyed it,” Castiel said, taking Dean’s hand and placing it on his cock.

Dean grinned and squeezed Castiel’s cock. Castiel’s hips automatically jerked forward, looking for more friction. “What were you thinking about?”

“I think you know,” Dean replied, running his thumb through the bead of pre-cum threatening to slide down Castiel’s cock.

“You want me to knot you pup?” the alpha asked thickly. 

“Yes Alpha.” The words had barely left the omega’s mouth when Castiel flipped Dean over and pulled him up on his knees. The alpha licked his lips as he looked over Dean’s stretched hole.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Castiel muttered. Leaning forward, he licked the stretched muscle. 

Dean let out a whimper, pushing back on Castiel’s tongue, “Cas, please, I can’t take anymore teasing.”

Castiel smirked, “You did that to yourself.” He licked again, just to hear Dean moan, but taking pity on the omega, Castiel pushed the button on the plug, retracting the fake knot. Removing the plug, Castiel draped himself over Dean and seductively repeated in his ear, “You want me to knot you pup?”

“Yesss,” the omega hissed, “I want your knot Alpha. I wanna feel you pop inside me, please.”

Kissing his way down Dean’s lightly freckled back, Castiel positioned himself at the omega’s entrance. “You sure?”

“Jesus Christ yes! Fuck me already!” Dean demanded.

Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s side. “Shh, I’m just making sure. This is a big deal you know." 

"Cas, please,” Dean begged. Castiel was teasingly rubbing his head against Dena’s slick hole and it was driving the omega crazy. 

“Okay, okay,” Castiel whispered reassuringly. Placing his hands on Dean’s hips, Castiel steadied himself as he slowly pushed inside. Dean groaned low in his throat as he was stretched by a real cock for the first time. 

Castiel paused, “You okay?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, yeah I’m good. Keep going.” 

Castiel did, and watched in awe as his cock slowly disappeared, being swallowed up by Dean’s hole. Dean breathed deeply like he had been taught. It was different than taking a dildo. He could feel the alpha throbbing and pulsing inside him. He liked the feeling. 

When Castiel finally bottomed out, he was flabbergasted. He couldn’t believe Dean had taken all nine inches of him so easily, knotted plug or not. He fit inside Dean like a hand in a glove, or a sword in a sheath. It was like the omega was made just for him. 

_Mine,_ the alpha thought possessively. 

“Casss, move,” Dean whined. 

“No,” Castiel said softly. 

He was enveloped by wonderfully tight, slick heat. He didn’t want to move from this. He wanted to stay like this forever… It then dawned on him that he could, for at least twenty minutes, stay like this with Dean via his knot; but to get his knot to pop he would in fact have to move. Castiel sighed conflicted. He didn’t want to move, but he wanted to try and pop his knot and come inside Dean.

“Casss,” Dean pleaded. Did his alpha want him to beg?

“Okay, okay,” Castiel said softly. He pulled out a little, and very gently thrusted back in. The last thing Castiel wanted was to hurt Dean.

 _What the fuck was that,_ Dean thought. He felt the same slight nudge. Looking over his shoulder, he caught Castiel’s eye. “You can go harder.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me, and believe me, if I thought you were I would tell you,” Dean reassured. Castiel opened his mouth, but Dean cut him off, “Yes I’m sure. Fuck me harder!”

Castiel shuttered at the bossy, commanding tone. “You’ll tell me though, if I get too rough?" 

Dean felt himself flush, he would love for his alpha to get a little rough. He wasn’t some delicate china doll, or lithe five foot three omega. He was taller than his alpha for Christ’s sake. He could take a good hard fucking… he thought. He’d never actually been fucked before. 

"Yeah Cas, I will,” Dean smiled softly.

Castiel still had his reservations. Not about Dean telling him his limits, but about his own limits. He didn’t have much experience in the bedroom, some fooling around with an omega in his youth and a failed relationship with a beta a few years later - and that was it. Castiel didn’t really know what he was capable of in the sack, but he was an alpha, and if his rut fueled fantasies were anything to go by, he’d definitely need to have a conversation with Dean before moving beyond this. 

Castiel pulled out again, and firmly thrusted into Dean. From the noise Dean made Castiel didn’t have to ask if he liked that. Castiel did it again and Dean gasped for air, clutching the comforter. Castiel’s hands tightened on Dean as he started snapping his hips. All the omega could do was hang on and moan out his pleasure.

Castiel had only gotten drunk once in his life, but listening to Dean gave the alpha the same warm, fuzzy sensation. It also made his mouth run, just like alcohol. 

“I love the noises you make. I love knowing I’m the cause of them, the cause of your pleasure - the only cause of your pleasure. I am the only cause of your pleasure, right Dean?” Castiel asked with a sharp, possessive thrust.

The omega moaned loudly, “Yes Alpha. Only you.”

“I know pup, I heard you moaning my name earlier. Made me so hard knowing you were touching yourself to me, and then you popped that knot,” Castiel groaned at the fresh memory. “I wished that was my knot inside you.”

“Me too,” Dean groaned.

“Yeah pup? You want that? You want my knot?”

“Yes!” the omega cried out. 

He wanted it so badly! Had been wanting it since he presented, since even before he knew what a knot was. Dean heard Castiel groan and felt something swell inside of him. Dean gasped at the realization - that was Castiel’s knot starting to pop. Dean had no idea that was possible. He thought knots popped all at once, he didn’t know they could emerge over time. How long could Castiel’s knot stay like this? For a few minutes at least, the omega hoped.

Castiel couldn’t believe his knot was starting to form. He’d never popped a knot inside anyone before. (It was one of the reasons why his last beta partner broke up with him. No matter what he did the alpha just couldn’t get it to pop.) Castiel groaned. This was finally happening, he was finally going to be a proper alpha and it was because of Dean - Dean had done this. His little omega was perfect and Castiel wanted to reward him for it.

“You feel that pup?” Castiel asked. “That’s my knot forming inside you. That’s what you do to me Dean.” He continued to thrust as he spoke, and with each each pump of his hips his swollen knot would catch on Dean’s rim, driving each man closer to the edge. Eventually, the friction was too much for Castiel and with one last thrust he buried his cock in Dean as deep as it would go, making his knot pop completely.

Dean cried out in surprise at the sensation. It was nothing like the fake knots he’d pleasured himself with. He was beyond full, beyond stretched. He didn’t know how his body was accommodating the large knot or the copious amount of come being pumped into him - and yet it was. 

When Castiel’s first orgasmic wave subsided, he collapsed next to Dean, pulling him into in his arms and spooning with him. “You okay?” he asked Dean, stroking his side. “My knot okay inside you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” Dean reassured, breathing heavily.

“I wasn’t too rough?”

“No.”

“Good… Are you comfortable? We’re going to be here for awhile.”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

There was a long pause and then a nervous, “Was it okay?” Now that the endorphins were wearing off he was feeling terribly self conscious. It was practically his first time just as much as Dean’s.

Dean, a bit dazed and breathless from the experience replied, “Yeah, yeah, it was okay. No, better then okay. Better. Different then what I was expecting, but good. Really, really good.” 

“Different how?” Castiel asked curiously, pressing a kiss into Dean’s shoulder. 

“Ugh…” Dean couldn’t get his brain to work. He didn’t want to get his brain to work. How was Castiel even talking coherently in complete sentences? It isn’t right! _His brain should be just as jumbled up as mine,_ Dean thought. Twisting around as much as the knot would allow, Dean kissed the alpha, shoving his tongue in his mouth.

Castiel made a noise of surprise, and kissed the omega back. Clumsily, Dean searched for one of Castiel’s nipples. Finding it, he pinched it roughly and Castiel moaned into his mouth. Teasingly, he rubbed his thumb over the nub and within moments felt another wave of come being pumped into him. 

"Dean,” Castiel groaned. 

He tried rocking into the omega to ride out his orgasm, but the knot held them tightly together. There was no room to move, nowhere to go. Castiel growled softly, he wanted to fuck into his omega damn it. He gently pulled away from Dean, but to no avail, they were firmly locked together. Castiel huffed in annoyance. He wasn’t so sure about this being knotted together - proper alpha or not. He didn’t have to knot Dean every time they had sex, did he? He’d rather pop his knot outside of Dean and fuck into him when an orgasm hit. But then his come would leak out of Dean… That was okay with Castiel. That was more then okay. That would probably be really hot actually, fucking the omega while he was leaking come from his hole. He could probably even fuck the come out of Dean. He’d have to ask Dean about it. There were a lot of sexual things he wanted to ask Dean about. 

“Poor Alpha,” Dean mused, interrupting Castiel’s thought, “you’re literally stuck with me.”

Castiel fondled Dean’s cock, pleased that it was soft and spent. “You’re wrong, you’re stuck with me.”

Dean grinned, lightly kissing the alpha, “We’re stuck with each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaghhhh I'm so impatient to write more! I wish I could snap my fingers have have it all done for everyone to read.


	18. Thanksgiving

“I’m not going to talk about this with you right now.”

Castiel frowned, “Why not?”

“Because I’m trying to get ready to see my brother. It’s not exactly a good time to be talking about sex.”

“I’ve been trying to talk to you about this for the past two days.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean sighed.

Since their first knotting Monday afternoon, Castiel had been trying to go over it with Dean. He wanted to be the best alpha for the omega, and that included being sexually satisfying. Maybe it was the psychologist in him, but he wanted to know what Dean liked and where he could improve for next time. (He already knew he had been shamefully selfish, almost completely ignoring Dean’s pleasure. Dean had come without Castiel even knowing it. That wouldn’t happen again.)

“Maybe later tonight, or tomorrow okay?” Dean asked. He really hadn’t meant to avoid the subject. He had spent yesterday cooking and getting ready for Thanksgiving, and the day before they had gone to the movies and out to dinner. Castiel’s odd dissection of his sexual performance just wasn’t at the front of Dean’s mind. Frankly, Dean didn’t even know why they had to talk about it at all. It was good, what more to it was there?

“Okay,” Castiel acquiesced. He could wait a little longer. “Listen, I um, I got you another gift.”

“Another one? Cas, you gotta stop, you’re spoiling me.”

“I like spoiling you,” Castiel replied.

Dean smiled, “Alright, lay it on me.”

Castiel went to the closest and pulled out a large package, “I hope you like it." 

"I’m sure I will,” Dean reassured before ripping off the wrapping paper. He clumsily opened the box and parted the tissue paper. “Are these?… You got me alpha clothes?” Dean didn’t know how to feel. Part of him felt deeply honored (and unworthy) that his alpha truly considered him to be his equal, but the other half of him felt… dirty? But in a good way. Omegas weren’t supposed to wear alpha or beta clothing. For most it wasn’t even feasible because the clothes wouldn’t fit, but these clothes would definitely fit him; and these clothes would definitely make him look like an alpha. He wondered what that would do to Castiel’s sex drive.

“You and I both know omega clothing isn’t the best quality. You should have nice clothing Dean, clothing that fits, and after indulging me with the dresses… I wanted to give you the option of wearing this to Thanksgiving dinner, and whenever else you want. I’ll take you shopping with me next time if you want.”

“Thank you Alpha,” Dean said softly with a smile to match. 

“You’re welcome.”

Dean stripped off his clothes. “Should I leave the panties on?” 

Castiel silently nodded yes. Dean ripped open the package of black t-shirts and put one one. It was heavier than his omega shirts, and reminded him of the clothes he wore before he presented. He grabbed the stiff, tight jeans and inserted one leg, and then another, pulling them up.

Castiel looked the omega over. Dean was beautiful in the simple jeans and t-shirt. The jeans hugged Dean’s long, muscular legs - and his crotch. Dean wasn’t even hard, but the jeans were so tight Castiel could easily the outline of Dean’s cock. _What the hell was I thinking putting him in dresses,_ Castiel suddenly thought. This was better. So, so, so, so, much better. As far as the alpha was concerned, he didn’t care if Dean ever wore dresses again.

With a flourish, Dean put on the red, plaid over shirt. “What do you think? If I go out dressed like this people are going to think I’m the alpha and you’re my beta mate.”

Castiel walked over to Dean, "I’m okay with that.“ Guiding Dean over to the wall, Castiel trapped him there with a kiss as he lightly ground into him.

"If you don’t stop this we’re gonna be late,” Dean said against Castiel’s lips.

Castiel cupped Dean through his jeans and teasingly started massaging him. 

“You really want me stop? Just say the word and I will.” Dean remained silent. Castiel smiled smugly, “That’s what I thought. You look so handsome like this pup, I’m almost sorry I made you wear those dresses. Those didn’t do you any justice at all, but these jeans! I can see the outline of your pretty little cock through them.”

Dean huffed, “Well I’m glad you’re enjoying the view because these jeans are tight as hell. The dresses were more comfortable.”

“They’re uncomfortable? I can fix that,” Castiel said as he dropped to his knees. 

Dean let out a shaky breath as Castiel hovered over his crotch. There his alpha went acting like an omega, making Dean’s head spin. Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s crotch as he popped the button and unzipped the fly. Castiel sighed loudly as forest green satin panties appeared. He mouthed at the hard cock that was trapped there, now also trapped underneath his unrelenting kisses.

“Cas,” Dean whined.

Castiel looked up innocently. “Yes? Is there something you want pup?” Dean nodded yes. “Use your words Dean.” (The alpha secretly loved hearing his omega telling him what to do.)

“Suck me? Please?”

Castiel smiled softly and slowly pulled the panties down until Dean’s cock sprung free. Castiel leaned back and looked his omega over. Dean was standing there, towering over him in all his glory with his hard cock hanging out of his jeans. Castiel knew he was the luckiest alpha in the world. Leaning forward, he lick across Dean’s slit.

Dean groaned and steadied himself by gripping Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel took Dean’s head into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. 

"Cas,“ Dean pleaded, looking down at him. Castiel’s usually bright blue eyes were clouded over with lust. Castiel took Dean’s hand and buried it in his hair at the base of his scalp, making Dean grip him tightly, keeping him in place. Castiel took Dean’s hips and swallowed him all the way down to the hilt. Castiel just stayed there for a moment, enjoying keeping his omega’s cock warm in his mouth. 

"Cas,” Dean pleaded again. God, what was with his alpha not moving lately? Castiel just looked up. “Move.” 

Castiel moaned something unintelligible around Dean’s cock.

Dean pulled back to hear what Castiel had said, but Castiel didn’t let him, instead keeping right on him. Again Dean tried pulling back, and again Castiel prevented it. Dean’s grip on Castiel’s hair subconsciously tightened in frustration. What was his alpha playing at? They didn’t have time for Castiel to be warming his cock. Dean pulled back again and this time got half his cock out of Castiel’s mouth before Castiel pulled Dean’s hips back towards him, forcing the cock back in his mouth.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. Did his alpha want his mouth fucked like - like an omega? (It would fit with his other omega tendencies.) Dean swallowed hard, he had to make sure. Alphas allowing submissive acts to be performed on them by an omega was, well, Dean wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard of that. Betas occasionally, but not omegas. 

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” 

Castiel nodded yes. Dean groaned as arousal and something else unknown to him coursed through him.

Making sure he had a firm grip on Castiel’s hair, Dean pulled out a little and thrusted his cock back into Castiel’s mouth. He hoped he was doing it correctly, the only thing Dean had ever fucked was his hand. The alpha moaned softly, clearly pleased with the action. The sound went straight to Dean’s cock, spurring him on. Dean pulled out almost all the way and rammed back into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel whimpered softly as his eyes fluttered shut. 

“I had no idea you were such a cock slut Cas.” The alpha turned a lovely shade of red Dean had never seen before. Dean steadily fucked into Castiel’s mouth as he spoke. “I mean, I knew you liked playing with my cock and sucking me off, but I had no idea you liked getting your face fucked like an omega. Now that I know that I’m going to put that little oral fixation of yours to good use. What do you say Cas? Do you want me stuffing your mouth with my little omega cock night after night?”

Castiel whimpered again, frantically palming his clothed erection. Fuck yes he wanted that. He wanted anything to do with the omega inside of him - he was just too scared to tell Dean. But, Dean’s reaction to this was a good sign. Maybe he would be opened minded to other things. Castiel moaned wantonly at the thought.

The noises Castiel were making was driving Dean crazy. Christ the alpha was getting off on this. To his embarrassment, Dean knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he had a feeling Castiel wouldn’t care. In fact, he had a feeling Castiel would love it.

“Fuck Cas, your greedy cock loving mouth is gonna make me come. You want that? You want me to come down your throat? Don’t bother answering,” Dean winked as he continued to fuck into Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel didn’t, or rather couldn’t answer, so in reply, Castiel angled his head differently and relaxed his throat to allow Dean to fuck it if he wanted. He certainly hoped Dean wanted to. It would fuck up his voice for a few days and make Gabriel giggle at him during dinner, but he didn’t care, it would be worth it.

Dean let out a groan as he felt his cock slide down into Castiel’s throat. “Fuck Cas, fucking your mouth isn’t good enough for you hu? Now you want me to fuck your throat too? Shit, next your gonna be asking me to fuck your hole.”

Castiel made a strangled, choking noise. Worried that he might have hurt Castiel, Dean looked down in alarm, but the alpha was the exact opposite of hurt. Castiel had his own cock out and was furiously fucking into his hand in time with Dean’s thrusts. 

“Shit Cas,” Dean breathed in amazement, “you genuinely get off on this don’t you?” 

Castiel moaned sending wonderful vibrations through Dean’s cock. 

“You gonna come for me Cas? You close?” 

The alpha moaned again. 

“Go on then, come for me. Let me see you come from having your mouth fucked like an omega you greedy little cock slut.”

That did it. Castiel popped his knot and came all over the carpet. Dean let out a long, low groan. Overcome with lust, he violently snapped his hips into Castiel, and before he knew it he was coming down the alpha’s throat.

As Dean came down from his high, he pulled out of Castiel and awkwardly stumbled backwards on unsteady legs. Hazily, he knew he had to get a damp towel and clean up the area where Castiel’s come landed. The omega in him was not going to allow them to live in a filthy come stained carpeted home. 

Dean left Castiel to wet a hand towel, and when he came back, he saw Castiel with a satisfied, sedated smile slowly milking his cock. A sudden wave of possessiveness washed over Dean. That was his job to milk his alpha, not Castiel’s. How dare Castiel take that away from him! Dean cleaned up the come on the carpet as quickly as possible, and then wrapped the towel around Castiel’s head to catch the come that was dribbling out. 

“You want me to milk you Alpha? Squeeze out every last drop of your come until you’re bone dry and don’t have any left to give me?”

“Please? I love it when you touch me,” Castiel said before sealing his lips against Dean’s.

Dean chuckled to himself. His alpha was like three different people wrapped up into one. There was the level headed psychologist, the possessive alpha, and the mysterious omega of his past. But, given Dean’s background, Dean supposed he was like two different people as well sometimes. 

“Get on the bed and I’ll milk you okay? I’m gotta grab the phone and tell your brother we’re gonna be a little late.”

“Sorry,” Castiel muttered roughly, “you looked so hot in your alpha clothes with your cock trapped against your jeans I couldn’t help myself.”

Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead and went to retrieve the phone.

When Dean came back, Castiel was flat on his back on the bed with his cock sticking straight up and the wash cloth draped over his knot. Dean laid between Castiel’s legs and removed the wash cloth. He licked from the knot all the way to the slit gathering come along the way. He took Castiel’s head into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Castiel groaned, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“You like this don’t you? Me sucking your cock after you’ve popped your knot. You’re even more sensitive hu?” 

Dean meant it as an innocence question. He wanted to learn more about what his alpha liked, but Castiel looked away shyly. Dean huffed lovingly; he thought with their last trip to the movies his alpha was over his modesty - but apparently not. Dean wondered how Castiel was going to get through the post sex talk of his he wanted to have. 

Oh, that was right. Castiel wanted to talk about his performance from a few nights ago. Would he want to talk about this one as well? Dean wanted to talk about this one way, way more more then the other one. He wanted to ask Castiel so many questions and run a few things by him. Dean was now determined to have that sex discussion with his alpha after they came home from dinner.

Dean dialed a number into the phone and held it up to ear as he took Castiel back into his mouth.

“DeanDeanDeanDean,” Castiel chanted.

The line on the other end of the phone picked up and Garth’s cheery voice rang out, “Novak residences, this is Garth speaking.”

Dean released Castiel with a loud pop. “Hey Garth, this is Dean.”

“Hi Dean! Oh, um, do you have permission from your alpha to call us?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yes I have permission.”

“I ugh, I need to hear it directly from him.”

Dean scoffed, “What? No you don’t, besides, he’s busy right now.” (Castiel was softly moaning, being firmly milked by the omega.)

“It’s protocol,” Garth insisted. 

Was it? Dean honestly didn’t know. “Fine, fine, here he is,” Dean said, holding up the phone to Castiel. 

“Hello Sir, do I have your permission for Dean to be talking to me?”

Castiel frowned in confusion. His brain was in no condition to be accessing language. Dean waited for Castiel to reply, and when it was evident he wasn’t, Dean swooped into action. He continued milking Castiel, but also latched on to his knot, sucking on it hard.

“Yes, yes, D-" 

Dean pulled the phone away just in time. "You got that?” he asked into the receiver.

“Every thing okay over there,” Garth questioned.

“I told you he was busy. Now, can you put your beta on the phone?” Dean commanded in his fake alpha voice. 

“Just a moment.”

“Dean, Dean,” Castiel pleaded.

Dean covered the microphone on the phone, “Shhhhh, you don’t want your brother hearing you moaning for your omega do you?" Castiel whined loudly, and Dean went back to sucking and milking to shut him up.

Gabriel’s voice came across the line, "Dean? Everything okay?”

Dean released Castiel’s knot and idly licked his head. “Oh yeah, everything’s fine, but something’s come up and we’re gonna be ‘bout half an hour late. I’m sorry, it’s my fault.”

“Aww, no worries. Honestly you’re a life saver, I needed the extra time,” Gabriel chuckled.

“Cool, we’ll see you then.”

“Right-o, Dean-o,” Gabriel replied hanging up the phone. 

Dean narrowed his eyes as he listened to the dial tone. “Tell your brother I don’t like being called Dean-o,” he told Castiel.

“Okay, okay, whatever you want,” Castiel moaned.

“Do you even know what you agreed to?” Dean smirked.

“Something that will make you happy?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah Cas. Now I bought your come covered ass half an hour so calm your knot down so I can clean you up and make you look presentable for Thanksgiving.”

Castiel carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, “You’re too good to me.”

Dean kissed Castiel, “You can pay me back later tonight.”

“I look forward to it.”

*****

“I can still see your cock through your jeans,” Castiel said.

Dean wiggled his hips suggestively, “Lucky you.” He hopped out of the car and retrieved the pea salad and pumpkin pie he had brought. Castiel took the pea salad from Dean. “You didn’t tell me they lived in a mansion.”

“They don’t live in a mansion.”

“That house is twice the size of ours.”

“And there are going to be twice as many people living there,” Castiel quipped. They made their way up the walk way and knocked on the door. 

Garth opened the door, “Hi guys! Mr. Novak, Sir, let me get that for you.” He look the bowl from Castiel, and as soon as he could, wrapped an arm around Dean, hugging him.

“What the hell?” Dean muttered. He was not a touchy feely person.

“That’s a nice pie box you got,” Garth commented.

“Thanks,” Dean said, clinging to it protectively. (He had picked it up the last time he and Cas went to the movies.)

“Come on in, come on in,” Garth said, ushering them inside. 

“Go get your alpha, I need to speak with him,” Castiel said firmly. The omega scurried away with the pea salad.

“Go easy on him,” Dean said.

“I make no promises,” Castiel replied.

The tall alpha appeared, looking like a whipped puppy. “Hey Castiel, hi wow - Dean you look different."

"Cas got me new clothes." 

“Sam,” Castiel said bluntly, “Dean is here only because he wants to be; I advised him against it, but he wants to build a relationship with you.” Sam opened his mouth, but Castiel cut him off. “But if you pull that shit again of launching into subjects that cause Dean emotional distress I will put an end to this so fast it’ll make your head spin. From now on - at least for now, you’re only to talk to Dean in front of me, and if I don’t like what I hear we’re leaving.”

Sam nodded, “That’s fair, I don’t want to accidentally hurt Dean again.” He looked at Dean, “I am sorry about that.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t worry about it, you didn’t mean it.”

“He should worry about it!” Castiel interjected. “How could you bring that up with Dean and not even think about the consequences, how it could effect him! And what’s worse, you work in an omega shelter! You’ve seen traumatized omegas first hand. You didn’t even stop to think about your own brother’s trauma, or if he’d even processed it.” Castiel was growling loudly, and his fits were balled up at his side. 

Before Sam could defend himself, Dean said, “Cas, I don’t want to spend my first Thanksgiving with my new family fighting. Not everyone thinks and analyzes like a psychologist,” he teased gently. “Can’t we just forgive and forget this one time? Please Alpha?”

Castiel sighed, he couldn’t deny his omega anything. “This one time you get a pass,” he said to Sam, “but I’m watching you. You’re on thin ice.”

Sam smiled, “I won’t let you down. Either of you…” They stood there looking at each other awkwardly for a few moments, and then Sam said, “Oh, you made a pie? Garth and Gabriel are in the kitchen. I think Gabriel is a little nervous. He was very, very impressed with your dinners and him being a celebrity chef and all, he’s feeling the pressure. It’s really cute, I haven’t seen him this nervous in a long time.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be great,” Dean affirmed.

Sam looked at Castiel, “Shall we?” Castiel nodded, and Sam lead them deeper into the house.

“It smells delicious!” Dean exclaimed.

“You’re damn right it smells delicious!” Gabriel grinned. “Sit down, sit down, it’s pretty much ready.” Garth grabbed the pie box from Dean and whisked it away. The two alphas and omega sat down at the table as Gabriel placed the golden brown turkey on the table. Garth and Gabriel buzzed around the table setting down side dish after side dish. There was stuffing, green bean casserole, garlic mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, buttery sweet rolls, candied yams, Dean’s pea salad, and two plates of canned cranberry with one placed directly in front of Castiel.

Garth sat next to Sam (on a pillow on the floor) and Gabriel hovered over the turkey with the carving knife. (Dean wasn’t that surprised to see the beta taking on the traditionally alpha role. He had a feeling Gabriel wouldn’t let Sam carve the bird even if he wanted to.)

“Dean,” Sam said, “on behalf of Gabriel, Garth, and myself, I want to welcome you to our home, and into our family.”

Dean felt himself blush furiously. Outside of his alpha, it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to him. “Thank you,” he replied softly, “it’s nice to know I have family.” He stole a glance at Castiel. Even he looked a little softer than when he laid out his ultimatum to Sam.

Gabriel started carving the turkey, “Help yourself to the side dishes Dean. Make sure you get a few scoops of the mac n’ cheese before Cassie eats it all.”

Dean grinned and did as the beta instructed, also taking a healthy helping of stuffing, candied yams and a roll. “So Sam, we got a lot to catch up on. Tell me some things about yourself.”

“Um…” he trailed off, scooping up green beans. He wasn’t exactly sure what was safe to say. He didn’t want to screw up his second chance. “I started working at an omega shelter at sixteen and scrapped up enough money along with the help of financial aid to go to Stanford -”

“You went to Stanford!?” Dean blurted out in awe.

“Sam is is the biggest nerd you’ll ever meet, and I didn’t think anyone could be nerdier than Cassie,” Gabriel said.

“Thanks Gabriel,” Castiel said.

Gabriel quirked a smiled, “You coming down with a cold? Your voice sounds rougher then usual.” 

“Yeah, I’m feeling a little under the weather,” the alpha lied. Castiel swore he heard the beta snort. 

Sam continued, talking through bites of food, “Stanford is one of the few universities that offer a degree in omega studies, which is what I have. I worked my way through college at a shelter, which is actually how I met Gabriel. I was planning a fund raiser and somehow Gabriel heard about it and offered to cater it and help promote it. We raked in a ton of money! Everyone wanted to meet Gabriel and bid on a dinner for two made by him. Little did I know he’d be making me dinner three months later.”

“And all it coast him was his knot,” Gabriel grinned.

Castiel grimaced, “I don’t want to hear this.”

“I do!” Dean exclaimed.

“Me too!” Garth’s voice came from under the table.

Gabriel petted Garth’s head affectionately. “It was love at first sight, at least for me. I think I weirded him out at first.”

Sam huffed, “That’s an understatement.”

“Rude!” Gabriel yelled as he hit Sam’s shoulder.

Sam chuckled. “I knew Gabriel was part of the Novak family, and I vaguely remembered when he made news breaking from going into the family business and striking out on his own, but that was years and years ago. I hadn’t heard about him again until I started college. I’ve never been interested in celebrity news. He had a restaurant fairly close to campus, so I started hearing things about him - he was kind, mischievous, talented; so when he called and said he wanted to be involved in the fund raiser I thought great! And then I met him -” Sam shook his head, smiling at the memory. “In strutted this confident beta like he owned the world, sucking on a piece of pink rock candy. I didn’t stand a chance.”

“No you didn’t!” Gabriel looked at Dean, “He was the tallest alpha I’d ever seen and I couldn’t wait to climb him, and he made me work for it too! He was so skittish! It took months and months of wooing him and finally he knotted me, and then claimed me, and then married me. You know, Cassie hated Sam when they first met.”

“I did not hate him,” Castiel said, “I was suspicious of him. Here you were running around with this poor college boy eight years younger than you who knew you were loaded with money. What else was I supposed to think?”

“And what do you think now?” Gabriel challenged.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “He’s okay I guess, room for improvement,” he said with a small smile playing on his lips.

“You’d say that about anyone,” Sam said.

“Anyone but Dean,” Castiel replied.

“Awwwww,” Garth and Gabriel said simultaneously. 

Sam spoke again, “That’s about it really. Thee’s not that much to know about me.”

“Are you pregnant yet? You said you would know by now,” Dean said excitedly.

“Rambunctious ain’t he?” Gabriel commented Castiel.

“Not as rambunctious as you,” Castiel shot back.

Sam looked at Gabriel who nodded. “We were going to save this until after dinner, but yes, Garth is pregnant.”

Castiel gasped, “Congratulations!” He threw his arms around his brother, and even got up to hug Sam and Garth. “I’m gonna be an uncle!”

Gabriel chuckled, “Michael and Lucy have pups remember?”

“Yeah I know, but you’re the only brother who matters to me. Don’t worry, Dean and I are going to throw you the BEST baby shower!”

“When’s the baby due?” Dean asked.

“Mid August.”

“Oh, this is so exciting! You’re going to be parents! Have you called the shelter and told them yet?” Castiel asked.

Sam shifted in his seat, “Actually, I’m um, I’m thinking of quiting.”

Castiel was shocked, he thought Sam loved working there. “Why? You’re the shelter director for the entire city.”

“Ever since… you know,” Sam glanced at Dean, “I’ve had a plan. That plan was to work at a shelter until I found Dean, and now I’ve found him.”

“And now what exactly?” Castiel asked.

Sam wanted to say hang out with Dean, get to know him better, but maybe not just yet. “I’m thinking about going back to school and getting my law degree.”

Castiel’s eyebrows went up into his hair line, “Really?” He had no idea the other alpha had any law ambitions (although it was a very alpha dominated field.)

“Told you he was nerdy,” Gabriel said to Dean.

“I can do my pre-law at the community college or one of those online schools and take care of Garth before he give births and then help take care of the pup. And once the baby is old enough I can go into law school,” Sam explained.

“And what are you going to do with the law degree?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“I want to start an omega advocacy group. I’ve never thought it was right for omegas to be bought and sold, or be forced into staying with an alpha they don’t like. I don’t - I don’t really know what I’d tackle first. I haven’t really thought that far ahead yet. I’m more focused on preparing for the baby you know?” Sam said.

Maybe Dean is right, Castiel thought, maybe I am being too hard on Sam. His heart is in the right place, and that’s what counts. “That’s very admirable of you.”

“I’m not doing it for admiration, I’m doing it for - for Dean; so no other omega will have to go through what he did.”

Castiel smiled softly, starting an advocacy group would be putting Gabriel’s money to good use. Currently, the beta was wasting it on collecting Coca-Cola advertisement. Why Gabriel needed Coke posters, buttons, and trays Castiel would never know. 'It’s more fun then collecting smelly old religious books,’ Gabriel had said to him one day.

“This advocacy group, is it going to consist of more than layers?” Castiel asked.

“I would imagine so.”

“Say, psychologists?”

Sam smiled wide, “Definitely.”

“Come see me after you get your law degree.” Castiel would gladly dump a few thousand dollars into Sam’s project to help it get off the ground.

“Thanks,” Sam replied, still smiling.

“Awww, it’s this sweet? Us all getting along?” Gabriel said happily. He had been praying that this dinner would go off without a hitch. “What about you Dean? Anything you want to share?”

“Um… a few days ago Cas knotted me for the first time.”

Castiel was the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. “I don’t think that’s appropriate dinner conversation.”

“Sure it is!” Gabriel said loudly, slapping his brother on the back.

“I really don’t think it is.”

“Oh Cassie, always so shy.”

Dean frowned, how come his alpha didn’t want to talk about his conquest of him? Alphas always liked to brag about what they did to their omegas, or how much their omegas could take. Was Cas not thrilled or impressed with his performance? Was that why he wanted to talk about their knotting so badly? 

Gabriel and Garth cleared off the table and brought out the pies. There was apple, pecan, and two pumpkin. “I think we should have a slice of each pumpkin pie,” Gabriel suggested.

“Sounds good to me, I could live off of pumpkin pie,” Sam declared. 

“Dean, you want your slices heated up?” Gabriel asked.

“Sure, thanks.”

“Cassie doesn’t like his heated up - weirdo.”

As Garth worked the microwave for the pie, Dean said, “There is something I would like to know Sam.”

“Shoot.”

“How’s Dad?”

That was the last question both Sam and Castiel were expecting. There was a tense silence as Castiel gave Sam a warning look. 

“He’s… okay, not great. He got diagnosed with lung cancer a few years ago and had to get one of his lungs removed. It hit him pretty hard. He’s been on an around the world bucket list road trip ever since. I have no idea how he’s paying for it, but once in awhile I’ll get a call from Alaska, or a postcard from Russia. The last time I talked to him was about four months ago; he had just arrived in Sydney, Australia. I won’t mention you if you don’t want me to, promise.” 

Dean didn’t have time to process the information because Gabriel said, "Speaking of fathers, Cassie, you going to the family Christmas party this year?” 

All of Castiel’s razor sharp attention went from Sam to Gabriel. “Sam and I have to go to announce the pregnancy - you know how Dad is, and I was kinda hoping you’d come and keep me company, and bring Dean too.”

“Are you fucking serious? Why would I bring Dean into that pit of vipers?”

“Because you might not have a choice?” the beta smiled half heartedly.

“Dad? Michael?”

“Michael knows you have Dean and he told Dad about it and Dad’s been giving you your space hoping you’ll present Dean to the family. You can’t hide Dean away forever. You know how Dad, Michael, and Lucifer are,” Gabriel said softly.

Indeed he did, and it would be better to present Dean on his own terms rather then - Castiel couldn’t think about the alternative. “I’ll think about it,” he said. He would have to seriously think every detail of that visit over. He wasn’t leaving anything to chance. 

Gabriel nodded satisfied, “Okay.”

Dean’s curiosity was more than peaked. Meet other Novaks? See all the wealth and splendor first hand? Meet Castiel’s monster of a father? He was definitely intrigued. His very own gothic novel. 

Sam’s curiosity was also aroused. The brothers rarely talked of their father, but when they did, it was barely audible, as if they were trading highly classified secrets. Sam had briefly met the Novak patriarch a few times, and as far as Sam could tell, he was the standard traditional alpha. He didn’t see the need for such secrecy. Honestly it kind of bothered him. What were the brothers hiding from him?

“That was delicious pie,” Sam announced loudly, “Dean’s was a nice change.” (Dean’s didn’t have any ginger in it.)

“I liked your pie Gabriel,” Garth’s voice came from under the table.

Gabriel absentmindedly petted Garth’s hair, “I guess this means it’s time to clean up.” Garth popped up and started clearing the dishes. 

“I’ll help,” Dean said, gathering up the last of the dishes.

“That’s okay, you’re our guest,” Sam said.

“I want to help. I didn’t bring much food and - I just want to help, please?” It was probably one of the most omega things he’d ever said, but he had to get alone with Gabriel.

“Okay, knock yourself out,” Sam said. “Castiel, you want to watch a movie while they clean up?”

Castiel felt guilty not helping Dean clean up, but four people in the kitchen was a bit much. “Sure,” he answered.

Once Dean saw Castiel was sitting on the couch, he went over to Gabriel. “Hey, I gotta ask you a question.”

“What?”

“Christmas is coming up and I don’t know what to get Cas. What should I get him?”

Gabriel smiled, “That’s easy, you don’t have to get him anything.”

“Yes I do, he’s my alpha.”

“No, you misunderstand me. You don’t have to get him anything because you’ve already given him the greatest gift - yourself. I don’t think you know yet how much you mean to him. There is nothing you, nothing I even could ever give him that would ever top you, except for a pup of course.”

“You’re a shit load of help you know that?” Dean said annoyed. Gabriel busted out laughing. “I have to give him something! Can’t you give me a little help?”

“Tell you what Dean-o, Sam and I will take you out shopping one of these days okay? I’ll help you pick something out for him then.”

“You think Cas would allow that?” Dean asked skeptically. He didn’t think Castiel would allow him out of his sight with Sam. 

“I’m sure you can find a way to convince him,” Gabriel winked. “I’ll work on him too, don’t worry about it. Now go sit over there with him, Garth and I will finish up." 

Dean went and did just that, sitting in between his alpha and his brother for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I ship the blender and the pie box xD


	19. Kinks and Fantasies... Maybe

Thanksgiving was officially declared a success by everyone. There was no yelling, no pushing, and above all, no emotional distress. It made Dean more hopeful that Castiel would allow him to go out shopping with Sam and Gabriel. He was eager to get to know his younger brother better. They made small talk and reminisced throughout the movie (much to the annoyance of Gabriel which pleased Dean immensely as the beta was still calling him Dean-o). For a brief few minutes, Dean was transported back to when he was eleven years old, just shooting the breeze with his seven year old baby brother.

When it was time to go, Gabriel gave Dean a pound of leftovers.

“Awesome!” Dean grinned, “there’s enough here to make turkey cranberry pie.”

“Turkey cranberry pie?”

“You want the recipe?”

“You know I do,” Gabriel replied.

When Dean and Castiel returned home, Dean put the leftovers away, grabbed some antacids and went in search of his bloated alpha. Castiel had started complaining of a stomach ache on the drive home. Dean found him already in bed, curled up under the covers. He gave Castiel the antacids and threw his pile of clothes on the floor in the dirty hamper.

As Dean crawled into bed, Castiel said, “I believe I owe you for this afternoon.”

“Cas, you have a stomach ache,” Dean replied flatly.

“It might go away in an hour,” Castiel replied hopefully.

Dean snorted, his alpha, so eager to please. “There is one thing you could do.”

“Yeah? What?”

“You wanna talk about our knotting?”

“Oh! Now?” Castiel asked clearly surprised, “alright, grab a notebook from the bottom left desk drawer and a pen.”

“You’re seriously gonna take notes?”

“I am a psychologist Dean, it’s what I do,” Castiel deadpanned.

Dean rolled his eyes and got out of bed to retrieve the items. Castiel sat up as Dean crawled back into bed. Castiel opened the notebook and divided the front page into three columns.

“So,” Castiel said, easily slipping into psychoanalyst, “what did you enjoy about our sexual encounter?”

“Sexual encounter?” Dean asked amused.

“Would you prefer I call it something else?”

Dean shook his head, trying to stay as stoic as his alpha, “No, sexual encounter is fine.”

“And you enjoyed what about it?”

“Everything.”

“Dean, I need you to be specific.”

“Cas, everything about it was good.”

The alpha pursed his lips as he stared at the omega. “Did you have a favorite part?”

“The knotting,” Dean smiled, “I liked feeling you pop and come inside me. I didn’t know knots swelled up like before they popped.”

Castiel arched an eyebrow as he jotted down a note, “That’s common knowledge.”

“It is? Huh, I must have played around with fake knots for too long. Fake knots don’t swell you know.”

“Mine’s swelled before. It always swells up before it pops." Dean felt a little guilty, he hadn’t noticed that before, he would have to pay more attention next time. "Was there anything you didn’t like?”

“No, no, I liked everything,” Dean replied enthusiastically.

“Is there anything I can improve on, or that you want more of for next time?”

“Um… I liked it when you called me beautiful, more of that would be nice.” Castiel made a note. “I liked when you were rubbing your cock against my hole. Maybe more of that, and for longer.” Another note was jotted down. “I liked all your dirty talk, you could get dirtier too if you want.”

“Anything in particular you want me to say?" 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Not really, whatever pops into your head - or your knot.”

Castiel smiled slyly, “Very funny. Thank you for sharing this with me Dean, I will do my best to work in your wants for our next time." 

Castiel closed the notebook, and Dean said, "Hey, hey, hey, what about you?”

Castiel gave Dean a strange look, “What about me?”

Dean took the pen and notebook from the alpha. He opened it up and looked at what Castiel had written. There were three columns tittle, ‘Like,’ 'Dislike,’ and 'More Of,’ in Castiel’s neat, tight scroll. The dislike column was blank, but the other two columns were filled in. Dean flipped to the back of the notebook and copied down the same chart.

Dean imitated Castiel, “What did you enjoy about our sexual encounter?”

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly and a faint blush colored his cheeks. “You don’t have to ask me that Dean -”

“Cas,” Dean said sharply, “I am your omega. It’s my job to take care of you in all things, including in bed. You want to know how you can do better to pleasure me? I want to know the same thing from you. Besides, knowing what pleases you pleases me and isn’t that what you wanted to know, what I like? Well I like to know what gets my alpha off because that’s what gets me off.”

The psychologist couldn’t fight that logic. “I enjoyed everything about our sexual encounter.”

“Cas, I need you to be more specific.”

Castiel flashed Dean an annoyed look, but then softened, “Is that really what I sound like?”

Dean smiled sweetly, “Yes Alpha.”

“I liked…” 

Castiel couldn’t say 'fucking you,’ it seemed too crude, and 'having sex’ was too cold and clinical, and 'making love’ - what they did was not make love, although that’s what Castiel had planned. For Dean’s first time, Castiel wanted to spread him out and cover his body with kisses. He wanted to open him up with his tongue like he knew Dean liked. He wanted to slowly rock against Dean and whisper how much me meant to him, how he wanted Dean to be his mate and the omega of his pups. He wanted… He wanted so much more for Dean then a quick fuck. 

“I liked being inside you and I liked… I liked…”

“Fucking me?” Dean asked. 

Castiel nodded. Dean didn’t understand why his alpha had such a hard time saying it. He was raised an omega and even had pleasure training, he should be accustomed to talking about sex in a frank manner. This was just as peculiar as his dislike for public displays of affection (outside of dark movie theaters). Hell, even as an alpha Castiel shouldn’t have any problem telling (or taking from) Dean what he wanted in bed. He was the alpha! It was his birthright.

Castiel continued, more to himself then Dean, “I’m not sure how I feel about the knotting.”

Dean tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, “You didn’t like it?” It was the omega’s favorite part.

“I did like it, I did!” Castiel quickly reassured. “It’s just, do I have to knot you every time? When my knot popped I wasn’t done… fucking you and I wanted to keep going, but the knot prevented me.”

“You don’t have to knot me every time, it’s only a requirement when you’re trying to breed me.” Dean was familiar with Castiel’s request. A knot could stay popped for twenty to thirty minutes and some alphas didn’t have the time to be knotted to their omega (or didn’t want to be) for that long. Or, some alphas, like Castiel apparently, still liked to play with their omegas after they popped their knots and knotting their omega would greatly impede that.

“Oh, that’s good to know,” Castiel commented, “don’t worry, I’ll still knot you.”

“Cas, I don’t want you to knot me if you don’t want to. And who knows, I might like not being knotted, I’ll have to try it. I’m willing to try almost anything once, usually twice.”

“But I don’t want to deprive you of something you like because of my selfish wants.”

“Would you call my wants selfish?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“Then why are your wants selfish and mine not?” Dean questioned. His alpha was many things, but selfish was not one of them. In fact, Castiel was one of the least selfish people he’d ever met.

_Damn it Dean, I’m the psychologist here,_ Castiel wanted to say. “Because I’m an alpha and alphas always get what they want from omegas! Omegas never get what they want and I want you to get what you want!”

“But not at the coast of sacrificing what you want, and don’t you dare say your wants aren’t important or don’t matter!” Dean yelled.

Castiel remain silent for a full minute. Dean was afraid he had upset him like when he had told him to act like more like an alpha. “I feel guilty,” Castiel barely whispered.

“What?” Dean asked softly.

“I feel guilty about my wants. I do feel they are selfish.”

Dean frowned, “Why?”

The alpha shrugged. “I just do. When my father found out I was an alpha he let me into parts of the house I’d never been in before and… and I saw alphas doing things to omegas, the omegas I grew up with, things that they obviously weren’t enjoying but were doing anyways because they were omegas. They didn’t have a choice, that’s what they were supposed to do. Their sole purpose there was to pleasure alphas, and betas, and if they didn’t they ran the risk of getting dropped off at a shelter - if they were that lucky. My father told me I could do whatever I wanted to any of the omegas, that it was my birthright as an alpha. I was horrified by that, that I could force someone to do something against their will just because of how they presented. That I could have been forced to do something I didn’t want to do with someone I didn’t like just because I had presented as omega.”

Dean nodded sympathetically. Everything Castiel had said was true. Every omega ran the risk of having things done to them they didn’t like; that was the omega experience. 

“But Cas,” Dean said, “you aren’t forcing me to do anything I don’t want to do. You’re even asking me what I like and want. You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

“I know that - logically, but… I guess I feel guilty about being an alpha and what that entails. I could order you to suck me right now and you’d do it because I’m your alpha and…” Castiel looked away in shame, “I like the idea of that, that I could order you to do something and you’d probably do it.”

Dean smiled softly, “You like the idea of telling me to do something that I’d gladly do? Who wouldn’t like that?”

Castiel shook his head, “No, no, that’s not what I meant. I feel guilty when I think you aren’t getting any pleasure out of what I want to do. I don’t want you to be like those omegas and only do things because you think you have to.”

Dean groaned to himself. They already had this fucking conversation! Why did they have to have it again? “So you think I won’t get any pleasure from you fucking me and not knotting me?”

“Correct, and now that I know you enjoy being knotting, I don’t want to deprive you of that. I don’t want to take and take and take and give nothing back to you." 

Dean let out a deep, throaty laugh that Castiel didn’t understand. He was being honest with him, why was Dean laughing at him? 

Still chuckling, Dean said, "Cas, Cas, my sweet alpha, what do you think you’ve taken from me? You’ve been nothing BUT giving. You give me clothes, cooking appliances, and toys. And more importantly you give me your compassion, and the freedom of choice, and having an opinion, and to be myself. You’ve given me way more than what I’ve asked for. You haven’t taken anything from me. You’re not like those other alphas Cas.” Castiel looked a little happier. Relieved, Dean grinned mischievously, “Not to mention you give me the best fucking orgasms ever!" 

Castiel rolled his eyes dismissively, "You’re a virgin Dean, you don’t have anyone else to compare me to.” Castiel’s beta partner didn’t think he was anything special in bed, he didn’t even think Castiel was good. 

“Well you’re half right, I am inexperienced, but that doesn’t mean I can’t know you’re amazing in bed. And this proves my original point! I may like not being knotted, I honestly don’t know, I have to try it. I haven’t exactly had the chance to experiment over the past fifteen years. All I’ve had were my toys and romance novels. I want to try new things with you and we might as well start with the things you want to do, because I really, really, liked what we did this afternoon,” Dean finished in a low and seductively tone.

“Really?” Castiel asked surprised, “you liked that?” It didn’t bother Dean that his alpha was acting like an omega?

“How could I not?” Dean flipped the notebook back to the front page where Castiel had taken his notes. He skipped a few lines and started writing as he spoke. “I liked you kneeling in front of me and teasing me through my panties. I liked fucking your mouth and seeing you touch yourself. I liked seeing you get off on getting your mouth fucked and hearing all the sounds you made.” 

Castiel whimpered softly, he was rock hard, but refused to touch himself. 

Dean smiled, “There’s one of those beautiful sounds now.” He wrote down dirty talk with a question mark next to it under the like column. “And you wanna know what I want to do next time?”

Castiel felt a fat bead of pre-cum escape him. “You want to do that again?” he asked thickly.

“Fuck yeah! I want a pet name to call you though. I like it when you call me pup and I want something to call you.”

Castiel nodded, “Did you have something in mind?”

“I was thinking baby, or angel?”

“Angel?” Castiel mused.

“Seems fitting, you are always looking out for me.” Castiel blushed slightly. “And you have a lot of religious books lying around,” Dean added as an afterthought.

Castiel started laughing, but it was from the euphoria of knowing Dean wanted to do that act with him again as opposed to Dean’s observation. Castiel was so grateful, if Dean liked being knotted, he would happily do it right now to thank him.

Castiel rolled over onto his side and kissed Dean eagerly. Dean moaned in surprise feeling Castiel’s hard cock nudge against him. His alpha really had enjoyed hearing what he liked about their sexual encounter. Dean wanted to hear what Castiel enjoyed as well.

“Hey now big boy, we aren’t done yet. What did you enjoy about this afternoon hu?” Dean asked as he gently rubbed against the alpha.

Castiel didn’t feel quite as guilty anymore, but he was still shy. Thankfully, the constant pressure against his cock staved off his modesty. “I liked everything, I liked everything,” he babbled as he rutted against Dean. “I loved how you looked in your new clothes, and I loved how you looked with your cock hanging out of your jeans, and I loved you telling me to suck you.”

It was a questioning request, not an order, but if that what his alpha liked, Dean wouldn’t correct him. 

“I loved you fucking my mouth and my throat and you milking me.”

Dean struggled to write everything down fast enough. That pretty much was everything they had done. Dean suddenly wondered if this had been a fantasy of Castiel’s he had inadvertently played out, like Castiel had done, walking in on him catching him masturbating. He’d have to ask Castiel about his other fantasies next. He wanted to play them all out for his alpha.

“And for next time?” Dean prompted.

“Next time, next time…” Castiel was trying so hard not to come. He couldn’t believe he was telling Dean one of his oldest fantasies. “Next time I want you to go slower, drag it out more.”

“Drag out what more?”

“Everything, but, but mostly fucking my mouth and milking me. I love being milked.”

“Really?” Dean teased gently. 

Most alphas did enjoy getting all the come milked out of them. They produced so much after popping their knot it was almost a necessity if not buried inside an omega or beta. (Each alpha liked to be milked a little differently, and Dean had a feeling he knew how Castiel would like it, but decided to confirm it later.) So far, other then the possessiveness, this information was the most stereotypical alpha trait Castiel had and Dean found it charming. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me Cas, I’ll do my best to work in your wants for our next time,” he echoed the psychologist.

“Okay,” Castiel mumbled, trying kiss the omega again.

Deciding to take advantage of Castiel’s unabashness, Dean said, “Tell me one of your fantasies." 

For some reason, that immediately snapped Castiel back to reality. He pulled himself away from the omega. "Why don’t you tell me one of yours instead.”

“How about you tell me one of yours and I’ll tell you one of mine,” Dean countered.

Oh. That was much more agreeable. Castiel definitely wanted to hear Dean’s fantasies. “Well, you already fulfilled one of my fantasies today.”

 _Ha! I was right,_ Dean thought triumphantly. “Did I?” he smiled smugly.

Castiel looked away shyly, “Yes, it’s one of my favorite fantasies.” Second to be precise.

Dean grinned wickedly, “Guess that means we’ll be doing it a lot then.”

Castiel felt another large bead of pre-cum escape him as he flushed from excitement. “Only if you want too,” he felt the need to say.

“I do,” the omega reassured.

“Well in that case, it’s your turn to share one of your fantasies,” Castiel said taking the notebook from Dean.

Dean huffed, “That’s cheating!”

“I’ll tell you another one after you tell me one.”

“Fine. Um…” Dean trailed off in thought. “Usually I just fantasize about you fucking and knotting me.”

Castiel arched an eyebrow, “That’s it?”

Dean nodded. The omega was fairly vanilla. He had learned a whole host of things during his pleasure training, but Dean had never been one to fantasize about kinky things. He liked fantasizing about having a family of his own, or his alpha doating on him while he was pregnant, or his alpha telling him he was beautiful despite his size, or doing whatever made his alpha happy, and Dean figured that would be his alpha fucking and knotting him. Dean just wasn’t a very kinky person. Hell, the kinkiest thing he’d ever done was with Castiel that afternoon - but he loved it, and wanted more of it. Dean hopped Castiel wouldn’t be disappointed by his other tame fantasy.

“Do you want to know what I fantasize about the first time I masturbated to you?" 

"Yes!” the alpha immediately replied, pen at the ready.

“It was the first time you left me home alone and I didn’t know you very well. I imagined you caught me masturbating and you were upset with me because only you were allowed to touched me. You had told me not to touch myself, but I did anyways because I was hoping you would punish me.”

The psychologist’s pen scratched away furiously, “And how were you hoping I would punish you?”

“You called me a naughty pup, and told me naughty pups don’t get their alpha’s knots. Instead of knotting me you touched my cock and licked up my slick from my thighs. If I had know about you sticking your tongue in my ass I would have definitely added that to the fantasy,” Dean smiled.

Castiel wrote something down with a question mark next to it. He frowned seeking clarification, “So I punished you by not knotting you?” Castiel didn’t like the idea of punishment as it was, especially withholding something from Dean that he enjoyed. _Did he think I was punishing him for something when I asked if I had to knot him every time?_

Dean answered Castiel’s thought in his next breath, “Yeah, but only because it was easier for me to fantasize about you not knotting me then you knotting me since I didn’t have any toys at the time. Now that I have a plug, well, you saw what happened.”

That reassured Castiel a little, but he was still uneasy about the fantasy. “What exactly about the fantasy appeals to you?”

Dean blew a raspberry while he thought. “I don’t know. I guess I like that you want me all to yourself? You don’t even want to share me with myself? Does that even make sense?”

The words 'you want me’ stuck out to Castiel. Of course, the alpha thought, Dean was an abandoned omega. Most academy omegas were there because of parents who wanted them to have an education. (Motive was questionable though as academy trained omegas brought more money than non academy trained omegas.) Dean however, was there because he was abandoned, so of course he would fantasize about his alpha wanting him, in addition to over compensating for his feelings of not being good enough by imagining Castiel being overly possessive of him. Castiel surmised that to Dean, the more possessive his alpha was of him, the more he wanted him. That also explained Dean’s arousal at Castiel’s possessive behavior at the grocery store. It wasn’t the aggressiveness that Dean liked as Castiel had originally thought, it was him staking his claim on Dean, letting him know that he wasn’t going to let him go - or abandon him to to another alpha. No wonder the omega liked being knotted so much, it was the ultimate possessive gesture.

“Yes, that makes sense,” Castiel replied, understanding his mate better. “What’s another fantasy?” he asked, eager to learn more.

Another fantasy? Shit, how many am I supposed to have? How many does Cas have? “Um…” the omega wracked his brain. I’ve got to have another fantasy, Cas is expecting me to! Maybe I should just make one up? 

Castiel was about to tell Dean it was okay if he didn’t have another fantasy, that he could work with this single one when Dean spoke. “There is this one thing, I don’t know if it’s a fantasy per say. You know that show Dr. Sexy?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “That horrible soap opera that’s been dragging on for the past ten years?”

Dean pouted, “That’s my favorite show. I watch it every Thursday.”

“I thought you liked supernatural themed entertainment.”

“It’s not all I like. I’m an omega remember? I like horrible sappy soap operas,” Dean teased.

Castiel tried to back pedal, “I’m sure it’s not horrible. It wouldn’t have been on the air for so long if it was horrible. I’ve never actually watched an episode.”

“You haven’t? I have the perfect episode to show you then. I don’t know what the episode is called, but I’m sure you can find it on the internet. In the episode, an alpha brings his omega in for Dr. Sexy to take a look at him. The omega was complaining about not feeling well, but his alpha couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. Long story short, Dr. Sexy ended up fucking the omega and the omega was magical fixed - of course. I thought about that episode for weeks. I honestly don’t know why so don’t bother asking me what about that episode appealed to me.”

“Alright,” Castiel replied, finishing up his notes.

When Castiel finished, Dean took the pen and notebook back. “Your turn,” he announced.

“My turn?”

“Yeah, you gotta tell me one of your fantasies now.”

“Oh, right.” 

Castiel started running through his numerous fantasies in his head. His number one, no fail, come in five minutes fantasy, Dean couldn’t physically do - yet. So, Castiel figured there was no point in telling the omega. Dean already knew about his second favorite fantasy, although, there was a slight variation Castiel would like to try. His third favorite fantasy involved three people, and since Castiel wasn’t interested in involving a third party - again, no point in telling Dean. His fourth favorite involved milking, and as a fairly common alpha fantasy, seemed safe to share. But, his last two fantasies… Castiel just wasn’t ready to share yet. 

“Can I show you instead of telling you? It would be easier,” Castiel said hopefully.

“Hell yes,” Dean grinned, placing the notebook on the night stand. He couldn’t wait to see what his alpha had to show him.

“Take your bottoms off,” Castiel said. Dean had them off in an instance. “Now climb up on my chest.” Dean raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. “Come closer,” Castiel said, placing his hands on Dean’s hips. He pulled the omega closer to his mouth until Dean’s soft cock was just out of reach.

“You want me to fuck your mouth again?” Dean asked.

Castiel blushed lightly and smiled shyly. Dean’s cock happily twitched and starting rising with interest. 

Remembering what his alpha had told him, Dean said, “Well come on, don’t be shy now, open up that mouth of yours.” 

Castiel’s blush deepened. Castiel opened up his mouth, and Dean placed the tip of his cock on the alpha’s tongue. Castiel patiently waited for more instructions. Dean let out a shaky breath, still not believing his alpha was letting him, let alone getting off on Dean telling him what to do. 

“You wanna suck me don’t you?” Castiel nodded, and Dean watched as his cock moved up and down against Castiel’s tongue. “You like sucking my little omega cock don’t you?” Castiel let out a small whimper as his blush spread down his neck to his chest. Dean smiled affectionately and stroked Castiel’s hair, “Poor Alpha, go ahead, I won’t make you wait any longer.”

Castiel wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly. Dean groaned, a vibrating plug would feel amazing inside of him right now. He’d have to suggest it for next time. Castiel’s grip on Dean’s hips tightened and he pushed Dean into his mouth a little more.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean scolded, pulling back, “you don’t get to do that, I do.” He pushed back into Castiel’s mouth and pulled back out, watching the alpha’s eyes flutter shut. 

Castiel groaned, he fucking loved the feeling of Dean’s cock slowly sliding back and forth in his mouth. 

Dean steadily rocked into Castiel’s mouth feeling himself start to leak on Castiel’s chest. If he was leaking, then so was his alpha. He looked over his shoulder and saw Castiel’s cock trapped underneath his boxers with a perfect circular damp spot.

Dean freed Castiel’s cock, and started thumbing the slit. Castiel’s back and hips came clear off the bed, forcing all of Dean into his mouth. Castiel’s hands clamped down on Dean, trying to keep him in place, but the omega wasn’t having any of it. Dean pulled out almost all the way and slid back in all the way to the hilt. Unlike this afternoon where he had gone fast and hard, Dean was going slow, sliding his entire length in and out of his alpha’s mouth.

Dean didn’t know which speed he liked better. Furiously fucking into Castiel’s mouth had been fun, as well as watching him jerk off; but this was more intimate, and frankly a more comfortable pace and position, and he got to play with Castiel’s cock.

Dean’s slow pace was driving Castiel crazy, which was exactly what he had wanted, to be driven to the point of frenzy. And now that he was on the edge, now that he couldn’t take the slow pace or the teasing touches on his cock any more, he wanted the omega to go faster to tip him over the edge. He growled low in his throat, waiting for the vibrations to cause the desired effect.

Dean bucked his hips hard at the pleasurable sensation. “Sorry,” he apologized, but it was drowned out by the noises the alpha was making. Dean looked down and felt Castiel growl around him again. 

“What is it baby?” 

Castiel groaned. He really, really liked Dean’s pet name for him. 

Dean took a guess, “You want me to go faster? Does my baby need to come?” 

Castiel sucked harder. The omega took that as a yes.

Dean set a faster pace, haphazardly stroking Castiel’s cock. Castiel was thrashing around so much Dean felt like he was a bull rider. He could only imagine what riding the alpha’s thick cock would be like. He’d already initiated it once and was denied, he wouldn’t be denied again. Dean’s grip on Castiel tightened possessivly. He wondered how bouncing on Castiel’s cock would go. Would Castiel knot him, or would Dean essentially be riding a geyser? The thought made Dean giggle.

Castiel suddenly went ridged, and Dean felt ropes of hot come land on his arm. Dean sighed, he’d have to wait to find out a little longer. Dean pulled out of Castiel, who’s chest was heaving. Castiel wondered why Dean had stopped, the omega hadn’t come yet. Castiel reached down and grabbed Dean's spit slick cock, pumping it vigorously. Dean gasped in surprise, and it wasn’t long before he came on Castiel’s chest. Dean’s come and slick mixed together, making Castiel’s chest gleam in the soft lamp light. Curiously, Dean leaned forward and lapped at the mixture. It was okay, not great, but not terrible. Dean licked some more, right over Castiel’s nipples. Castiel arched his back, moaning Dean’s name.

“Was that it? Your fantasy?” Dean asked with a flick of his tongue.

Castiel shook his head no. “I also have a - a milking fantasy.”

Dean shimmied down to Castiel’s cock, “Tell me about it?”

Castiel was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. Dean was paying so much attention to him and bringing his fantasies to life and all he had done for Dean was tug on his cock a few times. He was being a selfish alpha again just like the previous times. 

“Please Alpha?” Dean pouted. Even if Castiel didn’t tell him, Dean would have bet his blender it involved his mouth on Castiel’s cock.

“What do you want? Do you want me to do something for you?” Castiel asked, realizing he probably should have asked that before he made Dean come.

Dean shook his head, “We’re gonna finish this fantasy of yours, that’s what I want.”

“Next time, next time, I’ll do whatever you want, I promise. I’ll stop being so selfish, I’m sorry.”

Dean frowned, his alpha still felt he was being selfish? But he was enjoying what he was doing to Cas. Dean didn’t know how to fix this, but the least he could do was reassure Cas. “You’re not being selfish Cas, but we can do one of my fantasies next if you want to.” Relief broke out over Castiel’s face. “Tell me your fantasy now?”

Grudgingly, Castiel said, “Gently pump the lower half of my cock.” Dean did this, and Castiel said, “Now, now rub your lips against the tip of my head.” Dean did this as well, keeping his eyes locked on Castiel, making sure his alpha was watching him. Tasting an excited spurt of come, Dean lightly mouthed at the tip, swallowing what entered his mouth. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, telling him what a good pup he was and how fucking perfect he was, and how he didn’t deserve Dean. 

Dean though Castiel was being ridiculous. If Castiel didn’t deserve him, then no alpha deserved any omega.

“Do you want me to suck you?” Dean asked, lips still grazing over Castiel’s cock.

Castiel shook his head no, “Just keep doing what you’re doing. You don’t have to swallow either, just, just…” Castiel couldn’t form words beyond that. He was in absolute heaven watching Dean worship his cock. Dean spent the next fifteen minutes lavishing all his attention on Castiel’s head. He licked, rubbed, and mouthed at the sensitive head, making quick work of milking all the come out the alpha; and since Castiel didn’t want Dean to swallow, most of that come was smeared around Dean’s mouth and cheeks. 

When Castiel ran dry, Dean left Castiel to clean himself up and to grab a wash cloth for Cas, but when Dean returned, Castiel was curled in on himself. Dean laid down behind Castiel, spooning him. He cleaned Castiel up without saying a word. He deposited the wash cloth in the sink, and went back to spooning Castiel. He stuck a leg in between Castiel’s, and wrapped his arms around the broader man. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about Cas,” Dean whispered, kissing the back of Castiel’s neck, “nothing at all.” Dean didn’t know what he was going to do if Castiel didn’t stop feeling guilty over his sexual wants. He wanted to make his alpha feel good, not ashamed of himself. Dean held onto his alpha tightly, as if to shield Castiel from his own emotions.


	20. New Arrival

The next few days, Castiel pretended as if nothing had happened. Since Dean didn’t know how to help Castiel, or even what to say, he went along with the ruse. There was an awkward tension between them. Castiel was withdrawn and skittish around Dean. If Dean sat next to Castiel, Castiel would scoot over. If Dean hugged Castiel, Castiel would tense under the touch. Dean was starting to worry. What if Castiel never touched him again? Dean needed another alpha to talk to. Luckily, Bobby was coming over that very day.

But, despite Castiel’s lack of physicality, he made up for it in questions. When was Bobby going to arrive? What should he do? What were they going to do? Were they going to eat lunch? Did Dean make something special for Bobby? Should he eat something?

Castiel was acting like a nervous omega, and if Dean wasn’t so worried about him, he would have found it adorable.

“I want to give you your space with your guest. I don’t want to be an overbearing alpha,” Castiel explained.

“You’re not overbearing.”

“If it was up to me-”

Dean interrupted, “It is up to you Alpha.” A flash of guilt appeared on Castiel’s face and Dean immediately regretted his words.

“I don’t think you want to sit on my lap when your guest is here,” the alpha replied softly.

Dean smiled shyly, “No Alpha, you know how frisky I get when I’m on your lap. I don’t want Bobby to see me having my way with you.”

Castiel smirked, rolling his eyes. That’s not what he was implying and Dean knew it, but Castiel was relieved by Dean’s playful answer. He was profoundly embarrassed about how their last romp in bed ended. Everything was going great, and then he had to go and feel guilty about enjoying himself. And then he felt guilty about that because instead of taking care of and cuddling with Dean, Dean was taking care of and cuddling with him, and that wasn’t right. Castiel was the alpha, no matter how much he enjoyed himself, he should never let himself go so much he couldn’t tend to his mate afterwards. At least - that’s how Castiel felt. It was quite common for an alpha to take their pleasure from an omega and then leave them to clean up or finish themself off. _At least I’m not that bad,_ Castiel thought. Dean’s playful reply gave Castiel hope. Dean still liked him, Dean still desired him - for now. Once again, Castiel vowed to be a better alpha to his mate.

*****

Bobby arrived at three o'clock sharp. Dean threw his arms around the older alpha and pulled him inside. “I’m so excited you’re here!” he exclaimed.

“I’m glad to be here,” Bobby said, squeezing Dean’s shoulder. He was glad Dean had an alpha who allowed visits. Speaking of said alpha, Castiel was waiting for the pair at the kitchen table.

Castiel rose, holding out his hand to the other alpha. “Mr. Singer,” he greeted.

“Mr. Novak,” Bobby replied, shaking Castiel’s hand, “thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome.” Castiel addressed Dean, “You know where I’ll be.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean smiled as his alpha retreated to the couch. 

When Castiel sat with his head buried in a book, Bobby said, “He’s not going to join us?”

“He wants to give us our privacy.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow, “That’s unusual.”

Dean sighed, “You don’t know the half of it. You want some coffee? I made your favorite shortbread cookies.”

“That sounds great.”

Dean prepared the coffee and set the cookies on the kitchen table. He also made a cup for Castiel and set a plate of his favorite cookies (peanut butter with a jelly center) on the end table. Given Castiel’s recent mood, Dean didn’t think it was wise to made a visiting alpha his favorite cookies and not make Castiel’s - who was his alpha.

“How are things at the academy?” Dean inquired.

“Busy, you know how it is,” Bobby replied gruffly, sipping at his coffee. Dean nodded. Academics (and to a lesser extent shelters) busy season was a week before Thanksgiving to a week after the new year. “An alpha bought Kevin this morning,” Bobby said offhandedly.

“I knew that kid wouldn’t last long there.”

“Admin is scrambling to find a replacement for him. I think they’re out scouring shelters for a substitute until they can get a permanent replacement. What about you? How are things with you and your alpha?”

Dean glanced at Castiel who was still reading, eating a cookie.

Castiel nibbled at the cookie, face hidden behind the book, straining his ears to hear. He could only make out a fragment here and there. Something about a person named Kevin and substitutes?

“Things are good, but…”

“But?” Bobby growled softly. If Castiel was mistreating Dean there would be hell to pay.

“But something’s come up and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Well stop being so mysterious and spit it out.” Bobby said, helping himself to a cookie as he waited for the omega to elaborate.

“Cas feels guilty about being an alpha.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean wasn’t sure how much to tell Bobby about Castiel’s past. “Cas had an unconventional childhood.”

“That’s an understatement,” Bobby huffed.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s a Novak. He probably had the most unconventional childhood ever.”

Dean bristled, “Yeah well, that doesn’t mean it was all good. He’s been through some things and it’s effected him. He feels guilty about using me in bed - and no, he’s not forcing himself on me or doing anything I don’t consent to.”

Bobby was relieved to hear that. He didn’t think the omega would put with that behavior, but he was glad to know Dean didn’t even have to worry about it. “Then why does he feel guilty?”

“I don’t know, he just does and I don’t know how to make him stop. I don’t know how to make him relax and enjoy himself. They never taught us that, you know?”

Bobby was just as baffled as Dean. He’d heard of alphas making their omegas feel guilty, but never an alpha feeling guilty over using their omega. “He’s a psychologist isn’t he? Can’t he fix himself?”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t think that’s how it works, but yeah, that would be nice.” How would Cas act if one of his patients had this problem? _How would he act if I had this problem,_ Dean wondered. It was something to think about.

“I wish I could help you, or give you some advice.” Bobby paused a beat, and then, “Has he mentioned if he’s embarrassed about using you?”

“No, why?”

“You know how some omegas would be embarrassed when they started their pleasure training?”

“Yeah?”

“You remember how the academy would get them over their embarrassment?”

“Yeah,” Dean said again.

“Well if it works for omegas it might work for alphas,” Bobby reasoned.

Dean thought it over for a second. If it were any other alpha, it would be out of the question, but with Cas - honestly Dean didn’t see how it couldn’t work. Of course! It was so simple! Why didn’t he think of that? … He probably would have … eventually… 

“Yeah, I think that might work. Thanks Bobby!”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Bobby replied gruffly. The omega had caught himself one peculiar alpha.

*****

By the time Bobby rose to leave, Castiel had learned from whispered murmurs that Dean was being effected by his guilt - which of course made him feel even more guilty. He had to snap himself out of this, but he didn’t know how. The psychologist didn’t like not knowing how. The sensation was foreign to him. The alpha always had an answer or resolution for everything - until now. Castiel was lost.

“Thanks for having me,” Bobby said with a wave goodbye.

“I’ll walk out with you,” Castiel replied, headed towards the pair. As soon as Castiel was close enough, Dean wrapped him in a tight embrace. Castiel, caught off guard, hesitantly hugged Dean back. He followed Bobby out with Dean’s arm wrapped around his waist.

The sun had set moments ago, and the beautiful blue of twilight was settling in. It reminded Dean of Castiel’s eyes. He squeezed the alpha’s hip. Castiel looked up at him, silently asking what. 

“Is it okay if Bobby visits every few months or so? When you’re home?” Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel nodded, “Sure." Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel firmly on the cheek. Castiel smiled bitersweetly at the display of affection. Was Dean kissing him because he wanted to, or because he was trying to relieve Castiel of his guilt? The sudden loud rumble of an engine caught the alpha’s attention.

"That your neighborhood?” Bobby asked as a black Aston Martin pulled up.

“Crowley,” Castiel answered, “he’s an alpha.”

“What’s he like?”

“I don’t really know. We don’t interact much. The few times I’ve talked to him he’s been fairly surly. I told Dean to stay away from him.”

The three watched as an alpha dressed in black excited the car. He walked around the car and opened the back door. An omega emerged.

“He got a replacement,” Dean commented.

“It appears that way,” Castiel replied.

Dean squinted looking at the omega following after his new alpha. He knew who that was. He’d recognize that omega anywhere. Dean glanced at Bobby who was also starring at the omega. He knew the alpha also recognized him.

“Kevin!” Bobby yelled out. (It was safer if he talked to the omega. He didn’t want Dean causing any trouble for Castiel, especially with the alphas being neighbors.)

Kevin looked up in surprise, searching for the voice. When he saw Bobby, and then Dean stairing at him, he waved excitedly, but then stopped, catching himself. Crowley meanwhile, silently watched the exchange, calculating his options. He could take on two alphas in a fight, but not three. (He was unaware that Dean was in fact an omega - but that didn’t matter as he could hold his own like an alpha.)

“I know your omega, I was his etiquette teacher. Dean here was his home ec teacher,” Bobby said.

“And let me guess,” Crowley said, looking at Castiel, “you were his pleasure teacher." 

Dean swallowed a snicker. That was actually kinda funny. He wondered why the two alphas didn’t get along. Crowley didn’t seem that bad. Sassy, sure, but not bad. 

"I don’t care if you know him. He’s my omega now so stay away from him. Come on Kevin.”

Dean of course, was already thinking of ways he could secretly talk to Kevin. 

Bobby, ticked off by Crowley’s rudeness yelled, “It’s because of us he’s such a good cook and so well behaved!”

Crowley ignored him, and both he and Kevin disappeared into the house.

“So that’s who bought Kevin,” Dean stated. 

“Looks that way, I didn’t actually see it,” Bobby replied. He was about to say keep an eye on Kevin, but thought better of it. He could tell the omega that over the phone. Bobby turned to Castiel, “I got to get going, thanks again for having me, and inviting me back.”

With a nod from Castiel, Bobby left. Now alone, Dean and Castiel returned to the living room. Castiel allowed Dean to guide him over to the couch. Castiel sat and Dean climbed into his favorite seat - his alpha’s lap.

“Dean,” Castiel said, “about Kevin -”

“I know, I know, don’t try talking to him. I won’t cause any problems for you Alpha, I swear.”

“I was going to say don’t get caught,” Castiel replied slyly.

Dean grinned at his alpha. He could do that, he could definitely do that. Dean started playing with the buttons on Castiel’s shirt. “Thank you for today, I had a nice time visiting with Bobby.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Castiel replied halfheartedly. 

His mind kept going back to how Dean said he was being effected by his guilt, and for a brief second, Castiel wondered if Dean would be happier away from him and with Bobby. But even if that was the case, Castiel didn’t want to let Dean go. He wanted Dean all to himself, even if it made Dean unhappy - which made Castiel feel even more guilty. Castiel wanted Dean happy, but misery loves company.

Dean had unbuttoned the top two buttons of Castiel’s shirt and was gently nipping and sucking kisses into his neck. Castiel sighed as his head fell back, rubbing small circles into Dean’s lower back. What Dean was going felt so good - Dean felt so good. Castiel startled, he should be making Dean feel good. Lifting his head, Dean tried pushing the omega off his lap and onto the couch, but Dean had trapped Castiel between his arms and was holding onto the couch.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay,” Dean soothed, “relax.”

_What,_ Castiel thought confused. “I am relaxed.” 

“No you’re not, you’re fighting me. Stop fighting me,” Dean whispered calmly into Castiel’s ear. Castiel could easily overpower Dean and force him onto the couch, but Dean obviously didn’t want that, so Castiel stilled and did as Dean wished.

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it angel?” Dean asked. 

If he was patient enough, maybe he could eventually win Castiel over and show him he had nothing to feel guilty about. Dean reasoned if an omega could be taught to give pleasure, then surely an alpha could be taught to receive pleasure. At least, that’s what Dean hoped.

Castiel relaxed and melt into Dean hearing the pet name. He was far from being an angel with his selfish wants, but the omega was making him feel like he was in heaven. Dean had let go of the couch and unbuttoned the rest of Castiel’s shirt. Throwing it open, Dean ran his hands up and down Castiel’s sides, returning to kissing the alpha’s neck.

“Hey Cas.”

“Yes Dean?" 

"Remember when you offered to take me to work with you? Do you think it could be this week?”

“Sure,” Castiel breathed. 

Dean’s hands had moved to Castiel’s chest, and were slowly roaming over it. Castiel’s chest felt like he was on fire, or like he was in heat. 

Huh, Castiel in heat. What would that would be like? Would Castiel beg to be fucked? Would he want Dean to fuck him? Dean’s cock twitched curiously at the idea. He’d never thought about fucking an alpha before (or anyone really). Omegas didn’t fuck alphas. They did try fucking other omegas in heat to help them out, but Dean wasn’t allowed to do that at the academy. (While Dean could ejaculate, the professors didn’t know if he was fertile and could impregnate an omega. They didn’t want to risk it, so they kept Dean away from all omegas in heat.) 

Dean supposed he would enjoy fucking Cas, heat or no heat. He’d have to try it to be sure, but he doubted the alpha would bring it up, and Dean wouldn’t dare ask. He didn’t think Cas would ridicule him, or turn away in disgust, but Dean didn’t want to take that chance.

Dean teased Castiel’s nipples, and Castiel arched his back, driving his erection into Dean’s. Dean looked down at the tent in Castiel’s pants, pondering if he should attempt to ride him. Probably not, he didn’t want to somehow trigger Cas into feeling guilty. Speaking of which, he was surprised Castiel hadn’t said or done anything indicating he was feeling that way. But, as if Castiel had read his mind, Castiel started protesting.

“I should be doing this to you.”

“Nonsense,” Dean replied, “I’m thanking you for today.”

“But wouldn’t me doing this to you be a good ending to today?” Castiel countered. 

“This is already a great ending to today.”

Castiel sighed, he couldn’t win. All he could do was sit there and let the omega have his way with him, but he didn’t want that, he’d been letting that happen too often. Castiel thought of what he could do, and remembered the last time they were in this position. He tugged on the loops of Dean’s jeans.

“You want something baby?” Dean asked.

It’s not what Castiel wanted, it’s what he wanted for Dean. “Can I stretch you open?”

Dean hopped off Castiel lap and stripped off his clothes. He straddled Castiel’s lap and went back to assaulting his neck and nipples. Castiel rubbed at Dean’s hole, and was pleased to find it wet with slick. Maybe Dean really was enjoying what he was doing to Castiel. It made the alpha feel just slightly less guilty. Castiel slipped a finger inside Dean, moving it back and forth. Dean let out a moan, telling Castiel to add another finger. Castiel did, and Dean slowly fucked back onto them.

Castiel took Dean’s cock in hand and started stroking it at a leisurely pace. Dean arched his back, overwhelmed by the sensation of his alpha working him at both ends.

“That feel good pup?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded, deciding to risk it. “Can I ride you? Please Alpha?” 

Castiel licked his lips and quickly freed himself. Dean would never get tired of seeing Castiel’s massive cock hard and leaking just for him. Quickly, before Castiel could change his mind, Dean lined himself up, and slowly lowered himself down onto Castiel’s cock. He groaned as the alpha’s thick cock stretched and filled him.

When Castiel was completely sheathed inside of Dean, he checked in with the omega. Dean said he was good, and to prove it, gyrated his hips. Castiel moaned softly and once again took up pumping Dean’s cock. He wanted to make Dean come all over his chest again. As Castiel was played with his cock, Dean started to bounce up and down on the alpha’s.

Castiel happily watched as Dean, head slightly tilted back, fucked himself. He loved the idea of the omega using him for his own pleasure, like he was nothing more then a living, breathing, knotted dildo. It caused Castiel’s stomach to flip with desire and his knot to swell. 

_Oh, look at that, it does swell,_ Dean thought. How had he missed that before? Now that Castiel was close to popping his knot, Dean had to switch tactics. He drove down harder onto Castiel’s cock, trying to get the swollen knot to catch on his rim. It was harder in this position then with Castiel behind him, but at least he could see Castiel’s face, and the alpha looked completely blissed out. That was a reward in itself.

Dean was setting a punishing pace, almost driving all the air out of Castiel, but Castiel loved it. The omega was fucking himself good on his cock. The alpha growled with pride, that Dean wanted his cock that badly. If he was like this normally, he couldn’t wait to see what he would be like during his heat.

Hearing Castiel growl was a fantastically good sign. He was actually enjoying himself! Dean felt like celebrating. 

“You like this baby? You like watching me fuck myself on your fat cock?” 

Castiel tried to say yes, but all that came out was a whimper. Dean silently thanked every deity he could think of. If riding Castiel helped him get over his guilt he’d gladly do it every fucking day for the rest of his life. However, he still needed help getting Castiel’s knot to catch. He had a feeling he knew just what to do.

Dean reached out for Castiel’s chest, and very lightly, brushed his thumbs over the nipples. Yep, that did it. Castiel dropped Dean’s cock which had been steadily leaking, and grabbed Dean’s hips. Dean brushed the nipples again and Castiel’s hips shot up, driving the swollen knot into him. Dean gasped at the strength behind the thrust, and once Castiel started, he couldn’t seem to stop. The alpha’s body was running on automatic, snapping his hips into the omega over and over again. Dean grabbed Castiel shoulders. He wasn’t riding Castiel anymore, he was just trying to hang on. 

Castiel watched with lust lidded eyes at Dean’s small cock violently hit his stomach with each thrust of the alpha’s hips. It was almost teasing him, the way it was lively bouncing around, knowing that there was no possible way in which Castiel could get it into his mouth and suck on it. It actually made Castiel mad, that he couldn’t contort his body to fuck and suck the omega at the same time. He took his frustration out on Dean’s hole, repeatedly slamming into it. If he couldn’t suck Dean, he could certainly do something else. 

In his lust crazed state, Castiel blurted out, “I’m gonna breed you up so good Dean. I’m gonna fill you with so many of my pups. I’m gonna constantly keep you bred. I know you’ll look fucking gorgeous round with our pups.” (Dean of course couldn’t get pregnant outside of his heat, but that didn’t seem to matter to the alpha.)

Dean came hard hearing Castiel wanted to breed him. More than anything, Dean wanted to have a family of his own, and knowing Castiel wanted the same filled Dean with joy.

Castiel felt a gush of slick rush out of Dean, and a second later, saw him come all over his chest. It triggered Castiel’s own orgasm, and he popped his knot buried inside Dean. Dean let out a gasping whimper at the sudden stretch, and the hot come flooding him. He leaned forward to lay against Castiel’s chest and enjoy the sensation of his alpha knotted inside him, but Castiel stopped him.

“Clean,” Castiel muttered, and licked a stripe of come from Dean’s chest. 

Dean shivered as Castiel’s tongue glided over his nipple. It was sensitive! He didn’t know they got sensitive after he came. When Dean was completely clean, Castiel pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. They sat there knotted together, hearts beating in sync with one another. From time to time Castiel would thrust his hips ups, trying to drive his knot even deeper into Dean.

Eventually, Dean asked Castiel what he wanted to do for dinner.

“I want to eat you out,” Castiel growled.

Dean snorted, which turned into a full throated laugh. “You can’t eat me out for dinner.”

“Why not?” Castiel pouted. The alpha looked genuinely hurt and confused.

Dean chuckled, sometimes Castiel was ridiculously adorable. If he wanted to eat him out fine, it just meant Dean would be making dinner later than usual. Feeling Castiel’s knot had started to go down, Dean slipped off of his cock. Slick and come oozed out of Dean, and Castiel growled disapprovingly. 

Dean turned around and bent over. Looking over his shoulder he said, “Bon appetit.”

Castiel didn’t have to be told twice, and laid into Dean like a man starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I ended the chapter like that xD


	21. Castiel's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Mr. Su are original characters. I couldn't think of a character in cannon who would be steadfastly loyal to Crowley like Damon is. But, if you can think of a character (or make an argument for one) in cannon let me know and I'll possibly change it. I want there to be as few (important) non cannon characters as possible.

To Dean’s relief, Castiel didn’t mention he was guilty once that night, or in the following days. Although, there was a close call the day after when Castiel saw the hand shape bruises on Dean’s hips. Dean immediately went into damage control, telling Castiel how he liked them. Every time he looked or touch them they would remind him of Castiel and what a mind blowing orgasm he gave him. 

Castiel had smiled shyly. Try as he might, he couldn’t get himself to apologize or feel guilty. He liked seeing Dean’s skin marked by his touch. It was almost as nice as a mate claim bite. Castiel wanted to mark Dean up more - if the omega would allow it.

But, to Dean’s disappointment, Castiel did not bring up breeding or pups again, not even during their little post sex, recap discussion. Dean suspected Castiel didn’t even remember saying it. It was a pretty common phenomenon, for alphas and omegas to blurt out things during an intense bout of sex, though it usually happen during ruts and heats. Dean wasn’t hurt that Castiel didn’t remember. The important thing was Castiel wanted pups, and Dean was over the moon about that. He’d bring the subject up again three weeks before his next heat (late February.) If it was okay with Castiel, he wanted to go on birth control for a bit. He wanted a few years of having the alpha all to himself before having to share him with pups, or worry about getting walked in on during sex.

In the meantime, Castiel had promised Dean could accompany him to work that Wednesday. Dean was so excited he could hardly contain himself - but spying on Crowley helped. He spent Monday surveilling Crowley’s house, and discovered the alpha left before Castiel did, and also arrived home before Castiel did. He attempted to walk around the house and peak inside, but spotted cameras at both the front and back door. _Paranoid much,_ Dean thought. The omega was stumped by the cameras, he didn’t know how he was going to get around them. Maybe he didn’t have to…

Dean roamed the backyard, searching for pebbles. Finding some, he threw them over the fence one by one at Crowley’s back door, hoping Kevin would come out. He didn’t. Dean tried again a few hours later, and this time, a very confused Kevin did stick his head out.

“Kevin!” Dean yelled softly, jumping up so Kevin could see it was him behind the fence. (Dean remembered Castiel mentioning Crowley having a second omega. He didn’t want to arouse his curiosity as well.)

Kevin smiled, checked over his shoulder, and padded over to Dean. “I don’t think I should be talking to you,” he said through a slit in the fence.

“Aww, come on, a few minutes won’t kill you.”

“I can’t stay long. Damon, my Alpha’s other omega knows I’m out here. I don’t want him getting suspicious.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “How are you? How are things with your new Alpha? What’s he like? Is he treating you okay?” he asked in a rush.

“He’s okay so far.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“I’ve barely known him twenty four hours, but yes, he seems okay. I’m his house omega and Damon is his pet. He wants me to check the mail everyday, so from now on slip a letter in the mailbox and I’ll write back to you. I should go now… I’m glad we’re neighbors, I’ve missed you,” Kevin smiled. He left before Dean could reply.

Dean returned home and set out to write a letter, but didn’t know what to say. He’d never been very good at putting his thoughts on paper.

Hey Kevin, Dean wrote, hope everything is going good with you and your Alpha. And Damon too. (Sometimes established omegas were hostile towards new omegas. Dean knew if Castiel brought home another omega he’d have a hard time accepting him.) Dean didn’t know what else to write, but felt he should add more. My Alpha’s name is Castiel, he’s pretty great, he let’s me do whatever I want. I found my younger brother! He’s an alpha with his first pup due in August.

Dean left the letter at that. He figured he’d have more to write in his reply to Kevin’s letter. He slipped it into the mailbox like Kevin told him too, and waited for a reply. He was disappointed there wasn’t a letter waiting for him in his own mailbox the next day, but he wasn’t surprised. Kevin probably had to write it in secret, and that could take awhile.

*****

“Come on, let’s go!” Dean yelled excitedly.

“I don’t see why you’re so excited, you’re just going to be sitting around my office.”

“But it’s YOUR office!” Dean replied, walking into the bedroom. Castiel’s eyes went wide. “What?” Dean frowned.

“You’re wearing one of my shirts.”

“Oh, yeah. Is that okay? I just thought since we’re going out I should wear a shirt that smells like you. I can change if you want,” Dean offered.

“No, no! Don’t change! You look good like that. I like you in my clothes,” Castiel growled softly. The shirt, which fit him perfectly, was snug on Dean; and to Castiel’s delight, he could see the omega’s small, pert nipples poking through the light blue fabric.

“I like wearing your clothes,” Dean smiled, fingered the hem of the shirt. He liked being surrounded by the scent of his alpha, and knowing that the shirt that was touching his skin had touched Castiel’s skin as well.

“Then let’s get you into one of my jackets, it’s too cold for just a t-shirt.”

“Aww, I thought you were gonna say let’s get you into my pants,” Dean pouted.

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Maybe later, if you’re well behaved for me today.”

“Yes Alpha,” Dean smirked mischievously. He had a feeling that would be happening today regardless of whether or not he behaved himself.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to a small white building. “This is me,” Castiel announced. Dean jumped out of the car, took Castiel’s hand and dragged him inside.

“Good morning Mr. Novak,” a man behind a desk greeted.

“Good morning Marvin. Dean, this is my secretary, Marvin. Marvin, this is my omega I told you about, Dean,” Castiel introduced.

“Hello,” Marvin said.

Since Marvin didn’t give permission to be looked at, or to be called by name, Dean said, “Hello Sir,” in his general direction.

“If you need anything while I’m with a patient, Marvin can do it.” Castiel knew the beta wouldn’t like being at the beck and call of an omega, but Castiel had warned him…and bribed him with a bonus.

“Okay,” Dean nodded. 

Castiel walked over to a closed door, unlocked it, and swung it open. “I have a chair set up in the corner for you, or you can sit at my desk if you want." 

Dean walked into the room, trying to take everything in at once. There was the desk with a state of an art ergonomical office chair, an overflowing bookcase, a fancy looking file cabinet, the chair in the corner Castiel mentioned, and two plush sitting chairs facing each other with a coffee table in between them. There were high resolution photos of galaxies, pulsars, and planets scattered around the walls. 

Dean pointed to The Hand of God pulsar, "I didn’t know you liked space stuff.” (There were more in the waiting room, but Dean hadn’t noticed them.)

“I didn’t know how to decorate, but I didn’t think my interest in religion was appropriate, and I didn’t want Sigmund Freud starring at me, so yes - I find space beautiful. I find all nature beautiful.”

“Okay calm down there you nature loving hippie. Next you’re going to tell me you secretly do yoga.”

“I did do yoga when I was younger. It does wonders for flexibility in the bedroom,” Castiel deadpanned. He waited a beat before stealing a glance at Dean.

Dean was fighting not to smirk. “You’ll have to demonstrate for me sometime.”

“You’re not afraid I’ll turn you into a hippie?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Dean winked. 

Castiel’s stomach flip. It always made his heart race when Dean winked at him. “I need to prepare for my first patient, he’ll be here soon,” he flushed slightly.

Oh. Right. Castiel actually had to work. Dean retreated to the corner chair, book in hand. (Castiel suggested he bring it so he wouldn’t be bored during the day.)

It wasn’t long before the patient appeared. Castiel explained Dean was his omega and was joining him for the day. The alpha looked at Dean skeptically, but didn’t say anything. Dean was grateful that Castiel suggested he bring his book, because after five minutes of listening to the alpha complain about his omega not liking being used by himself and his beta simultaneously, Dean tuned him out. He briefly wondered what he would do if Castiel got a beta partner and shared Dean with him. (Not that he thought Cas would, given the alpha’s possessive history.) He’d probably tell Castiel he didn’t like it, but would go along with it if it made Castiel happy. That’s probably what the other omega was going through.

After the alpha, there was a very timid omega. Castiel had to reassure the shaking boy that Dean was in fact an omega just like him and not an alpha. The omega had been acquired by his alpha three months ago from a shelter, and was having trouble adjusting to his new environment. He was constantly second guessing himself and terrified of not pleasing his alpha, and even more terrified of getting dumped at a shelter again. When Castiel was done speaking with the omega, he brought the alpha in to talk to them together. The alpha seemed nice enough. He was obviously infatuated with the boy and taking Castiel’s advice because apparently, the boy had greatly improved in the past three months from when they first started seeing him. Dean could only imagine what the omega used to be like.

After them was lunch. Dean had packed pastrami sandwiches. He didn’t tease Castiel too badly while he was feeding him, only nipped at his fingers once or twice. 

After lunch Castiel saw an alpha and beta couple. They were arguing over how best to raise their pups. Their oldest just unexpectedly presented as omega. Castiel laid out all their options, but nudged them in the direction of sending him to an academy. After he graduated, they could decide if they wanted the academy to handle the sale of their son to an alpha, or, maybe, perhaps, something to consider, he could become a babysitter, or a nanny, or a daycare supervisor. Yes, those posts were usually reserved for older omegas, but there was no law that said he couldn’t get a job after graduating. Or, if they were concerned about their son’s safety, a young unclaimed omega trying to make his way in the world (sometimes Castiel forgot not all omegas were 6'2 like his Dean) he could live with them and help take care of his siblings. They had four other unpresented pups, yes?

After they left, Castiel let out a great sigh, “See? Told you it would be boring.”

“It’s not boring. Well, yeah, okay the first guy was boring, but that was it. The rest have been interesting, and you give really good advice,” Dean smiled. He was reminded of how lucky he was to have Castiel as his alpha.

“I try my best to help others.”

“You’re doing a lot of good here Cas." 

"I don’t know if it’s a lot,” Castiel mumbled.

There was a knock at the door and Marvin poked his head in. “Mr. Novak, I just got a call from Mr. Su. He said he’s running fifteen minutes later.”

“Thank you Marvin.” Marvin disappeared back into the waiting room. “That’s my last patient for the day. Do you want to go out to an early dinner afterwards? A movie too maybe?”

“That sounds great! … Hey, can I sit at your desk? I’ve been wanting to all day,” the omega smiled sheepishly.

“Sure.”

Dean popped up and walked over to the large desk. Sitting behind it, he ran his hands over the smooth desktop. “I like your desk,” Dean announced, “it’s big and roomy. Much larger than the one I had back at the academy." 

Castiel huffed in amusement, "I can assure you, I’m not compensating for anything.” Dean looked at him silently. “Psychology humor, never mind,” Castiel said, waving the bad joke off. He busied himself writing something down in the file on his lap.

Dean watched, it reminded him of when he was a student at the academy and would see his professors writing down something in his file. Speaking of which, where was it? He knew Castiel had brought it to the office weeks ago. Was it still here, or was it back at the house somewhere? Dean opened the center desk drawer and found pens and pads of paper. He opened the top left drawer - appointment and address book. It made Dean smile, seeing Castiel still doing things the old fashion way. He opened the top right drawer and his smile grew even wider. Still no file, but there was something in it. It was the most recent photo of him (taken on his twenty fifth birthday) all framed up. Dean sighed, his alpha couldn’t even share a photograph of him with others… 

How then was he going to allow Sam and Gabriel to take Dean shopping without him? The omega would have to do his best to work the alpha over… Better start on that now, Christmas was just around the corner. Dean wouldn’t have very many opportunities to go shopping with both Sam and Gabriel. (Dean was sure Gabriel got swapped with custom orders for the holidays).

Dean glanced at Castiel again. He still had his head down writing in the file. Dean slipped off of the chair, crawled into the empty space under the desk, and waited for Castiel to notice his absence.

It was cramped under the desk, but not uncomformitly so. More cozy then anything. If Dean had some pillows to lean against he’d happily stay under the desk watching episodes of Dr. Sexy on Castiel's tablet. He definitely wanted to do that next time around.

“Dean?” Castiel called out, “where’d you go?”

“Down here,” Dean answered, waving his hand from under the desk. Castiel squinted in confusion and came around the desk.

“What are you doing under there?” Castiel smiled, sitting in the office chair. Dean looked absolutely adorable tucked under the desk. “It looks awfully cramped in there.”

Dean shook his head, “No, I just need a pillow. Next time I come with you I’ll bring your tablet and watch movies. It’s my own little movie theater.” Dean crawled half way out from under the desk and knelt in front of Castiel. He placed his hands on Castiel’s thighs and kneaded them softly. “Omega seating only,” Dean winked.

Castiel’s cock twitched. “Is that so?” he mused. Dean’s hands roamed further up Castiel’s thighs, spreading them wide. “Dean,” Castiel warned softly.

“Yes Alpha?” Dean asked, kissing Castiel’s knee.

“My next patient is going to be here soon.”

“Soon, but not yet. We have a few minutes.” Dean started kissing up Castiel’s thigh.

“I really don’t want my client to see I have an erection during our session. He’s a beta and I don’t want him getting the wrong idea.”

Dean noticed the alpha’s cock was fattening up quickly. He crawled back under the desk, taking the chair and Castiel with him. “The beta doesn’t have to see your erection. Just stay here behind your desk.”

“With you hiding under there?”

Dean smirked, “Of course.”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?” Dean pouted. “Lots of alphas bring their omegas to work with them to pleasure them.”

“I didn’t bring you to work to pleasure me.”

Dean could hear the guilt creeping into Castiel’s voice and jumped into action. He rubbed Castiel’s thighs soothingly. “I know that Alpha. I know you would never ask or expect me to do that… But I’d like to do it,” Dean smiled sweetly.

Castiel swallowed a groan. He couldn’t deny the thought of Dean sucking him under his desk was fucking hot - but he couldn’t let that happen. 

“I have my reputation to think of. I’m an advocate for treating omegas with respect and dignity. I can’t be seen or caught with you pleasuring me under my desk. It would be a scandal.”

“But there wouldn’t be a scandal because you are treating me with respect. You aren’t forcing me to pleasure you.”

“But my patient wouldn’t know that.”

“But you have an honorable reputation. Do you really think your patients, or anyone who knows you would think you’d force me to do anything I didn’t want to do?”

“I don’t think so. I hope not.”

“So what’s the problem then?” Dean asked. His hand had moved further up and was gently massaging Castiel’s sack. Castiel subconsciously cantored his hips up, allowing Dean more access.

“Dean,” Castiel said softly. The omega was looking up at him sweetly, gently rubbing away. “You should stop." But Dean didn’t; instead, palming Castiel’s cock. "Dean, you shouldn’t…” Castiel trailed off, but making no attempt to stop him. Dean knew that if Castiel really wanted him to stop, the alpha could order him, or simply just roll away. He had a feeling Castiel wanted this, but his damn guilt was preventing him. 

Dean unzipped Castiel and took him out. He nuzzled at the warm sack, taking part of it into his mouth. Castiel inhaled Dean’s name sharply. He was again hit with how amazing Dean was. He would never ask Dean to do this, and yet the omega was, of his own free will, freely offering himself up to the alpha. It made Castiel more aroused then anything Dean could have physically done. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, wishing he could tell the omega he loved him.

There was a loud knock and Castiel jumped a foot. His hands flew to his crotch, desperately trying to shove his erection out of sight. Dean wrapped his hand around the base and pulled the member under the desk with him as far as it would go.

Marvin poked his head in, “Mr. Su is here.”

Just as the beta spoke, Dean licked the bead of pre-cum that was hanging of Castiel’s tip. Castiel fought to appear unaffected. 

“Bring him in,” he said in a voice so steady it surprised even himself. Marvin disappeared and Castiel glanced down, but couldn’t see anything - or anyone. His cock, and his omega were safely hidden under his desk. Castiel’s heart raced with excitement. He couldn’t believe Dean was actually under there. It went against everything Castiel advocated. It sent a filthy, hypocritical thrill through the alpha. 

Dean was just as excited. His alpha was at his mercy. He could do anything he wanted to Castiel and there was nothing the alpha could do about it. He’d have to sit there and silently take all the pleasure Dean gave him. Dean just prayed that afterward, Castiel wouldn’t feel guilty, or that he used him (not that Dean would mind that). 

“Good afternoon Mr. Novak, I’m so sorry I’m late,” a young, small beta apologized as he walked through the door.

“It’s all right. You’re in luck actually, my client after you cancelled so your appointment won’t be cut short.”

Mr. Su smiled relieved, “The one time I’m late. What are the odds?” Sitting down, he looked at Castiel expectedly, waiting for him to join him.

“I injured my back yesterday. I need to sit in a firm chair for a few days,” Castiel lied.

“I’m sorry to hear that. What happened?” the beta asked politely.

Dean licked across Castiel’s head.

“My omega,” Castiel blurted out. Said omega smirked under the desk.

“I didn’t know you had an omega. You never talk about him.”

“And what good a psychologist would I be then?” Castiel asked rhetorically, ending the subject. “You’re here to talk about you, not me. Now, Mr. Su, how is your relationship with your alpha going?”

Dean wrapped his lips around Castiel’s head and started suckling it softly. He heard Castiel let out a quiet moan which instantly triggered Dean to start leaking. Dean sucked a little harder and Castiel had to bite his lower lip to keep from blowing their secret. Castiel snuck a hand under the desk and placed it at the base of Dean’s skull, idly rubbing his thumb up and down Dean’s neck. 

Dean groaned happily. He loved the little contact with his alpha, but he had to be careful. He could hear Castiel and his client talking back and forth. Dean didn’t want to arouse Castiel so much that he wasn’t able to do his job and help the beta, so he alternated between suckling the head, licking his knot gland, and sucking on his sack.

Castiel sighed contentedly. Everything was going so well! Dean was pleasantly licking and sucking him under the desk and he was still able to carry on with his work! Oh this was fabulous! No wonder so many alphas indulged in this! If he wasn’t careful he’d be wanting to bring Dean to work with him every day just for this… Would Dean want to do this again? Was this a one time thing? Just because Dean was doing it presently didn’t mean he’d do it in the future. The thought saddened Castiel. Maybe he should say - no - write something positive, or complementing Dean? Yeah, Dean would probably like that.

Dean had his eyes closed, so he didn’t notice the small piece of paper Castiel was holding. He took it and tried to read it, but couldn’t. He pulled off of Castiel’s cock and held the paper by a sunbeam on the floor. Dean blushed as he read. His alpha was too kind to him. He wasn’t doing anything special, just performing a standard omega act, but his alpha made it sound like he was the most talented pleasure pet in the world. Dean bloomed with pride knowing he pleased his alpha that much. 

Dean waited until Castiel was done talking and tugged on his pants leg. A few seconds passed before he looked down. Dean mouthed ‘paper’ and motioned for a pen. (Dean didn’t want to write on the back of his alpha’s note. He wanted to save it. Out of all the things Castiel had given him, this was Dean’s favorite). Dean had to wait another few moments and Castiel blindly handed him a pen and a small, blank piece of paper. He scribbled out a thank you for the praise, and that it made him happy when he was so happy. He also asked how much longer the appointment was.

Dean tugged on Castiel’s pants leg again and put his note and pen into Castiel’s waiting hand. Castiel wrote out his reply and handed it back to Dean. Dean read it eagerly.

_I meant every word. And this will be over in a few minutes. I just need to wrap things up and then you can have me all to yourself._

_A few minutes,_ Dean thought surprised. That hour sure went by fast! Dean took Castiel back into his mouth, smirking around the member. Might as well kick up the action if there were only a few minutes left. Dean sucked hard, and Castiel let out a yelp.

“You alright?” Mr. Su asked.

Castiel forced a smile, “I’m fine, just moved wrong.” The beta nodded and resumed talking. 

Dean bobbed his head along Castiel’s length, continuing to suck harder than before. He could hear Castiel breathing heavily through his nose.

It took everything Castiel had not to lose his composure. His cock was throbbing painfully in the omega’s mouth, making it hard to think. He wanted to lean back in the chair and watch Dean work as he told him how amazing he was and how good his mouth felt, but he couldn’t, not yet. He had to kick the beta out of his office first.

“Mr. Su,” Castiel began. He stopped himself though because Dean had released his cock and was now firmly sucking on his swollen knot. Castiel cleared his throat, hoping it would also clear his head. “Mr. Su, same time next week?”

“Sure." 

Castiel took out his appointment book and jotted it down. (Dean was now rubbing his thumb over Castiel’s slit as well as sucking on the knot). Su rose, and walked over to Castiel. For a split second, Castiel panicked. Why was he coming over here? Did he suspect something? Had he seen something? But Su just suck his hand out for Castiel to shake. 

"Thank you Mr. Novak. I hope your back feels better soon.”

Dean went back to suckling hard on Castiel’s head.

Castiel took a deep breath to steady himself, and shook the beta’s hand. “I’m sure it will, thank you.”

Su showed himself out and Castiel let out a groan, falling back into his chair. He rolled back slightly and looked down. Dean was looking up at him, green eyes sparkling and mouth full of cock. 

“You,” Castiel huffed through a smile. 

Dean gave a hard suck as if to say, 'yes?'

“That got a bit dicy towards the end there. Very naughty of you to distract me like that,” Castiel said jokingly. But when he saw Dean’s eyes darken with desire, he remembered what the omega had said about his first fantasy about his new alpha. Here was a chance for Castiel to fulfill one of Dean’s fantasies! 

Castiel dropped his voice low and seductive, “Naughty omegas get punished, don’t they Dean?" 

Dean’s heart caught in his throat. Did he just hear that right? Castiel wanted to punish him for being naughty? Had he died and gone to Heaven? The alpha really was his angel.

"And you were a very, very, naughty little pup. You need to be taught a lesson so you aren’t so distracting next time. I can’t be thinking of what I want to do to your mouth or hole when I’m with a client. Stand up Dean.”

Dean bolted to his feet feeling slick leak out of him.

“Go lock the door,” Castiel instructed. As Dean walked off, Castiel called Marvin on the office phone and told him to go home early. He and Dean would lock up for the night. 

Dean’s heart raced with excitement. He had no idea what Castiel was (or was not) going to do to him. Now the alpha was in control and he fucking loved it. This is exactly what the omega had been waiting for. He locked the door and turned around, moaning at the sight in front of him. Castiel was coolly looking him up and down, slowly stroking his cock.

“Come here Dean,” Castiel ordered.

Dean walked over to Castiel. He felt giddy, obeying his alpha’s command. He stood in front of Castiel, silently watching his hand move up and down, waiting for his alpha’s next order. Castiel was a little unsure of himself, but one glance at Dean’s tented pants and Castiel quickly relaxed. In fact, he grew more confident, moaning softly as he fucked into his fist. This continued for a few minutes until Dean let out a frustrated whine. His cock hurt and he wanted to pleasure his alpha.

Castiel looked up at Dean, “What? Oh, you want to touch me pup?”

“Please Alpha?” Dean asked hopefully. 

“You had me in your mouth for an hour and you still want more?” Castiel arched an eyebrow.

Dean blushed furiously. “Yes Alpha.”

“Greedy little omega aren’t you?”

“Yes Alpha, I can’t get enough of you.”

Castiel’s cock jumped at that. He loved hearing the omega’s desire for him. “Naughty and greedy, that’s two things to punish you for. You should be satisfied with what I give you." 

"Fuck,” Dean breathed. If Castiel kept this up he was going to come in his pants. He could already feel his slick sliding down his thighs.

“Strip." 

Dean had his clothes off in a nano second. Castiel looked Dean up and down, admiring his toned body. His small cock was hard and leaking, as was his hole, from his glistening thighs. 

"I haven’t even touched you and you’re a filthy mess. You’re lucky I like my omegas dirty. Now bend over my desk and present,” Castiel growled.

Dean groaned. He was so fucking horny he was afraid his cock was going to explode, and bending over the desk didn’t help either. With his cock trapped between his stomach and the desk, every bit of friction pushed him closer to the edge. Dean spread his cheeks wide, hoping his alpha liked the view.

Castiel licked his lips, the omega looked awfully tight. He licked over Dean’s hole, and Dean squirmed against the desk. “Stay still Dean or your punishment will be worse.”

“Sor- sorry Alpha,” Dean stuttered.

Castiel licked again and Dean remained completely still. “Very good pup.” Dean whined at the praise. Castiel licked again, and again, and again, driving Dean crazy. And then, when Dean thought he couldn’t take anymore, he felt the tip of Castiel’s tongue enter him.

“Cas! Cas!” Dean cried out. “Do you have a cock ring? I’m gonna come without one.”

Castiel removed his tongue. “No pup, I don’t.” He thought about telling Dean to come if he needed to, but orgasms were a reward, and he was supposed to be punishing the omega. “You’ll just have to hold off your orgasm as best you can. I don’t want you coming until I say so, understand pup? That’s part of your punishment. But if you keep holding still and being a good boy, maybe I’ll let you come when I’m finished with you.”

Dean groaned. When I’m finished with you? Fuck that was hot. “Yes Alpha, I’ll try not to come.”

“That’s my good boy,” Castiel said, sliding his tongue back inside Dean. He wiggled it around, stretching him out. It was easier now, and quicker too, to stretch him open. The omega might have looked impossibly tightly, but he wasn’t as tight anymore as he had first been. His hole was quickly accommodating to his alpha’s thick cock and large knot.

Feeling Dean was stretched open enough, Castiel pulled out and leaned over Dean. “You don’t mind if I skip my fingers do you? I’m impatient to fuck you,” Castiel nipped at Dean’s ear. 

Dean gasped at the sharp bite. “Go, go ahead Alpha." 

Castiel moaned low in his throat, "Such a good boy for me.” Straightening himself, he lined himself up with Dean’s hole, but didn’t enter. He just rubbed his head against Dean’s opening, watching the omega come unglued.

“Cas!” Dean yelled. His hole was flexing wildly, trying to catch the tip of Castiel’s cock and pull it in.

Castiel sighed, feigning disappointment, “What did I say about you being a greedy omega? I’ve give you my cock when I’m ready and not before.”

Dean let out an embarrassingly wanton moan, and jetted his ass into the air. He didn’t care if he was going to be punished for not staying still, he needed Castiel’s cock in him now! 

“Cas! Fuck me! Please! Please, fuck me. I can’t - I can’t…” 

Dean lost his train of thought because Castiel had gone back to rubbing his head against Dean’s hole. Dean’s breathing was coming in ragged breaths. He didn’t know how much longer he could deal with this teasing without coming and he didn’t want to go against his alpha’s orders.

Castiel wanted to give in to Dean’s request and please his mate, but he had one more teasing trick up his sleeve he wanted to try. He pushed the tip of his cock in, and heard Dean let out a relieved sigh. But, just as Dean’s hole had encased Castiel’s head, Castiel pulled out and went back to rubbing around the opening.

“Damn it Cas!” Dean yelled. “I need your cock!" 

That was music to the alpha’s ear. "Say that again,” Castiel groaned, pushing his head back in. 

“I need your cock! Cas, baby please? I’m going fucking crazy I need it so badly,” Dean sobbed. Castiel slipped out again. “I don’t want to come without your permission, but, but, oh Cas. I’m trying so hard, but this feels sooooo good.” 

“Shh, shh, shh,” Castiel soothed, “I’ll give you want you need. Hold on a little longer Dean, you’re doing so well pup I’m so proud of you.”

Dean smiled. His alpha was proud of him? Well shit, he could hold off his orgasm for a little bit longer. Castiel pushed into Dean again, and this time, didn’t pull out. Dean groaned in pure bliss feeling Castiel bottom out. Castiel went slow, not wanting to hurt Dean. 

“Faster,” Dean whined. The slow drag on his cock from Castiel’s movements were maddening.

Castiel draped himself over Dean. “What did I tell you about being greedy? I see we’re going to have to work on this further after today.”

“If you say so Alpha,” Dean replied, voice dripping with anticipation.

Castiel straightened himself and gripped Dean’s hips tightly, right over the faint hand print bruises. Dean hissed at the contact. Now he would have even more bruises there to remind himself of his alpha.

Castiel pulled out a little and bucked his hips sharply. The omega let out a string of nonsense. “Remember Dean, don’t come until I say so.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Castiel started fucking into Dean at a medium pace, but each thrust had a forceful snap to it. Castiel wanted to set a consistent, steady pace, almost like he was a machine. (The last time he went to the Omega SuperStore, he had seen a fucking machine there and wondered if that was something Dean would be interested in). 

If Dean thought the slow drag against his cock was maddening, this was insanity. He could feel his cock rubbing back and forth through his own pre-cum. He was practically rutting against the desktop. He wished his alpha would give him permission to come already. All that teasing had gotten to him and he didn’t think he could last much longer, no matter how proud Castiel was of him.

Castiel wasn’t sure how much longer he should prevent Dean from coming. He had said he wouldn’t let Dean come until he was finished with him; but Castiel didn’t want Dean to come before he said so, and then to feel bad for not listening to him. He also didn’t want to ruin Dean’s orgasm. He’d have to work on timing more for next time. Maybe get Dean some cock rings too… They’d work it out together and perfect it later.

“Alright pup, you can come now,” Castiel declared. 

Two thrusts later and the omega did just that, screaming the alpha’s name. Castiel road out Dean’s orgasm, trying to push himself over the edge as well. Dean loved that Castiel didn’t stop, didn’t check on him, didn’t ask if he was okay or how good it was. Castiel kept on bucking his hips at his steady pace, as if Dean was just a hole to fuck. The thought made the omega groan, his alpha was using him for his own pleasure now. After believing no alpha wanted him for so long, Dean liked being used and objectified a little. It was irrefutable physical proof that his alpha wanted him. But, he didn’t think he should tell that to Cas, not yet. Not until he was one hundred and twenty percent over his alpha guilt. 

A minute later and Castiel was there himself, popping his knot inside Dean. Dean sighed happily at the familiar tight stretch and the warm come filling him up. He really loved everything about being knotted. He loved the feeling of being full, of Castiel’s cock resting inside him, and how it would twitch and pulse excitedly when another orgasmic wave hit the alpha. Dean suddenly had the idea of Castiel knotting him while he was soft and stroking himself through the whole twenty minute knotting. How long would he last? Castiel knotting him usually triggered his own orgasms, but if he was soft… being pumped full of come for twenty minutes… Dean could feel himself getting hard again. He definitely wanted to play around with Castiel knotting him while he was soft! God damn I am greedy, Dean thought. He hoped Castiel didn’t really think that was a bad thing, or wanted to put a stop to it. He just wanted to try so many things with Cas!

Castiel laid on top of Dean, and before he could say anything, Dean asked, “How are you going to work on my greediness?”

“What?” Castiel asked confused.

“I’m too greedy. You said we have to work on it further. How?”

“I like you greedy for me,” Castiel replied, nipping at the back of Dean’s neck like an alpha would do to a beta mate. 

Dean smiled in relief, “I like being greedy for you too Alpha. Can we do this in your office again too?”

Castiel yawned, how was Dean so awake? He didn’t tire him out enough, he’d have to work on that too. 

“Anything you want pup.” 

Castiel snuggled in closer to his mate, but the desk was not comfortable at all. The office chair wouldn’t be much better either. The chairs around the coffee table looked wonderfully comfortable, but they were too far away. I really should have thought this out better, Castiel thought to himself sleepily. Next time, Dean said he wanted to do this again, next time will be perfect. The thought triggered Castiel to come some more. 

Encouraged by Castiel’s, 'anything you want,’ answer, Dean asked another question.

“What?” Castiel asked, vaguely registering Dean had asked him another question. He yawned again, only catching half of what Dean said. Something about shopping this weekend? “Yeah, sure,” he answered, not realizing what he had actually agreed to in his drowsy state.

Dean was overjoyed! Castiel had agreed to let him go shopping with Sam and Gabriel over the weekend! He couldn’t wait to call them them and tell them the good news!


	22. The Upside of Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah... This chapter is finally done with! Last week was unusually busy for me and it reeked havoc with my sleeping scheduled which completely messed up my writing scheduled.

Apparently, Castiel had no memory of consenting to letting Dean go shopping with Sam and Gabriel because Castiel was staring at Dean like he had grown a second head. They were eating dinner Friday night when Dean mentioned he was looking forward to going shopping with the pair the next day.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in confusion asking, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going shopping with Sam and Gabriel tomorrow."

"No you're not?" 

"Yes I am? You said I could."

"When did I say you could?" 

"Wednesday afternoon. You had just knotted me and I asked you if I could go shopping with them over the weekend and you said sure."

"That's what you asked? I thought you asked if WE could go shopping over the weekend."

Dean frowned, Cas didn't even know what he had asked him? He had known Cas was a little drowsy, but he didn't think the alpha was that out of it. _Oh shit, Cas probably thinks I was trying to manipulate him,_

_Dean thought panicked._

"Cas, I swear I wasn't trying to trick you or manipulate you. I thought you knew what you were agreeing to."

Castiel raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Then why did you wait to ask me until after I knotted you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It was a few days away and you were in a good mood and - okay, maybe I was hopping you'd be more likely to say yes, but I honestly didn't mean to trick you. I know how protective you are of me and I love that, I really do, but I didn't think you'd let me go shopping with them since Sam and I didn't get off on the right foot."

"Why do you want to go shopping with them so badly?" Castiel asked, suddenly jealous. 

Wasn't his company enough for the omega? He was already allowing Bobby to visit him, how many other alphas did he want to hang around with? And what if he met another alpha while he's out with Sam and Gabriel? Is he going to want to hang out with him too? Is he going to want to do more than hang out? 

_I'm the only alpha Dean's ever know. What if he's curious about other alphas? What if he wants to compare me to other alphas? See if I'm really as good in bed as he thinks I am?_

Hurt, betrayal, and insecurities swamped Castiel. 

_Dean is mine god dammit, Castiel thought, only mine! Why should I be expected to share my omega with others? Other alphas don't share their omegas if they don't want to! Dean belongs to me! He's mine! He's -_

Now hang on there Castiel, let's be reasonable about this, the rational part of his brain chimed in. Dean has a right to see his brother, whether you like it or not. You can't deny him that. You also can't keep him locked away all to yourself for the rest of his life.

_Shut up, yes I can,_ the emotional side of Castiel's brain shot back. 

Castiel, the voice in his head said firmly, you know where that kind of thinking leads to.

Castiel sighed mentally, _yeah I know._ Dean wasn't his to own. Castiel couldn't own an omega like most alphas could. If Dean wanted to go out into the world without him...

Dean could literally see the wheels in Castiel's head turning and could only speculate as to the damage it was causing. He took Castiel's hand in his, "It's okay Alpha, I'll call Sam and tell him I can't make it. It's no big deal. I'll stay home, here with you." Dean moved to leave, but Castiel still held firmly onto the omega's hand.

"Don't... Sit down." Dean did. "You can go with Sam and Gabriel tomorrow. I don't like it, but you can go," Castiel said flatly.

Dean didn't like the hollowness of Castiel's voice. It reminded him of when Castiel said he would return him to the academy. "No Cas, it's okay, really. I'll stay home with you," Dean smiled reassuringly.

Castiel shook his head. "No, I can't keep you locked in here forever. It's not fair to you, or healthy. If you want to go shopping with them, without me -" 

Dean cut him off, "You asked why I wanted to go shopping with them. Christmas is coming up and I want one or two of my gifts to you to be a surprise." 

"Gifts?" 

"Yes, gifts. I want to buy you Christmas gifts, but I didn't know what to get you, so I asked Gabriel if he could help give me some ideas and he offered to take me shopping."

A wave of guilt washed over Castiel. Dean wanted to surprise him with Christmas presents? Dean didn't want to get away from him? Oh, how could I think that, Castiel scolded himself. How could I think so little of him? How could I have such little faith in him? What had he ever done to deserve that? 

"You don't have to get me presents Dean," Castiel said softly. He didn't deserve presents for doubting Dean's loyalty.

"I know that Cas. I know I don't have to get you presents. I know I don't have to pleasure you. I know I don't have to make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. I want to Cas. It's because you're not not forcing me or expecting it from me that I happily do all of this for you."

The alpha only felt more miserable as the omega talked. "That's far more what I do for you." 

"What are you talking about? You let me do anything and everything I want to do. That's huge for an omega."

Castiel shook his head, "I should be doing something more physical." 

"Fucking me is pretty physically," Dean grinned.

Castiel huffed through a smile, "That's not what I mean. I should be cooking you dinner more often, or taking you away on weekend trips, or - something, anything more."

"Cas, you're hard at work all day. It makes more sense for me to cook dinner. But, if you want to cook on the weekends, I won't stop you. And as for weekend trips," Dean smiled, "that does sound nice."

"Alright, after the holidays we'll start going places. Think of where you want to visit okay?" Castiel squeezed Dean's hand and rose from the table. "And since you ARE going tomorrow, I need to pick you up something, for my own piece of mind. I'll be back in an hour." 

Dean's smile radiated pure joy, "Thank you Cas." 

***** 

The next morning, Castiel awoke with Dean in his arms. He moaned appreciatively, tightening his grip on the large omega. "Good morning pup," Castiel said as he nuzzled into Dean's neck. 

"Mornin' Cas."

"I like waking up with you in my arms." 

"I know. I'd do it more often, but god damn you sleep in late. I got things to do," Dean teased. 

Castiel chuckled, "How long until you go?" 

"About three hours."

Castiel smiled into Dean's neck as his hand trailed down to the omega's small cock. "Since you're going to be away from me most of the day, I need to give you a little reminder of me," he said softly, thumbing Dean's head. 

Dean moaned low in his throat, shifting his hips up for his alpha. "I'm gonna be shopping for you all afternoon, what more of a reminder of you do I need?" 

"Still." Castiel stroked Dean to climax, washed him off in the shower, and dressed him in one of his own outfits. Once Castiel allowed Dean out of his arms, Dean made brunch for his alpha, and started on a little something for his baby brother.

"What are you making?" Castiel asked, munching on his chocolate chip pumpkin waffle. 

"Oatmeal raisin cookies." 

Castiel scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Those aren't real cookies." 

Dean chuckled, "I don't think they are either, but they were Sammy's favorite growing up. Fuckin' weird. What kid actually likes oatmeal raisin cookies? I'm hoping he still likes them. It's my little thank you to him, for taking me shopping."

Castiel pouted, "And what about my thank you for letting you go shopping?" 

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Did you forget the reason why I'm going shopping is to buy your ass presents?"

Castiel looked away, smiling sheepishly.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Dean opened it, and there was Sam, Gabriel, and Garth all smiling at him. He ushered them inside and lead them to the kitchen where Castiel was waiting for them.

Gabriel whistled loudly, "I'm surprised at you baby bro. I didn't think it would be this easy to separate you from Dean. I thought I'd have to bribe you, or blackmail you." 

Dean raised an eyebrow in curiosity, what could Gabriel possibly blackmail Castiel with? 

"Well I'm glad it didn't come to that. Dean and I talked it over, and you are returning him to me this evening, right?" Castiel asked sharply. 

"Of course we're returning him to you! Jeeze Cas," Gabriel said. 

Sam chimed in, "And we won't leave his side the entire time he's with us."

"What if I want to try on clothes? You gonna join me in the the changing room?" Dean teased. 

"Ughhhh..." Sam trailed off.

"I'm just messin' with you, don't worry Sammy. Hey, I made you a little something." Dean said. "Oh, and I have your Tupperware from the leftovers you gave me," he added to Gabriel. He handed Gabriel the containers, and handed Sam a plate full of cookies. "You still like oatmeal raisin cookies?" 

Before Sam could answer, Gabriel said, "Those aren't real cookies." 

Dean chuckled, "That's the exact same thing your brother said." 

"That's because it's true." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Thanks Dean! I love these cookies and Gabe refuses to make them for me." 

"I didn't know you liked those cookies. I'll make them for you if you want," Garth offered. 

"Thanks Garth," Sam smiled, sneaking a cookie. "You ready to go Dean?" 

"Hang on," Castiel interrupted, "I have to give him something." 

The omega perked up, that was right, Castiel had went out the night before and bought him a present. Castiel handed him a small, white rectangular item.

"You got me a phone?" Dean asked excited. 

"I loaded it with the house number, my cell number, Sam's number, Gabriel's number, and Chuck's too. You can call, or text, or FaceTime - do you know what FaceTime is?" 

Dean stared at Castiel blankly, "Yes I know what FaceTime is. I even know what Candy Crush and Tinder are." 

Castiel tilted his head, "What's Tinder?" 

"Okay, time to go!" Gabriel said with a clap of his hands. "We'll bring him back before dinner." 

"And in one piece!" Sam added, headed towards the door. 

Castiel walked out with them, telling Dean, "Call me when you get to the mall, or text me so I know you got there okay." 

"Jesus Cassie, how paranoid are you?" 

"Statistically speaking, most car accidents occur within twenty miles of home, and the mall falls within that perimeter." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Castiel," Sam said. 

"Sam, you know I think you're a much better driver then Gabriel. I'm not sure I'd let Dean go with you if he was driving. 

"He's always so dramatic," Gabriel whispered to Dean. 

Suddenly, Castiel remember a very important part about Dean shopping without him. "Dean, come here," he said, waving the omega over. "I almost forgot, how much money do you need to go shopping?" 

"Um..." Dean trailed off uncertainty. 

They had never discussed finances before. It was always, 'pick out whatever you want and I'll buy it for you.' And since he didn't even know what he was getting Castiel, it was hard to put a number on the amount. How much should he even spend on Castiel, with his own money? Knowing him, not a lot. But asking for too little would be insulting? 

"I don't know Cas, hundred bucks maybe?"

Castiel frowned slightly, "Stay here." 

He returned a minute later and handed Dean a small stack of fifty dollar bills. 

"Here's a thousand dollars. That should be enough. If you see something you want, buy it, that's not solely for presents for me. And I assume you'll want to buy Sam a present too so - just buy whatever," Castiel instructed, throwing his hands up nonchalantly. Since Castiel wasn't terribly materialistic, he didn't notice Dean staring at him with his mouth hanging open. 

Dean had never seen so much money. He grew up poor, stretching his father's mechanic paycheck as far as it would go (after his father spent most of it at the bar over the weekend.) Dean had gone hungry a number of times in order to make sure his baby brother had a full stomach. (Probably why Sam was a good three inches taller than him.) And once Dean entered the academy, he had no use for money, everything he needed was provided for him. It was the same when he became a teacher. He had shelter, food, clothing, toys, TV and internet, and the school's library at his disposal, what more did he need? Sometimes, when he went out with Bobby, the alpha would offer to buy him something (Dean usually got an upgrade from the basic toys the academy provided.) But even then, Bobby would pay with his credit card. The omega had never seen over one hundred dollars in his entire life, which was why he asked for that amount to begin with.

"A thousand dollars? Cas I can't take that. That could buy us groceries for - for four months. I can't spend grocery money on presents." What the hell was Castiel thinking, throwing around that kind of money on something as superficial as Christmas presents? What if the car broke down? What if they got a flat tire? What if the refrigerator stopped working for some bizarre reason? What if they NEEDED that thousand dollars next week and he had spent the majority of it on... on... on whatever the hell he was going to get Castiel. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I have a hundred and twenty thousand dollars in the safe alone. I don't think spending one thousand of it is going to break the bank. Spend it, enjoy it. With everything you do around the house you've more than earned it," Castiel smiled. 

"One hundred and twenty thousand dollars?" Dean echoed in awe. 

He couldn't wrap his mind around the number, or imagine what that would look like. That meant there were one hundred and twenty more piles just like the one Castiel was holding, sitting around the house somewhere? In a safe? They had a safe? He'd never seen a safe in the house before. And Castiel's words implied there was even more money!? Dean knew his alpha came from a rich family, but god damn. Up until that moment, the omega thought fifty thousand dollars was rich, and Castiel had over twice that amount just sitting at home. Dean was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say. 

Castiel took Dean's hand and put the money in his palm. It hasn't crossed Castiel's mind before now that perhaps Dean wasn't used to having money. He didn't know if Dean got paid a salary as a teaching ward of the academy, but if he had, it obviously wasn't very much. "Put it away Dean, inside front pocket is best," Castiel instructed softly. 

"We have a safe?" Dean asked weekly. 

Castiel nodded, "It's in the bedroom, behind the Starry Night reproduction. I'll show it to you when you get back okay? Now go have fun Dean, but please stay safe. Be aware of your surroundings yes?" 

"Okay," Dean replied, still dazed by the money at his disposal. He leaned down and kissed Castiel deeply, his way of saying thank you for everything. The money, his kindness, everything. He walked back to Sam and Gabriel with a spring in his step. 

Gabriel fell in line with Dean as they walked to Sam's Prius. "How do you know what Tinder is?" the beta asked the omega.

"I had alpha and beta co-workers, I overheard their conversations."

"Ahh. Hey, you don't mind sitting in the back with Garth do you?" 

Dean shook his head no. He was so happy he wouldn't have minded sitting on the roof of the car. He slid into the backseat next to Garth. He still wasn't showing yet. If Dean had to guess, Garth probably wouldn't start showing until late January. Dean ran a hand over his own stomach absentmindedly. That was the same time he'd have to talk to Cas about birth control. Dean sat quietly, looking out the window as they pulled away, wondering if he should attempt conversation with anyone.

Dean hadn't even been gone fifteen minutes before Castiel was having second thoughts. It took ten minutes to get to the mall, why wasn't Dean contacting him? Was he waiting until they found a park? Until they entered the mall? Castiel didn't even know if they were going straight to the mall! Gabriel didn't mention they were going anywhere else! The alpha jumped up. I should go to the mall and look for them, he thought. They don't have to know I'm there! I can watch from a far, keep an eye on Dean and make sure he's safe. Castiel was about to get ready to leave when his phone rang. The tune indicated it was Dean. Castiel grabbed the phone. 

"Dean, you okay?" Castiel asked frantically.

"Is he freaking out already?" Castiel heard Gabriel ask in the background.

"Yes Cas I'm okay, we just got here."

"Oh, okay," Castiel said embarrassed. "I was just worried. This is the first time you've been away with someone else since I brought you home and... I guess I just miss you."

Castiel could hear the smile in Dean's voice, "I miss you too Cas. I'll be home soon with presents for you. Try not to worry too much about me okay Alpha? I'm in good hands."

"I know, I wouldn't let you go alone with anyone else, not even your Bobby. After I've known him for a time I'll let you go out with him, but not yet." 

"How long is a time?" 

"About six months since you can vouch for him. If you couldn't it'd be much longer." 

That's fair, 

Dean thought.

"Don't hesitate to text me if you want to talk. You know I enjoy talking to you yes? You never annoy me. You know that too right?" 

Dean chuckled softly, his alpha was laying it on thick. "I know Cas, I know. Listen, I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon okay?" 

"Okay Dean, good bye." 

Hanging up, Dean asked Gabriel if Cas had always been so worried and paranoid. Gabriel was about to answer, but stopped himself. It wasn't his story to tell. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders playing dumb. 

"So where do you want to go?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. I still don't know what I'm getting Cas. Gabriel said he would help me and give me some ideas," Dean said, glaring at the beta, "but he still hasn't."

"Chill out Dean-O, we've got all afternoon." 

"Yeah Dean, relax, don't worry about it. You'll find a few things by the time we're done. You just got to look around," Sam reassured. 

So that's what they did, they wandered around aimlessly from store to store trying to give Dean ideas and picking up a few stocking stuffers for each other. Dean talked mostly with Sam, this was as much a brotherly bonding trip as much as it was a shopping trip. Sam mostly talked about the baby (name still undecided) and asked if Castiel had brought up the Novak Christmas party. Every time he brought it up, Gabriel became agitated and quickly changed the subject. Sam didn't know if dinner was going to be served, or if there was going to be a white elephant exchange, or what.

"Nope, Cas hasn't brought it up either. I assume we're going, why wouldn't we, you know? It's family."

Sam nodded, that's how he felt. At least it would be over and done with in two weeks. Then Gabriel wouldn't act so strangely anymore. Well, no stranger than usual.

Despite Sam and Gabriel's words of encouragement, the more time passed, the more and more frustrated Dean got. They had gone into eight different stores and in not one had Dean seen anything he wanted to buy Cas. (Nor were the two giving him any suggestions.) He was feeling more and more hopeless. His alpha was expecting him to come home with something for him! He didn't want to disappoint him. Sam noticed Dean had gone quite and had withdrawn into himself. 

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm not seeing anything I want to get Cas. He's expecting I get him something and I don't want to disappoint him." 

"You're not going to disappoint him," Sam reassured.

"Yeah Dean," Gabriel chimed in, "it's like I said at Thanksgiving. You're the greatest gift to him already. You could put a bow on your butt and Cassie would love it."

Dean huffed, but it gave him an idea. Cas was always happy when Dean wore new clothes, whether it was panties, dresses, jeans, or his own. _Maybe Cas would like it if I got some clothes and modeled them for him,_ Dean thought. It wasn't much, but it was a start. 

"Can we go to the Omega SuperStore here?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Sam replied. 

They made their way to the SuperStore (which was hardly super) and Dean headed straight towards the lingerie section. Sam asked Gabriel if he would go and keep an eye on Dean. He couldn't bring himself to go lingerie shopping with his brother. Gabriel said he would, and Sam took Garth to the maternity section.

When Gabriel caught up to Dean, he was looking at a table full of panties. "Cassie would love any of those on you." 

Dean grinned, "I know. I'm gonna pick out a few pairs. You're not gonna follow me into the changing room are you?" 

Gabriel threw his hands up, "No thanks Dean-O, I got all the Winchester I can handle. I'll be around here when you're done."

"I might be awhile," Dean warned. 

"Take your time." 

_Well, in that case,_ Dean thought happily. He picked out half a dozen pairs and popped into a dressing room. Stripping off his clothes, he pulled on the black and yellow striped lace panties. He chucked looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like a honeybee. Dean whipped out his phone and sent a text to his alpha. 

***** 

Castiel was miserable. He was wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, curled up on the couch, missing Dean. After Dean had checked in with him, Castiel knew he had to keep himself busy and keep his mind off of Dean, and everything that could happen to him away from his watchful eye. Taking a note from Dean, he decided to surprise the omega and make him dinner. Unfortunately, the beef stroganoff only ate up an hour. Castiel wrapped himself up in a blanket and laid down on the couch to watch TV, but everything reminded him of Dean.

When he turned the TV on, it was the Food Network channel. Castiel whined softly missing his mate. He changed the channel and Dr. Sexy was on. He watched thirty minutes of it before changing it. As much as Dean loved it, the alpha couldn't get into it. It was just too ridiculous. Cowboy boots? Seriously? The next channel was playing Interview with the Vampire, one of Dean's favorite movies. Castiel sighed and changed the channel again. He didn't know what it was, but a man with large, voluminous hair was talking about aliens visiting ancient Egypt. 

"What?" he muttered softly as the man spoke. Castiel turned the TV off, threw the remote on the coffee table, and curled up on couch.

Why wasn't Dean texting him? Didn't Dean miss him? Or had something happened to Dean to prevent him from texting? No, if that was the case Sam would have called and told him - unless he didn't know, or he was the one who caused it! Had he said something to Dean to cause him to shut down again? _Maybe I should call Dean, make sure he's okay,_ Castiel thought. 

Or what if... what if Dean was having so much fun with Sam and Gabriel that Dean didn't want to talk to him? Castiel didn't want to bug Dean, but he did want to talk to him. He stared at his cell phone, hoping he could make it ring from sheer force of will. Apparently it worked, because Castiel's phone started vibrating, indicating a text. Castiel grabbed his phone and saw it was from Dean. Castiel's heart lit up reading the text. Dean was asking for his opinion.

Hey, I found something I think I want to buy, but I'm not sure. Can I send you a picture of it and tell me what you think?

Of course, Castiel texted back. When he got the picture a minute later, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There was Dean, standing in front of a mirror, completely naked, except for a pair of black and yellow striped lace panties. There was an accompanying text with the image.

I look like a honeybee. 

I love honeybees. They're my favorite animal. 

You're just saying that so I'll get the panties. 

No, it's true, ask Gabriel. I've been fascinated by them since I was a little kid. There are even a few pictures of me at my bee themed birthday parties floating around. But yes, you should definitely buy those panties. You can be my sexy little honeybee.

Castiel felt a bit stupid adding that last sentence (honeybees are not sexy creatures), but that feeling disappeared as soon as he read Dean's next text.

Well this sexy little honeybee is gonna come suck you dry when he gets home. 

Castiel groaned at the thought and his cock twitched in anticipation. His omega should really know better than to tease him like that. Castiel sent off another text - Are those the right size for you? They look a little small. Take a closer picture so I can see. I wouldn't want you getting the wrong size and being uncomfortable.

Oh Alpha, you're so thoughtful, Dean texted back.

A minute later and Castiel got the picture he'd asked for. Castiel's entire screen was taken up by Dean's crotch, and his head was sticking up out of the panties, just how Castiel liked. Castiel licked his lips and unzipped himself, lightly stroking as he stared at the picture. He saved it, along with the other one and sent Dean another text.

Can't wait to taste your honey, sweet little bee. 

Ten miles away, a loud giggle reverberated throughout the changing room. Dean played with himself a little, and sent Castiel another text and picture.

Here's a little something to hold you over, Castiel read. He looked at the picture below and stroked himself harder. Dean's cock was completely exposed and a thick dribble of pre-come was sliding down it. Castiel had to fight the urge not to lick the screen. Another picture saved. Castiel's phone vibrated and another text popped onto Castiel's screen. You touching yourself? 

Yes! God you're hot Dean. So fucking sexy with your cock out like that for me. So good for me pup. Fuck I wish I could taste you.

Thank you Alpha, I'm glad you're enjoying my pictures. I'm having fun taking them for you, maybe I'll take some more for you later, but I need you to stop touching yourself. I'm sending you one last thing. It's going to take a few minutes, but it will be worth the wait. I don't want you coming before you see it. Castiel growled softly in annoyance. He didn't want to stop, but if Dean was sending him something good, he was willing to wait.

Five minutes later, Castiel's phone made a noise he'd never heard it make before. Castiel investigated. Dean had sent him a video. 

Oh. 

Dean sent him a video! Castiel eagerly pressed play. The video started, and there was Dean's reflection in the mirror, sitting on the built in seat in the changing room, panties pulled down, teasing himself with light strokes. A wave of possessiveness washed over Castiel. That was his cute little cock to play with, not Dean's (even though he was fully enjoying Dean's performance.) Castiel watched with rapt attention as Dean slipped two fingers inside himself, languidly teasing his hole.

Dean moaned Castiel's name, wishing the alpha was inside him and not his fingers. Dean worked himself for a number of minutes, thrusting his fingers in time with his strokes. He was going faster now, getting more and more frenzied in his movements until his come splattered the mirror. Castiel growled low in his throat, he wanted to be the one to make the omega come. (And thought, not for the first time, that he should be the only one allowed to do that.) Dean was breathing heavily, gently massaging his sack as he came down from his high. A minute later, he leaned over, picked up his phone, and winked at the camera, ending the video.

Castiel immediately took up his own achingly hard cock and starting pumping it vigorously. That video was the hottest thing the alpha had ever seen. He watched the video again, and again, and again, memorizing every tiny detail until he could play it in his head. The omega was so going to get it when he got home! Sending him all those delicious goodies and then leaving him to deal with his aching cock on his own! It wasn't fair damn it! Dean got him into this aroused mess and he should be the one to get him out of it! Castiel suddenly stopped touching himself. That's what he was going to do! He was going to wait until Dean got home and then! And then the alpha was going to give it to the omega. That and then some! Castiel popped onto the internet to plan his revenge. Dean wasn't the only one who had a teasing streak in him.

Dean left the changing room fully satisfied with the sexed up alpha he probably had waiting back home for him. He was counting on Castiel being so possessive of him, the alpha wouldn't even like Dean touching himself. Hell, the first time they had sex Castiel had even said he was the only cause of Dean's pleasure. (Which was true as far as Dean was concerned). Hopefully, Dean would have a sore ass for the next couple of days because of this stunt. Castiel rarely left him with a sore ass (which had it's positives and negatives). Panties in hand, Dean went off in search of Gabriel and for more presents for his alpha.

***** 

Dean wrangled the shopping bags out of Sam's trunk. "Thanks for everything," he told Sam and Gabriel.

Sam waved the thanks away, "Any time. Well, any time Castiel says it's okay. I hope things will be better with us now, since I brought you back safely in one piece and all." 

"I don't see how this could hurt anything. Guess we'll find out at the Christmas party huh?" 

"Yeah, I guess." There was an awkward pause, and then an even more awkward hug between the brothers. "Call me if you want to talk or - anything. I've missed you a lot Dean. I'm glad I'm back in your life." 

Dean nodded in agreement, "I feel the same way too Sammy." He waved goodbye to Gabriel and Garth and checked the mailbox before going inside. He quickly flipped through the pile of mail and saw there was a letter from Kevin. _About time,_ Dean thought.

Dean opened the door and Castiel was on him in a second, pinning him against the wall. 

"Hey Cas," Dean grinned. Looked liked his mission of revving the alpha up was a success. Castiel growled softly, rubbing his erection against Dean's crotch. 

"Shit Cas, you still hard? I thought for sure you would have gotten off to the video I sent you. You did like that video I sent you, right?" Dean pouted playfully. 

"I did pup. I liked it very much. I loved seeing that pretty little cock of yours come all over the mirror. But -"

"But?" Dean echoed, trying to hide his smile. 

"That should have been me touching you, not you." Castiel reached down and cupped Dean through his tight jeans. "This is mine to play with pup, not yours. Just because it's attached to you doesn't make it yours, understand pup?" 

"Yes Alpha, my cock is yours," Dean said a little breathlessly. 

Castiel moved his hand from Dean's crotch to his ass. "Not just your cock pup, your hole too." 

"Yes Alpha." 

"And from now on, I don't want you touching yourself unless I tell you too, okay?" Castiel returned his hand to Dean's crotch, "I love watching you tug on this cute little cock of yours and making yourself come, but only when I say so." 

"Yes Alpha, whatever you want Alpha." (Finally, a little restriction on the endless freedom his alpha gave him). 

Castiel smiled proudly, "Such a good boy for me Dean." 

"I'm sorry for touching myself without your permission today Alpha," Dean apologized. 

"It's okay pup, I made the decision after watching your video. I got so jealous, wishing I was the one touching you, wishing I was the one making you come. Never again Dean, never again." 

_I know him so well now,_ Dean thought smugly. "You can touch me now Alpha, but I don't think I can come for a third time." 

"That's okay pup, don't you worry about that. You just enjoy what I'm going to do to you." 

Without warning, Castiel grabbed Dean around the waist and hoisted him in the air. Dean dropped the bags in shocked surprised. He knew as an alpha Castiel was strong, but he didn't think Cas could pick him up that easily. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist, aroused by how strong his alpha was. He suddenly wondered just how strong the alpha really was. 

Castiel carried Dean to their bedroom and plopped him down on the bed, wasting no time getting Dean's pants off. He growled approvingly seeing Dean was wearing the same stripped panties as in the pictures and video. 

"My sweet little honeybee," Castiel said lovingly, nuzzling at Dean's crotch as the omega frantically removed the rest of his clothing. Castiel pulled the panties down just enough to let Dean's half hard cock spring free. He moaned softly and took the entire length into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

Dean gasped, arching his back. He was still a little sensitive, and very much dry from his last orgasm.

"Where's your honey sweet little bee? I want a taste of it. I bet you make the sweetest honey," Castiel said as he licked Dean's head, trying to coax pre-come out. 

Dean groaned. He had no idea what in the fuck Castiel was saying, but it was kinda hot? 

"It's okay little bee, I know where to find the whole honey pot."

"The fuck?" Dean mumbled.

Castiel rolled Dean over onto his knees, removed the panties and spread his cheeks. 

"There's all your honey little bee," Castiel stated. Leaning down, he licked over Dean's slick hole. "Mhmm, you do make the sweetest honey little bee, and it's all mine," he said before sliding his tongue inside. Dean whimpered loudly, pushing back on Castiel's tongue. Castiel pulled his tongue out slightly, making Dean chase after it. He kept up this little back and forth game with the omega until he was fully stretched open. Finally, Castiel removed his tongue, making the omega whine. 

"You're mine Dean. All mine, I'm not sharing you with anyone." 

"Yes Alpha, I'm yours, only yours." Dean could hear Castiel wrestling with his pants, and a moment later, the alpha was pushing inside him. 

"Mine," Castiel growled possessively as he bottomed out. This was his omega, his breeder, his mate! 

"Yes Alpha, only yours."

Castiel remained still for a moment, enjoying the tight, pulsing heat that surround him. Reaching around, he gathered up the few drops of pre-come Dean had produced and tugged on his cock roughly. 

"This is mine," Castiel declared. "I think I should lock it up so you can't ever touch it again. Your cock would look so cute all caged up." 

"Caaaaas," Dean whined. 

Castiel pulled out and rammed back into Dean, making the omega's breath hitch in his throat. "And this is mine," Castiel growled, "mine to breed and mine to fuck." 

"Well get on with it already. You're all talk and no action," Dean said, trying to egg the alpha on. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his neck as Castiel started fucking into him. Did Cas?... He did! Cas bit him! Cas actually fucking bit him! Just like an alpha would bite their beta mate if they disobeyed them. _Well that was different,_ Dean thought. He didn't know what to make of that. 

With every thrust of Castiel's hips, he growled out "mine," like his brain was stuck on the single word. Dean tuned him out, instead focusing on the pounding his ass was getting. The pace was just as punishing as it had been in Castiel's office which delighted Dean. That was the only time Castiel had left him with a sore ass, and it was looking like this would be the second time. Dean had continued to tune out Castiel until Castiel's hips started jerking erratically. Dean readied himself to take his alpha's knot and seed. It was only then Dean realized what Castiel was saying. 

"My mate, my beautiful, perfect mate. My Dean. My mate. My Dean." 

Dean frowned in confusion, did he hear that right? Mate? Castiel was calling him his mate? But why? Alphas never mated with omegas, they only mated with betas. Did Castiel wish he was a beta and not an omega? No that couldn't be, Castiel liked eating his slick out too much for that. Was Castiel pretending he was fucking a beta? But he was saying Dean's name so... Why would Castiel want an omega a mate? Dean didn't know what to think.

Castiel popped his knot outside of Dean, flooding the omega's hole with come. He bit down hard (but not enough to draw blood like a claim bite) on Dean's neck, shocking the omega. That's exactly what a mated alpha would do to their beta. Castiel want him as his mate? But why? He was just an omega. It didn't make sense to him. Castiel licked over and sucked at the bite, lazily thrusting into Dean, using the omega's hole to milk himself. 

"My mate," he mumbled happily against Dean's neck. And with every wave of come pumped into Dean, Castiel would nuzzle and gently nip at Dean's neck, proclaiming he was his mate. Castiel fell asleep with a very confused omega underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with how this chapter ended. Castiel was supposed to really 'give it' to Dean and he didn't. *Sigh* I guess Castiel just isn't there yet emotionally. (I'm at the mercy of my muses. I can't make them do what they don't want to do.) However, I do think, (hope) the next chapter will be better, if everything goes according to plan. And speaking of the next chapter, I don't know if I can keep to a chapter a week anymore. I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did. I think I'm going to need a week and a half from now on. As Chuck says, "Writing is hard." xD


	23. The Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - this chapter did not turn out like I thought it was going to, but that's good since I think it turned out much better than I had originally planned. (It means I can make the next chapter much more smutty and detailed.)

Dean wasn't surprised by Castiel's behavior the next day, in fact he was expecting it. As such, he was prepared for Castiel not mentioning calling him his mate or biting him. (The main bite, which had turned into a faint purple and yellow bruise was well hidden under Dean's shirt.) He was also prepared for Castiel's shy, embarrassed apology for his behavior the previous day. Dean reassured him it was fine, he had nothing to be embarrassed about, not even calling him his sweet little honeybee. In fact, he'd be happy to be Castiel's honeybee any time he wore those panties - just so long as he didn't make him wear fake wings. Castiel said that was fair. Castiel also walked back his declaration that Dean's cock was not his own and that Dean couldn't touch himself without his permission.

"I can't tell you what to do with your body. Of course it's yours, I don't own you." Castiel didn't want to be like the other alphas in his family. He didn't want to take away Dean's autonomy... but he kind of did to a small extent, which made him feel guilty and hypocritical. At least he was fighting his desires, unlike his alpha siblings.

Dean was also prepared for this. "But I like it when you tell me what to do. It makes me feel good knowing I'm doing something that pleases you. And I honestly do like how possessive you are of me. It makes me feel wanted and desired and... I am completely yours Cas, wholeheartedly, in ever sense of the word. My heart and body is yours."

That at least confirmed Castiel's suspicion of why Dean was so aroused by his possessive aggression. Dean did equate Castiel's possessive actions with his desire for him, which was correct. Castiel had never wanted anyone liked he wanted Dean, and he was still struggling with his intense desire for him. As for the rest of what Dean had said, it warmed Castiel's heart and peaked his curiosity.

"You really like it when I tell you what to do?" Castiel inquired. 

"Not twenty-four seven, I don't want to be micromanaged. But you picking out my clothes, telling me not to touch myself, I'm down with that."

Castiel went silent, contemplating what Dean had said.

Dean had been prepared for Castiel's shy, embarrassed behavior, but what he was not prepared for, was what Castiel said next.

"How do you feel about cock cages?" 

Dean's eyebrows went up into his hairline. He hadn't worn a cock cage since his training at the academy. He wasn't particularly fond of them; but then again, his teachers made him wear it for weeks at a time and his only reward for successfully completing the training was getting it removed and getting a good grade. But, Dean had a feeling wearing one for his alpha would be much more pleasurable, and rewarding. 

"I'm willing to try it out."

"Really?" Castiel asked excitedly. 

"Yeah." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes Cas!" 

Castiel blushed. "I'm just making sure. So, I'll grab it and we can try it out?" 

"Now?" 

"Yes? If that's okay? I just want to put it on you and see how it fits, but we can do it later if you want. I don't want to force you -" 

"No, no it's okay, we can do it now. Just caught me by surprise is all," Dean replied. 

"Okay, okay," Castiel said softly, running off to their bedroom. He was so excited! He couldn't believe Dean was indulging him like this! He was the luckiest alpha in the world! When Castiel returned, he sat on the floor in between Dean's opened legs, and handed the device to Dean to inspect.

Dean examined the small cock cage. It was very minimalistic. Nothing like the bulky metal cage he was forced to train in. It was made from clear, hard plastic, and was made up of two parts - a cock ring and a cage connected by nylon posts. Dean especially liked the cage. It wasn't completely enclosed, in fact, quite the opposite. It was mostly open with thin plastic bars running down the side. (Dean could probably run his finger in between the bars and drive himself crazy with sexual frustration. And unfortunately, or fortunately, the plastic where the head went was completely enclosed, except for a shallow slit at the end. Dean knew there was no way he could access any skin through the slit, but maybe Castiel with his talented tongue could.) 

"This looks awesome Cas! Put it on!" 

Castiel helped Dean out of his jeans and slipped the cock ring on him. "How does that feel?" 

"Good, comfortable. Cage me up," Dean grinned. 

Castiel didn't have to be told twice. Carefully, he slipped Dean's cock into the cage. "Still feel good?" 

"Perfect fit. I like how snug it is, reminds me of you cupping me." 

"Good, I was worried it might be too big. This is actually a beta cage, extra small, which was surprisingly hard to find. You were too large for all the omega cages I looked at; and none of them could be modified for scrotums." 

Dean huffed, "Tell me about it. When I went through my cage training at the academy I was the only one who wore a big bulky, ugly metal cage. Everyone else got to wear cute, colorful little cages."

"Is this one cute enough? I looked at so many cages for you Dean." 

Dean smiled, "Yes Cas, it's cute enough. I like that it's clear and so much of my cock is visible." 

"That why I picked it. You have such a lovely cock I thought it would be a shame to cover it up." 

"How long have you been sitting on this idea for?"

"Awhile. Do you remember when you told me your first fantasy about me?" 

"About you punishing me for touching myself?" Dean smiled, "Our fantasies are starting to line up." 

Castiel returned the smile. "They are. But I thought instead of punishing you for touching yourself, why not instead take away the temptation? Now you can try touching yourself all you want." 

"And since I can't you won't get jealous. You're so smart Cas!" 

"Win win for everyone," Castiel smirked, running a finger against Dean's cock in between the plastic bars. 

Dean gasped softly. He could feel his cock wanting to harden, but the cock ring was preventing it. "How is me wearing a cage and not being able to touch myself a win?" 

Castiel kept teasing Dean through the bars. "Because if you're a good boy for me and don't remove the cage, and don't touch yourself, I'll reward you." 

Dean knew he should be fully hard by now, and the fact that he wasn't turned him on even more. "Remove the cage? Don't they usually come with a lock and key?" 

On cue, Castiel pulled out a small gold lock in the shape of a heart. "This is the lock it came with. Do you want me to lock the cage closed?" 

Dean nodded vigorously, "Fuck yes! You have the key right?" 

Castiel pulled out a necklace hidden under his shirt. There was a single, small golden key. "I'll have one key with me at all times. The other I'll leave here at the house if you need to remove it for some reason." 

Dean frowned, "What's to stop me from just unlocking the cage?"

Castiel was looking down, putting the lock in place. "Nothing. I'm trusting you to keep the cage locked."

Dean went all warm and fuzzy inside. His alpha was trusting him to obey him! He wouldn't let him down. The omega heard the lock click shut. He was truly Castiel's now.

Castiel idly flicked the lock. "Wear this for an hour? After that I'll check you and we'll decide if you want to wear it for longer." 

"How long do you want me to wear it for?" 

"While I'm away at work. So that's about eight and half hours including travel time, five times a week. If that's okay with you. We can cut it down to half that time to start until you feel comfortable wearing it for the full time."

"Sounds good. What about when I visit your office with you?" Dean hadn't been back yet, and Castiel had said not until after the holidays. Pretty much everything was put on hold until after the holidays. 

"Definitely wear the cage. But that's the only time I want you to wear it in public unless I specifically say otherwise. I want to -" Castiel paused, feeling himself blush lightly, "I want to be able to play with you whenever I want to." 

Shy, modest Castiel playing with him in public? Dean grinned, "I want that too Alpha." Castiel's blush deepened. "Can I ask one more thing?"

"If you can," Castiel replied before dipping his head. 

Dean didn't have to ask what he meant by that. He felt Castiel's tongue lightly lick him in between the bars. Dean's hips shot up as he let out a strangled groan. What the fuck did he just get himself into?

Castiel licked again in between two different set of bars. "Your question pup?"

"Um..." Dean tried to gather his thoughts. "Did you ever... ahhh Jesus Cas that fucking tongue of yours!"

"That's not a question pup." 

"Did you go through cage training?" 

"No, I only had oral training. But even if I hadn't blown my omega cover and had gone further in my pleasure training I wouldn't have been able to do cage training. My cock is two inches too big for even the largest cage." 

"You found me an extra sm-small one, maybe we can find you an, an extra large one," Dean groaned. Castiel licking him was more sexually frustrating than anything else. 

"You want to cage up my cock pup? I don't know how I feel about that. I'd rather have you sucking on it." 

Dean started fidgeting. He was so fucking horny! "I don't know, I was just asking. I'll suck you off if you want Alpha." 

"That's kind of you pup," Castiel said. He wasn't sure if he was going to take the omega up on his offer. If Dean sucked him, he'd probably pop his knot and he didn't feel like dealing with that mess, or exhaustion. Instead, he tried sticking his tongue in the slit at the end of the cage, but he couldn't get it to to fit. He growled in annoyance, making Dean chuckle.

Good, Dean thought, let him suffer a little. 

Dean's chuckle annoyed Castiel more and he latched onto the omega's exposed sack. Dean's hand fisted in Castiel's hair and forced him to take even more of his sack. Dean didn't understand how something could be so frustratingly pleasurable. It felt so good, but there was no release, just more frustration.

Castiel sucked as hard as he could for a solid minute before releasing Dean. He looked over the omega proudly. Dean was breathing heavily, softly begging for more, and the air was thick with the smell of his slick. Castiel was about to tease Dean more, but stopped when he noticed a drop of fluid hanging off the tip of Dean's slit. Was that? Castiel stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit of the cage and just barely caught the drop. Yes, that was precome. Castiel frowned, should Dean be able to do that? Dean's cock must be staining painfully if he was able to produce that. Maybe he should lighten up on the omega. He didn't want to accidentally hurt him or cause any damage. 

"Dean, how does your cock feel? Does it hurt?" 

"Feels tight, but not? I don't know how to describe it, but it doesn't hurt." 

_Well that's good,_ Castiel thought relieved. "Let's take a break. There's no way you can zip your jeans up over the cage. Go put on your shortest dress." 

"Yes Alpha," Dean said obediently. Rising to his feet, Dean made his way to their bedroom. Before he reached it, he turned around and caught Castiel licking his slick off the couch. At least it was leather. "Hey Cas?"

"Yes pup?" 

"Can I wear a plug? I don't want to leak all over the house, unless you want to follow me around licking it up." 

Dean could see Castiel blush from across the room. 

"No. That's a good idea about the plug. Use the big one, you made a lot of slick. You might even want to pop the knot on it," Castiel advised. 

"Okay," Dean said, disappearing into the bedroom. 

When Dean emerged, he was wearing a simple, short green dress. Unfortunately, it was still long enough to hide Dean's cock from view. _Well that fucking sucks,_ Castiel lamented.

An hour later, Castiel checked on Dean. Since Dean looked fine, and confirmed he felt perfectly fine, Castiel allowed him to wear the cage for another hour. By then, Dean had grown accustomed to the cage and convinced Castiel to let him wear it for another hour. When Castiel finally removed it, to Dean's surprise, he found he actually missed the feeling of being caged. His cock felt odd being free, like it belonged caged up. That was not at all how Dean felt when he went through his training. Back then, he couldn't wait to get the metal cage off. What a difference equipment makes. 

To reward Dean for doing so well, Castiel told him he could choose how he wanted to come. Dean said he wanted to fuck Castiel's mouth. The alpha was over the moon with that decision.

*****

The next day, Castiel locked Dean up before he left for work. "You may take this off after four and a half hours. The last half hour I'll be on my lunch break. I'll text you further instructions." 

Dean smiled intrigued, "Yes Alpha. I'll await your instructions. Have a good day at work." Castiel kissed Dean goodbye and he was gone. 

Dean spent the morning cleaning. He dusted, vacuumed and mopped the floors, changed the sheets and did a load of laundry, all while comfortably wearing the cage. Well, mostly comfortable. With every movement he made he could feel the cage, reminding him he was wearing it and that he belonged to Castiel. 

By the time Castiel was supposed to text him, he was hoping his alpha would tell him to remove the cage and video masturbating for him, but he doubted it. Castiel was too possessive for that. He'd want to relieve Dean's sexual frustration himself.

Dean was sitting on the couch, eagerly awaiting his alpha's text. When his phone vibrated, he grabbed it, vibrating with excitement himself. 

Hello Dean. 

Hey Cas. 

Are you still wearing the cage? 

Dean grinned, straight to the point. 

Yes Alpha.

Good boy. Send me a picture.

A shiver went through Dean as he read. That wasn't a question, that was a demand. Dean lifted up his dress and was about to take the picture, but stopped. Maybe he should cradle his sack? Would that look better? Or maybe he should stand up and take the picture? What would look the nicest for his alpha?

Dean's phone vibrated in his hand. He read the text from Castiel - What's taking so long? 

Sorry Alpha, I'm trying to figure out the best picture to send you. 

That's very thoughtful of you pup, but you don't have to worry about that. Any picture will do. 

Dean decided to remain seated and cradle his sack. He sent the picture with the text, How's that?

Such a pretty little cock you have all caged up. Makes me wish I was there to play with it instead of being stuck at my office. 

You can play with it when you get home. 

That's not soon enough. Your time is almost up. What are you going to do after you take it off?

I hadn't thought of it. Can I touch myself?

No Dean, that's the whole reason why you're wearing the cage. 

I know, just had to ask. Wearing this makes me really horny.

Well if you're a good boy and don't touch yourself, I'll reward you anyway you want when I get home.

I can be a good boy for you Alpha.

I know you can pup. I have to go now, I'll be home soon Dean.

Dean removed the cage and took out his sexual frustration on wrapping Castiel's presents. 

Dean was rewarded with a knotting for not touching himself.

The following day, Castiel again locked Dean up before leaving for work. But, to the omega's disappointment, Castiel did not text him during his lunch break. Dean distracted himself by trying to reply to Kevin's letter.

Apparently, Crowley was the typical alpha. King of the castle, his word was law, so on and so forth. As a house omega, Crowley mostly left Kevin alone except for when he specifically wanted something done. When Crowley was away at work (Kevin had no idea what he did) Damon was in charge and had the run of the house. And once Damon realized Kevin wasn't trying to steal Crowley away from him, he started warming up to him. He didn't help Kevin with his chores, such physical work was beneath him as a pleasure omega, but he kept Kevin company and didn't sabotage him like he had done to the other omegas Crowley had brought home. 

What Kevin didn't tell Damon, but confided to Dean, and in fact took up most of his letter, was that he was starting to form feelings for Crowley. Kevin of course knew this would happen eventually. All omegas formed attachments to their alphas; they couldn't help it, it was biology. The only question was how strong the attachment was. Usually, the more the omega liked their alpha, the stronger the bond, which was why an omega getting dumped at a shelter could be so traumatic. 

Kevin knew if he wanted to keep Damon from sabotaging him and getting thrown out, he'd have to keep his feelings for Crowley a secret. That should be easy enough. His feelings weren't anywhere near as strong as Damon's were. Kevin was more curious about his new alpha. He wished he was allowed to do more than cook and clean for him. Maybe give him a massage like he'd seen Damon do. Kevin wrote that Dean was lucky he was his alphas only omega, and that he was allowed to do whatever he wanted without fear of consequences.

Dean didn't know what to write back. Kevin was smart, easily smarter than him. Kevin knew better what to do then he did in this situation. Dean was afraid of saying the wrong thing, or giving the wrong advice. He didn't want to be responsible for causing trouble between Kevin and his alpha... Maybe it would be best if he waited to respond until he talked this over with Castiel. He'd know how to respond without fucking things up.

*****

Dean sneaked out early Friday morning and put his letter in Crowley's mailbox. He thought it would be better to risk getting caught by Crowley, rather than waiting until Castiel left and risk upsetting him by going outside, wearing a dress and his cage. (Chuck would probably see him and tattle on him, just like he had done with the cop, and Dean couldn't have that.) For the past few days Dean had been wearing the cage for the full time, and every evening when Castiel came home he had rewarded him and Dean was NOT going to risk losing those rewards by disobeying his alpha and leaving the house in his "special outfit." So far, Dean had been eaten out, sucked off, and knotted (not in that order) without a hint of guilt from the alpha. Tonight, Dean was going to ask Castiel if he would knot him still wearing the cage. He was dying to know what that would feel like, having Castiel fuck him and to remain soft and caged up. Maybe after Castiel knotted him he'd take the cage off and have Castiel jerk him off as he pumped load after load of come into him. Fuck that sounded awesome.

Dean groaned. Great, now he was half hard and had to wake Cas up and serve him breakfast. He sneaked into the bedroom, slipped on a white dress, and arranged Castiel's breakfast. Dean returned to the bedroom, setting the scone and cup of coffee on the end table.

"Time to get up Cas," Dean whispered, kissing the alpha's stubbly cheek. 

Castiel grumbled, blindly reaching for the warmth of the omega. "No. Come back to bed." 

"You know I can't do that angel, but after today you have two weeks off with me all to yourself."

Castiel moaned happily at the reminder. It was the first time he'd taken a two week long vacation. (His newer clients complained about this long abscents, but his older ones were understanding, and frankly said it was about time.) Usually, he'd just take a sick day off when absolutely necessary, take his and Gabriel's birthdays off, but never a full week off. What would he do with all that free time? But now he had a mate to take care of and spend time with! He was already planning possible activities for them.

Castiel sat up, taking the coffee from Dean. He looked the omega over, "You haven't worn that dress in a while." Dean looked down at the dress. It was the one with the lace up opaque front. His nipples were poking through the shear material from the chill. 

"What's that?" Dean heard Castiel muse. Dean followed Castiel's gaze. The alpha knew damn well what that was. 

"Let me see it," Castiel commanded softly, sipping at his coffee. A wave of arousal washed over Dean. Castiel had been using that calm, commanding alpha voice more and more lately and it was making the omega want to submit himself fully to the alpha.

Dean lifted up his dress, showing Castiel his half erect cock. Castiel eyed it coolly before grabbing the scone on the end table. Dean lowered his dress and Castiel clicked his tongue disapprovingly. 

"I didn't say cover yourself pup. I want to look at you while I eat breakfast." 

Dean inhaled sharply as blood rushed to his cock. Holy fuck. Dean lifted his dress back up, revealing his now fully hard cock. 

"That's better," Castiel commented, taking a bite of scone. "Tuck the extra material behind your cock... Good boy. Now, what got you so excited this early in the morning?"

"I was thinking about what I want my reward for tonight to be," Dean replied. Castiel lifted up a bite of food to Dean's mouth. Dean took it as Castiel asked what he had in mind. "I want you to knot me while I'm wearing the cage," Dean admitted shyly. It was the kinkiest thing he'd ever wanted to do.

"No." 

"No?" Why was Cas saying no? Cas never said no to him. Shit he didn't even say no to Sam and Gabriel taking him shopping. 

"No," Castiel repeated. "You've been so good to indulge me this past week, I have a surprise planned for you tomorrow." 

"And the surprise prevents you from knotting me with the cage on tonight?" Dean asked skeptically. 

"Yes." 

Dean rolled his eyes, "So mysterious. Anything else you can tell me about tomorrow?"

"Yes, actually. I was going to tell you this before I left. Some packages will be arriving today. I want you to put them in your old room, and don't open them. If you do the surprise will be ruined and I'll be very sad I can't give you the ultimate reward for being so good for me."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "The ultimate reward?"

"The ultimate reward," Castiel deadpanned. "So think of something else you want for tonight. In the meantime," Castiel offered Dean another bite of food, "tug on that cute little cock for me while I finish my coffee."

Dean's stomach flipped. "You want to watch me touch myself?" 

"That is why I asked you. Unless you'd rather stay hard and not wear the cage and not get your reward tonight," Castiel said, taking a sip of coffee.

"No, no, no, no," Dean rushed out. Reaching around to his hole, he slicked up his palm and started pumping himself quickly. 

"Slow down pup, enjoy yourself. Tell me when you're close to coming," Castiel instructed, sipping his coffee.

Dean slowed his movements, drawing them out for his watchful alpha. Dean's heart was racing and he was steadily leaking from both ends. Castiel's intense gaze was driving the omega crazy with lust. The alpha was watching every stroke, every swipe of his thumb over his head, and he was getting off on it too. Dean could see Castiel's erection pressed against the comforter. He felt powerful, knowing he could arouse Castiel that much without even touching him. 

"You like watching me Cas?" Dean asked, exaggerating his strokes.

Castiel wanted to reply with something snarky like, 'Obviously, that's why I told you to do it,' but he was mesmerized by Dean's movements. All he could manage was a rough, 'yes.'

Dean smirked smugly. Time to give his alpha the show he wanted.

Castiel was clenching his jaw and gripping his coffee cup so tightly his knuckles were turning white. The omega was teasing the shit out of him. He knew just what buttons of Castiel's to push. He knew exactly how and what to moan, and what facial expressions the alpha liked best. Castiel desperately wanted to touch Dean, but not until he said the magic words. 

"Cas, I'm close," Dean said.

_Finally,_ Castiel thought. Setting the cup on the the side table, Castiel leaned over and swallowed Dean down. Dean came hard in the alpha's mouth. Castiel sat back up and kissed Dean, slipping his tongue inside. Dean moaned softly, tasting himself. 

"Thank you Dean," Castiel said softly. 

Dean smiled hazily, "I should be thanking you." He slipped his hand underneath the comforter and Castiel's boxers, wrapping his hand around the alpha's thick erection. "You want me to help you with this?" 

Castiel covered Dean's hand with his own, "We don't have time."

Dean frowned, he wanted to make his alpha feel good. "I'll be quick Cas, I know what you like."

Castiel smiled softly, "That's sweet of you, but I really don't have time. I have to get ready for work." 

"What are you going to do then? About this?" Dean asked, squeezing Castiel's erection. 

"Take an ice cold shower." Castiel meant what he said about not having time, he couldn't even jerk off in the shower. He didn't have twenty minutes to wait around, letting his cock shoot out load after load of come. Dean was still frowning, he hated to see a potential orgasm to go to waste. He removed his hand, allowing Castiel to get on with his morning routine. Maybe he wouldn't ask Castiel to get him off tonight. He had just had an orgasm after all. Maybe he'd get Castiel off instead. That certainly was a reward in it's own right.

*****

There were three packages in total. The first that arrived was small and extremely light. If Castiel hadn't told him not to open the packages, he would have. Dean was convinced it was empty. He threw it on his old bed. The second package was much heavier, and larger. Definitely something inside. The last package didn't arrive until three o'clock and it was fucking huge. He had to drag it all the way into the back room. He had no idea what in the hell any of those packages could be, or how they could contribute to, "the ultimate reward."

The ultimate reward... wouldn't that be a knotting? Or pups? But it couldn't be pups because he wasn't anywhere near close going into heat. So it must be a knotting then, and since Castiel had said no to the caged knotting that night, Dean reasoned that's what it had to be, otherwise why would Castiel have said no? But that couldn't be the only thing Castiel had planned, because there were the packages to consider. And that's exactly what Dean was doing, letting his mind wander what could possibly be in those packages (hopefully more sex toys) when he heard Castiel arrive home.

Dean bolted off the couch and ran over to Castiel, eager to start their two weeks together. He was going to jump into the alpha's arms, but stopped himself as soon as he saw Castiel. The psychologist looked liked he had been in a fight.

"Cas, are you okay? What happened?" 

Castiel raised a reassuring hand, "I'm fine, just had a shitty day." Castiel removed his trench coat and jacket, handing them to Dean... Dean - Castiel sighed heavily. He knew the omega was expecting something sexual to happen tonight, but he wasn't in the mood. After the day he had he just wanted to hold Dean close and cuddle with him.

"How shitty of a day did you have? You look like you got beat up!" 

He did mentally, but he wasn't going to tell Dean that. "Two of my patients confided that they've been having suicidal thoughts lately. I had to call the appropriate authorities, and - well, one of them reacted badly to it. Violently bad and I had to help restraint him. There's always an upswing in suicides around the holidays, and I've had admissions before, but never two in one day. That is unusual." 

Dean hugged Castiel, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry Cas." 

Castiel remained still, too exhausted to hug back. _How am I supposed to reward him if I can't even hug him,_ Castiel thought. "It's okay, it's my job to deal with these things." 

"Take off the rest of your clothes, I'll bring you something more comfortable to change into," Dean said. Silently, Castiel methodically removed his tie, dress shirt, undershirt, and slacks. 

"Go sit down Cas, get comfortable, un-wind. I'll join you in a minute." Like a member of the living dead, Castiel trudged over to the couch and flopped down on to it, letting out a loud groan. Dean frowned, what in the fuck happened in his office? Castiel was completely checked out. Dean had never seen his alpha like this before and it was freaking him out a bit. The omega had no idea how to fix this, or what even he was supposed to fix, he just hoped he could. He didn't like seeing his alpha like this.

Castiel rubbed his hands over his face, he had to snap out of this, Dean was expecting him to perform. It wasn't the suicidal confessions that were effecting him, as cold as that sounded (though they did sadden him). 

No, it was the surprise visit from Lucifer. 

He had shown up during his lunch break, right after the disastrous suicide intervention (which had already left Castiel shaken). He knew why his brother was there, he didn't have to ask. Lucifer was there on behalf of their father to convince him to attend the annual family Christmas party - and to bring Dean too so their father could inspect him to see if he was a healthy, fertile omega. Make sure his son could breed as many pups out of Dean as he could. Breed Dean to death if necessary if it got his father what he wanted out of the omega. Castiel wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let his father, or any of his family ever touch Dean, not so long as he was alive. He had a plan, a foolproof plan so that Dean would always be safe, even when he wasn't around; but it required Dean's consent.

Dean returned with an arm full of clothes. Castiel had his eyes closed and head tilted back against the couch. Not wanting to disturb him, Dean set the clothes next to Castiel and sat down in front of him. Dean desperately wanted to make Castiel feel better, but he didn't know what to do. Should he leave him alone and give him space, or stay close and keep him company? His training told him there was no situation that sex couldn't fix, but that didn't feel right. How was sucking Cas off going to fix his down mood? Sure it would make him feel better, but that was temporary. Dean needed something more permanent. But, since his training was the only knowledge he had to draw on, he went with it. 

Dean gently pressed his lips to the alpha's knee. Castiel was unresponsive. Dean frowned, repeating his action. Still nothing. Dean kissed further up Castiel's thigh. By the time he was half way up, he gave Castiel a gentle nip. 

Castiel opened his eyes in confusion. What was that? He looked down and saw Dean sitting in between his legs. Oh. Right. Dean wanted his reward.

Castiel sighed, removing the key to the cage from around his neck. 

"Come here, let me unlock you." Dean got on his knees and Castiel unlocked and removed the cage. "What do you want your reward to be?" Castiel asked, softly massaging the omega's cock.

Dean let out a small whine. His alpha was thinking about that? That was the absolute last thing on his mind. He didn't want anything from the alpha, he wanted to do something for the alpha. 

"I don't want any reward tonight Cas." 

Castiel frowned, "Why not?" 

"You deserve a reward after the day you've had." 

"But I promised you a reward for wearing the cage." 

"So what. You had a shit day at work. I'm not expecting you to jump into bed with me. I don't always need a reward. I want to give you a reward for a change, you deserve it Cas. You work hard and you're amazingly attentive to me and... Let me take care of you Cas, what can I do for you? I don't like seeing you like this." 

Castiel knew he should insist on rewarding Dean somehow. It wasn't fair to Dean to wear the cage for so long and to get nothing for it. But, he had a feeling Dean would put up a fight and he didn't have the energy for an argument. The one he had with Lucifer earlier in the day had taken everything out of him - emotionally and physically. Punches had been thrown and dodged. (Lucifer had always been the most temperamental and physically violent of all his relatives, let alone siblings. They weren't allowed to be alone together when Cas was thought to be an omega for fear Lucifer might hurt him. Couldn't risk any harm to the pup producing omega Novak, or so his father had thought.)

"You sure?" Castiel asked, feeling guilty, "about not getting a reward tonight?" He felt like he had failed Dean, gone back on his word to him. 

"Yeah Cas, I'm sure. Just being with you is reward enough," Dean reassured. 

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise. Did the packages come today?" 

Dean shook his head, "Don't worry about tomorrow Cas, we can do whatever you had planned another day." 

"No, no, I want to continue with tomorrow. I've been... looking forward to it myself all week," Castiel confided shyly. "I just need a good night's sleep, and to cuddle with you for the rest of the night and I should be fine." That, and a long talk with Dean about his plan for keeping him safe. 

Dean smiled, "I can do that." He took the pile of clothes and set them on the coffee table. They laid down on the couch together, with Castiel all but squishing Dean against him. The alpha nuzzled into Dean's neck, breathing in the omega's scent, which smelled exactly like his own now. Castiel smiled against Dean's skin, gently working the flesh between his teeth. Being so close to Dean was immensely comforting, just what he needed. He wanted to tell the omega that he loved him, that he wanted him to be his life long mate, but not yet. Soon, but not yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone thinking Kevin having feelings for Crowley is weird or too unbelievable, blame Osric. During his pannal I went to back in June he got asked who's character he would like to play and he said Crowley. And then he proceeded to stick his foot in his mouth and say he'd like to explore Crowley's body, or for Crowley to explore his body and he wouldn't shut up about it so... yeah. If you're weirded out by the pairing blame Osric not me xD


	24. Dr. Novak Will See You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! This chapter was slow for me to get going, but once it did, it kinda got away from me xD

Good to his word, Castiel was back to his old self the very next day. Amazing what a little sleep and cuddling could accomplish. But, as relieved as Dean was, he couldn't help but feel that whatever had brought Castiel so low wasn't fixed. The issue, whatever it was (Dean had a feeling there was more than what Castiel was telling him) hadn't been addressed or resolved. Dean still wanted to know what was wrong, but he didn't want to pry, fearing his good intentions might backfire. (Just like they had almost done when he told Castiel to act more like an alpha.) He figured Castiel would tell him in time, Castiel always got around to telling him important things.

Until then, Dean was going to focus on his two uninterrupted weeks with his alpha, starting with today. As soon as Castiel emerged from the bedroom, he asked Dean if he was up for his reward that afternoon. Dean grinned, replying with most definitely. (He was dying to know what was in those packages.) They had a long brunch, and then Castiel excused himself, stating he had to "set up" the back bedroom.

Set up the back bedroom? Dean's mind raced with possibilities. What could Castiel possibly be setting up? Probably whatever was in the largest box. What were large things that required assembly? Tables, chairs, bookshelves? What the fuck were in those boxes!? The omega had half a mind to spy on what the alpha was doing in the back bedroom.

Dean glanced at the clock, it was already noon. Technically, that made it the afternoon. Technically, that meant he could be getting his reward any minute now. The thought was enough to prevent Dean from spying on what Castiel was up to. Dean cleaned up the kitchen and waited impatiently on the couch for Castiel to finish. 

Forty five minutes later, Castiel emerged looking particularly pleased with himself. "It's finished!" he announced proudly.

"Does that mean I get my reward now?" Dean asked hopefully. 

"Not yet, you have to do a few things first." 

"What?"

"First, go put your cage on. Then put in your small plug. After that - do you still have the outfit you came home in from the academy? The white one?"

"Yes." 

"Change into that for me."

"Oh... Kay..." Dean said slowly, somewhat confused. He could see why the alpha would want him caged and plugged, but the omega outfit? There was absolutely nothing sexy about it. He hadn't worn one in ages. Not when he could throw on a dress or a tight pair of jeans and practically have Castiel begging to suck him off. Regardless, Dean retreated to the bedroom and did as he was told. He caged himself up, slipped the small plug inside himself, and changed into his old academy uniform. 

"Now can I have my reward?" Dean asked when he reemerged.

Castiel beckoned Dean over, "Come over here and I'll tell you."

The omega padded over and sat next to his alpha. "Well?"

"Not for another hour." 

"Another hour!?" Dean exclaimed. "You're killin' me Cas! Why do I have to wait another hour?"

"Because I say so."

Dean huffed in annoyance. "Fine," the disgruntled omega muttered.

Castiel grabbed Dean around the waist and pulled him onto his lap, pressing a kiss into the side of Dean's neck. "This isn't so horrible, is it?" Castiel inquired, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder.

Dean gently shook his head, "No, this isn't horrible. I just don't understand why I have to wait another hour for my reward. I thought I already waited long enough."

"Trust me Dean, it will be worth it."

The omega sighed, "I trust you Cas." 

Dean gave up protesting after that. As indulgent as Castiel usually was with him, it was obvious the alpha had a plan, and apparently, he wasn't straying from it, no matter how much Dean pouted or protested. So, Dean settled into Castiel's lap for the long haul. He squirmed pretending to get comfortable, but in reality he was rubbing the plug against Castiel. Castiel didn't seem to mind, or at least, Dean's actions didn't go against his plans. Dean figured that meant Castiel either wanted him to work himself up, or work himself open, or both. Dean was fine with that. It was a way to pass the time. 

Castiel turned on the TV, but Dean could tell he wasn't watching it. Castiel was rubbing small circles into Dean's skin, getting lost in his plans for the omega. He hoped Dean liked what he had in store for him. Since he wanted it to be a surprise, he hadn't discussed the details with Dean, not even hinted at them. Castiel was fairly certain Dean would be fine with everything, but there was always the chance he wouldn't. Regardless, Castiel felt the need to say something, for his own peace of mind.

"Dean?" 

The omega moaned softly. He was rubbing the plug against Castiel in time to Castiel's touches. With his eyes closed, Dean could pretend Castiel was stretching him open and not the plug.

"Your reward -" 

"Do I get it now?" 

"After this discussion, yes." 

"Awesome!" 

"Your reward comes with rules."

Dean figured as much, he was the omega, he was supposed to always do as his alpha told him. He grinned, turning around to see his alpha, "Like sexy rules?" 

Castiel hadn't thought of them like that. They were more like safety rules. "Sure," he replied. "I'm still not going to tell you what your reward is, but if I do something you don't like or makes you uncomfortable, I want you to say 'red' and I'll stop immediately." Castiel could hear Dean starting to protest and added, "Please Dean, it's as much for you as it is for me." 

There was a long pause before Dean quietly said okay. Everything he was going to say he had already said before, more than once. What was the point of repeating it?

"If things are moving too fast and you need me to slow down, say 'yellow.' And if you need to say a color, say it. Don't think if you say one you're letting me down or disappointing me, because you're not," Castiel said firmly. "It would however saddened me greatly if you needed me to stop and didn't say anything."

"I'll say something if I need to," Dean replied, though seriously doubting he would need to. 

"Promise?" 

"I promise Cas."

Castiel smiled shyly, "I think you're ready for your reward then." 

Dean jumped off of Castiel's lap. "Finally! I'm so excited!" 

Castiel took Dean's hand and lead him to the back bedroom. The door was closed. "I need half a minute alone. After that knock on the door and I'll tell you to come in."

Dean nodded, "Got it." Castiel barely cracked the door open and slipped inside. Dean started counting to himself to give Castiel the time he needed. "One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand..." After reaching thirty one-thousand, Dean knocked on the door. He couldn't wait to see what was waiting for him on the other side.

"Come in." 

Dean turned the knob and entered. The first thing he saw was that the bed had been pushed into the corner of the room. In the center was a large, sturdy padded table, like a massage table without the head rest. So that's what was in the large box, Dean thought. Is Cas gonna give me a massage? That'd be nice, but honestly, a little disappointing with all the build up Castiel had been doing - calling it "the ultimate reward" and all.

But then Dean's eyes landed on the alpha and his heart stopped. He couldn't breath. All the air had been sucked out of the room. Castiel was sitting on a chair, wearing a white lab coat, a stethoscope around his neck, and cowboy boots. Fucking cowboy boots.

Castiel rose, smiling warmly. "Hello Dean, I'm Dr. Novak. I'll be treating you today." Dean accidentally let out a high pitch whine. (Castiel took that as a good sign). "Have a seat," Castiel instructed, motioning towards the padded table. 

Dean immediately went over to the table and sat on top of it. It was so high up his feet didn't touch the ground. Castiel sat back down. 

"Your alpha told me you haven't been feeling well lately. Can you tell me what's hurting?"

Dean shook his head no. He wasn't trying to be difficult or not play along; the language part of his brain had completely shut down and he was waiting for it to reboot. 

"It's okay Dean, you have permission to talk to me. I know you must be nervous being without your alpha, but I'm sure he had a very good reason for leaving you alone with me," Castiel reassured. 

(Alphas who tended not to care very much for their omegas usually didn't bother attending appointments with them, which some alpha doctors took sexual advantage of. Even in fantasy Castiel didn't want Dean thinking he wasn't deeply cared about.)

_This is bizarre,_ Dean thought amused. Castiel was his alpha, but yet, he wasn't. Total complete mind fuck. And kinky as hell.

"I'm going to start your check up now. When you're ready will you tell me what's hurting?" 

Dean nodded yes. He felt he'd be able to speak again shortly. 

"Take off your shirt please," Castiel instructed. 

Dean stripped off his shirt, folded it, and set it next to him. Castiel noticed a faint blush had appeared on Dean's chest. He also took that as a good sign. Removing the stethoscope from around his neck, Castiel inserted the ear tips and placed the diaphragm on Dean's chest, directly over his heart.

Dean shivered at the contact. "That's cold," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologize, listening to Dean's heart. He had done some research on how to properly use a stethoscope and what to listen for. He wanted this experience to be as realistic as possible for Dean, and given the fact the omega's heart was beating like crazy, Castiel figured he was doing a half way decent job.

"Can you blow on it to warm it up?" Dean asked. Dr. Sexy always did that with his patients.

"No, that's not sanitary."

Dean almost laughed out loud, given all the things they'd done together that weren't exactly sanitary. Castiel moved the diaphragm around different parts of Dean's chest, listening to his lungs. 

"Take some deep breaths for me." 

Dean inhaled deeply. Everything sounded clear, no wheezing or crackling. 

"Lean forward." Castiel put the diaphragm on Dean's back, continuing to listen. Everything still sounded good. Castiel removed the stethoscope and set it down on the bed, next to the opthalmoscope and otoscope. 

Taking up the opthalmoscope, Castiel shown it into Dean's eyes, making his pupils dilate. Castiel had no idea what he was doing or what he should be looking for. He had tried researching this as well, but all the information he found was bogged down with confusing medical jargon. He didn't understand a word of it. Still, Castiel knew enough to know that eyes should be clear and not foggy, which Dean's were, so Castiel moved on to the next phase of the check up. He looked inside Dean's ear with the otoscope, but couldn't see much due to all the ear wax. He'd have to say something to Dean about that after they were done with this scenario.

"Ugh, Dr. Novak?" Dean said, language skills finally restored. A small rush of pleasure went through the omega address his alpha like that. 

"Yes?" Castiel replied, setting the tool down. 

"It's, it's my hole. My hole's been hurting lately," Dean admitted shyly.

"Constantly or intermittently?" 

"Constantly!" Dean said a little too eagerly. "It's been throbbing non stop for the past week."

"Mmhm, I see. I'll take a look at in a minute. Remove your pants and lay down on your back please." 

Castiel turned his back to give Dean some privacy, which Dean thought was odd. Castiel was going to be examining his most intimate parts, why bother turning his back to him? Dean shimmied out of his pants, folded them up, and put them on top of his shirt. He laid down, using his clothes as a pillow. The table was surprisingly comfortable. Dean laced his fingers together over his stomach and waited for Castiel to turn around. 

Castiel peeked over his shoulder and saw Dean beautifully laid out on the table. The alpha licked his lips. His omega looked delicious all laid out for him, ripe for the taking. Castiel shook the thought away. This scenario was for Dean, not himself. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't devour Dean. He'd have to save that for another time. 

Castiel turned around all the way. "Comfortable?" he asked. 

Dean nodded slowly, "Yes Dr. Novak." 

"Good." Castiel looked Dean over, and when he got to his caged cock, let out a surprised gasp. "My God, you have the largest cock I've ever seen on an omega."

Normally, Dean would feel embarrassed and ashamed about his unusual genitalia, but since he knew without a shadow of a doubt how much Castiel loved his large cock, he just blushed.

Castiel gently lifted up the cage and exclaimed, "You have a scrotum too!? Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!" Dean thought it was cute Castiel was pretending to be amazed by his junk. "Is it fully functional? Can you achieve an erection and orgasm?"

And just like that, things somehow instantaneously went from cute to sexy.

"Yes, it's fully functional, but I don't get to use it much because my alpha usually keeps it locked up."

"That's a pity," Castiel said sympathetically. 

Dean barely suppressed a snort. _Yeah, tell me about it,_ he thought.

Castiel had cupped Dean's sack, and was now rolling the balls in between his fingers. "I don't mean to alarm you, but you are a medical oddity Dean. You very well could be the only omega like this. With your permission, I'd like to study you. Who knows what medical discoveries your body could provide." 

"St-study me?" the omega stuttered as his heart fluttered. 

"Yes, I'd like to see what stimuli causes you arousal and to achieve orgasm. For example, will solely one stimuli be effective, or will there need to be multiple? Can you achieve orgasm from just manipulation of your cock, or do you require stimulation of your hole as well? Can you orgasm from your hole like a traditional omega? Are there differences between the two orgasms? Can you orgasm both ways simultaneously? There are numerous things we would have to explore, and for it to meet the scientific method, we would have to repeat each experiment multiple times. It would be an extremely thorough, intensive long term study."

Dean's heart was beating out of his chest as he listened to Castiel. Jesus Christ, he thought, why the fuck is this turning me on so much? Dean swallowed hard, "How long term?" 

"Years, to be sure." 

"What about my alpha? Won't he get suspicious if I have to see you so often?"

Ahh. That was a good point. Castiel hadn't thought about that. He brainstormed for half a second and then, "You've not been feeling well for a week and he's only now brought you in?" 

Dean nodded yes. 

"How attached to your alpha are you?" 

For some bizarre reason, Dean thought of Crowley. "Not very. I'm just one of his house omegas. He pretty much leaves me alone, only touches me once in awhile." 

"Would you like to be my omega? I'd take very good care of you and touch you as often as you'd like. A pretty, unique omega like you should be cherished." 

"And studied!" 

"And studied," Castiel echoed. Without thinking, he added, "I have a medical chair with stirrups in my home office. Could come in quite handy for some of those experiments."

Dean let out a loud whine as his hips left the table. The idea of Castiel strapping him into a chair and fucking him was almost too much. Fuck, why hadn't Castiel bought one of those chairs? Fuck the stethoscope, the medical equipment Dean wanted used on him was that chair.

To say Castiel was surprised by Dean's reaction was an understatement. He was expecting a shy, 'oh yeah' or a breathy moan, but not for Dean to cry out and to come clear off the table. If he wasn't wearing the cage he'd probably be close to coming. Castiel decided to investigate further. 

"I'd strap your legs in and spread them apart as far as they would go, displaying that tight little hole of yours. And once you were dripping with slick from me licking you open, I would fuck you. I'd fuck that unique omega come right out of you." 

Dean's eyes were squeezed shut, imagining it. He loved coming on the alpha's cock because it really was like Castiel was fucking Dean's come out of him, only to replace it with his own.

Castiel was captivated by Dean's reaction. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing heavily, trying to palm at his caged cock. Castiel wondered if he removed the cage how long it would take before Dean came. He was almost tempted to do it. Remove it and let Dean play with himself as he whispered all the things he was going to do to him while he was strapped to the chair. But, the psychologist in him wanted to know why. Why was Dean reacting this way? What exactly about what he was saying was arousing the omega so much? Was it the talk of the chair? If so he was in trouble. He had looked them up to get an idea of the price. A high quality mechanized one was three thousand dollars. 

Castiel thought back, what else had Dean had a positive reaction to so far? ... Everything really, from his cheap doctor's outfit, to the idea of being studied, and now to the chair... It suddenly hit him. Dean had a medical kink and he didn't even know it! (When he told him about this fantasy he'd even said he didn't know what it was he liked about.) This meant Castiel definitely had to buy the chair now. Maybe even turn this spare bedroom into a make shift medical office. Yeah, Dean would love that. And if Castiel hurried, maybe he could even get it done in time for Christmas! 

"Dr. Novak?" Dean called, pulling the plotting alpha from his thoughts. 

Oh, right. Dean would also probably love for him to continue the medical examination. Where was he? Stealing Dean away from him fake alpha? 

"I'll speak to your alpha after the appointment about acquiring you, and then you will come home with me and be mine." 

"And then you'll start the study and experiments?" 

Castiel chuckled to himself, Dean was fixated on being studied. He'd have to draw up some "experiments" to test on him for when they returned to this fantasy. "Yes, but for now, I need to examine your hole that's been hurting, find out what's wrong and how to treat it. Roll over onto your knees and present please."

"Yes Dr. Novak," Dean grinned, flipping over onto his stomach. Getting up on his knees, Dean reached around and spread his cheeks, revealing the plug. 

Castiel replaced Dean's hands with his own, again resisting the urge to devour the omega. He distracted himself by examining the skin around the plug. It was slightly stretched, but otherwise pink and healthy. 

"Does your alpha always keep you plugged?"

"For the most part." 

Castiel let out a low, thoughtful moan. Taking hold of the base of the plug, Castiel removed it and a gush of slick rushed out. Castiel jammed his hand into his lab coat pocket, retrieving a small container. He held it up to Dean's hole, collecting the sweet, fragrant slick. The alpha licked his lips as he watched the container slowly fill up. 

"Do you always produce so much slick?" 

"I don't know. My alpha doesn't touch me much so..." Dean trail off, looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" 

"Collecting your slick." 

"Why?" 

Castiel almost said, 'So I can drink it like a shot,' but that wasn't very medical, or scientific, so instead he said, "I'm going to analyze it and see if there are any differences between your slick and slick other omegas produce."

"Oh, cool." Dean replied. He was honestly kind of curious what his results would be if Castiel actually had that done. Did his un-omega like traits stop at his appearance, or did they do deeper than that?

Castiel set the slick filled container on the near by end table. He'd save that for later... for exactly what he didn't know, but he was sure he could find a use for it. Taking his place behind Dean again, Castiel spread Dean's cheeks with one hand, and with his other hand, easily slipped two fingers inside. 

Dean groaned softly feeling Castiel's fingers probing him. No wonder Castiel wanted the plug in him for so long. He wanted to make sure he was stretched and ready for him! Oh his alpha was a genius! 

Castiel felt around, examining him. Everything felt as it should, which Castiel expected. He took great care with his omega. Speaking of which, he noticed Dean was breathing heavily and struggling not to rock back on his fingers. 

"How does this feel Dean, and it's important you're honest with me."

"Good, feels - feels good Dr. Novak," Dean strained. 

"Good, good," Castiel soothed, "it's okay to enjoy this, don't be embarrassed. You're having a completely normal reaction." 

That seemed to make the omega relax a little more, so Castiel added a third finger. Dean groaned, arching his back into the touch. Castiel pumped him for a minute, working him up, making Dean writhe and shutter before removing his fingers. Dean whined loudly at the loss, trying to chase the alpha's fingers.

"I believe I have a diagnose," Castiel announced.

"Oh? Yeah?" Dean asked breathlessly. 

"You are suffering from the beginning stages of hysteria."

Dean looked over his shoulder, "Hysteria? What's hysteria?" He had no idea what Castiel was talking about. 

"To put it plainly, hysteria is an extreme form of sexual frustration. Unfortunately, it is very common in neglected omegas such as yourself." 

Dean frowned, "I'm not neglected."

"Yes you are Dean, you admitted it yourself. Your hole's been throbbing for the past week, your alpha doesn't touch you much, he constantly keeps you caged and plug, you don't know how much slick production is normal for you, and you are becoming highly aroused by a basic hole inspection. Thankfully, since we caught this so early, treatment is very easy, and since you'll be mine shortly, the experiments I'll run on you will also greatly help. You'll never suffer again from this Dean. I'll make sure you're always fully satisfied."

Dean blushed, his alpha was already doing that. "What's the treatment?"

"A large dose of alpha come administered daily, directly into your hole. The administration, if done correctly, will cause you to orgasm, releasing your sexual frustration. Of course, since you have a fully functioning cock, I have to take that into account. I don't know if a penile orgasm will release your sexual frustration as well as a traditional omega orgasm. Or, if you have to orgasm solely through your hole for the treatment to be successful. I suppose I will have to run experiments and study that as well." 

Dean had to bite his bottom lips to keep from giggling. Everything about this was fucking ridiculous, but he loved it.

"Normally, administration is done with a machine -" 

"A machine?" Dean interrupted. 

Castiel couldn't tell if the look on Dean's face was that of fear, or fascination. "Yes, a machine, but it's currently out of commission, getting repaired, so we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way," Castiel said, unzipping his fly. 

Dean's stomach flipped with excitement as Castiel pulled out his large, erect cock. "Slide down to the end of the table Dean," Castiel instructed.

Dean wiggled his way down the table, commenting, "You're a lot bigger than my alpha. I don't know if I can take all of you Dr. Novak."

Castiel growled softly. Leave it to his perfect omega to stroke his alpha ego. "I'm sure you can Dean, but don't worry, I won't hurt you. However, I must be firm with you to make my knot pop so I can give you the come you need."

Dean was bent over the end of the table, legs spread wide, doing a horrible job of not grinning. "I understand Dr. Novak." 

"Good," Castiel said, tightly gripping Dean's hips. "Feel free to be as vocal as you want, it can help with the administering." 

Before Dean could reply, Castiel was pushing into him. Since this was supposed to be a medical procedure, Castiel had decided beforehand to be as "professional" as possible. There wasn't going to be any dirty talk, or any sweet nothings whispered into Dean's ear. Nothing more was going to happen than the standard doctor patient relationship. And in this case, that meant getting himself and Dean to come as fast as possible.

As Castiel pounded into Dean, it didn't take long for the omega to feel something was off. Not physically - what Castiel was doing to him felt great as usual; but rather, it was what Castiel wasn't doing that Dean didn't like. The alpha was being unusually quiet. Castiel would always praise him, tell him how beautiful he was or how good it felt being inside him, but not this time. Castiel wasn't saying a word and it was making Dean nervous. Was he not acting right? Not doing something deserving of praise? He had to find out. If Castiel wasn't happy with him for some reason... What was that word Cas had told him to say? Banana? No, that wasn't it... Yellow? Was that it? Yeah, he thought that was it.

"Um, Cas?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can I... Can I say that word yellow?" 

Castiel stopped immediately, going into protective alpha mode. "Of course you can say that Dean. What's wrong pup?" 

"Why are you being so quiet? Am I doing something wrong?" Dean asked in a small voice.

"What? No, of course you're not doing anything wrong. What are you talking about?" Castiel asked concerned. He had noticed the lack of noises that usually came out of the omega when they were intimate, but he thought Dean was playing along with the fantasy and not trying to react to the treatment - at least not so early into it.

"You aren't praising me and you always praise me and since you're not..." 

"Oh, Dean," Castiel said softly, pressing a kiss into the small of Dean's back. "I'm not praising you because I'm trying to faithfully act like a doctor and a doctor wouldn't praise their patient, but I can praise you if you want Dean. I can do that for you pup." 

Dean nodded, overwhelmed with relief to know he wasn't doing anything wrong. "I'd like that a lot." 

"Is there anything specific you want me to say?" 

"No, just your usual stuff. I like it when you praise me. It makes me feel -" Good wasn't the right word. It made Dean feel better than good. When Castiel praised him the words spread throughout his body, filling every nook and cranny until he was ready to burst from happiness knowing that he had pleased his Alpha. 

"Special. It makes me feel special." 

"You are special Dean. You're my most special possession." Castiel pressed another kiss into Dean's back for emphasis. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" 

"Um... Could you maybe somehow emphasized I'm wear the cage?"

"I can do that. Anything else pup?" 

Dean shook his head no. 

"Are you ready to continue?" 

Dean shook his head yes. 

"Okay pup, okay," Castiel said, starting up his thrusts again and slipping back into character. "See Dean, I knew you could take all of me. Such a good little omega taking my alpha cock. I can't wait until you're mine. I'm glad your other alpha never touched you because if he knew how good your hole felt around his cock, like how good it feels around mine, I know he'd do anything to hang on to you. Bet he'd constantly keep you bred too. Pretty little omega like you should always be full of pups. Full of my pups now," Castiel growled, forgetting himself in his ramblings. 

Dean groaned low in his throat. Oh this was better; so, so much better. Dean could feel his slick being fucked out of his hole and sliding down his thighs. 

"You like that Dean? You wanna be full of my pups?" Castiel growled, slamming hard into the omega. There was a breathy 'yeah,' and Castiel felt his knot start to swell. He loved hearing that from Dean, that he wanted to carry their children, create new life with him. He only hopped Dean wanted it outside of the bedroom too. 

Castiel reached around to Dean's caged cock, taking a hold of it. He gave it long, slow tugs, like he was trying to milk it. It drove Dean wild with want. 

"Can't wait to get this cage off of you and touch you as much as I want. I want to feel you grow hard and spill onto my hand while I'm inside you. I want to feel your body spasm around my cock, knowing I did that to you."

Dean let out a needy whine and thrusted back hard onto Castiel's cock. He wanted that too, but he wanted to stay locked up more. For some reason, he loved hearing what Castiel wanted to do to him when he couldn't physically do it. His alpha could talk, but couldn't touch. 

Castiel squeezed the omega's hips trying to soothe him. Dean's body was begging for his knot, and god did he want to give it to him. It was already so swollen, just on the verge of popping. Castiel slowed his movements to the point of excruciatingly slow, dragging the swollen gland back and forth against Dean's rim. 

"You feel that Dean? That's my knot almost ready to pop, all because of you." 

"It's, it's so, so large Dr. Novak, I - I don't know if I - I can take it," Dean panted. His toes were curled in on themselves from all the teasing Castiel was putting him through.

"Shhh, I know you can, good little omega like you. You took my cock just fine, I'm sure you'll take my knot just as well. It's just a few more inches your hole has to stretch. You can do that for me, can't you Dean? Be my good boy and make that tight little hole of yours take my knot. I mean, you do want to get pumped full of my come and get better, don't you Dean?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Jesus Cas yes I fucking want that!" Dean yelled, almost on the verge of tears. 

God damn his alpha had a fucking mouth on him! Dean wanted to rip the cage off and jam his cock down Castiel's throat and fuck it until the alpha lost his voice. Fuck it until Castiel couldn't drive him crazy with just his rough, gravelly words. And the worst part was that Cas would probably allow it. Oh who was he kidding, Cas would fucking love it. Dean bet he could get the alpha's eyes to roll up in the back of his head too. The omega groaned as a violent shiver wracked through his body. He was so sexually frustrated! He wanted to fuck Cas' mouth, he wanted Cas to fuck him... He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Satisfied with Dean's response, Castiel plunged his cock into Dean's hole. The force of Castiel's thrust was so great it caused Dean's cage to bounce, reminding him of his wearing it, and the fact that his cock was sexual useless. The cage bounced three more times and then Dean was crying out, stretched to his limit. A second later he tumbled over the edge and felt a gush of slick rush past the come that was being shot up inside him. 

Castiel was trying to keep his senses about him and not let the warm, pleasurable feeling of coming inside his mate lull him asleep and ruin everything. Doctors didn't fall asleep after attending to their patients, so neither could he. He had to finish the fantasy accordingly. But, more importantly, he had to take care of Dean and make sure he was okay, physically and mentally. Dean had already been uncomfortable enough to say yellow once, and Castiel didn't want a repeat of that - or worse.

After Castiel's first orgasmic wave subsided, he checked in with the omega. 

"Dean, you okay?" he asked gently, running his hands up and down Dean's sides. Dean moaned weakly, squeezing his hole around the alpha, pulling a smaller, second load out of him. 

"You did so good Dean, taking my knot. I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you, my perfect little omega." 

Dean was floating from the praise and the warmth inside of him, so he didn't hear what Castiel said next. 

"You did so well Dean, you're going to get a good dose of my come, fix you right up. We'll have to do this repeatedly to make sure the treatment took and you're completely healed, but I wouldn't worry about it." 

Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean's back again, and pressed a kiss in between his shoulder blades. (Strictly speaking, that wasn't very professional, but he had a feeling Dean wouldn't care. Quite the opposite in fact.)

Castiel waited until Dean had finished whimpering from another load being pumped into him before continuing. 

"As soon as my knot goes down I'll talk to your alpha about acquiring you. Then you'll be mine and I'll take you home and start running those experiments on you." 

Dean subconsciously tried pushing himself farther back onto his alpha's knot. Castiel reached in between Dean's leg and checked the slit of the cage for fluid. He did indeed find a small amount of sticky fluid at the slit of the cage. 

"Guess we already know the results of one experiment don't we?" Castiel mused. "I have so many plans for you Dean. When I'm done with you I'm going to know your body inside and out. I'm going to know what turns you on better than you do." Hell, he already had a good start on that.

Dean groaned, there went Castiel's mouth working him up again. Thankfully, the alpha gave it a rest after that. A large load caught him by surprise and shut him right up. The release had a different effect on the omega. Dean's eyes fluttered shut; sleep was calling to him. He wondered if it would be okay if he took a quick nap. He liked falling asleep feeling Castiel fill him up. It was so warm and comforting. It couldn't be too long of a nap though, he had things to do. He had to make dinner and start planning what to bring for the Christmas party. Oh, and he wanted to ask Cas if they could go shopping soon, maybe see a movie...

Castiel smiled hearing Dean softly snoring. The omega had fallen asleep. Good, Castiel thought, rest. Another ten minutes and his knot should be deflated enough to pull out, which was perfect timing because he was starving and was going to surprise Dean even more by cooking him dinner.

It was Castiel pulling out that woke Dean. Pouting, he looked around for his alpha. Castiel's head was down, putting himself away. When Castiel looked back up, their eyes locked. _So much for dinner,_ Castiel thought. He hadn't been sure how to close the doctor fantasy, but seeing Dean pout, he decided to drop it all together, reverting back to his normal self. 

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get you something to drink, okay?" 

Dean nodded, laying his head back down.

As Castiel left the room, he stripped off his doctor's uniform, letting the items fall where they may. He'd clean up later, right now he had a mate needing taking care of. He poured a tall glass of orange juice and brought it back to Dean. He drank it down in four gulps. Castiel sat the empty glass on the end table, and cuddled next to the omega. Dean pawed at Castiel's shirt and immediately pulled him into a gentle, needy kiss. 

Castiel broke the kiss, saying, "Let's get this off of you, hum?" 

Dean frowned, not understanding, still blissed out. Castiel removed the key from around his neck and unlocked the cage. 

As soon as Dean was free, he left out a relieved sigh and instantly started filling out. Castiel wasn't sure if he should touch Dean's cock, being over sensitive from the orgasm, so he kissed Dean gently, telling him to go back to sleep, that he needed his rest. But the omega wasn't ready to rest, not yet. His tiny nap had given him enough energy for one last thing. Slowly, and with great concentration, Dean took Castiel's thumb and placed the pad of it on his slit. He tried saying 'rub,' but all that came out was a soft whimper.

Castiel got the gist and started rubbing feather light circles over the slit. Ten seconds later, he felt warm, sticky fluid against his thumb. He looked down and was shocked to see Dean's cock oozing a weak stream of white fluid. Castiel cocked an eyebrow, was that an orgasm of some sort? He was going to ask Dean about it, but the omega had already fallen asleep again with a small smile playing on his lips. 


	25. Fit to Be Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I left out in the last chapter which I forgot to put in the notes - Omegas don't have prostates. Don't ask me why not, it's *waves hand around mysteriously* SCIENCE! XD Since omegas don't have them, including Dean, Castiel just didn't think to bring it up. (I was re-reading the chapter and I thought, 'Gee, people are probably wondering why Cas didn't give Dean a prostate exam. That's the sexiest part of a fake medical exam.')

When Dean awoke again, he was in the arms of this alpha who was smiling down at him. 

"Good evening pup," Castiel beamed.

Dean moaned softly as he stretched his muscles. "What are you so happy about?" he asked sleepily.

"I've been watching you sleep. You're very beautiful when you're asleep. Well you're always beautiful but - even more so when you're asleep."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You were watching me sleep?" 

Castiel nodded yes. 

"Didn't you have anything better to do?" 

Castiel nodded no. 

Dean huffed, "That's..." It was odd and adorable and entirely Castiel. "Yeah that sounds like something you'd do," Dean mused. "How long was I out for?"

"Two hours." 

"Two hours? Great, now I'm gonna be up all night." 

"I'm sure I can find a way to tire you out again," Castiel said with a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Oh I'm sure," Dean replied with the same smirk. "One of those experiments perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Castiel answered coyly. 

A frown suddenly flashed across Dean's face. "I'm sorry for saying yellow." 

"It's okay Dean," Castiel reassured, hugging the omega tightly. "It's my fault. I know you like it when I praise you and I wasn't doing that. I was too preoccupied with keeping the fantasy authentic."

"The fantasy that I wanted," Dean reminded him. "And it was great by the way. I appreciate how much thought you put into it, getting the table and doing the exams." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. And you got some fucking mouth on you, all that dirty talk," Dean shivered in delight.

"Well come eat dinner with me and maybe I'll say some more dirty things just for you."

Dean hopped out of bed grinning, "Sounds like a plan to me." 

Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's waist. "What was your favorite thing I said?"

Dean's stomach flipped. He knew Cas was expecting him to say something dirty, but honestly, it was the part where Castiel told him he was going to fill him full of pups. That had made the omega's soul soar in ways he didn't know it could. 

"Everything was so hot I can't decide," Dean lied.

Castiel hid his disappointment. He was looking for specifics. Specifically, Dean liking the idea of being pregnant with his pups. He wanted more than anything to start a family with his mate. Oh well, he thought, there's always time to discuss children in the future. Their mating cycles hadn't even lined up yet, and that probably wouldn't happen until Dean's third heat. Unless... No, Castiel couldn't think of that...

The next day, Dean begged Castiel to go shopping. Christmas was a week away and he only had a handful of presents for the alpha. Castiel of course said yes, and reassured Dean that a few presents was perfectly fine. He admitted to Dean that he had only gotten him a few gifts as well (albeit they were very expensive, and had Dean's birthday to think of the following month.) 

While they had gone shopping together plenty of times, Dean had never bought Castiel a present in his presence, and the alpha learned very quickly to be careful about what he said in front of him. One minute he was pointing out a silly black and yellow coffee cup with 'Bee Happy' written on it, and the next thing he knew Dean was sneaking off to go buy it. The omega looked so pleased with himself Castiel didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't actually want it. Dean also did this with an angel figurine and a stuffed animal of a grumpy looking cat. Castiel didn't even like cats. After that he stopped pointing out things. He thought it was for the best. 

Dean was satisfied with his purchases. True, they weren't very many, but combined with the other gifts he'd picked up with Sam and Gabriel, Castiel would have an appropriate amount of Christmas presents. And now that he knew his alpha liked bees and cats, he could start planning for Castiel's birthday! Come to think of it, Dean didn't know when Castiel's birthday was. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before now.

"Cas, when's your birthday?" 

"September eighteenth." 

Dean pouted, "We just missed it. Was I a late birthday present?" he asked, suddenly curious. He remembered Castiel had been with two of his brothers when he had gotten him. Maybe Castiel's brothers had brought him to the academy in celebration? It was very common (almost a rite of passage) for family members to take alpha teenagers to academies to pick out an omega as a present, but an alpha Castiel's age? Not so much. Then again, Dean supposed Castiel was something of a late bloomer.

"No," Castiel said sharply.

"Oh, ugh, okay. I was just curious you know," Dean said apologetically. He didn't understand why Castiel snapped at him. It was an innocent question.

Castiel sighed, "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to snap at you." 

Dean shrugged it off. "It's okay." 

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you tomorrow." 

"You don't have to do that." It was obviously a sore point for the alpha and Dean didn't want to push it. 

"I've been meaning too. It's -" It went hand in hand with why he was so worried about taking Dean to his family's Christmas party. "It's important you know," he finished solemnly. He was going to tell Dean his concerns about the party the next day anyways, might as well tell him everything. Well, almost everything... The important things.

"Oh... Kay," Dean said slowly, unsure what to make of Castiel's cryptic words.

Feeling he had put a damper on the day, Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and suggested they see a movie. Dean was agreeable to that. More agreeable than whatever had just passed between them. How long of a story could it be? Castiel wanted an omega so he went out and got one - but he wasn't like that, Dean knew that now. So what was Castiel doing at the academy, and why was it such a touchy subject?

*****

Castiel paced nervously in the bedroom. He was suddenly regretting this decision. His entire future with Dean rested on what he was about to tell him. There was a reason why he had delayed telling Dean before now, and would delay it still if he thought it was safe. What if Dean refused him? Worse, what if Dean flat out rejected him? That would utterly destroy him. He didn't know what he'd do without Dean. He didn't know how he'd go on without Dean. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Cas are you okay? You look like you're gonna have a panic attack."

The alpha was fairly sure he was on the verge of one. His entire world could come crashing down around him at any moment, and he would be the cause of it. He sat down on the bed, but refused to look at Dean. 

"I'm -" Castiel couldn't bring himself to say the lie that he was fine. 

Dean wrapped his arms around the alpha and squeezed him tightly, just like Castiel would do to calm him down. 

"Talk to me angel." 

Castiel tried taking a deep breath to steady himself, but his chest tightened painfully, making him gasp for air. Dean rubbed soothing circles into Castiel's back, telling him it was okay. He wanted to protect Castiel from whatever it was he was going through, but didn't know how.

A few minutes later, Castiel was able to breathe normally again. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Shh, it's okay," Dean soothed as he rested his head on the alpha's slumped shoulder.

"I have to talk to you about something." 

Dean was more than a little worried about what Castiel was going to say. Whatever Castiel had to tell him triggered a visceral reaction in the alpha Dean had never seen before, going so far as making himself physically sick. And he thought Castiel going cold and shutting down was alarming. 

"My family's Christmas party is this Friday..." Castiel trailed off. He had his entire speech planned, but now that the moment had arrived, he was fumbling for words. "I come from a very traditional family and... It might not be safe for you."

"You'll be there to protect me, and I can hold my own with most alphas," Dean said, flashing Castiel a cocky smile.

Castiel smiled sadly, "I don't doubt that, but..." He sighed loudly, thinking here it goes. Clearing his throat, he sat up straight, mentally pulling himself together. 

"Yesterday you asked me if you were a birthday present and I said no. That wasn't exactly true. You were a... mandated present." Dean wasn't exactly that either, but Castiel didn't know what else to call it. "You see, once my father found out I wasn't an omega, his plans for me changed. He started catching me up on what it meant to be an alpha, including taking an omega of my own. I was allowed my choice of the house omegas, but I wasn't interested in any of them. My father let this pass for a few months, thinking, I assume, that I needed time to adjust to living as an alpha. But after three months of not showing any interest in a single omega, my father started ... pressing the issue. He said it was my duty to breed as many omegas as I could to grow the Novak family."

Dean's blood boiled at the thought of his alpha touching another omega. Castiel was HIS Alpha! 

"I was a teenager at the time and didn't understand why breeding and expanding the family was so important. The family was already large enough, and I had three older siblings to help add on to it. Not to mention, teenage pregnancy is generally frowned upon. Alphas are expected to take care of their pups financially and how many sixteen year olds can do that successfully? It wasn't until years later I learned why my father was so insistent that I breed omegas."

Dean had a sinking feeling whatever the reason, it wasn't good.

"You yourself have noticed I have omega like tendencies, so did my father. He was hoping if I couldn't physically give birth to an omega Novak, I could at least contribute to the genetics of one." Castiel recognized the blank expression on Dean's face, so he spelled it out for him. "He wanted me to impregnate as many omegas as possible in hopes one of the pups would eventually present as an omega. He'd get his omega Novak one way or another and put him to good use breeding him in the family." 

Dean was horrified, but not surprised. If Castiel's father was willing to use his own son as a family breeder, of course he'd be willing to use his grandson as one as well. 

"So what happened?"

In his heart of hearts, Castiel knew he should tell Dean about Meg, the omega he had a short tryst with before going off to college... But it honestly wasn't THAT important. It wouldn't add to his narrative of why he was worried about Dean... Maybe Dean didn't even remember Castiel telling him about the other omega?

"I went off to college and met a beta. We dated and my father was hopeful we'd pair up and start a family, but the relationship ended after a year. When I was done with school my father started threatening me to settle down or he'd cut me off from the family's money. I told him go ahead," Castiel smirked. "That threw him for a loop. He never expected one of his alpha sons not to be money hungry. He did cut me off, and we didn't talk for a few years. Eventually, he reached out to me and I thought maybe, just maybe he had changed. But shortly afterwards when Michael and Lucifer took me to an omega academy... I guess he thought if he was out of my life completely he'd loose his chance at getting an omega grandson. To his credit, he did lighten up on me considerably getting an omega, and since I had absolutely NO plans to get one as I knew his intentions..." Castiel shrugged his shoulders guiltily, "I know he's a horrible person, but he's family. What person doesn't want to have a relationship with their father?"

Dean could relate to that. He had mixed feelings about his own father. He hated the man for abandoning him, but he still thought about him from time to time. If his father apologized to him and accepted him as an omega... Yeah, he could see where Cas was coming from. 

"We came to an agreement, if I went to an academy once a year to look at omegas, he'd lay off the subject. Although this year he did hint at cutting me off from the family money again for some reason," Castiel frowned, looking away from Dean. 

"So, when you were at the academy, you weren't looking for an omega?" Did Castiel only pick him to get his father off his back?

"No, because I wanted more than an omega Dean, I wanted a mate. I wanted a partner to spend the rest of my life with and I never in a million years thought I'd find that person at an academy! And I almost didn't, but then I saw you standing in the lobby and... I can't explain it, but you're the one Dean, I know it. I feel it in my blood, my very soul. You are my mate Dean. I love you," the alpha tumbled out. Oh that was not how he planned this! He was stumbling around this and it was turning into a disaster!

Dean frowned, did he hear that right? Castiel wanted him to be his mate? He loved him? But why? Those things were reserved for betas, and he was just a dime a dozen omega. There wasn't anything special about him deserving love. Yeah he happily cooked, cleaned and pleasured Cas, but all omegas do that for their alpha, that didn't mean alphas rewarded omegas by claiming them as their mate. If that was the case, hardly any betas would be mated. Huh...

Seeing Dean wasn't jumping for joy, Castiel started backpedaling. "I wanted to wait to tell you, I know it's unconventional and out of the blue, but the Christmas party forced my hand - not that I would force you to be my mate, this is completely your decision, but claiming you is the only way I can think of that will keep you safe."

"Keep me safe from what exactly?" If Castiel's father wanted pups, and since he could give birth to pups, wouldn't that pretty much guaranteed his safety?

"My family members - or anyone for that matter taking advantage of you. They legally can't touch you if you're mated." 

"You really think that will stop them?" Dean asked doubtful. 

"As soon as I claim you, you'll be a beta in the eyes of the law, with all their legal protection. If anyone touches you, we can press charges and have them arrested - if they survive what I do to them," the alpha threatened. 

Dean looked even more doubtful. He'd never heard anything like that before and told Castiel as much. 

"I've been talking to one of my cousins who's a lawyer and he told me about a case in the sixties where an alpha claimed an omega and argued since he was his mate, he deserved the same rights as a mated beta would have." 

"You sure you can trust him?"

"Yes Dean, not everyone in my family is like my father or brothers," Castiel replied slight annoyed; although, he had wondered that himself which was why he had researched the case for himself. "And," he continued in a softer tone, "my father wouldn't be able to take our pups away from you if anything happened to me."

It took a few seconds for what Castiel said to sink in. Dean echoed Castiel's softness, "You want to have children with me?" 

"I do, as many as you'd like, when you're ready. If - if that's something you'd want," Castiel quickly added.

Dean smiled shyly as his stomach did somersaults, "I'd like that. A lot." This was all happening so fast! First Castiel wanted him as his mate, and now he wanted children with him? What was he going to drop on Dean next? 

Castiel let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in. All least Dean wanted to have a family with him. He could take solace in that if Dean didn't want to be his mate. 

_Wait a minute,_ Dean suddenly thought, furrowing his brow; something wasn't adding up. "If you're so worried about me attending the party, why are you taking me? Why not just skip it?" 

"We can't skip it, or rather, we shouldn't. Everyone's curious about you Dean, the omega that captured my heart. You don't know what a big deal you are. Most of my extended family thought I was going to be a life long bachelor, so when they heard about you... They'll find a way to see you. At least this way, it will be on our terms. Mate or not, I won't let them touch you, or use you, I promise." 

Dean arched an eyebrow, "They'll find a way to see me? I'm not that interesting of an omega."

"To my family you are, and once they see how different you are..." Dean couldn't argue that, he was an oddity among omegas. "That day I came home from work and wanted to cuddle with you, Lucifer paid me a visit. That's why I was so shaken up. He threatened if I didn't show up with you at the party... My father and alpha brothers are capable of doing terrible things and they all have police on their payroll. Just let them get a look at you and we won't ever have to go to another family function again." 

That didn't seem so bad, Dean thought. Let Castiel's family satisfy their curiosity and I'd never have to be around his crazy family again. Cas said he'd protect me, how bad could the party be? "And they'll leave us alone after that?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't... Not until you became pregnant, and I'd be more than willing to relocate to ensure our safety."

Dean wasn't so sure moving away was the smartest, or safest thing to do. At least if they stayed here Castiel's father could keep an eye on them. If they moved away - What, they'd be followed and stalked? Dean didn't want to live like that. Besides, Castiel's father had to die someday and by the sounds of it, he was the one who was pushing for the omega Novak. If he died before one of their pups presented as omega, they should be golden, right?

"Dean?" Castiel asked softly. 

"Are you sure you want me as your mate? It sounds like I'm going to cause a lot of unnecessary drama in your life."

"Yes I'm sure."

"You know that means you're going to be stuck with me forever, right? Are you sure that's what you want? Forever is a long time. What if you get tired of me? What if you want another omega?" 

Castiel rolled his eyes at the ridiculous notion. "I will never get tired of you and I will never want another omega. You are my mate Dean, I will never want anyone besides you, and I hope you feel the same way about me. I want you to be sure being my mate is something you want as well, if that's what you want that. I want you to think this over, but I'll need an answer by Wednesday night. I wish I could give you more time, but I also want to give the bite time to heal, if you say yes."

"Does it hurt? The bite?" Dean never thought he'd be worrying about the pain of a claiming, just the pain of childbirth.

"I've heard different things. I think it depends mostly on the alpha. I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

Dean nodded, licking his lips nervously. Of course his alpha would make it as painless as possible. "Alright, I'll think about it." He didn't know why he couldn't just say, 'yes, I'll be your mate.' Maybe it was because it was all happening so fast, or maybe because it went against society norms, or maybe it was because Dean felt he didn't deserve to be Castiel's mate. He was just an omega after all.

Castiel's face split into a gummy smile. "Thank you Dean."

*****

The next morning, Dean snuck out of bed, grabbed the phone, and hid in the spare bathroom. He dialed the memorized number and waited for an answer. 

"Who is this?" a drowsy, gruff voice growled out. It was five in the morning. 

"Bobby, I need to talk to you, it's important." 

The alpha immediately perked up hearing that. "What is it? You okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. Sorry for the wake up call, but Cas asked me something yesterday and I want your opinion on it." 

"Shoot." 

"Cas asked me to be his mate."

Silence. 

"Bobby?"

"Yeah I'm here." 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"What do you think?" 

"What do you think?" Bobby shot back. If Dean was an alpha he would have growled. He didn't call Bobby to play games. "Why exactly are you calling?" 

"For your opinion!" the omega replied irritated. 

"I know that, but why? It's either yes or no, about as simple a choice there is. You either love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him or you don't." 

"But I'm an omega!" 

"So?" 

Dean huffed. So easy for an alpha to say. "Alphas don't mate omegas! What if he gets tired of me after a few years and regrets mating me. What if he gets rid of me? What am I going to do with a claim bite on my neck? Go back to the academy and teach? No other alpha or beta is going to be interested in me with another's mark on me." 

Bobby's voice suddenly turned gentle, gentler perhaps then he'd ever heard it before. "Dean, an alpha wanting to mate anyone is no small thing. They put a lot of thought into it. He's not going to regret it. Once an alpha makes up their mind - Dean, the mating bond is for life and it doesn't start with the bite, it starts once the mind is made up. In his mind he's already mated to you, probably has been for awhile now." 

Dean was going to protest, but then he remembered Castiel biting his neck and calling him his mate when he was half asleep. Maybe Bobby was right about this. "But why me? Why not a beta?" He still couldn't shake the oddity of it.

"Ask him that, not me. But if I had to guess, he loves you. You can't help who you fall in love with Dean." 

"Then why don't more alphas claim omegas?" 

"Society? I don't know. I've always thought it made more sense for alphas to mate omegas then betas. But you've heard the stories of alphas having life long omega pleasure pets, maybe they didn't think claiming them was an option? Forget about society Dean, the important question is do you love him?" 

Dean hadn't admitted it before, hadn't let himself admit it, but yes, he loved Castiel. "Yeah, I do, and it terrifies me." 

Bobby hummed in agreement, "Love is terrifying. Anyone who says otherwise's never been in deep enough." 

"What would happen if I said no to him? That I didn't want to be his mate? Or what if I didn't love him?" That would almost make this easier. He still didn't know why he was so hesitant to say yes to Castiel. Fear of the unknown perhaps? Fear of failure? 

There was a loud sigh, "Dean, why do you have to go there?" 

"Curiosity?" 

"It would devastate him. You are his mate, no one else. Whether you realize it or not, you two have a profound bond that you'll never have with anyone one else. He just picked up on it before you did." 

Well - that rather settled it didn't it? "I'm just nervous I guess. I never thought I'd be somebody's mate. Shit, I don't even know what that means, be somebody's mate. What if I fuck it up?" 

"You won't fuck it up, have some confidence in yourself pup. Believe me, if your alpha didn't think you were up to it he wouldn't have asked you."

Without fully thinking through what he was asking (or the answer he might receive) Dean blurted out, "Did you ever have a mate?" Bobby had been single for as long as he had known him. 

There was a long pause, and then finally a whispered, "Yes. He was murdered by a jealous alpha." 

Dean felt like he had been suckered punched in the gut. "Shit Bobby, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He felt horrible bringing up painful memories for his oldest, and closest friend. 

"It's okay, it was - a lifetime go..." Bobby strained to get out. It was obvious the call was over. "Hey um... I gotta go, but you call me and tell me how it goes, yeah? I'm really happy for you Dean. Having a mate is... it's great, and not everyone is lucky enough to find theirs, or keep theirs." 

Dean heard the longing in Bobby's voice and felt even more guilty for having doubts about his and Castiel's unusual pairing. Like Bobby said, not everyone was lucky enough to have a mate. Castiel loved him and he loved Cas, that was all that mattered. 

"Yeah, of course I'll call. Happy holidays Bobby." 

Dean hung up the phone with his mind made up. He was going to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does this mean I have to change the title of the story now? XD
> 
> Short chapter I know, but my muses were fighting me on this one. And they want a whole semi smutty chapter dedicated to the claiming instead of sticking it with this one and going straight to the Christmas party like I wanted. Poo. Stupid muses always getting what they want.


	26. Castiel Claims His Mate

Dean went about his usual morning routine waiting for Castiel to emerge from the bedroom, but by ten o'clock, he couldn't wait any longer. He crawled back into bed, warmed by Castiel's body heat, and stuck a leg in between Castiel's. Dean smiled as he felt Castiel's erection against his thigh. The smile turned into a soft chuckle as the alpha began rutting against him while moaning Dean's name. The omega could guess what Cas was dreaming about.

"Alright angel hang on," Dean muttered as he slipped his hand down Castiel's pants. 

Wrapping his hand around Castiel's swollen cock, he let the alpha fuck into his fist. Dean thumbed Castiel's slit as he kissed him, nibbling his plump bottom lip. Castiel remained asleep during the entire thing. Dean sighed, his alpha - no, mate? Was Castiel his mate as well now? His mate could truly sleep through anything. Dean had never woken Castiel up by pleasuring him, and he thought it was about time. 

Castiel's thick cock sprang free as Dean pulled the sheets away. He noticed there was a perfect bead of precome majestically crowning the alpha's head. Dean lapped it up before trying to remove Castiel's boxers, but the sleeping man wouldn't budge. Dean would just have to work around the annoying undergarment. He took Castiel into his mouth and sucked, drawing obscene moans out of him. 

It was the vibrations from Dean's chuckle that pulled the alpha out of his dream. Lingering between the fantasies of sleep and consciousness, Castiel felt a pleasant warmth in his groin. Moaning happily, he cantored his hips up seeking more. Finding it, he smiled lazily. The warmth traveled further down his groin and settled there for a minute, but to Castiel's disappointment, it vanished. It returned in a flash, but the heat was farther away now and not as warm as before. Castiel whimpered and went in search of the missing warmth. 

Blindly, Castiel reached out, cradled his sack and squeezed it. No, the warmth wasn't coming from there. He ran his thumb over his knot and found, to his surprise, it was half swollen. He figured he had a dream about Dean he didn't remember. Pity. He also figured since it was so close to popping, he might as well go ahead and pop it. He debated on calling Dean to help him, but given the omega was in the middle of one of the most important decisions of his life, Castiel decided he'd do it himself.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and made long, slow strokes, ignoring his head. He had only pumped himself twice when he felt something... peculiar. It almost felt like a tongue had swirled around his head, but that was impossible. Castiel stroked two more times and again felt a phantom tongue dip into his slit. Now Castiel was concerned. He didn't need a bug or whatever the fuck that was crawling down there.

Castiel opened his eyes and nearly choked on his tongue. 

Dean's bright green eyes were locked on him and his lips were firmly wrapped around Castiel's cock, tonguing the head.

"Dean!" Castiel squeaked out in surprise, sounding very much like an omega. "What are you - what are you doing?" He hadn't asked Dean to do this! Why was Dean doing this?

Dean released Castiel with a loud pop, smirking, "What does it look like I'm doing?" And then, in one long fluid movement, he licked from the base all the way to the slit.

Castiel came hard, completely coating Dean's face. 

Dean blinked rapidly in surprise at the sudden release. 

"Sor-sorry," Castiel stuttered embarrassed. He hadn't meant to give Dean a facial.

Dean licked his lips, tasting his alpha. "It's okay angel. I'm gonna milk you now, just how you like." 

Castiel blushed and felt his cock give another excited spurt. 

The omega smirked again, "So eager for me." 

Castiel blushed harder. Dean spent the next twenty minutes licking, rubbing, and sucking all the come out of Castiel. (The alpha wondered what he had done to deserve a wake up call as wonderful as this.) When Dean pulled the last drop out of Cas, he licked him completely clean and then left to wash his face. 

When Dean returned, he snuggled up to a very bashful alpha. "Thank you Dean, you didn't have to do that."

"I know Cas, I wanted to. Did you like that? Being woken up like that?" 

Castiel shyly nodded yes, he enjoyed that quite a bit. He wished he hadn't come so quickly so he could have enjoy it longer. 

Dean smiled relieved, "I thought it would be nice, good way to start the day." 

Castiel moaned low in his throat in agreement as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"And ugh, I made my decision. About being your mate."

Castiel's stomach dropped. Did Dean wake him up like that to soften the blow that he didn't want to be his mate? 

"Dean, you haven't given it enough thought. It's barely been fifteen hours and you slept through most of that. This is an important decision, you shouldn't rush into it." 

Dean rolled his eyes. Only Cas would think fifteen hours was rushing into something. "I want to be your mate Cas."

"Now Dean - Wait, what?" Castiel asked in disbelief.

"I want to be your mate," Dean repeated.

"Dean-" Castiel couldn't stop the smile that flashed across his face, but he refused to allow himself to believe it. Not yet. Not until Dean was laid out before him for the bite. 

"You should think about this a little longer, at least until tonight, just to make sure you don't change your mind." He held a finger up to silence the omega. "In the meantime, I need to go out and pick up a few things for the claiming. If you still want to go through with it when I get back."

"Of course I'll still want to go through with it," Dean reassured with a smile.

Castiel returned Dean's infectious smile. "Okay, okay. I'll hop in the shower and go run those errands."

Dean grinned mischievously, "Want any help in the shower?"

"No, I better not otherwise I'll never leave the house."

Dean pouted, "Can you not leave the house tomorrow?" 

"Anything you want pup."

*****

Castiel returned some time later with everything he needed. As he entered the house, he was greeted by Dean reading on the couch, and a large crate sitting in the middle of the living room. He knew exactly what that was and was relieved to see it had arrived before Christmas.

"That monstrosity's for you," Dean stated, pointing at the crate. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"I did. I'm going to put this crate away-" 

"And then you'll claim me?"

Castiel paused for dramatic effect. "I'm going to unpack this and set it up, just to give you a little more time to think about your decision." 

Dean groaned, "I'm not going to change my mind Cas."

"Then you can wait a few more minutes." But it was more than a few minutes wait. After Castiel found his dolly and wheeled the crate into the now fake medical office, he realized he needed a crowbar to open the crate - which he did not own. 

Half an hour later of searching a hardware store, he returned home with one. Castiel wished he didn't have to make Dean wait any longer, but he had to; he had a schedule to keep to. Tonight he would claim Dean, tomorrow he would help Dean recover, the day after that was the Christmas party, and two days after that was Christmas day. With all things considered, that left little more than twenty four hours to finish up his surprise for Dean in time for Christmas. (He had no idea how much emotional damage would be caused by the party, or how much time Dean would need to recover.) 

Once the crate was unpacked and the item inside set up, Castiel grabbed his bags of goodies and joined Dean on the couch.

The omega silently stared at him, wondering if he had waited long enough to the alpha's satisfaction. No amount of time was going to change his mind. Dean wanted this. He was sure of it.

"Are you sure you want to be my mate and go through with this?" Castiel asked. 

"Yes Cas, I'm sure," Dean replied firmly. 

The alpha stared back, studying him. "Okay," he nodded, breaking into a smile. This was it, it was actually happening. He was finally going to fulfill his life long desire of having a mate and taking care of them. Rising, he beckoned Dean to follow him. 

It was then Dean noticed that one of the bags Cas was holding was for a suit. He must have bought a new one for the party, Dean reasoned. So it was a formal event then? That figured, given the family's social standing.

Once in the bedroom, Castiel handed the bags to Dean. Pulling the bed sheets down, Castiel was pleased to see Dean had done as he had ask and replaced the sheets with the oldest ones he had. (Claimings could get quite bloody.) Castiel took the smaller bag from Dean and reached inside. He pulled out a bottle and shook it. 

"Rubbing alcohol," Castiel explained. 

Dean whistled, "Wow Cas, that's real romantic. You really know how to make a guy feel special."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "Do you want the bite to get infected?" 

"I'm joking Cas."

"Indeed," Castiel quipped, also pulling out gauze pads and tape. 

Dean suppressed a smile. It was touching seeing Cas be so serious about caring for him. He could only imagine what the alpha would be like when he became pregnant. Castiel set the items on the end table for quick, easy access. He wanted to sterilize the bite as soon as possible. The human mouth was ripe with bacteria.

"Guess I should get on the bed," Dean said suddenly a little nervous. He'd never been prepared for this. He never had 'The Claiming' talk - When an alpha loves a beta, the alpha will rip a chunk of skin out of the beta...

"Not so fast, I have one more thing for you." 

"You do?" 

"Since you're my mate now, you should dress accordingly," Castiel said, unzipping the suit bag. 

The omega was confused, he already dressed like an alpha. Hell, he was currently wearing jeans and a long sleeve plaid shirt. Dean watched as Castiel pulled out a beautiful charcoal gray three piece suit from the bag. That's odd, Dean thought, Cas always wore navy blue suites.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure about the color." 

"It's gorgeous Cas, I've never seen you in a grey suit before."

"What? No, this isn't for me, it's for you!" 

"For me? But - but-"

"But nothing! Try it on!" Castiel demand excitedly. He was always eager to see the handsome omega in new clothing.

"Okay." 

Dean was so taken aback he completely forgot to put on a sexy little show for his alpha, instead quickly stripping down to his panties. Castiel helped Dean into the shirt. It was the softest, most comfortable material Dean had ever felt against his skin. He slipped into the equally comfortable slacks, tucked in the shirt, had Castiel help with the tie, and threw on the waistcoat and jacket. He looked down at himself, running his hands up and down his chest. 

"What do you think?"

"Stunning, as always." 

Dean felt himself blush. 

"Go look in the mirror," Castiel encouraged. 

Dean went into the bathroom with Castiel following close behind. Dean looked himself over in the mirrored wall. He had to admit, he did look pretty phenomenal. He looked over at Castiel who was peering over his shoulder, devouring him with his eyes. The alpha of course paying particular attention to his crotch. Dean smirked, he knew that look on Cas. That was Castiel's 'I want to suck you off but (for some reason) I'm too embarrassed to initiate it' look. Dean was about to tell Cas to go ahead, but Castiel surprised him by pulling him into a kiss. He was surprised even further when Castiel dropped down on one knee. _Guess I don't have to give him the go ahead after all,_ Dean mused.

Castiel was looking up at Dean with nothing but reverence as his heart hammered out of his chest. 

"Dean, would you take me as your mate and husband?" Castiel asked, offering up a simple silver band.

"WHAT!?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes, tilting his head in confusion. Dean had been adamant about being his mate just moments ago. Why the sudden shocked outcry? 

"I want to be your mate," Castiel stated. He thought that was fairly obvious.

"Yeah but - you wanna marry me too?" Dean couldn't believe it, mates and marriage? Was his life even real right now?

Castiel frowned, did Dean not fully know what he was agreeing to? 

"Dean, getting married goes hand in hand with being mates. The marriage is the legal end of the mating - well, once you have the bite you'll get all the legal protection and standing of a beta; but the marriage makes it official." 

"Oh, I didn't know that. Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you Cas!" Dean grinned overjoyed. 

Castiel slipped the ring on Dean's finger. Thankfully, it was a perfect fit. Dean inspected it in fascination as Castiel rose to his feet. 

"Do you have a ring too?"

"I do," Castiel replied. He took out a similar ring from his pocket and slipped it on his own finger, showing his mate.

"This is so exciting!" Dean exclaimed, "I get to plan a wedding and a reception! Are we having a reception? Should I cater it myself? It's gonna be a pretty small event right? Oh we need to start picking out a theme so we can send out save the date notifications!" Dean said in a rush. He wanted to start planning NOW!

Castiel smiled warmly at the excited omega. "We can figure that out later, but first I have to claim you." 

"Oh, right, yeah, yeah. So..."

"Come to bed Dean," Castiel said softly, taking the omega's hand. "I'll be as gentle with you as possible," he reassured as he guided Dean to the bed. When they reached it, Castiel helped Dean undress. 

The alpha mentally ran through everything Dean liked. Castiel wanted this to be the best possible experience for Dean. He dropped to his knees, removing Dean's pants. Nuzzling into Dean's panty clad groin, Castiel pressed kisses into the quickly fattening cock. He mouthed at it, sucking on it through the thin, delicate material.

"Cas," Dean moaned, "I'm gonna ruin these panties if you don't stop." He was desperately clenching his hole trying to stop his slick from leaking out.

"Guess I'll be buying you new panties then," Castiel quipped as he playfully licked Dean's head, now poking up past the lace.

Dean tilted his head back, letting out a groan. His hand instinctively found the top of Castiel's head and carded his fingers through the alpha's hair, encouraging him. Castiel took Dean's head into his mouth and started suckling it. He sighed happily feeling Dean's fist lightly grip his hair. The alpha had to remind himself this was for Dean's pleasure, not his own. (He could spend hours teasing the omega, and he'd love to do that one day.) As such, he removed Dean's panties (they were indeed ruined) and swallowed the rest of him down.

"Caasss," Dean whined, fisting his hair tighter. The thick smell of slick hit the alpha full on. He sucked harder, almost causing Dean's knees to buckle. Castiel couldn't have that. Lips still locked tightly around the omega, he gently forced Dean back against the bed. Taking the hint, Dean sat down.

"Get on the bed," Castiel instructed. Dean rolled over and crawled to the middle of the bed, immediately presenting. Castiel licked his lips seeing Dean's hole drenched for him. Leaning over, he said into Dean's ear, "I don't want you to come until I say so."

"Yes Alpha." 

Castiel got into position and licked across Dean's hole. Dean moaned loudly at the familiar sensation. Fuck, his alpha spoiled him something awful. Again Castiel had to remind himself who this was for. He could easily listen to Dean moan from being eaten out all night, but he had a job to do. He continued to lick across Dean's hole, occasionally dipping his tongue inside. Each time Dean pushed back, wanting more of the hot, wet warmth inside him. Castiel paused, groaning internally. Dean was making focusing on his task hard because Dean was making him hard! Castiel returned to opening Dean up, and once he started thrusting his tongue inside Dean with earnest, he noticed the omega had a hand on his cock. Now what was that about?

"You aren't tugging on that sweet little cock of yours, are you?" 

There was a slight possessive growl in the alpha's voice that drove the omega wild. "No! No, Alpha! You told me not to come and that's what I'm doing." 

Castiel leaned over on his side and took a closer look. Dean was in fact clutching the base of his cock, acting as a human cock ring. Castiel knew tonight was about Dean, but he couldn't help taking a minute to indulge. "Yes I see that pup. That's very good of you, to take precautionary measures, but..."

"But?"

"Now you've put the idea in my head and I want to watch you touch yourself." 

Dean didn't waste any time. He started stroking himself, eyes closed, moaning his alpha's name. Castiel eagerly drank up the sight. One of these days, he was going to get off while watching Dean touch himself. It was one of the hottest (and prettiest) things he'd ever seen. Speaking of getting off, realizing he was still fully clothed, Castiel stripped from the waist down. 

"Don't come," Castiel remind as he took his own cock, heavy with want into his hand.

"I won't, I won't, I won't," Dean chanted as he stroked. 

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel asked, languidly stroking himself as he watched Dean. 

"You." 

Castiel smiled fondly, he'd never get tired of hearing that. "And what exactly are you thinking about me?" 

"You touching me." 

"Touching where?"

"Here," Dean groaned. Castiel assumed Dean was referring to his cock. He could do that. 

Getting up on his knees, Castiel drapped himself over Dean. Reaching around, he took the omega in his hand. "Like this?" he asked, applying feather light touches.

"Casss," Dean whined, arching into the touch, "you're gonna make me come."

A predatory smile graced the alpha's lips as he puffed up with pride. He loved making his little omega mate lose control and come all over himself. He loved knowing he made his mate feel that good. 

"Not yet pup, get on your back for me." He wanted to claim Dean facing forward. Most alphas claimed their mates from behind (it being an easier position) but it was important to Castiel that he faced Dean while he claimed him. 

Dean flipped onto his back and spread his legs wide. 

Crawling in between them, Castiel asked one last time, "You sure about this?" 

Dean nodded, whispering a yes. Castiel waited a beat before pushing inside. He had to time this just right. He wanted to bite Dean right at the peak of his pleasure, when his endorphin levels would be at their hightest to dull the pain of the bite. Castiel began showering Dean with praise as he moved inside him. 

"I love you so much Dean you have no idea. I've been wanting to tell you that for so long you don't even know. I love you so much, you're perfect Dean, absolutely perfect. Everything about you. I couldn't ask for a better mate."

For some odd reason Dean didn't understand, he suddenly felt like crying. He wasn't perfect, far from it. He was tall and muscular with an unsightly cock; not to mention his independent streak, and yet he knew Castiel was telling the truth. Castiel wasn't one to give empty or false praise. When he called Dean perfect, he meant it. When Cas said he love him, he meant it. Dean didn't understand why, but it was the truth. A truth that Dean still didn't feel he deserved. He was just an omega, being an omega, doing what any omega would do for their alpha. And yet, Castiel, the kindest alpha he'd ever met cherished him above all others. Cherished him to the point of elevating him to be his mate. Dean wiped a stray tear away, it was all so overwhelming. Thankfully, the alpha's face was buried in the crook of Dean's neck, mounting a fierce attack on his skin.

Castiel really had to stop letting himself indulge. He was licking, sucking, and nibbling all over the hollow of Dean's neck. He reasoned his actions away as a necessity. He had to prep the area for his bite, make sure it was ready to take his claim. He had prepped Dean's hole after all, surely this new area needed the same treatment... Yeah... And judging from Dean's leaking hole and cock the omega was enjoying it, and Castiel was trying to get Dean to come! Now he needed to give Dean a little push over the edge. 

Castiel licked over the patch of skin intended for the bite before (unknowingly) growling in Dean's ear, "You taste so good Dean. Your skin, your mouth, your cock, your hole - everything. I love tasting you. I love having my tongue in your ass or wrapped around your cock, but you already know that don't you? You know how much I love pleasuring you with my mouth. You know how happy it makes me when I'm down on my knees for you." 

Castiel silently cursed to himself, he had gotten himself too worked up and now his knot was quickly swelling inside Dean. Castiel pulled out, taking his engorged knot with him. 

"Cas! Cas!" Dean cried out clawing at Castiel, "knot me!" 

The omega's cries triggered millennial old alpha instinct in Castiel. "You want my knot pup?" 

"Yes Alpha! Yes, yes, please!" 

"You wanna feel it pop?" Castiel asked as he teasingly rocked his knot back and forth against Dean's obscenely stretched hole. 

"Jesus Cas yes, yes, fucking hell Cas, yes, knot me, knot me!" Dean babbled.

Castiel snarled in dominance. His mate looked so fucking beautiful teetering on the edge of bliss. He was thrusting hard into Dean now, alpha drive to mate and claim completely taking over. Reaching between them he roughly grabbed Dean's cock, tugging on it hard. Dean trembled beneath him violently, trying desperately to hold off his orgasm. 

"Come for me Dean," Castiel demanded breathlessly as he stroked.

As soon as Castiel felt Dean go stiff, he leaned over and bit the meat of Dean's shoulder hard. The coppery tang of blood filled his mouth just as hot spurts of come ran down his fingers. Despite Dean's release, Castiel heard Dean whimper in pain, and the evolved part of Castiel's brain that knew he was causing his mate pain, prevented himself from reaching climax. Castiel rode out Dean's orgasm to completion, continuing to stroke and rock into him with his teeth still buried in Dean's shoulder. Feeling Dean go boneless, Castiel stopped his minstrations and removed his teeth. Castiel's heart dropped to his stomach. All he could see was blood.

Castiel pulled out and reached for the supplies on the end table. 

"This is going to sting," Castiel warned. 

Dean hissed as rubbing alcohol came into contact with the bite. Castiel patted the wound dry, inspecting it. It went much deeper than he had anticipated, but it was a good, solid, single bite. He was almost tempted to call it pretty. He had seen some claim bites with multiple punctures, leaving the healed skin ravaged. Castiel was grateful he'd been able to keep his head about him enough to not do that to Dean. Taping clean gauze over the bite to keep it from getting infected, he moved Dean over to the side of the bed so he wasn't laying in the small pool of blood and alcohol. (He'd have to get rid of those sheets tomorrow.) 

Castiel gave Dean a quick overlook before throwing on a pair of pajamas pants and heading for the kitchen. He returned with a tall glass of orange juice and a handful of pain killers. Dean would be feeling the bite tomorrow. Castiel helped Dean sit up so he could swallow the pills and orange juice. 

"How are you feeling?" Castiel inquired as he laid Dean back down. The omega's answer was the last thing he was expecting.

"You didn't knot me," Dean said with a pout. 

Castiel blinked in surprise. 

"I'm... sorry? I knew I was hurting you and... my knot wouldn't pop. I don't get off on hurting you Dean, but I'll knot you tomorrow if you feel up to it." 

"You're still hard," Dean commented. 

Castiel looked down and found to his shock that he was in fact still hard. Honestly, it alarmed him that he was able to maintain an erection through everything that had happened. 

"You could spoon behind me - inside of me," Dean added awkwardly. 

"Would that make you happy?" 

Dean nodded yes, replacing his pout with a huge smile. Castiel stripped off his clothes and snuggled in behind Dean, carefully re-entering him. He heard Dean sigh contentedly and felt his hole tighten around his still slightly swollen knot. 

"Stop that," Castiel scolded gently, "you need to rest." 

Dean just squeezed tighter. Castiel knew Dean's playfulness was a good sign. Perhaps all his planning would pay off and Dean would come away from this not terribly traumatised.

"How's the bite? Is it very painful?"

"Hurts, but not as bad as I thought it would. There's a dull, throbbing pain. Kinda pleasant actually," Dean confessed.

"That's probably the last of your endorphins staving off the pain. We'll stay home tomorrow so I can take care of you. You'll definitely be sore and in pain by then."

"Oh! Then can we have a Dr. Sexy marathon? It will help my recovery," Dean deadpanned reminiscent of his alpha. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. He still didn't see the appeal of the show, but then again, he wasn't an omega with a medical kink. 

"Well if it helps with your recovery I don't see why not. Anything for my mate," Castiel smiled, happy that he could finally call Dean that out loud. "Now you need to rest pup, try to go to sleep." 

"Fine, fine, fine," Dean sighed. He was feeling rather sleepy - probably from the loss of blood. Maybe sleep was a good idea. Dean yawned, "Good night Cas." 

"Good night Dean. I love you very much." 

It was not lost on Castiel that Dean had yet to say those words back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know canon Dean wouldn't make things this easy, but there's gonna be drama in the next chapter so... 
> 
> My Dean isn't as ... emotionally challenged as canon Dean..... And this story is already crazy long and I need to move things along and I don't have time for drama in this chapter. That's what next chapter is for.


	27. The Christmas Party (Part One)

It was safe to say Castiel was far more affected by the claiming than Dean was. Yes, Dean's shoulder hurt like hell and he couldn't raise his arm, but he didn't mind; he knew it was only temporary. Castiel on the other hand - well, Castiel was a bit of a guilt ridden mess. He felt horrible about hurting Dean and wouldn't let the omega do anything for himself (except going to the bathroom which Dean insisted on.) Dean at first was a little annoyed by this. He was injured not incompetent, but once Castiel brought up bathing, Dean was happy to let the alpha dote upon him. 

And dote on Dean he did! Castiel bathed him, cooked for him, fed him, cuddled him, anything Dean wanted. The omega felt like a spoiled alpha and he loved it. He had no problem ordering Castiel around. 'Get me a blanket, get me a piece of cake, give me a hand job.' In fact, neither man had any problems with the role reversal. Castiel happily completed every task Dean gave him, no matter how small it was. If Dean wanted it done he would do it. It gave Castiel great joy pleasing his mate.

This behavior, from both men, would have continued (perhaps indefinitely) if it were not for the party they had to attend that evening. Castiel easily slipped back into alpha mode as he inspected Dean's bite. It had scabbed over and there were no signs of infection. That meant Dean no longer had to wear a bandage. That meant Dean would be able to show off the bite at the party if he wanted to. Castiel swelled up with pride at the thought of Dean showing off his claim on him. _Won't that come as a shock to the family,_ Castiel thought bitterly. He himself was still a little shocked that it actually happened. Shocked that after everything he'd been through he found his mate, and what's more, Dean genuinely returned his affection for him. He wasn't exactly sure why Dean had yet to say 'I love you' to him (as an omega Dean should have no problem expressing his affection) but he reasoned it stemmed from Dean's sudden abandonment. He wasn't bothered by Dean not saying it, actions speak louder than words after all, and the mating spoke loudest of all; but he did wonder how long he would have to wait before Dean was comfortable enough to say it.

"The bite is healing up nicely," Castiel commented. "How's your shoulder?"

"Still pretty sore, I don't know if I can lift my arm to put on a shirt. I better keep going shirtless for awhile," Dean teased, making Castiel blush. 

Castiel had been the one to suggest Dean go shirtless as it would make dealing with the bite easier. Dean agreed and had noticed fairly quickly over the day and a half how much Castiel stared at his chest. Dean was amused, but thought it was odd given how Castiel usually ignored his chest when they were intimate. Regardless, the omega was pleased he had yet another thing to tease the alpha about. 

"Well not tonight. I'll help you into your suit," Castiel replied, ignoring the jest.

Dean pouted, "You mean you don't want me going to the party half naked?" 

"No!" Castiel said fiercely. "I'm sorry," he immediately apologized, "I'm a little on edge." He knew he was going to have to keep his temper and possessiveness in check tonight. If anyone looked at Dean in a manner he didn't like, especially Lucifer...

"Why are you still on edge? I thought the bite protected me."

"Technically yes, but I still worry. I love you so much Dean, I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you."

Dean smiled internally, his alpha was as overprotective as ever. 

"I'll be fine Cas, I can take care of myself; and you'll be there. And Sam and Gabe too," Dean reassured. 

"True," Castiel nodded. He just hoped there were enough of them to protect Dean from his father.

*****

Tension radiated off of Castiel as he and Dean stood in line to get into the party. Dean had noticed it the moment they got into the car. Castiel had gone silent and stoic and stiff. Dean tried to get him to relax and loosen up with inappropriate jokes and touches, but Castiel wasn't having it, telling Dean to stop, or worse, ignore him completely. Dean hoped Cas wasn't going to be like this the entire night, otherwise his experience would be as horrible as the alpha warned. 

Dean shivered from the cool night air. "Why do we have to wait in line to get into your own family party?" 

"We're a big family, father wants to know who's here." 

"Well seeing as you're one of his alpha children, can't you cut to the front of the line?" Dean asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Yes," Castiel admitted. He could jump to the front of the line, give his name and go inside - but he was trying to delay entering that house for as long as possible. For both their sakes.

"Well come on let's go! It's freezing out here!" 

Castiel glanced over at Dean. It wasn't that cold out, but Dean was shivering. Castiel's stomach knotted, he was so preoccupied with his own fears and worries he hadn't noticed his mates discomfort. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean for warmth. 

"Okay, come on." 

Getting out of line, they marched up to the alpha standing in the doorway, holding a clipboard. Castiel immediately announced who he was, not allowing the other alpha to speak. 

The other alpha looked down at his list and then looked Dean over suspiciously. "This is your omega?"

"Yes," Castiel growled, "he's my mate now."

The other alpha recoiled in disgust and disbelief. "Your mate? You chose an omega as your mate-" Castiel subconsciously tightened his grip on Dean and pushed past the other alpha before he could continue.

Castiel knew he should say something to Dean, but what? 'I'm sorry my family is backwards and barbaric?' Instead, he stopped abruptly, released the omega and said, "Give me your jacket." Too surprised to say anything, Dean did as he was told and stripped off his jacket. Castiel took it and continued walking. 

It took Dean's brain a few seconds to register he should follow. 

"Hey Cas, wait up. Where are you going?" 

Castiel walked a few more steps before rounding a corner. In Dean's hurry not to lose his alpha, he also rounded the corner and almost smacked right into Castiel's back. Dean was about to say, "what the hell," when he realized what was going on. They were standing in yet another line, this one to a coat room.

"After we drop our coats off, would you like to see my old room?" Castiel was still trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

"Sure!" Dean replied. He was hoping he'd learn more about Castiel while at the party. After dropping off their coats, Castiel, careful to avoid others, led Dean up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. They stopped in front of the second door on the right.

"This was my room from about fifteen until I left for college," Castiel said as he opened the door. The two entered and Castiel flipped on the light switch. The alpha frowned as he looked around. 

"This is not how I left it." 

Dean snorted, "I assumed as much." 

The room was stereotypical alpha teenager. There were a few articles of clothing strewn about on the floor and posters of famous pleasure omegas on the wall. 

"The posters are a dead give away. You'd never have posters up of pleasure omegas." 

"Not those ones anyways." 

Jealously washed over Dean. What did Castiel mean not those ones? What famous pleasure omegas did Castiel like? What did he like about them? Dean glared at Castiel and saw he was smirking. 

"Are you jealous?" Castiel asked fondly. What could Dean possibly be jealous over a poster for?

"A little," Dean admitted. He was jealous of the thought of his alpha liking anyone other than him. 

"I'm teasing," Castiel said, "I never had posters of any sort on my walls."

Dean's face split into a relieved grin, "I knew it."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into a kiss. "Wish I had a poster of you though."

"Oh yeah? And what would I be doing in this poster?"

"Something obscene, to be sure," Castiel deadpanned. 

Dean giggled. Castiel kissed his mate again. 

"We should go, I don't want to get walked in on. I'm sorry this wasn't as - cool as I thought it would be."

"It's okay." 

As Castiel switched off the light, an idea came to him. "Hey, would you like to meet some of the omegas I grew up with?"

"Hell yeah!" 

"Most of them will be acting as servants so you'll probably only meet two or three."

"That's fine, I'd love to meet anyone you grew up with." Dean was dying to hear some embarrassing stories about his alpha.

Castiel led Dean back down the stairs, again careful to avoid others. Having such a large extended family, most didn't know who he was, but that didn't mean there weren't those who did. Castiel didn't want any more drama then absolutely necessary. Having successfully made their way through the throng of people, they went down another flight of stairs and into the expansive underground level. 

Castiel explained the lay out of the "omega area" as he lead Dean through it. The majority of the area was dedicated to small, shared bedrooms. Most pups (not displaying signs of being an alpha) lived with their birth omega until they presented. And speaking of pups, they approached the large, plush nursery next. There were six omegas in various stages of pregnancy and three nursing nanny omegas taking care of two dozen infants, toddlers, and small children. Dean was glad to see they were being so well taken care of and attended too. Castiel, not recognizing any of the omegas, left them to their care taking. They then past the empty laundry area before coming to a stop outside a brightly lit room. Seeing the door to the room was open, Dean looked inside. There were two omegas looking over a wall covered in clipboarded lists. Dean knew a command center when he saw one. There had been a similar room at the academy.

Castiel knocked on the open door and both omegas turned to look at him. "Cassie!" they shouted in unison, charging at him. Throwing their arms around Castiel, they embraced him in a tight hug. Dean knew these omegas were childhood friends of Cas, but he couldn't shake the feelings of "mine." He was very aware that any of these omegas could have ended up with Castiel instead of him. (And indeed one had a short lived fling with him. Dean ground his teeth trying to ignore that fact.) They released Castiel, asking how'd he'd been and if it was true he had an omega of his own now, and if he brought him to the party, and if they could meet him. They both sounded very excited.

Castiel blushed, "This is him, his name is Dean."

"Oh," one of the omegas said in surprise, "we thought he was an alpha friend of yours. He's so tall Cassie!"

Castiel flashed them an amused smirk. 

"Dean, these are my oldest omega friends, Samandriel -" 

The man who had commented on Dean's height held out his hand. Dean shook his hand, thinking what an odd name that was. 

"And this is Alfie." 

"Good to meet you guys," Dean said, shaking Alfie's hand as well. The two omegas were obviously brothers. They looked similar enough to be twins.

"We never thought he'd take an omega!" Alfie exclaimed to Dean.

"He's not just my omega, he's my mate," Castiel said proudly.

Alfie's and Samandriel's mouths dropped open in shock. "Your mate?" Samandriel gasped. 

"I'd show you the bite, but it's still healing," Dean jumped in. The two omegas were speechless.

"I know it's not traditional, I know, but I love him," Castiel said, smiling at Dean.

Samandriel finally spoke, "How did this happen? Where did you meet him?" 

Castiel gestured towards the table in the corner of the room. "I'll tell you all about it if you want."

"I'll get the drinks," Alfie suggested. (He knew how much Castiel enjoyed long talks over beverages.) "You want coffee Cassie?"

"Yes please." 

"Do you want something Dean? Coffee, tea, beer, soda?"

"I'll take a beer," Dean replied. 

(As omega academies were dry, Dean rarely had the opportunity to drink alcohol.) Castiel arched an eyebrow in surprise. He wasn't too worried about Dean being able to hold his liquor, but he wished the omega's first intake of alcohol around him wasn't here at the party. If Dean was anything like him, he could get quite handsy when tipsy. Castiel would rather enjoy that possibility in the privacy of his own home.

Alfie scurried off and the remaining three took their seats at the table. Dean sat facing the wall so he could read the various lists tacked up. He saw menus and grocery lists along with pedigrees and the names of pregnant omegas and how far along they were. Interestingly, there were more names on the list then there were omegas in the nursery. Dean wondered where the missing omegas were. Were they acting as servants or had various alphas hidden them away for later use?

"How are you? How have things been?" Castiel asked Samandriel. Samandriel sighed heavily, as if that answered him perfectly. Castiel nodded sympathetically. 

"I'm still adjusting to being head omega. This is the first Christmas party I've overseen and I'm nervous about it. I want everything to go well."

"You have nothing to worry about, it's a wonderful party Samandriel," Castiel reassured. 

Samandriel let out a huff, "Did you even mingle or did you come straight down here?"

"I did not come straight down here, I showed Dean my old room first."

"You can't avoid the party, or your father forever Cassie."

The alpha grumbled to himself, he didn't want to be reminded of that. Thankfully, Alfie had returned with the drinks so Castiel could continue hiding in the basement. 

"What'd I miss?" Alfie asked, doling out the drinks. 

"Nothing, we were waiting for you," Castiel replied.

"Aww thanks Cassie!"

Dean cut in, that was the fourth time they'd addressed Castiel by that nickname. "I thought only Gabe called you Cassie." 

"It's what I went by when everyone thought I was an omega. Once my father found out I was an alpha he made everyone stop calling me that. Not everyone listened to him though. Troublemakers," Castiel accused playfully.

"We're not troublemakers!" Alfie wailed fearfully.

"I know Alfie I was was just teasing," Castiel apologize. The alpha silently scolded himself. He should have known better then to joke about that in this house. Troublesome omegas were not tolerated.

Samandriel reassuringly rubbed Alfie's back as he asked, "So, how'd you meet Dean?" 

"Do you want to tell it?" Castiel asked his mate. 

Dean shook his head no, "You can tell it." Taking a sip of his beer, he let out a quiet moan. It was the tastiest one he'd ever had. He looked at the label committing it to memory. Next time they went to the grocery store maybe he could convince Cas to buy a case of it.

Castiel began telling their story to the curious omegas. 

"You know how my father insists I visit an omega academy once a year? Well Michael and Lucifer dragged me to one a few months ago. As usual, I didn't find anyone I was interested in, but as I was crossing the lobby to leave, I saw the most stunning person I'd ever seen."

Alfie and Samandriel both let out a long, "awww," causing Dean to blush into his drink. 

"I found out he was a home economics teacher and took him home with me."

"A teacher, really? That explains why he's so old," Samandriel commented.

"He's not old!" Castiel protested, "he's only twenty seven! We has plenty of years ahead of us to have pups."

"Pups!" Alfie yelled excitedly, "you're going to have pups!?"

Castiel turned to Dean. "Not yet, maybe in a year or so?" 

"Or two years?" Dean countered. He wanted the alpha all to himself for a little bit. 

Castiel turned back to the other omegas, "We're in no hurry for children."

"Does your father know about this? Your plans for children?" Samandriel asked.

The alpha shifted uncomfortably. "No, but I imagine it's been on his mind since learning about Dean. It's part of the reason why I made him my mate so early, for his protection."

Alfie smiled, "Always so smart Cassie."

Sensing how uncomfortable Castiel was, Dean changed the subject. "Hey, speaking of Cas being so smart, there's something I've been dying to know."

"Oh yeah?" Samandriel asked. 

"How did Cas fake his heats?"

The two omegas looked at each other and burst into laughter. Castiel groaned loudly as his head fell into his hands. He had no idea Dean was going to ask that. 

"You told him about that?" Alfie giggled.

"Yes," Castiel groaned. 

Still chuckling, Samandriel said, "We'd forgotten about that. God that was ages ago, we were children!"

"Those are when the first heats happen," Dean quipped.

Samandriel looked at Castiel, trying to remember his tricks. "If I recall correctly, there were two... parts to the charade. Right?" he asked Alfie.

Alfie nodded in agreement. "The first part, the symptoms, you know the sweats - Cassie told us he used to steal peppers from the kitchen and eat them every few hours. Fooled us," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dean looked at Castiel skeptically. "Peppers? That was enough to fool everyone into thinking you were an omega in heat?"

"I was left alone for the most part during my heats, father made sure of it. Only he, the head omega, and these two were allowed to look in on me. Father didn't want any unplanned breeding taking place. When I knew it was time for them to check in on me I'd eat a few peppers, thrash around, and beg for a knot. Fairly simple deception."

Dean supposed that was possible. "Okay, but what about slick production? How'd you managed that?"

The two omegas burst into laughter again, this time almost falling out of their chairs. "Can we tell him? Can we tell him?" Alfie chocked out.

"Noooo!" Castiel hissed, teeth clenched and eyes wide, making the omegas laugh even harder. 

Dean studied his mate. Cas' face was beet red. He was embarrassed! Oh Dean definitely wanted to hear about this! He grabbed Castiel's suit sleeve, shaking it excitedly. 

"Tell me! Tell me! I wanna know!"

Castiel blushed even harder, refusing to look at Dean. "I'll tell you later, privately." 

Dean grinned, "That bad hu?" He turned back towards the omegas, "What else? What other embarrassing things can you tell me?"

"That's not what I brought you down here for," Castiel said. 

"Aww come on Cassie! What'd you think was gonna happen bringing me to your family Christmas party?" Dean teased. 

Castiel grumbled, he knew he'd be the same given the opportunity. If Sam had embarrassing stories about Dean he'd want to hear them... Maybe Bobby had some stories he would be willing to share? Castiel secretly hoped so.

Samandriel's voice pulled Castiel from his thoughts. 

"Um... Let me think... Ugh... I can't think of anything really. Cassie was a good omega, he mostly helped take care of the pups. When it was revealed he was actually an alpha, he kept an eye on as many of us as he could, protecting us." 

The pride that bloomed in Dean's chest was evident in his voice, "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"Sorry I couldn't think of anything else," Samandriel apologized. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "No worries. What about you Alfie? You got any dirt on my Alpha I should know about?" he joked. As soon as the words left Dean's mouth, Alfie looked at Castiel. 

Dean waited for Cas to say something like, 'oh go on,' or 'remember that time when I was eight?' But he didn't; instead they remained silently staring at one another. It reminded Dean of how Castiel looked on the drive over to the house and it worried him. He placed his hand on Castiel's and was shocked to see the expression on the alpha's face. 

Castiel was staring Alfie down in the most Alpha show of force since the grocery store incident. Dean was at a complete loss of what to do. His own protectiveness kicked in and he wanted to yell at Castiel to stop, to leave Alfie alone. But then his innate omega instincts kicked in. This was his alpha! His alpha was displaying his dominance! If he wanted to stare down and intimate another omega there was nothing he could do about it. He had to let it play out.

"Alfie, go get Castiel another coffee," Samandriel said calmly.

Alfie bowed his head and scurried off to fulfill the command. Castiel's eyes followed him out of the room.

Dean was again shocked. What the hell just happened? Samandriel just dismissed Alfie before Castiel was done with him. Omegas never interfered with the will of an alpha.

"Castiel," Samandriel said softly. The alpha tore his eyes away from the door Alfie walked through and settled on Samandriel. "Don't take it out on him," he said in the same calm tone. 

Castiel blinked rapidly, appearing to snap out of his Alpha trance. "I'm - Sorry - Um - We should be going, father is probably wondering where I am. Come on Dean," Castiel said, voice hollow. 

Dean frowned, what the hell was going on? What was Samandriel talking about, what was he referring to? Was Castiel hiding something important from him? The alpha rose and Dean followed suit, leaving his empty beer bottle on the table. Castiel started to leave, and Dean, feeling awkward and uneasy by the sudden change in his alpha whispered, "it was nice to meet you," to Samandriel. Samandriel nodded and offered Dean a genuine smile, as if he hadn't just over stepped his omega boundaries with Castiel.

Dean followed Castiel back down the hallway, past the laundry room, past the nursery, and past the empty bedrooms. He had to know what just transpired. Dean jumped in front of Castiel, blocking his path at the foot of the stairs. Castiel's eyes danced around Dean nervously, looking anywhere but at him. 

"Cas, what was that? What happened backed there?" Dean asked in the same calm voice Samandriel used. 

Still not looking at Dean, Castiel wearily replied, "Don't ask me that Dean. Please, not tonight."

When Castiel lifted his eyes, Dean saw they were heavy with sorrow. "I'll tell you everything you want to know Dean, but not tonight, not until after Christmas."

Dean had a hunch what was wrong. "Does this have to do with your father?" 

"Yes, including another." 

Before Dean could process what Castiel said, a voice behind him said, "Hello Clarence."


	28. The Christmas Party (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think Meg would be an aggressive beta, but for the purposes of the story, he is an omega.

"I should have known you'd be down here," the voice continued. 

The staircase creaked and groaned under the weight of the unknown person. Dean turned and saw a pregnant, dark haired omega descending the last of the steps. Dean looked the omega over as he came to a stop at the foot of the stairs. He was short, about five foot four, and despite being pregnant, had a slim build. 

"Who's this? Where's your omega? I've got to see that unicorn to believe it," the pregnant omega said.

Dean was immediately rubbed the wrong way. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about the omega he didn't like and it made him uneasy.

"This _is_ my omega," Castiel said sternly, "and he's not a unicorn."

The omega's eyebrows went up into his hairline. 

"This is him?" He looked Dean over from head to toe trying to make sense of it. "Not exactly your type is he? But I can't say I'm surprised, makes sense in a way."

"What do you know about his type?" Dean shot back defensively.

"Still like the feisty ones I see," the pregnant omega smirked.

Dean felt like screaming, what the fuck was the omega talking about?

"Goodbye Meg!" Castiel said curtly, ending the conversation. Grabbing Dean's hand, he stormed past Meg, ascending the stairs.

"Goodbye Clarence, goodbye unicorn," Meg called out amused.

Dean waited until they were halfway up the stairs to question Cas. "Cas, Cas, wait, stop. Who was that? What was that?"

Castiel closed his eyes, gathering himself and his thoughts before turning to face his mate. The psychologist in him knew he should tell Dean the truth - and he would... Just not at this moment. Christmas parties were not the place to reveal painful, personal experiences. 

"That was Meg, he's been an omega here since I was a teenager."

"Okay, but what was with him? Why did he call you Clarence? Why did he call me a unicorn?"

"I don't know why he called me Clarence," Castiel lied, "but the unicorn nickname, I imagine it's because he never thought I'd find an omega of my own."

Dean frowned, "Why is everyone surprised you have an omega?"

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "Really? Do you not remember our first days together? Or how long I said I'd been single for?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "So? Just because you were shy and picky didn't mean you couldn't get an omega."

"It's more complicated than that," Castiel accidentally slipped.

"I'm sure it is, but it's kinda insulting that they think so little of you."

Castiel barked out a bitter laugh, Dean had no idea. Still, he kept up appearances. 

"Dean, you have to remember I spent the first fifteen years of my life as an omega. There are still members of my extended family, especially other alphas who don't fully accept, or believe my alpha standing." 

"That's their problem, not yours," Dean replied.

"Agreed," Castiel nodded. He sighed deeply, "Come on, the sooner I introduce you to my father the sooner we can go."

"What about Sam and Gabriel?" Dean asked. "Aren't we going to visit with them?"

"Oh, right, I forgot," Castiel replied. 

His run in with Meg had thrown him for a loop. Pulling out his phone, he texted his brother, asking where he was. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Castiel had a reply. The alpha laced his fingers with his mate's and lead him past the massive spread of horderves, avoiding eye contact with everyone he passed. Dean on the other hand was eagerly looking around. The room was packed with exquisitely dressed alphas and betas; not to mention the numerous omegas in various states of dress. (All of them of course fulfilling their Alpha's or Beta's sexual wishes.) 

In fact, Dean was so enthralled by the wealth and extravagance that he almost missed the horderve table. (Perhaps that was for the best though, because he could have a spent an hour analyzing each and every morsel of food he tried.) Dean only had the chance to grab a pea puree and ham tartlet, a smoked salmon crostini, a fried chicken slider, a tomato stuffed with quinoa, pesto and goat cheese, and a sweet and sour meatball.

Dean popped the meatball into his mouth and let out a soft moan. Definitely one of the best things he'd ever put in his mouth. 

Dean's moan drew Castiel's attention. The omega's eyes were closed and he was chewing something. Castiel was about to question Dean when he caught a glimpse of Dean's free hand. It was practically over flowing with bite size pieces of food. The alpha grumbled to himself, he should have asked Dean if he wanted anything to eat. Even he had to admit, the food was always the highlight of visiting his father.

Dean opened his eyes, ready for the next morsel. He popped the tartlet into his mouth... and was not impressed. He reasoned he could easily make a better one. He was only briefly able to ponder how he would improve the pea puree because he suddenly caught sight of Sam. With his brother instead of food on of his mind, Dean was able to enjoy the rest of his appetizers without analyzing them. He greeted Sam and Gabriel with half the crostini hanging out of his mouth.

The two pairs of brothers hugged, and Castiel inquired where Garth was. Sam and Gabriel separated, revealing Garth sitting in a chair. Castiel was pleased to see they were trying to shield the omega from view. He doubted anyone would try anything with Garth having a six foot four alpha guarding him, but height was never a factor in stopping truly determined alphas from getting what they wanted. 

"How goes, baby bro?" Gabriel asked Castiel.

"So far so good," Castiel replied, "I showed Dean my old room and took him down to the omega area. Introduced him to Samandriel said Alfie."

Gabriel smiled remembering how close Castiel had been with those two. "Bet that was a nice reunion."

"Wish it could have been longer," or that I hadn't ruined it, Castiel thought, "but alas, duty calls I'm afraid."

"Can't think of how to procrastinate any longer?" Gabriel gently teased. 

"I am talking to you aren't I?" the alpha teased back.

"Sam and I are happy to prolong your procrastination for a few more minutes. Or I could call cousin Balthy over, I'm sure he'd love to meet Dean."

"He's here? I would have thought he'd be spending the holidays promoting his night clubs." 

"Oh he is," Gabriel mused, pointing out the alpha, "where better to promote your newest club then in a house full of rich, influential relations." Castiel sighed, he couldn't argue with that logic. 

Dean followed Gabriel's finger and saw a tall blond alpha blatantly hitting on a beta... and the beta's omega. That's unusual, he thought, most alpha's weren't interested in betas with omegas... Unless they were into threesomes... Was that why Gabriel thought Balthy would love to meet him? Was Balthy one of those alphas who wanted a crack at Castiel when everyone thought he was an omega? Probably not, given Castiel's calm reaction to Gabriel's suggestion, Dean thought. 

Gabriel continued, "In fact, I overheard him telling Lucy about the plans for the new Vegas enterprise and Lucy wants to invest in it."

"Lucifer wants to invest in one of Balthazar's clubs?" Castiel asked doubtful. 

"It's right up his ally. Apparently it's going to be a BDSM club and the theme is going to carry over into the hotel. I don't know if I'm going to take up Balthy's offer to be his pastry chef now. Kinda hard to whip up a batch of pastry cream when I'm all tied up," the beta grinned.

Castiel caught Sam rolling his eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask what the name of the club is going to be." 

"The Cage," Gabriel said dramatically. 

Castiel scoffed, "Where does he come up with these horrible names? That's even worse than his previous club, Purgatory. Who would go to a club called Purgatory?"

"Hey! Don't knock Purgatory! I love that club! Do you know how hard it is to find a quality beta only club?"

"That's a beta only club? I didn't know that."

"Well why would you, you're not a beta. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining about his choice of name when I took you to Earthly Delights," Gabriel shot back. 

Castiel suddenly went bright pink. 

"You've been to Earthly Delights?" Dean asked in awe. It was one of the most famous night clubs in the world, and it had quite the reputation for debauchery. "I can't picture you in a night club, especially not that one."

Castiel was blushing hard now. "I've been there a few times, always at Gabriel's request."

"Oh don't act like you weren't always eager to go," Gabriel said.

"I was curious, and you kept pestering me to get out of the house."

"And good thing I did too, otherwise you'd be a complete stick in the mud!"

"I am not a complete stick in the mud! Dean, tell him how much fun I am!"

Dean suppressed a giggle. The truth was, Castiel did have difficulties sometimes lightening up and relaxing, but that was Castiel, and Dean loved him for it. Dean also loved the fact that Castiel was so offended by the accusation of being a stick in the mud.

"Castiel is not a complete stick in the mud Gabriel," Dean defended. 

"See!? Thank you Dean." 

"I'd say he's about two-thirds of a stick in the mud," Dean grinned. Sam and Gabriel laughed at Castiel's disbelief.

"I am not a stick in the mud," Castiel said softly. "I can be fun sometimes, can't I? I thought I was being fun. I can be more fun for you Dean." 

It was clear from Castiel's tone that he had no idea Dean and Gabriel were teasing him. Dean felt horrible, did Castiel sincerely not think he was fun to be around? Had he been thinking that the entire time they were together? Just as Dean was about to reassure Castiel that he was eminence fun, a tall man with dark hair and a chiseled jaw came up behind Castiel and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"There you are, father sent me to look for you," the new alpha said, squeezing Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel stiffened at the voice. "Well you can tell him I'm busy with Gabriel," he replied icily.

"Enough games Castiel. I know you well enough to know your avoiding us. No more procrastination little brother, you must introduce your omega to the family now." 

Castiel seethed in rage at Michael's demand. Who was he to command him what to do? This was a mistake, Castiel thought, everything about this was a mistake. He should never have brought Dean here. He should never have tried to rebuild his relationship with his father. He should never have let himself be put under his father's thumb again! But then Castiel remembered why they were here, to show his father, his family, that Dean was his mate. Dean was protected. None of them could ever hurt Dean. The thought calmed Castiel down enough to compose himself for what he had to do. After this, they wouldn't have to interact with his family or his older brothers ever again, and Castiel would make certain of it. 

Calmly, Castiel held out his hand to his mate. "Come along Dean, it's time you met my father."


	29. Nathan Novak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Um... I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OKAY!? I WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE GONE FOR THREE MONTHS TOPS!!! xD
> 
> But I'm back now and ready to write! This is the ONLY story I'm working on and the ONLY story I plan to work on for the foreseeable future so... I don't think there will be weekly updates, but there will be steady updates again!

Dean took Castiel's hand.

"We'll come with you!" Gabriel exclaimed. "We haven't introduced Garth to Dad yet." 

Castiel nodded. He felt more at ease knowing Gabriel would be with him. 

Dean allowed himself to be led across the room, but not before snagging one last horderve. Specifically, two steamed chicken buns. Dean ate one while he walked and saved the second one for later. He might need it to throw at Castiel's father.

The five of them came to a stop before a group of alphas and a few betas sitting in a circle. Michael joined the circle, sitting in the single empty chair. Dean recognized Adam kneeling next to the chair, patiently waiting to be used. (Most of the alphas had omegas kneeling in front of them in various states of use.) Dean scanned the rest of the circle and noticed everyone seated was staring at the floor and discussing it with their neighbors. Dean followed their line of sight. 

Two omegas, clearly in heat, were in the middle of the circle, trying to comfort each other, taking turns attempting to fuck one another. 

_That's cruel,_ Dean thought. There were probably plenty of alphas around who would be willing to knot them and put them out of their misery. To not bother finding alphas for these two in heat - worse, to put them on display as entertainment - Dean understood why Castiel didn't want him near his family. 

He debated if he should say something, try to make someone put a stop to it. Normally he would, but this was far from a normal situation. Dean didn't want to risk retribution to Castiel for his actions. Thankfully, Castiel spoke up for him.

"Enough father, I'm here now."

"We were wondering when you'd join us," Nathan Novak replied. He had the same dark features as Castiel, minus the sharp, square jaw. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his father. 

"Gabriel, introduce your new omega to me. I hear he's expecting." Nathan gave a signal and the two omegas were dragged away and dumped at the feet of a very eager looking alpha. 

Castiel clenched his jaw. His father knew he _hated_ seeing omegas treated like that, like they were nothing more than sex objects. His father was trying to get under his skin, and Castiel was not going to let that happen. He needed to remain calm and level headed. 

Gabriel brushed past Castiel and stood in front of him, holding Garth's hand. In the omega's other hand, was his alpha's. 

"Father, this is Garth. Garth, this my father, Nathan," Gabriel introduced, refusing to release Garth's hand. 

Garth stared at the floor. "Hello Mr. Novak, Sir," he greeted in a small, timid voice. "It's an honor to meet you." 

Nathan silently rose, looking Garth up and down. Inspecting him like cattle. 

Castiel knew he father was working out the odds of Garth producing an omega Novak.

"He's skinny, and not as young as he could be," Nathan stated. 

Sam chimed in, "He's had healthy pups in the past." 

Nathan smiled sincerely, "That's always a good trait to have in a breeder. You both going to breed him?" 

"Just me Mr. Novak. I want as many alpha pups as I can get out of him," Sam answered as Gabriel had instructed. 

It saddened Sam that Gabriel had told him to say that, but he figured Nathan had an aversion to omegas just like his own father had - so much so that Gabriel refused to sire children with Garth. Sam supposed it was for the best. He wouldn't want his omega child near his father. Gabriel was ensuring the same - just taking more extreme measures.

Nathan nodded sympathetically. "Big strapping alpha like yourself, I'm sure you'll produce nothing but alphas. When is he due?"

"Mid August."

"I'll send over some presents." 

"Thank you Mr. Novak."

Nathan looked over Garth one last time and flashed Gabriel a look. "You're dismissed," he said curtly.

Gabriel nodded submissively, leading Garth, and in turn Sam, away from his father's scrutiny. He walked past Castiel, stopping just outside the circle of alphas. He told Sam to take Garth to the car and that he would join them shortly. He may not have the courage to stand up to his father, but he wasn't going to abandon his favorite brother. 

Sam felt a little off about leaving his mate and brother, but he had a pregnant omega to look after, and if Gabriel said to leave... They were among family, what's the worse that could happen? An argument? He didn't want that stress around Garth or the pup. 

Nathan waited until Sam was gone to turn his attention towards Dean. "So, this is the omega I've heard so much about," he said as he looked Dean over.

Castiel automatically puffed his chest out, trying to make himself appear larger and more threatening.

"His name is Dean," Castiel growled softly.

Nathan ignored him, continuing to examine Dean. "He's old, you won't get many pups out of him."

"We aren't having pups." 

Nathan chuckled darkly, "Don't bother lying son, I know how badly you want children." 

"I'm barren," Dean blurted out. It was worth a shot. 

A collective gasp was let out. An omega talking out of turn to an alpha! And not just any alpha, one of the most powerful and influential alphas in America! Who did this omega think he was?

Nathan was taken back by surprise, but didn't let it show. It had been ages since an omega spoke to him so freely. 

"Is that true?" Nathan asked. "Your omega is barren?" 

Lucifer jumped in, "I don't believe him." 

Nathan wasn't so sure. He knew his son was peculiar. It wouldn't matter to him if an omega he liked was fertile or not. There was only one way to be certain, and he needed time to plan. 

"It's true," Castiel lied. He pointed at Lucifer, "You were with me at the academy. You think they would give a teaching job to just any omega his age? No body wants a barren omega."

"I don't know about that," Lucifer mused, petting the head of the omega that was sucking him. "He could make a fortune working at a pleasure house. Think of all the alphas who could fuck him during a heat without the risk of getting him pregnant. The money he'd make alone would cover the cost of getting rid of the accidental pregnancies of the other pleasure omegas. Birth control isn't fool proof you know," Lucifer winked. 

_Well no, not if it's taken incorrectly,_ Dean thought. 

Castiel was growling loudly, baring his teeth. 

"Now, now, Lucifer," Nathan scolded half heartedly, "don't aggravate your brother." 

"I'm not aggravating him, I'm simply stating a fact. The first time I got Meg here pregnant it was an accident, wasn't it Meg?" Lucifer asked the omega in between his legs. 

Meg pulled off Lucifer and looked directly at Dean and Castiel. His spit slick lips shown as he smirked. "I remember that day, Cassie walked in on us."

Castiel suddenly stopped growling.

Dean glanced at Castiel. He looked... sad. Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. Why would Cas be sad about walking in on them having sex? 

"You haven't told him?" Nathan mirriored Meg's smirk. "I thought Castiel Novak the great omega's right advocate would have told his pet _everything,_ like an equal. That is what you preach, isn't it? Equality?" 

The alpha's implication made Dean uneasy. What hadn't Castiel told him? 

"He's not my pet, he's my mate," Castiel spit out.

"Your mate?" Nathan echoed. "You're going to marry him?"

"There's a bite on his neck and a ring on his finger." 

Michael chuckled, "You always were a strange one Castiel, going against the natural order of things" 

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you Michael," Nathan retorted fondly.

Dean caught the jealous look that passed over Lucifer.

"Since Dean is barren, I assume you'll be getting a breeder? I'm sure Meg will be happy to volunteer, given your history together."

"What history?" Dean demanded, but he had a sickening feeling he already knew, especially after their interaction in the basement. 

Meg was the omega Castiel had the three month fling with before leaving for college. Dean tried not to be jealous, he knew it wouldn't do any good, but he couldn't help it. Meg was Castiel's first, not him. Dean looked him over, wondering what Castiel had seen in him. He was the stereotypical looking omega. Tiny, thin frame, long dark hair framing a round, soft face. His breasts heavy and full, as was his womb. 

The two omegas couldn't have looked any more opposite.

Meg pouted, "You didn't tell him about me? But we were so happy together. I was your omega."

"You were never _my_ omega," Castiel replied sharply. 

Meg smiled darkly, "That's not what I remember. We used to be inseparable."

"For a brief time."

Dean couldn't help himself. He grabbed Castiel's hand. "Well I'm his omega now!" He declared possessively. 

"His barren omega," Meg shot back. "How are you going to give him the one thing he wants most?" 

"I'll find a way, don't you worry about it," Dean replied.

Nathan was pleased with how determined Dean sounded. Maybe he'd get his omega Novak after all. 

Meg looked at Castiel, sensual rubbing his belly. "If you ever want my services, you know where to find me." 

Castiel recoiled in disgust. He wasn't going to share an omega with the brother who would have bedded him if he hadn't presented alpha. It was one step away from Lucifer fucking him. 

Castiel turned towards Nathan. "Is your curiosity satisfied father? Will you leave us in peace now?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulder indifferently. "I suppose so." There was nothing more he could do at the moment.

"Come on Dean, we're leaving." 

_Thank God,_ Dean thought. He didn't bother looking at Meg as they left. 

Gabriel, who had heard everything, walked a few feet in front of them, giving them their privacy.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about Meg and... myself that way," Castiel apologized as they made their way through the crowd.

"It wasn't a complete surprise, you did mention your time with him, but I wish you'd told me he'd be here at the party." 

"I was hoping he was no longer living here."

Dean snorted. _Yeah, that would have been nice,_ he thought.

They fell into silence as they walked. Castiel knew Dean had questions. Dean knew Castiel didn't want to talk about it.

They were halfway down the hallway to the coat room when Dean suddenly stopped. 

"What is it Dean?" Castiel asked. 

"Lucifer said the first time he knocked up Meg was when you walked in on them, but Meg said he was your omega, and I know you aren't one to share an omega."

Castiel rubber the back of his neck. He'd rather have this conversation back home under warm blankets and snuggled up next to his mate. 

"My father acquired Meg the year before I went away to college. We quickly became friends, the best of friends honestly... That led to fooling around... Exploration really. Meg was the only person, omega or not I'd ever been interested in. I decided I wanted to take him to college with me. I knew he would be a distraction, but I wanted to get him out of here. I didn't trust my family not to touch him for four years while I was away." 

"But you didn't take him." 

"No, I didn't." Castiel paused, gathering himself before continuing. "I went down to the basement to ask if he wanted to go with me, and I discovered him and Lucifer having sex. Meg admitted that my father had noticed how much of a liking I had taken towards him and had instructed him to seduce me; hoping I'd impregnate him and the pups eventually presenting - " 

"Omega."

Dean could take Meg being Castiel's first if the omega had made him happy. He didn't like it, but he could deal with it. But _this_ \- 

Castiel sighed at the painful memory. "Meg had been sleeping with Lucifer the entire time, except for when he was on his heats. I guess that last heat he got tired of me not fucking him." 

Dean's feet were moving before his brain realized what was happening. He bolted, running back to Nathan and the circle of alphas. He heard Castiel chasing after him, yelling at him to stop, but Dean lost him in the sea of party goers.

When Dean reached the circle, no one paid attention to him. They were too preoccupied with their omegas and conversations. 

"You!" Dean yelled, pointing at Nathan accousingly. Nathan looked at Dean, clearly surprised. Dean, realizing he still held a steamed chicken bun in his hand, threw it as hard as he could at Nathan. It hit him square in the face, giving a satisfying thud. 

All the alphas in the circle who weren't knotted jumped to their feet, knocking over their omegas. They growled at Dean, waiting for the patriarch's orders. 

Nathan pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and calmly cleaned his face. 

Dean was seathing. "You're a piece a shit you know that! Using your son for your own sick purposes."

Said son appeared and stood in front of Dean, half shielding him, half holding him back.

"And what do I care about the opinion of an omega?" Nathan sneered. 

"Don't you care about what you've done to your son!?" 

"I have many sons. And grandsons too. What is one out of the bunch?"

"You're disgusting." 

"Come on Dean, you've make your point, let's go home," Castiel whispered. They were surrounded by eight angry alphas.

Nathan rose to his feet and walked over to the pair. Dean struggled against Castiel, trying to break free from his grip. He wanted to choke Nathan, punch him in the face, gouge his eyes out. Dean longed to inflict a fraction of the pain that Castiel had suffered because of him. 

"You're an omega, so I don't expect you to understand." 

"I understand you're a monster." 

"A monster?" Nathan looked genuinely offended. "Everything I've ever done has been for the benefit of my family. Wouldn't you do anything for your family?" 

Dean sneered in disgust. "How does wanting to breed your sons together benefit the family?" Dean's voice was barely above a whisper, shaking with rage.

Nathan smiled mockingly, "Like I said Dean, you're an omega, you wouldn't understand."

Castiel turned around, facing his father. "Then explain it to me, because I don't understand either and I'm not an omega."

Nathan's smile vanished. "No, you're not an omega, but you should have been. You were _supposed_ to be one! You are and always will be my greatest disappointment. Now take your insolent pet and get out of my house." 

Castiel was oddly proud his father considered him to be his greatest disappointment. He always thought Gabriel held that title.

"With pleasure." 

Castiel took Dean's hand and together they pushed their way out of the circle. Once free, Castiel turning around. He spoke loudly, so everyone could hear. 

"And for the record father, Dean is more of an alpha then you'll ever be." 

Castiel swept Dean away before his father could get the last word.

After they had put some distance between them and the alphas, Castiel, with a smile from ear to ear, exclaimed, "I can't believe you did that!"

"I'm sorry Cas. I was so upset I couldn't control myself. I had to give him a piece of my mind."

"And a steamed chicken bun," Castiel smirked. 

Dean smiled sheepishly, "You saw that?" 

"Yes I saw that." Castiel stopped Dean and cupped his face in his hands. "Thank you for that Dean. No one's ever stood up to my father on my behalf." 

Dean frowned. "No one? Not even Gabriel?" 

"I know he wants to, but he's scared of him. They have their own history." Castiel paused a beat. "I really mean it Dean. Thank you for what you did." 

He kissed Dean gently, reverently, like he always did. Dean kissed back eagerly, losing himself in the act.

"Will you two stop sucking face long enough so we can go?" Gabriel's voice rang out. 

The two smiled against each other's lips. When Castiel turned towards Gabriel, he was surprised to see him holding his and Dean's coats. He reached inside his jacket breast pocket and found the claim ticket missing. 

"How did you?" 

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows mischiviously, "I have my ways." He threw their costs at them and the three finally left the Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Christmas! Christmas in July, just like the shopping channels! xD


	30. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, two Christmas chapters! 
> 
> I blame Gabriel for this chapter. The link to his present for Castiel is in the end notes hehe

"I'm so excited!" Dean exclaimed. He was beaming from ear to ear, practically vibrating with anticipation. As far as he was concerned, this was the true Novak family Christmas party. 

Castiel squeezed Dean's waist tighter, nibbling at his neck. He was relieved (and a little surprised) Dean was in such high spirits, given everything that had taken place. 

They had briefly discussed Meg that morning. As expected, Dean had a few questions. The psychologist observed him closely, but Dean took the conversation in stride. The tryst (Castiel wouldn't call it a relationship) was over a decade ago and three months long. There wasn't much to get jealous or insecure over. Besides, Dean _knew_ how much he loved him. Castiel tried to prove it everyday. 

"I'm glad you're happy," Castiel said, kissing the shell of Dean's ear. 

"I've never had a real Christmas before. Most of the kids at the academy went home for the holidays so it was just me and Bobby watching Doctor Sexy, and when I was a kid I never had any money to buy Sammy presents so... I'm looking forward to tonight - and tomorrow!" 

Dean's words made Castiel's heart ache with guilt. Between the stress of the claiming and visiting his father, it hadn't crossed his mind what this Christmas meant to Dean. Castiel had already been determined to make this the best Christmas Dean had ever had, but now he was even more determined.

"I'm going to give you the best Christmas ever!" Castiel said fiercely. 

Dean laughed. The alpha sounded so serious. "It's already the best Christmas ever Cas. I get to spend it with my mate and family." 

Castiel nibbled Dean's neck again. He loved hearing Dean refer to him as his mate. 

"I wish I could have done more for you." 

Dean snorted, "Like what? Sam, Gabriel, and Garth are coming over, there's more presents for me under the tree then I know what to do with, and I got to make dozens of cookies. What else is there?" 

"I could have made more of an effort to decorate. Make it look more festive." 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Like I care about that. Being with family is what matters. Besides, we can always decorate next year. We'll go all out with the annoying lawn lights and everything." 

Castiel only grunted. 

"Oh don't sound so sad! Here, have a cookie," Dean said, reaching for the plate on the coffee table. 

Castiel groaned, "If I eat one more cookie I'm going to burst." 

Dean poked Castiel's stomach hard, making him whimper. "I warned you not to eat so many." 

"I couldn't help it, they were too delicious to stop eating." 

Dean grinned proudly. "My cookies are better than Gabriel's aren't they?"

Castiel grinned back, "Without a doubt. If you ever decided to open a bakery, Gabriel would be in serious trouble." 

Dean blushed at the praise. He knew he was good, but he didn't think he was _that_ good. Baking was Gabriel's specialty, not this. Hamburgers on the other hand... 

"I think Gabriel is safe for now. Which cookie is your favorite?" 

"They're all my favorite." 

Dean pouted. 

Castiel sighed, "The gingerbread men that look like you are my favorite." 

Dean's smile returned. "I knew it!" 

"It's not that hard to guess," Castiel mused, turning Dean around to kiss him. It was just then the doorbell rang. 

"That's them!" Dean yelled excitedly. He jumped up, pulling Castiel up with him. He moved to run to the door, but Castiel caught his wrist. 

"Don't mention last night, please." 

"I won't." 

Neither Gabriel or Castiel wanted Dean telling Sam what had happened after he left the party. Gabriel argued Sam didn't need to know, and Castiel argued it was none of Sam's business. Dean couldn't blame Cas for wanting to keep his past private. He promised not to say a word. 

They greeted the trio who's arms were overflowing with presents. 

"This is too much!" Dean protested. 

"You can never have too many presents!" Gabriel smiled, making his way into the house. Sam followed in after him, and then Garth, holding two large plates of cookies. Castiel subconsciously clutched his stomach. 

As soon as Gabriel stepped foot in the living room, he froze.

"Wow. That's an awesome tree. Where'd you get that tree? I want that tree! SAM! SAM!" 

"What?" Sam asked exasperated. The beta was practically yelling in his ear.

"Look how cool their tree is! I want a pink tree!"

"Why do they have a pink tree?" Sam asked baffled. 

Castiel and Garth squeezed past them. "We didn't get our tree until this morning and that was all there was left," Castiel answered.

"I like it!" Gabriel declared. "I want a pink tree next year!" 

"It is pretty," Garth agreed, setting the cookies down on the coffee table. Turning around, he ran off to help Dean in the kitchen retrieving cups and milk. 

"I don't know, we'll see," Sam replied skeptically, heading for the couch.

"It reminds me of Candy Land, I love that game," Gabriel smiled following after his alpha. 

"You love anything that reminds you of candy. I'm surprised you're not naming your first born after the sugary stuff," Castiel teased. 

"You think Sam would let me get away with that?" 

Castiel smirked knowingly, "I think Sam let's you get away with quite a bit."

"I'm sure Dean could say the same about you," Gabriel shot back.

"Dean wouldn't have to, he's a perfectly behaved mate, unlike you." 

"Just keep him away from chicken buns eh?" 

The brothers snickered, causing Sam to roll his eyes. Those two had a million inside jokes. It made Sam envious. He hoped he could be as close to his brother one day. Speaking of which - 

"Where's Dean?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Dean yelled, carrying a tray full of glasses. Garth was behind him with paper plates. (Along with decorations, Dean wanted to get seasonal dishes for next year.) 

"Your gingerbread men are adorable! Is this supposed to be?" Gabriel asked, holding up a cookie. 

Dean handed Castiel a glass of milk. "I decorated them after us. I've always found traditional gingerbread decorations uninspiring, you know?"

Gabriel smiled halfheartedly. 

After all the milk was handed out, the battle of the cookies commenced. 

Round one went to Gabriel's sugar cookies. They were more buttery then Dean's, and his snowflake decorations were gorgeous and whimsical as opposed to Dean's simple trees. The second round however, went to Dean's gingerbread cookies. Gabriel's traditional candy buttons were pitiful compared to Dean's gingerbread versions of themselves; and Dean's had a hint of vanilla nicely balancing out the ginger. The final round was declared a tie. Both Dean's and Gabriel's peanut butter chocolate kiss cookies were perfect. Neither had an edge over the other. 

"I want a rematch!" Gabriel declared.

Dean chuckled, "Not until next year." 

"I don't want to wait a year!" Gabriel whined. Sam wrapped his arm around his mate, comforting him with a kiss. "I'm going to beat you next time! Just you wait!" 

"Not if you make those ugly ass gingerbread cookies again," Dean smirked smugly. 

Gabriel looked at his brother. "Perfectly behaved my ass. He's more annoying than I am."

Dean bounced happily on Castiel's lap. He loved irritating the beta.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Castiel moaned, "don't bounce pup." 

"Oh, sorry Cas." Castiel hadn't burst from eating the additional cookies, but he did have to unbutton his pants. "Maybe I should sit on the floor for a while." 

"I'm afraid that's a good idea."

Dean slid off of Castiel and pressed himself against the alpha's leg. It reminded him of when Castiel first brought him home. _How the times have changed,_ he thought. 

"Here," Gabriel said, throwing a present at Dean. 

Dean caught it, surprised by it's weight. "Jesus what's in here, a brick?" 

"That's what you deserve, talking smack about my cookies."

"Well if you made better cookies -" 

"Enough," Sam and Castiel said simultaneously. Both mates mumbled apologies to their alphas. 

Dean ripped open the paper and found a picture of colorful macaroons. He instantly recognized it. It was Gabriel's latest cookbook. 

"Open it up," Gabriel said. 

Dean lifted the cover, black ink against pink catching his eye. It was an inscription. 

_To Dean, my future brother in law._

_Thank you for putting joy in Castiel's life._

_Welcome to the family._

_Lots of love, Gabriel._

"You like it?" Gabriel asked worried. Dean was staring at the book unresponsive. 

"Yeah, yeah, I like it," Dean replied, fighting to keep his voice from cracking. It had been ages since he felt like he was part of a family. "Thank you Gabriel." 

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair before standing up. Walking over to a large rectangular present, he pushed it over to Sam. 

"This is from us," Castiel said.

Dean looked on curiously, he had no idea what the present was.

Sam ripped off the paper and pulled out a book, looking it over. "Castiel, this is... Thank you!" 

Gabriel scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Law books? You got him law books? That's a horrible present. Christmas presents are supposed to be _fun._ Law books are not fun." 

"Gabriel, do you how much these books cost? This is the complete, most current set." 

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, "Still say presents should be fun." 

A small package was thrown at Gabriel. "There's your fun present." 

Gabriel opened the package and smiled. "That's better!" 

"What is it?" Garth asked. 

"Galaxy lollipops. Here, have one," Gabriel replied, handing one to Garth. 

"Wow!" Garth exclaimed memorized, taking the lollipop. 

Castiel handed a present to Dean, who handed it to Garth. "Here you go."

"Awww, thank you guys," Garth beamed. He opened the present and pulled out four tiny outfits. 

"We know it's a little early to be giving you baby gifts, but we're so excited for you!" Dean beamed back.

Garth shook his head, "It's never too early. The pup will be here before you know it." 

More presents were exchanged and a small pile steadily grew next to Dean. He felt self conscious, having the most presents out of everyone. He almost refused the present Sam was holding out for him. 

"It's the last one," Sam assured.

Dean grudgingly took it. He opened the present, confused by what he found - three, eight by ten framed photographs of two children smiling and standing next to one other. Dean didn't recognize them. 

"Your hair was so light," Dean heard Castiel say. 

"What?" 

"Your hair, look how light it was." Castiel paused a beat, "Nose is the same though."

Dean examined the photos more closely. Was that him and Sam? He didn't remember his baby brother being so tall or himself having such light, delicate omega features. 

"That picture was taken when we were seven and eleven. The other two, I'm not sure - four and eight maybe?"

Dean didn't know what to say. He had no memory of posing for the pictures, nor did the images jog any memories. "Thank you Sam, I love them. Are there more? Pictures of us?" 

"No, not of us." There were a few of them and their father, and even more of Sam and their father after he presented alpha.

Gabriel, remembering what happened the last time Sam mentioned his father to Dean, suddenly threw a present at Castiel, hoping to change the subject.

"Hope you like it!" Gabriel said a little too loudly, and a little too enthusiastically. 

Castiel opened the present, surprised at the soft material inside. He stretched the fabric out, almost instantly dropping it. 

"Oh God," Castiel groaned.

Gabriel burst into giggles. 

"What? What?" Dean grabbed the fabric, stretching it out. He didn't know what the big deal was, they were just grey boxer briefs. "Why are you groaning about underwear?"

"Turn them around."

Dean flipped them over and came face to face with a wolf.

Okay... That - That was amusing. He could see why Gabriel was laughing, but... 

"I don't get it. Why the groaning?" 

"It's 3D underwear Dean." 

"So..."

Castiel stuck three fingers in the crotch, filling out the muzzle. 

Oh. 

_OH!_

That could be fun.

Dean smirked, "I still don't see why you're groaning."

"Because!" Castiel whined helplessly. 

"Because he's embarrassed," Gabriel grinned. 

Dean didn't see what there was to be embarrassed about, but that was his alpha.

"Wait a minute, why are you giving him underwear? That's something I should be giving him." 

"Because it's fun, like a present should be. Not boring like law books," Gabriel said, looking at his brother. 

"I'm not complaining," Sam interjected, "I like boring presents."

"Then you're gonna be disappointed tomorrow," Gabriel quipped.

Sam smiled warmly, "I doubt it, but speaking of tomorrow, it's getting late, we should be going."

The five of them said their goodbyes, and Gabriel snuck one last present into Dean's hands with the instructions to 'surprise it on Castiel.' 

After the trio left and Dean hid the mysterious present, he wrapped his arms around Castiel, squeezing him tightly.

"Was that an okay Christmas eve?" Castiel asked nervously.

"More than okay Cas, it was wonderful. Thank you." 

"Good, good," Castiel replied softly.

"How are you feeling? Still like you're going to burst?" 

"No thank goodness, I'm feeling much better."

Dean was all smiles for his alpha. "Then would you try on those wolf underwear for me?" He was very curious to see Castiel in them, filling them out.

Castiel groaned.

Dean pouted, "please Alpha."

Castiel sighed, unable to resist the adorable omega. "Fine."

Dean's smile returned. "I'll go wait in bed."

The moment Castiel left the living room, Dean grabbed the mysterious present, tearing it open. Grinning, he stripped off his clothes and ran to the bedroom, jumping into bed. He waited for his alpha for a minute, then two, then three.

"Cas." 

Silence. 

"Alphaaa," Dean whined, "I want to see you!" 

Slowly, Castiel emerged from the bathroom with his hands covering his crotch. 

Dean frowned, "Why are you covering yourself?" 

"It's bad Dean. It's so bad."

Dean beckoned Castiel over. Still covering himself, he walked over to Dean.

"Let me see," Dean said, peeling Castiel's hands away. When he finally got a look at Castiel's crotch, he doubled over in laughter. 

Castiel's hand returned to his crotch embarrassed. "I told you!" 

"No, no, it's not that," Dean giggled. He brushed Castiel's hands away again, drinking in the sight of the alpha's crotch. The underwear was amusing, yes, but - also strangely arousing? Castiel filled out the underwear so well, it was like he was being stared down by an alpha wolf. 

A shiver ran down the omega's spine, fighting the urge to present. 

At least, not yet. He wanted to have some fun with his alpha first. 

Dean cupped Castiel's bulge, slowly rubbing up and down the muzzle of the wolf. He could feel Castiel twitching underneath the fabric. It must have taken incredible restraint for the alpha not to mount him. 

"You certainly are tame for an alpha wolf," Dean teased, rubbing harder. 

Castiel blushed, half embarrassed and half aroused. "I'm not - I'm not a wolf," he said shyly. If he had to pick an animal to represent him, he wasn't sure what that animal would be, but it definitely wouldn't be a wolf. 

"And I'm no honey bee; but if you get to refer to my ass as a honey pot when I wear those black and yellow panties, then I want to refer to you as a wolf when you wear these. You _are_ an alpha after all." Dean emphasized his words with a gentle squeeze to Castiel's sack.

Castiel blushed harder. "I suppose that's fair... You really like these underwear that much?" 

"I do. They frame your cock wonderfully. You should wear more underwear cut like this. I like seeing your giant alpha bulge on display for me," Dean smirked. 

A bead of precome oozed out of Castiel, soaking the thin underwear. 

"Can I have a closer look Alpha?" 

Castiel nodded. He watched as Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the damp, black nose of the wolf. He knew he should have found it silly and ridiculous, but it just made him leak more, seeing Dean kiss him so lovingly. He smiled, carding his fingers through the omega's hair. How had he gotten so lucky? 

Dean was mouthing at Castiel's cock now, kissing up and down the wolf's muzzle. Castiel wanted to remove the thin fabric separating them, but Dean had been so enamored with the underwear, he hated removing it so soon. 

An idea suddenly popped into Castiel's head. 

Castiel pulled away from Dean, "That's enough now." 

Dean pouted playfully, surprised that Castiel voluntarily put an end to his mouth on his cock.

"Now, now, none of that. You'll like what comes next."

Dean grinned in anticipation.

Grabbing the sheet, Castiel pulled it down, revealing Dean. All plans he had for the omega vanished. 

"Where did you get those from?" 

"Your brother." 

Dean was wearing the exact same wolf underwear as Castiel was, only much, much smaller. The alpha suddenly understood the appeal of the novelty garment - at least the primal side of his brain did.

Castiel growled softly, "What a pretty little omega in my bed." 

Dean blushed furiously, feeling his blood rush south. And his alpha didn't think he was a wolf! The way he was currently looking at Dean could _only_ be described as wolfish. He looked down shyly, innocently, appealing to Castiel's alpha nature. 

"I'm going into my heat soon and I was hoping you'd breed me."

Castiel's eyes darkened with arousal. "Is that so pup?" 

Dean nodded vigorously. "You're so big and strong, the perfect alpha to breed me."

Castiel growled louder becoming increasingly aroused. He was the _only_ alpha good enough to breed Dean. Just the thought of impregnating the omega with his pups made his cock throb with want. He couldn't wait until that day finally arrived.

"Alphaaa."

Castiel's growl dropped low in throat, rumbling in his chest. He loved hearing the omega whining for him, needing him. Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean and arms were suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him down. 

Breaking his fall on Dean's chest, Castiel devoured the omega's lips, claiming his mouth for his own. 

"You want to be bred that badly pup?" Castiel teased, grinding into Dean.

Dean's hips shot up, seeking more friction. "Please Alpha, please."

Castiel ground into Dean again, nibbling just south of the claim bite. It was almost completely healed now, in another day or two Castiel would be able to bite and suck on it to his hearts content. 

As Dean writhed underneath Castiel, he tore at the alpha's underwear, desperate to remove it.

Castiel pulled away and before Dean could complain, he flipped the omega onto his back, stripping him of his soaked underwear. Spreading his cheeks, Castiel gave a quick lick over Dean's hole before opening him up with his tongue. Dean whined, pushing back against Castiel. He wanted the alpha inside him now!

After Dean was sufficiently opened, Castiel licked the slick off his lips and inhaled deeply, breathing in the omega's scent. Dean always smelt so _good._ It gave Castiel an amusing idea. Still wearing the wolf underwear, Castiel lined up behind Dean and pushed his head inside. He bit back a laugh, seeing the nose of the wolf disappear inside Dean. 

Dean let out a groan. He didn't know what Castiel was doing to him back there. It felt a little strange, like nothing he'd ever felt before. 

Amusement satisfied, Castiel quickly pulled out, not wanting the material to hurt Dean. He haphazardly removed his underwear and easily slid into Dean. He moved back and forth inside Dean, the omega eagerly meeting every thrust. Castiel's knot steadily grew, repeatedly catching on Dean's rim. 

Dean moaned deeply, hanging on to Castiel. He was in heaven, hearing the alpha growl how good he felt and how much he loved him, all the while feeling the stretch of Castiel's knot. 

It wasn't long before Castiel popped his knot, locking them together and flooding Dean with his seed. 

Dean sighed happily as he snuggled into his mate. "Best Christmas eve ever." 

Castiel kissed Dean's forehead, "Tomorrow will be even better, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the galaxy lollipops! www.amazon.com/Sparko-Sweets-Lollipops-Clam-Shell-Strawberry/dp/B01GA64PJO/ref=sr_1_2_a_it?ie=UTF8&qid=1502332134&sr=8-2&keywords=galaxy%2Blollipop&th=1
> 
> Here is the wolf underwear! www.amazon.com/Bestag-Eagle-Bulge-Briefs-Underwear/dp/B01MQDFKCK/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1502332327&sr=8-1&keywords=3d+mens+underwear


	31. Christmas Day

Dean's eyes snapped opened, remembering what day it was. He was so excited he wanted to shake Castiel awake, but given how naturally grumpy his alpha was in the morning, he decided against it. Instead, he forced himself out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine, hoping it would help lure Castiel out of bed easier. 

As the coffee perculated, Dean snuck outside. He checked the mailbox and was overjoyed to find that Kevin had written him a letter. He wished Kevin had been allowed to visit him for a few minutes. That would have been nice... Perhaps next year. 

Dean read the letter while he waited for the coffee to finish. Things between Kevin and his alpha were improving. Apparently Crowley had kept Kevin company while he washed the floor and he'd managed to make Crowley laugh. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. 

The coffee machine beeped, interrupting his reading. Setting the letter aside, he made up the cup of coffee and brought it to the sleeping man.

"Cas," Dean cooed gently. The alpha didn't stir. "Castiel," he tried again, gently shaking him.

"Come back to bed," Castiel groaned.

"As tempting as that is, it's Christmas! We have presents to open!" Dean exclaimed.

"You can open presents, I'll stay here," Castiel teased, cracking open an eye.

Dean set the cup of coffee on the nightstand and crawled on top of Castiel, straddling him. "I swear to God I will drag you out of this bed if I have to." 

A quick smirk flashed across the alpha's face. That sounded absolutely lovely, getting manhandled by the omega. He wondered if Dean would make good on his threat. Christmas day indeed.

Castiel reached for the coffee, "I think I'll stay in bed for a little while longer."

Dean pouted, bouncing lightly on Castiel in protest. "Can't you drink your coffee in the living room?"

"I think not. I'll drink it here in my comfortable bed." 

"How about I bring the presents in here then?" Dean suggested. 

Castiel arched an eyebrow as he sipped at the coffee. "What happened to dragging me out of bed?"

Dean smiled sheepishly. "It's just an expression. Come on Cas, get out bed, please? I'll make it worth your wild."

_Oh fine,_ Castiel thought reluctantly. He really had hoped the omega would drag him out of bed. Dean was strong enough to do it - to manhandle him like an alpha. Instead, sadly, he was forced to drag himself out of bed and stumble still half asleep into Christmas morning.

"Where are you going? The presents are this way," Dean pointed.

"Shower," Castiel replied into his coffee cup. 

"Shower!? What, no, you don't need a shower! Presents!"

"Shower," Castiel repeated firmly. "I'm not sitting around feeling dirty for another two hours." 

Dean supposed that was fair, he could wait a little longer. "Can I join you?" He asked hopefully. 

Castiel suddenly perked up more than the coffee could ever do. "Of course you can."

***** 

An hour later, Dean was wolfing down a scone. Castiel had wanted to make pancakes, make a slow, lazy morning out of it, but the omega wouldn't let him. He was too impatient for that.

"Slow down pup," Castiel scolded playfully as Dean's teeth nipped his fingers.

"Presents!" Dean yelled through a mouth full of food. 

Castiel chuckled, charmed by Dean's eagerness. He couldn't blame him, eighty percent of the presents under the tree were for him, and as this was his first _real_ Christmas. Perhaps it was unkind making him wait so long. 

Castiel handed Dean a glass of milk to wash the dry scone down. "Here, I don't want you choking before you can open your presents." 

Dean took it, choking anyways when the milk went down the wrong pipe. 

Castiel took the glass from Dean, hitting his back, encouraging him to cough through it. So much for the perfect, romantic Christmas he had planned out on his head. First no pancakes and now he almost killed his mate. _Good going Castiel._

"You okay?" 

Dean nodded. "Presents now?" He asked embarrassed. He couldn't believe he choked on a glass of milk. At least it hasn't come out his nose. A true Christmas miracle.

"Presents now," Castiel agreed, setting the glass down. Standing, he retrieving their stockings. Dean took his, torn between cradling it like a baby and squeezing it against his chest. "I hope you like them. The presents I picked out for you," Castiel said, suddenly nervous.

Dean huffed, "I should be saying that to you. Gabriel wasn't as big of a help as he claimed he would be." 

Castiel smiled to himself. That did sound like Gabriel. Always meaning well, always having trouble following through. It was the story of his life (at least when it came to their father). 

"I'll love anything you give me," Castiel replied warmly. Cherish was more accurate.

"You sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure!" 

Dean smiled shyly before digging into his stocking. His fingers wrapped around the first present, squeezing it gently. It was a bag of candy, he could tell, but it still made him unspeakably happy. His Alpha had bought this for _him._ He had been thinking about him when he purchased it.

Castiel watched as Dean tore open the present and his shy smile transformed into a face splitting grin. He couldn't help feeling a little sad. It was only a bag of candy, but Dean looked so _happy_ about it, like he'd never seen a bag of candy before in his life. He'd have to spoil his mate more, it was the only thing to do about that.

"I love it, I love you!" Dean blurted out.

Castiel's eyebrows shot up. So all it took to hear those three little words was a bag of candy. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"That's not how - I meant to say it sooner. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was waiting for the right time. I wanted it to be special, you know, because -" Dean felt himself blush. "You're special and I love you and... Yeah." 

Castiel was too overwhelmed to say anything. He'd been waiting his entire life to hear those words from his mate.

Dean frowned, should be not have confessed that? He was about to apologize when Castiel surged forward, claiming his mouth. Dean's stocking slipped from his lap, the contents spilling out onto the floor.

Castiel pulled back, his breathing a little laboured. "That's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me."

"It's true," Dean affirmed. "Every word of it. I wish I was more well spoken, express how much you mean to me and... compliment you more, how you deserve. Special doesn't do you justice." 

"Oh, Dean. I love you too, more then you could ever know," Castiel whispered. He leaned backed in, kissing the omega reverently. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Pick me out from an omega academy?" 

Castiel smiled against Dean's lips. "I did do that didn't I?"

"Yes Alpha. Best decision you ever made, if I say so myself." 

"I'm inclined to agree." Castiel gave Dean another peck on the lips and slid off the couch onto his knees.

Dean's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't planned on things turning sexual so soon, not until after Castiel had seen what presents he'd gotten him. 

Castiel gather the stocking and spilled presents on the floor, piling them onto Dean's lap. He rested his head on Dean's knee, encouraging him to open the rest of his presents.

Dean wasn't sure if Castiel was teasing him or not. He didn't think Cas was, but it wouldn't have taken anything for him to shift his weight and bury his face in Dean's crotch. Dean swallowed hard at the thought. 

"What about your presents? We should open them together."

Castiel's blue eyes sparkled. "Alright." Grabbing his own stocking, he reached inside and pulled out one of the few gifts. It was also a bag of candy.

"We think alike," Dean grinned.

"Stocking stuffers are notoriously difficult to pick out," Castiel mused seriously. "It's either candy or little nick nacks, or bathing products."

"Speaking of which," Dean said, holding up an unwrapped bottle of fancy body wash.

"I wanted to get you some bath bombs - Do you know about those? Gabriel told me about them recently, they sounded interesting so I went looking for some and they turn the water different colors, some have glitter and costume jewelry in them? I wanted to buy you some but then I remembered we don't have a bathtub so I'd have to renovate the master bathroom and I don't know what you'd like -"

"Woah, woah, slow down Cas. You don't have to renovate the bathroom just because you want to buy me a bath bomb." 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side. "But how will you enjoy them without a bathtub?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Buy a kiddie pool and throw it in the backyard?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Castiel said, sounding genuinely offended at the very idea. "You need a bathtub, preferably a large one to properly enjoy a bath bomb." 

"Oh I'm the ridiculous one, Mister Renovate the Bathroom for the Pleasures of Bath Bombs?"

The alpha pursed his lips, thinking how he could win this argument. "The bathroom needs to be updated anyways and it will add to the property value... And _I_ want a bathtub now anyways... And I've already ordered catalogues to get ideas."

Dean smiled shaking his head. Of course Cas had already ordered catalogues. "Fine, fine," he chuckled. "I'll look through the catalogues with you when they arrive."

They took turns opening the rest of their stockings stuffers until they were on their last one. When Dean realized what his was, he threw his arms around Castiel, falling off the couch.

"Where did you find this!? This is amazing! I can make my own hot pockets now!" Dean exclaimed, turning the pastry mold over in his hands. He suddenly gasped as more ideas came to him. "Mini chocolate pies! Mini apple pies! Ohhhh so many possibilities!" Dean was literally bouncing with excitement. "I can't wait to try it out! Thank you Cas I love it!"

Castiel was beaming from ear to ear, he had hoped Dean would like the small trinket. "I'm glad you like it." 

"It's so cool!" Dean couldn't stop looking at the mould. He was torn between dropping everything and start baking, or see what other treasures were waiting to be unwrapped. 

"Can I open mind now?" Castiel asked. 

"What? Oh, yeah," Dean replied sheepishly. He was ashamed to admit, in his excitement, he had forgotten Castiel had presents of his own to open.

Castiel unwrapped his small, palm sized present and stared at it in confusion. It was a set of four dice, but dice unlike any he had ever seen before. 

"What are these exactly?" 

"Sex dice!" 

"Oh. _Oh._ Oh?" Castiel talked over Dean's giggles. "Don't sex dice have two, not four die?" 

"Usually, but these are the upgraded set." 

"Oh." Castiel had never actually seen a pair of sex dice before, only heard of them. (He'd never had a use for them after all.) Curious, he read the tiny print on the multiple die. One had 'rim,' another had 'head,' another had 'from behind,' and the last one, 'blindfold'.

"I can't wait to use these on you," Castiel giggled, rolling the dice. 'Spank,' 'suck,' 'cock,' and 'penetrate,' were the tantalizing results. 

"I was thinking the same thing," Dean replied with a wink. 

"You want to use these on me?" Castiel asked surprised. 

"Of course, why not?"

"No - no reason." 

"I want my way with you too you know. Did you forget what I was like during my heat?" 

"No, I remember." _But what if you roll penetrate,_ the alpha wondered. Dean wouldn't even drag him out of bed...

***** 

Dean looked over his pile of opened presents. So far he had gotten the first six seasons of Doctor Sexy in 4K, various horror movies also in 4K, new jeans, a few new shirts, half a dozen cookbooks, and he _still_ had a few unopened presents left. He knew he should have bought Castiel more presents. His poor alpha had only opened a Bee Happy cup, an angel figurine, and a grumpy cat plushie so far. At least the rest of his gifts were more... Exciting.

Castiel smiled fondly at his gifts. Dean had been so eager to buy him something for Christmas, anything really; so much so that each present has been purchased after showing the slightest bit of interest in it. But the one he was opening now, he had no idea what it was, or the five other presents he had left. 

Castiel opened the box and pulled out a piece of paper. "I.O.U. You owe me what?" 

"I wanted to get you a telescope, but when I started looking into them - They're so expensive and I didn't want to get the wrong one so I owe you a telescope."

"Thank you Dean, that's a lovely gift. We'll pick it out together." 

Castiel opened the next present and found a small, hand made paper book. He flipped through the pages, reading the text - _Good for one back massage, good for one strip tease, good for one hour long blowjob._ Castiel blushed. 

"This is a great idea, I should have thought of this for you." 

Dean snorted, "You've given me enough stuff." 

"True, and I have to save some ideas for your birthday next month."

"I forgot about that." Dean paused a beat, "Is that why I only got the first six seasons of Doctor Sexy and not all twelve?" 

"Here," Castiel replied hurriedly, shoving another present into Dean's arms. 

Dean smirked, opening the present. It took him a minute to realize what it was. "Oh cool! A waffle bowl maker! This will be great for ice cream! Oooh or chicken!... It comes with a recipe book! Awesome! This is so cool! Thanks Alpha," Dean grinned. 

His second to last present was also shoved into his arms. He ripped off one piece of paper, freezing in the act. Suddenly, he frantically tore at the paper until he was clawing open the box. He pulled out the heavy device, staring at it in all it's glory. 

"So you like it? I wasn't sure about the color. We can exchange it if you want." 

Dean looked at Castiel. "This is never leaving the house!" It almost sounded like a threat. 

"I don't see it would, it's a mixer." 

"Not just any mixer! This is a professional, industrial strength mixer! With attachments! This is top of the line!" 

"Only the best for my mate," Castiel declared. 

Overcome with excitement, Dean tackled Castiel to the floor, covering him with kisses.

"Not yet, not yet!" Castiel protested. "We have a few presents left to open." 

Dean didn't bother to get off of Cas, or stop kissing him, but he did hand him a present. 

"This is a little difficult, let me at least sit up." 

Dean moved off of Cas letting him sit up, then immediately straddled his lap. Castiel opened the present, confused by the silky material under his fingers. 

"You bought me... panties? Thank you but... I think they're too small for me." Dean wanted to see him in panties? He'd never mentioned that desire before. Castiel wasn't crazy about wearing them. He would of course if it made Dean happy, but he'd never been interested in wearing them. 

Dean laughed, "They better be too small for you! They're not for you, they're for me!" 

"Oh. Then why did you give them to me?" 

"Because I have to model them for you," Dean said, grinding down on Castiel's lap. 

"Oohhh," Castiel smiled, "you're so smart." He kissed Dean, grinding back lightly. "How many are there for you to model?" 

"Eight." 

"I can't wait." 

"Well you'll have to," Dean said, dumping the last three presents in Castiel's lap.

Castiel unwrapped the first one, arching an eyebrow. "Nipple clamps? Are these for me or you?" 

"Both? Do you like clamps?" 

"I don't know, I've never used them before... I don't see why I wouldn't like them. I'd prefer your mouth of course -" 

"Of course, but how can I suck on your nipples when I'm already sucking on your cock?" 

"Um..." Castiel swallowed hard, feeling said cock twitch. 

Dean smirked mischievously, "You like that idea." 

"Yeah," Castiel breathed. 

Dean beamed, he loved it when he made Cas lose the ability to form sentences. "Open the next present!" 

"Okay," Castiel replied stupidity. He opened another present, not believing what he was seeing. 

"A dildo?"

It looked fairly tame as far as dildos went. It wasn't bright purple, or thirteen inches long. It was a normal flesh colored tone and smaller than himself. 

"I prefer your cock of course," Dean teased, the joke obviously lost on Castiel, "but if you're ever feeling tired after work or something - I'm sure it could be fun." 

"Yeah... I've got some ideas." 

"Do you?" Dean asked surprised. He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't even sure if Castiel would be okay with anything other then _his_ cock fucking him. Some alphas were very, very possessive. "Well if you like that, you're definitely going to like the last gift." 

Castiel opened it. 

"Another dildo?" This one was neon blue, but the same size as the other one. 

"A vibrating dildo!" Dean exclaimed. "They're my favorite!" 

Castiel turned it over in his hands. "I've always wanted to try a vibrating one." 

"Really?" Dean asked, again surprised. Why hadn't Cas told him about this before?

Castiel flipped the switch, mesmerized by the vibrating. He had _so many_ ideas! 

"So, you like your presents? I wanted to buy you more but, I just didn't know what to get you," Dean confessed with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Castiel set the toy down. "I know I'm hard to shop for, but this, us," Castiel squeezed Dean's hips, "this is the greatest and most precious gift you have ever given me. Nothing could ever top it." 

Dean's stomach flipped remembering what Gabriel had said. "What about a baby? Could that top this?" He asked shyly. 

Castiel returned the shy smile, "That's a possibility." 

They fell silent, holding one another and smiling at their future. 

Eventually, Dean broke the silence when he noticed something under the tree. "What about that present?" 

"It's for you." 

Dean grabbed it, sitting besides Castiel. He unwrapped it, finding a large, white binder. Flipping through it, Dean saw it was filled with all sorts of stationary - lined, unlined, color cordinated. It was lovely, but he couldn't make heads or tails of what it was supposed to be. 

"It's a wedding planner. Supposed to help keep everything organized."

"Cas," Dean whispered reverently. 

"I also owe you a wedding ring, but it didn't seem right to pick it out without you. I was thinking when we come back from our trip?"

"Our trip?" 

"Yeah... our trip." Castiel had completely forgotten to tell Dean about it. "I wanted to spend a few days out of town with you before I have to go back to work. We won't be going very far, just a few hours away." 

"Our first trip together! And I have a wedding to plan! This is so exciting!" 

"Don't forget your mixer." 

"And the mixer!" Dean threw his arms around Cas, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you for everything Alpha. This is the best Christmas ever!" 

"I um... I got you one last present actually."

"Jesus Christ Cas, enough already," Dean teased.

"I like spoiling you. Becides, it will go perfectly with one of the gifts you got me." 

That peaked Dean's curiosity. "Alright, lay it on me." 

"It's in the back room." 

"The back room?" 

Dean followed behind Castiel, curiosity eating away at him. Why did Cas have to hide it in the back room? 

Castiel opened the door. 

Dean's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit. You bought an examination chair." 

"A fully motorized examination chair," Castiel clarified. 

"Holy shit. I love you. Have I mentioned that? I really love you." 

Arousal curled in Castiel's stomach. He would never get tired of hearing that. Of not having to wonder if Dean truly meant it or not. 

"You have mentioned it once or twice today," the alpha mused. 

"I love you Castiel Novak, my ridiculous angel. How can I thank you?" 

"You don't have to thank me, it's just a chair." 

"It's not just a chair, it's -" Dean couldn't put his thoughts into words. "I appreciate everything you do to make me happy." 

"I'd do anything to make you happy Dean." 

"I know Cas, I know," Dean smiled. 

"Merry Christmas Dean," Castiel whispered, nuzzling into his mate's short hair.

"Merry Christmas Cas," Dean replied, wrapping his arms around his alpha's waist. He paused a beat, "I still would like to thank you though, and with no more presents to open -" Dean stopped himself. "There aren't any more presents to open, _are there?"_

Castiel chuckled, "The chair was the last present, I swear." 

Dean gave him a hard look and continued. "And with no more presents to open, the only thing left to do is to play with our toys." 

Castiel hummed in agreement. "I'm sure you're anxious to try out your mixer." 

"That wasn't the toy I was referring to." 

"Your pastry mold?" 

"Those aren't toys!" 

Castiel smirked mischievous, "What did you have in mind pup?" 

"You did say one of the presents I gave you went perfectly with this chair." 

"I did, but let's wait on that. I'm actually keen on trying the dice." 

"That will work," Dean grinned. 

"Go wait for me on the bed." 

Dean eagerly ran off. Castiel followed after him, retrieving the dice. He found Dean as instructed, waiting for him on the bed. Castiel sat next to him. 

"How do you want to do this? Do you want to trade off, or do you want me to roll a few times, or...?" Castiel trailed off. 

"I don't know, let's just see what happens." 

Castiel was tempted to grab his notebook to jot down notes. The dice could provide some interesting combinations... and Dean did like it when he took notes as Doctor Novak. 

Castiel held up a finger and retrieved his notebook, flipping to the chart he had made all those months ago. Looking at it, Castiel realized it had been a while since he'd added to it (or brought up his other fantasies with Dean). 

"Casss," Dean whined. 

"Be patient pup," Castiel replied, grabbing a pen from the night stand. He exchanged the pen for the dice and felt a sudden, unexpected wave of arousal wash over him. "Lay down, you don't get to look. It's a surprise," he told Dean who was propped up on his elbow watching. The omega let out a huff as he flopped onto his back. 

Castiel rolled the dice.

_Cock, suck, lick, penetrate._

He could work with that, he could definitely work with that. But first, he had to remove Dean's pants. It was more difficult then usual as the omega refused to be of any help. Once they were finally off, Castiel settled in between Dean's legs. 

Ghosting his lips over Dean's panties, he pressed kisses into the quickly hardening cock. He sucked through the silk along Dean's length, leaving giant wet spots in his wake. It wasn't long before Dean was making a wet spot of his own. Castiel lapped at it, tasting Dean through the thin silk. He then wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked. 

"You're supposed to do what's on the dice," Dean moaned. 

"I am," Castiel replied with a hard lick. "I just so happened to roll my favorite activity." 

Dean let out a groan as the first bit of slick leaked out of him. "Sucking me is your favorite activity?" 

"You know it is pup, I love having your pretty cock in my mouth." 

"I know," Dean gasped, "But I like hearing you say it." 

Castiel smirked, lightly kissing the trapped member. "You like hearing how much I love sucking you? How I could spend hours worshiping your cock and it still wouldn't be enough to satisfy me." 

Dean whimpered as his hips bucked, demanding the alpha make good on his teasing. Castiel took the opportunity to remove the soaked panties. He smelled the omega's sweet slick before he saw it, gleaming between his thighs. He wanted to lick it up, but the dice hadn't said anything about that and the dice _had_ to be obeyed.

So instead, he licked Dean's cock from root to tip over, and over, and over, again. He tongued at the sensitive spot underneath Dean's head, giving it a quick suck before applying soft little kitten licks to the leaking tip.

"Alphaaaaa," Dean whined. 

The plea went straight to Castiel's cock, making his pants painfully tight.

"Yes pup?" 

"Suck meeee." 

The alpha was powerless against the beautiful, needy omega. He took Dean into his mouth, moaning as he sucked on the head. He swirled his tongue as he bobbed his head, eventually taking Dean all the down. He worked at a slow, steady pace, gliding up and down Dean's length. His aim was to excite, not to send over the edge. 

He swallowed Dean down again before returning to kitten licking his head. While he was doing that, he teased Dean's hole with his finger, tracing around it. Dean started babbling incoherently, which Castiel took as a good sign. He pushed one finger in as he sucked Dean back into his mouth. 

Dean arched his back, begging for more. The alpha was happy to oblige. Castiel sucked around Dean's base as he added the tip of a second finger. He gently worked it in, teasing out the stretching. Dean meanwhile, writhed underneath him, panting his name. Castiel sucked his way back up Dean's cock, remembering to give the sensitive underside a little attention. Back at the tip, he thrusted his fingers lazily inside the omega, as if he was bored, driving Dean crazy. Castiel licked over the slit, briefly sucked the head back into his mouth, and gave the tip a loving kiss before pulling his fingers out. 

"No, no, no, no, no! What are you doing!? That felt amazing finish me off!" Dean cried.

Castiel was sucking his fingers clean of Dean's delicious slick. "The dice didn't say to make you come." 

"None of the dice say that!" Dean snapped. 

"Guess you should have thought of that before you bought them," Castiel winked. 

Dean whimpered loudly. He was so close to coming he was half tempted to finish himself off.

Castiel clicked his tongue, "Aww poor pup, don't worry, I'll roll the dice again and make you come." 

"You better!" Dean demanded, lying back down. 

Castiel chuckled softly as he wrote a quick note in his chart. He took up the dice again looking over each side. Dean was correct, none of them had 'come,' but one did have 'knot.' Castiel knew if Dean ever rolled that, he'd be in for some serious blissful revenge. The alpha couldn't wait.

"Damn it Cas what's taking you so long!" 

Castiel rolled his eyes, and the dice again.

_Bite, rim, fuck, blindfold._

Castiel had his orders, but he'd be surprised if Dean made it past the rimming. 

"Roll over." 

The omega complied. 

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." 

"Yes Alpha." Castiel could practically hear the smirk in Dean's voice. 

"Now spread your legs," he growled. Castiel _definitely_ heard the whimper that escaped Dean.

Eyes firmly closed, Dean spread his legs and waited for... He didn't know what. 

He yelped when teeth clamp down on his ass. It wasn't a hard bite, more like a nibble. Dean felt it again, this time higher up. Castiel spread his cheeks and the smell of his leaking slick hit his nose. He didn't know if Cas was going to eat him out or fuck him, but he was ready to come either way. 

"Alphaaa," Dean whined, "You promised!" 

"I made no such promise," Castiel retorted, biting the inside of Dean's other cheek.

"Cas please!" Dean begged. He could feel the alpha's warm breath on his slick hole. 

A moment later, Castiel's breath was replaced by his tongue. Dean shuttered, arching into the touch as the tongue licked around his hole. His hips automatically began rutting into the bed, chasing after his release. The motion didn't bother Castiel, he wasn't going to let a little rutting stop him from enjoying the omega. He buried his face in Dean's ass and continued lapping up the slick oozing out of him. 

"Cas, Cas, please," Dean begged as he fucked into the mattress. "I need more!" 

Castiel hummed against the tight ring of muscle, pushing his tongue inside. Dean clenched around it tightly, making Castiel moan in surprise. He tried his best to free it, to thrust it deeper into the omega, but it was clear Dean had him and wasn't letting him go anywhere, except with the rutting of his hips. Castiel was trapped exactly where he wanted to be.

A few more snaps of his hips and he came around Castiel's tongue, giving the alpha a mouthful of slick. Castiel gulped it down like a man dying of thirst. They laid there for a time, coming down together. Eventually, Castiel was able to remove his tongue and nuzzle against Dean's ass. 

"I love you," Castiel sighed, unwilling to stop his mouth from sucking on the plump flesh it found there.

"I love you too," Dean replied.

Castiel kissed up Dean's back and over his shoulder to where his healed claim bite was. He mouthed at it for the first time, licking and sucking at it, whispering "mate" repeatedly. 

Dean groaned loudly. He was _so comfortable._ Castiel's weight on top of him was perfect as his talented mouth worked it's magic, and his deep, rough voice whispering in his ear. Castiel shifted his weight and Dean felt Castiel's ridged cock pressed against the cleft of his ass. Dean groaned again. This was why he referred to the alpha as Angel. Only a celestial being could create the feeling of Heaven on Earth. 

"You can open your eyes now," Castiel whispered.

Dean left them closed, not having the energy to open them.

"Now what?" Castiel asked softly. "Do you want to take a nap?"

"Yeah, I wanna take a nap and play with my mixer." 

"Alright -" 

"But first, would you rut against my ass?" 

"Of course Dean," Castiel replied automatically, kissing the claim bite. He ground hard into Dean, pulling a moan from him.

"Noooo, I want to feel you. Take your pants off." 

"Oh." Castiel paused, letting Dean's words sink in. That would be much more pleasurable for the both of them. He got up on his knees, making quick work of his pants and boxers. He laid back down, slotting his cock between Dean's slick cheeks, but he was so large, Dean couldn't contain all of him. Arousal washed over Castiel knowing that he was too big for his little omega, that he was too much alpha for him to handle. 

He gave an experimental thrust and both men moaned at the friction. He bucked his hips again and Dean's back arched, meeting the thrust. Castiel felt Dean interlace their fingers together and he instinctively closed his hand around Dean's, forming a fist.

"I want you to come, I want to feel you," Dean mumbled into the pillow.

Castiel nuzzled into his mate's neck, sank his teeth into the claim bite, and lost himself to the mindless rutting. It felt almost as good as being inside Dean, but not quite. He missed the feeling of unity, of becoming one entity - but it didn't stop him from climaxing. 

Dean sighed contentedly feeling Castiel's first load spill onto his back. He wished he had the energy to milk him properly, how Castiel liked; especially after all the wonderful presents he'd given him, including this one. Dean would have to make it up to him.

"Hey Angel." 

Castiel groaned in reply. He was too busy grinding his swollen knot against the plush swell of Dean's ass to be bothered with words.

"It's only the afternoon, you think maybe after dinner I can try out the dice on you? You think you can come twice for me so soon Alpha?" Dean teased. He felt the second, smaller load spill onto his back. 

Castiel gritted his teeth, forcing the words out. "I'll come as many times as you need me to." 

A shiver ran down the omega's spine waking him up. _Fuck that was hot._ That was worth turning over for.

Dean untangled their hands and rolled over onto his back, wrapping his legs around Castiel's waist. Castiel resumed his milking, grinding his erection against Dean's soft, sensitive cock.

"I'm going to hold you to that during my next heat." 

"I'm going to knock you up on your next heat," Castiel growled. 

"Fucking hell Cas," Dean gasped, arching his back.

"Give you that baby that you want." Another load spilled onto Dean. "I'm going to do that."

Dean didn't doubt him. Having newly found energy, he reached between them and thumbed Castiel's tip. The alpha went silent after that with the occasional groan accompanied with another load being released. 

"Feel better?" Dean asked when Castiel was done. 

Castiel nodded into the crook of Dean's neck, "You're the best mate. I love you so much." 

Warmth spread over Dean at the praise. He could do this. He could be more than an omega, he could be an alpha's mate. 

"And I love you," he replied softly. He felt Castiel smile into his skin, and then, a few minutes later, heard soft snoring. The omega loving rolled his eyes - typical alpha. 

Wiggling his way free of Castiel, he cleaned himself off, threw on some clothes, and snuck away to play with his new mixer and pastery mold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few announcements -
> 
> 1\. I'm not sure when the next update will be, I'm taking an online class from mid October to December (and I have another Gradence fic tugging at my brain, but it will be super short, two, three chapters.)
> 
> 2\. Next chapter will be like 85-90% smut so you can look forward to that.
> 
> 3\. Next chapter will end the first third of the story! The boys are on to new experiences! Finally! Finally!! (That's not to say this story will have ninety chapters... It better not have ninety chapters... Maybe realistically... Seventy? I don't know, probably ninety lol.)


End file.
